Perdonar
by palasatenea2018
Summary: Terry estando de gira al llegar a Chicago se encuentra con Candy y se casa con ella para salvarla de un inminente peligro, tanto por los Andrew como por unos rufianes..Anthony tu, se supone que tu la protegerias... Terrific
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion y el gusto de compartir.

!Padres¡

Candy bajo su mirada, Terrence en cambio se acercó a ella tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente, agradeciendo al doctor que atendió a su esposa.

Terry yo… shhhhhhh pecosa bella, esta es una hermosa noticia, "SEREMOS PADRES" ya habrá tiempo para hablar después, por ahora solo festejemos, vamos que seguro Albert está esperando angustiado por noticias.

Gracias Terry le dijo casi en un susurro al oído, el acaricio su mejilla y beso tiernamente su frente, no hay de que le susurro en respuesta.

Al salir de la habitación del hospital Albert con clara preocupación en el rostro les esperaba, Terry fue el primero en hablar: buenas noticias en pocos meses mi pecosa y yo seremos padres

Ohhh… fue la reacción de Albert quien se apresuró a abrazar a la pareja y felicitarlos, pequeña que alegría decía a Candy mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la rubia y la encerraba en un tierno abrazo, luego abrazando a Terry decía pues creo que sería bueno festejar no les parece, muy buena idea responde el aludido, y saliendo del hospital se dirigieron a un restaurant a festejar la feliz noticia.

Entre ambos caballeros se desvivían en mimos y cariños para la bella rubia pecosa, quien a pesar de la culpa anclada en su pecho comenzó a dejar salir la dicha que sentía al saber que dentro de ella comenzaba ya a crecer un nuevo ser, y así sumergidos en la dicha del festejo llegaron al hotel donde se encontraba el resto de la compañía Stradfor, allí les recibió Robert quien esperaba por noticias de la rubia esposa de su joven actor, junto a el también estaba Karen actriz y amiga de estos, Terrence no espero y compartió la feliz notica con ellos y en medio de la alegría emanada la noticia corrió y en minutos todos los compañeros de la compañía estaban felicitando a la joven pareja, todos menos una rubia gusana.. Ups Susana (la emoción disculpen jijiji) la cual haciéndose la desentendida se escapó de la vista de todos con un notorio gesto de rabia.

Y es que no era para menos la rubia se había ganado a pulso el cariño y respeto de todos en la compañía, en especial cuando notaron lo mucho que se dulcificaba el carácter de cierto temperamental castaño ante la sola mirada de la bella pecosa de sus ojos, sin contar el dulce carácter de la misma y su carisma que hacían que a donde llegara siempre se notara su presencia siempre servicial y bondadosa. Todos habían quedado preocupados cuando la misma que siempre gozaba de buena salud sin menciona su inagotable energía de pronto se había desvanecido en medio del ensayo mientras ayudaba a Lucy una de las actrices, Terrence corrió a su lado y logro sostenerla antes que se golpeara con el piso, igualmente Albert había corrido hacia ellos tratando de auxiliarles, no dudaron un segundo en llevarla al hospital para asegurarse que no fuera nada serio.

Luego de los festejos los jóvenes esposos se dirigieron a su habitación para que la futura madre descansara después de un día de tantas emociones, una vez dentro Candy se dirigió a Terrence, pero antes que pudiera abrir siquiera su boca este la atrajo hacia el y encerrándola entre sus brazos le dijo suavemente no digas nada pecosa bella, recuerdas lo que te dije el dia que nos casamos: si respondió ella mientras su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho del actor, yo te protegeré y también a este bebe que viene en camino, bebe que será nuestro pues no pienso alejarme de ti nunca, y voy a cuidar de ustedes con mi vida si es necesario no lo olvides.

Terry… dijo ella casi en un suspiro, no te merezco, tú no tienes obligación de nada, shhh pecosa testaruda, claro que si la tengo, la obligación que me da este amor inmenso que siento por ti, y que crece día con día, y la dicha que tengo de poder tenerte a mi lado, ahora ya no se diga más de este tema y vamos a descansar que esta linda bebita, si será niña jajaja, necesita descansar y si creías que antes te sobreprotegía es porque aún no has visto nada señora Graham jajajaja

Que hare contigo Terry respondió Candy, dejarse consentir señora mía nada más y se acostaron a descansar mientras Terry acariciaba el cabello de su esposa y luego bajo a su abdomen y le hablaba tiernamente al vientre al futuro ser que venía en camino. Al sentir que Candy habia comenzado a dormir Terry se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y salio de la habitacion en busca de Albert quien ya lo esperaba y antes que el castaño dijera nada Albert le respondio no te preocupes ya hable con los hombres y hemos reforzado la seguridad, se que ahora mas que nunca hay que protegerlos tanto de los Andrew como de esos delincuentes, si le responde Terry, la verdad no se de quien cuidarla mas, si de la que se supone es su familia o de esos hombres sin escrupulo, pero te aseguro que de tras de todos los peores son los Legan, despreocupate Terry, le decia Albert, nadie lastimara a la pequeña, debo agradecerte nuevamente por lo que haces por nosotros.

Basta Albert que dices si eres como un hermano para mi, y pues ella… ella es mi vida la razon de mi todo, lo que hago creeme lo hago con todo el egoismo del mundo al saber que puedo robar un poco de felicidad al tenerla a mi lado.

Se despidieron dirigiendose Terry nuevamente a su habitacion al entrar escucho el llanto angustioso de Candy quien entre lagrimas pedia ayuda, el corrio a abrazarla y darle calma mientras le hablaba cariñosamente besando su frente: calma aqui estoy contigo, nada malo te pasara. En medio de su angustia ella despierta y responde al abrazo de Terry, crei que ya no volveria a suceder, si lo se le responde el, ya habian pasado algunas semanas desde el ultimo episodio de terror de ella, deben ser las emociones del dia pecosa desveladora, ven descansemos le decia mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos para evitar que volviera a tener otra pesadilla.

hola a todas esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste y la disfruten, comienzo aclarando es un Terrific.


	2. Chapter 2

Desea algo mas señora Elroy, no puedes retirar.

Entonces, no hay más noticias de Candy señor Watson, decia la anciana al dirigirse al hombre, no ... lo último que tiene de ella es que despues de salir de Lakewood, que se dirige al hospital y segun los informes aparece en la lista de voluntarias para frente al frente, desgraciadamente el transporte que las sufrió un terrible accidente y fue un dar a un precipicio, no hubo sobrevivientes.

Pero es seguro que ella iba alli, debe tener que tener esperanza

no podemos asegurarlo señora Elroy, pero según la lista de voluntarias del hospital ella debe estar alli.

Oh William y ahora que respondes cuando me pregunta por ella, despues de todo, me prometí cuidar de ella, y ese es otro asunto que no me deja dormir y se sabe algo de George

Si, el partido a Italia que es el último lugar de donde se tuvo, que pronto se comunicó, tenia mucha certeza de haber descubierto una pista segura, eso espero señor Watson, eso espero.

y con respecto a la señorita. ¿Qué significa que estamos en la espera de que la persona que nos atendió pueda responder a ella o que no esté en el transporte que se accidento?

gracias señor Watson

me retiro señora Elroy, de los demas asuntos que hablamos que sigo, estamos en la busqueda de los que se escaparon.

puedo pasar Tia abuela

si Anthony pasa por favor

Digame lograron averiguar algo de Candy

Tomalo con calma hijo ..

Que sucede tia hable por favor.

Bien, según la información que conseguimos ella se enlisto como voluntaria para ir al frente.

noooo, no puede ser, hay que detenerla tia.

hay algo mas hijo

que sucede tia digame

el transporte encargado de llevarlas se fue en un precipicio y según la información que ha recabado todo indica que ella debe estar en el.

noooo es mi culpa tia es mi culpa se supone que debia protegerla pero en cambio solo la lastime y de la peor manera posible, nunca me lo podre perdonar, Candy no puedes haber muerto, perdoname Candy, no te protegi.. gritaba mientras lloraba amargamente derrumbandose en el sofa.

calmate hijo, le decia la anciana mientras lo abrazaba, mi falta fue mayor, yo, yo debia protegerla y cuando ella vino a pedir ayuda aun sabiendo yo que ella nunca pide nada preferi creer las palabras de Eliza y no tome en cuenta los reales temores de ella y que se encontraba en un peligro inminente, ahora muy tarde pude comprobar que efectivamente trataron de secuestrarla

sabe usted quienes eran esos hombres tia

si Anthony ellos eran los miembros de una peligrosa estructura criminal que se dedica al trafico de mujeres, se habian encaprichado con ella y a pesar de ser de la familia Andrew como no la protegimos como debiamos ellos no dudaron en intentar llevarsela, creyendo que nadie la reclamaria, al menos tengo la calma que no lograron su cometido, aun asi seguire investigando pues aun con toda la informacion recabada no hay una certeza absoluta de que ella se encontrara en dicho transporte.

Yo no le crei, tantas veces ella me reprocho mi falta de confianza hacia ella y que preferia creer las venenosas palabras de Eliza antes que a ella, me cegue en mis celos y en mi orgullo pues no vi a tiempo que era cierto que tambien Niel la acosaba, como debe haber sufrido sabiendose perseguida por esos criminales y por Niel.. peor aun cuando yo le negue mi proteccion y contrario a ello la lastime, pero al menos debe quedarme la certeza que los culpables paguen. ¿tia?

Dime hijo

lograron atrapar a esos rufianes.

si hijo ya estan bajo prision, pero el peligro aun sigue pues lograron escapar dos, pero ya estan tras su pista

y digame logro averiguar lo que nos dieron esa noche a Candy y a mi, se que en un principio usted se nego a creerme del todo por eso me atrevo a preguntarle si ya comprobo lo que Eliza y Niel trataron de hacer y en parte consiguieron

si hijo ya hicimos las pruebas correspondientes, y si con todo el dolor de mi corazon tengo que admitir que ellos los drogaron, Eliza para comprometerte a ti y Niel supongo que para aprovecharse de Candy, al menos me queda la tranquilidad que no lo consiguieron pues tu te fuiste con ella y asi no pudieron hacerles nada ni hubo daño

no tia, si hubo daño, al menos para Candy, y lo peor no fue lo que como todo un canalla le hice, lo peor fue la forma en que tan cruelmente la trate despues al estar cegado por el veneno que Eliza y el mismo Niel me metieron, tarde fue cuando comprendi finalmente mi error y el daño irreparable que le habia causado, pero ya era tarde, cuando fui a buscarla ella ya habia desaparecido

la seguiremos buscando hijo, no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarla y asi puedas reparar tu falta y te cases con ella como ya hace tanto lo habian planeado

no se si esta ves ella quiera perdonarme tia y la verdad no merezco su perdon...

saliendo del despacho se dirigia hacia el portal de las rosas

Anthony... el grito de Stear y Archie que se escuchaba a lo lejos detuvo al joven rubio quien no llevaba mas que dolor y angustia en su corazon

dinos se supo algo de ella

lo ultimo que se supo es que se enlisto como voluntaria para ir al frente

noo

eso no es lo peor

hay mas… respondieron ambos al unisono

si, el transporte en el que se conducian se precipito hacia un acantilado y no hay sobrevivientes

no puede ser.. era el grito de los hermanos mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban ante la terrible noticia

habra que avisar al hogar de Pony, a las chicas, es muy duro decia stear

aunque el dolor me consume aun hay esperanza pues no hay una verdadera certeza que ella realmente iba en el transporte, aun no hay una confirmacion, asi que mientras se sigue investigando

al menos ahora la verdad ha salido a la luz y tu pudiste comprobar que todo lo que te decia Candy era cierto

muy tarde he comprendido y ella ha pagado muy cara mi estupidez, no se como preferi creerles a los hermanos del infierno antes que a ella

recuerda que no fue algo de un dia para otro, ellos llevaban a cabo su plan desde hace mucho

no es excusa Stear no se como pude ser tan ciego

yo esperaba que con la trampa de Eliza en el San Pablo tu habias comprendido y aceptado la inocencia de Candy le decia Archie

es increible que Grandchester haya sido quien dio la cara por ella en lugar de ser yo el que la protegiera, decia Anthony, bien me lo dijo antes de irse "como es posible que habiendo practicamente crecido con ella puedas poner en duda su honor, eres un idiota"

afortunadamente Grandchester hablo con la tia abuela y le pudo probar que Candy era inocente y la tia no la desamparo y cuando ella decidio dejar el San Pablo le permitio volver al hogar de Pony y convertirse en enfermera a pesar de no estar de acuerdo respeto su decision, a final de cuentas habia comenzado a quererla

ella me escribía era tan transparente, seguio fiel a nuestra promesa, me siguio esperando a pesar de que seguia en mi ceguera, tarde descubri que muchas cartas habian sido robadas por Eliza

al regresar no fui más el comprensivo siempre la celaba injustamente, en lugar de agradecer el infinito amor que ella me daba yo solo la ...

calma primo, nada de eso se reprodujo con esa manera de ayudar a Stear mientras le tocaba el hombro en la muestra de apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

La luz del día comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, lo primero que reconoció fue esa fragancia conocida que emanaba del pecho del joven que la tenía abrazada, al levantar su mirada se encontró con los zafiros ojos de Terry que la miraban con adoración y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-Buenos días pecosa dormilona, como te sientes.

-Agrrr Terry… más en un suspiro que en un reclamo le dijo al joven

-Nunca cambias mocoso malcriado, nunca dejas de llamarme pecosa

-Esa es mi forma especial de llamarte, no puedes esperar que te llame como todos los demás, le respondía mientras acariciaba los rubios risos de ella

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de la caricia y sonreír, hacía mucho tiempo se había resignado a la cálida sensación que sentía en su corazón al mirarlo, no, no podía negárselo, ese mocoso malcriado se había forjado a pulso un lugar en sus pensamientos, y en su corazón y eso le provocaba miles de emociones, miedo, felicidad, angustia, alegría que no podía ya controlar, sin poder, ni querer disimularlo.

-Que te sucede pequeña pecosa, porque me miras de esa manera, es que acaso quieres declararme tu amor, lo decía Terry mientras sonreía en esa forma picara tan suya

Candy lo miro fijamente y con una sonrisa traviesa le respondió: -si eso quiero, ven te puedo llevar a un sitio donde poder hacerlo con calma, le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y lo invitaba a seguirla

Terry estaba congelado, nunca esperó una respuesta como esa de parte de ella, de hecho esa misma frase había usado el años atrás, cuando después de salvarla de Niel y sus secuaces ella intento agradecerle, pero en esta ocasión era ella, ella quien jugaba coquetamente con el de esa manera, en un instante se levantó de la cama y la siguió hasta el sofá le y le dijo -no juegues conmigo pecosa traviesa, mientras su corazon latia esperanzado

-Y quien está jugando, le respondió Candy con toda seriedad

-Que quieres decir dijo Terry con los nervios a flor de piel

-Quiero decir que ya es hora de abrir un nuevo capítulo, de iniciar nuestra vida como debe ser le dijo ella

-Explícate por favor pedía Terry más en forma de súplica que de pregunta

-Tu sabes comenzó a decirle Candy, que siempre me gustaste, desde que nos conocimos, surgió una atracción que ninguno buscó, pero que igual se dio, y si bien es cierto que nunca permití que pasaras a otra, tu sabes la razón de sobra, en ese tiempo mi corazón estaba comprometido y yo luche inútilmente en aferrarme y cuidar ese sentimiento que me unía a…

-A Anthony le responde Terry

-Si, a él, le dice ella en casi un susurro

-Pero entonces le interrumpió Terry

-Tú has sido fiel al sentimiento que en ti nació por mí, a pesar de mi rechazo nunca dejaste de cuidarme y de quererme, incluso más allá de todo llegaste en el instante que más necesitaba de ayuda y tú me la diste sin pedir nada, cuidaste de mí, curaste mis heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales

-Candy nunca te pedí nada, no tienes que hacer nada para agradecerme lo sabes, lo dije Terry mientras se levantaba del sofá y trataba de avanzar hacia la ventana

-Si, si tengo, le dijo Candy mientras se abrazaba a su espalda, y déjame terminar por favor, no me estoy haciendo nada que no sienta, de hecho lo que trato de decirte que estoy abriendo las puertas de mi corazón, que quiero darme la oportunidad de amarte, tú has ido conquistando tu propio sitio en mi corazón y colmaste mi vida con detalles, con tus bromas y sobre todo tu amor, has ido llenando mi vida de luz, luz que creí que ya no tendría nunca más.

Terry se dio la vuelta y coloco sus manos alrededor del rostro de Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo -gracias, gracias amor mío, mientras que poco a poco bajo su mirada hasta sus labios y la beso suavemente, beso que ella correspondió con la esperanza de una nueva ilusión y por la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Al menos esta vez no me abofeteaste pecosa, aunque debo decir que aunque sé que actué en forma poco honorable, sigo sin arrepentirme de haberte robado aquel beso, sé que en ese entonces tú me eras ajena, pero te robe tu primer beso y eso lo compensa todo jajajaja

-Terryyyy reclamaba Candy con una mescla entre risa y enojo ante el recuerdo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

inicio del recuerdo

Terminando de ponerse su disfraz de Julieta comenzó a avanzar hacia el baile cuando de pronto una mano la sujeto hábilmente de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia el bosque.

-¿que, quién es?

-esta de muy buen humor, señorita Julieta, quien diría que el dicho "el habito no hace al monje" se aplica también a las monas? ¿Qué opinas trazan pecosa?

-Te Te Terry

Terry se reía a carcajadas, no podía ocultar su felicidad, mientras Candy, por la sorpresa, no podía ni hablar, envuelto en su traje de etiqueta, el muchacho continuaba riendo, pero ella sentía como si estuviera por recibir un ataque al corazón

-Terry…¿has visto todo?¿me espiabas mientras me cambiaba?

-desafortunadamente para ti, a mí solo me interesan las chicas con buen cuerpo, puede ser que entraste en mi cambo visual, pero no, te vi pero no te mire, le provoco el mientras guiñaba un ojo

-eres un un

-un grosero, es eso lo que quieres decirme señorita Julieta

-ven vallamos a otro sitio, pues tu prima Eliza si te vio y lamento informarte que descubrió tu Romeo

Y llevándola de la mano subió con ella hasta llegar a la segunda colina de Pony

Y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar llego el sonido de la música

-princesa Julieta ¿me permite esta pieza?

Le fue imposible negarse ante esa petición y comenzaron a danzar, Terry estaba radiante de felicidad, no esperaba poder tener tanta dicha, bailar con ella, tenerla solo para él, al menos por ese instante, de pronto ella se puso nostálgica y su rostro cambio

-¿Qué te pasa? Le pregunto tiernamente Terry, mientras estudiaba su rostro al girar con la música

-bueno, recordaba, esta música es la que sonaba en mi primer baile con Anthony

De repente los pies de Terry se detuvieron

-¿Qué tienes? Pareces molesto

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Terry la atrajo violentamente a él y la beso

Los labios de Terry… por un momento Candy no fue consciente de nada más.

-Basta

Plaff con toda su fuerza abofeteo a Terry

-que haces granuja, eres un casanova, era era mi primera vez, yo, si hubieras sido Anthony… grito ella llorando de rabia

Sintiéndose derrotado por sus palabras Terry se alejó de ella molesto mientras le grito antes de alejarse de ella, tu que sabes de mi para llamarme así, yo no soy un granuja, ve y busca al tonto de Anthony que seguro está prestándole oídos y ojos a su querida prima Eliza.

fin del recuerdo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ahora puedo confesarte que en ese momento estaba aturdida, nunca antes bueno tu sabes fue mi primer beso, y aunque en ese tiempo en mi vida estaba Anthony yo no podía negar que tu ocupabas mis sentidos pero no podía admitirlo me sentía desleal, y eso sumado a la gran cantidad de emociones que despertaste con ese beso, bueno me no podía ni pensar en ordenar toda esa confusión que sentía así que luchando por mantenerme fiel a mis sentimientos de entonces pues trate de enterrar en lo más hondo de mi todo lo que ese beso provocaba en mi

-Mmmm pecosa si lo hubiera sabido hubiera insistido en robarte no uno si no miles de besos mas aunque eso hubiera significado muchas más bofetadas, que dicho sea de paso pegas duro jajajajaja

-Terryyy, jajajaja, ya no necesitas robarlos amor, ahora son tuyos.

y en medio de besos dulces y tan esperados el estomago de Candy protesto, ganandose una carcajada del castaño

-mejor bajemos a desayunar, que si tu de por si eres glotona, ya con la pecosita dentro me da terror que puedan devorarme a mi jajajajaja

-eres incorregible, le reclama ella con las mejillas totalmente rojas de la pena, pero quien te ha dicho que sera niña, puede que sea un niño

-mmmm no pecosa yo se que sera una mini pecosa, el instinto de padre no me falla, le decia mientras beso su frente tiernamente.

-que color de pelo tendras hoy, recuerda que hoy mas que nunca debemos ser precavidos y esmerarnos en tu disfraz

-bueno mmmm te parece si castaño como el tuyo, aunque igual con los sombreros que uso no es que se note mucho

y asi despues de preparar el disfraz de ese dia para Candy la pareja de dirigio a encontrarse con Alber para desayunar juntos.

aca esta otro capitulo, disculpen los errores de ortografia, realmente es mas dificil de lo que pensaba usar la plataforma, me come palabras o las cambia de lugar, en fin estoy tratando de aprender a usarla.

pense y repense mucho sobre si subir o no este capitulo, y es que el tener la historia ya en la cabeza es muy diferente de plasmarla a traves de las palabras, pues siempre hay muchas formas de contar como sucedio todo, por lo pronto me anime a subir este capitulo en lo que doy inicio al siguiente y comienzo a develar lo que ha llevado a nuestros amados personajes al punto en que estan actualmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Tiempo atrás

¡Anthonyyyy! Con todo el sentimiento acumulado de tantos meses sin verse Candy no dudo en correr a los brazos del chico quien a pesar de tener tantos sentimientos encontrados no dudo un segundo en envolverla entre sus brazos y darle un tan añorado beso en los labios ante la mirada cómplice de Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty, quienes sonreían felices ante el emotivo y anhelado reencuentro de los rubios, luego de meses de sufrida separación.

Y a nosotros no nos saludas gatita, interrumpe Archie un poco apenado

-¡chicos! ¡Qué alegría! No puedo creer que al fin estén de vuelta, les dice una muy feliz Candy, mientras abraza cariñosamente a sus primos y amigas

-¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está la tía abuela? Preguntaba la rubia muy alegre

-calma Candy una pregunta a la vez, respondía Stear alegre ante la espontaneidad de la rubia

-llegamos ayer y como puedes ver lo primero que quisimos fue verte, por eso George fue a recogerte al Santa Juana, estamos bien y muy felices de verte, la tía abuela se encuentra bien y también quiere verte, así que pasa a saludarla más tarde pues ahora se encuentra descansando un poco, le respondía Archie

-tenemos mucho que hablar le dijo en voz baja Anthony, si quieres damos un paseo más tarde

Me parece muy bien, yo también tengo tanto que contarte, le respondía la rubia llena de ilusión

La mañana paso entre risas y platicas, mientras los jóvenes se ponían al día sobre lo que había acontecido durante los últimos meses, después Doroty avisa a Candy que la tía abuela le esperaba, esta no tardo en salir a su encuentro, y es que después de todo la rubia había logrado ganarse el corazón de la anciana, aunque esta no lo demostrara abiertamente, hacía mucho que esta procuraba estar al pendiente de ella, ya sea en la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jean y ahora en el Hospital Santa Juana, aunque Candy procuraba hacer todo por si misma sin influencia de los Andrew, la anciana se informaba en lo posible de su vida.

-buen día tía abuela

-buen día Candice, pasa por favor

-como se encuentra tía abuela, antes de nada permita que le haga una revisión de rutina

-ay niña exageras, pero para que quedes tranquila te dejare hacer, ya sé que contigo es imposible, le decía la señora aunque muy agradada con las atenciones que la rubia le brindaba cada vez que la visitaba.

-pues déjeme decirle que la encuentro muy bien tía, solo le recuerdo no abusar de sus actividades y trate de descansar lo suficiente.

-tratare de seguir tus indicaciones Candice, pero dime cómo has estado

-muy bien gracias tía abuela, ya me falta poco para graduarme y ser una enfermera titulada, respondía llena de orgullo la rubia.

-sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de ser enfermera, pero la respeto, igual aunque no quieras después solo podrás hacer trabajo voluntario, recuerda que eres una Andrew y como tal debes de honrar tu apellido, además ya el tío abuelo dio su autorización para que Anthony y tú se puedan casar cuando así lo dispongan, supongo que querrán esperar a que tú te gradúes así me darán tiempo de preparar la fiesta de compromiso y después planeamos la boda, ya para ese entonces espero que tú ya te encuentres viviendo en la mansión conmigo para ayudarme con todos los preparativos

-oh tía abuela, con vos emocionada le respondía Candy mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a la anciana, la cual trataba de mostrar seriedad, pero que disfrutaba las espontaneas muestras de cariño de la rubia.

-gracias por todo lo que hace por nosotros, no puedo expresar suficiente todo lo que sus palabras significan para mi

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, finalmente es mi deber

Así después de una emotiva charla Candy salía de la habitación de la tía abuela, para encontrarse con su amado Anthony, tenía tantos deseos de estar con él, de por fin comenzar a hablar de los planes juntos que tanto anhelaban hacer realidad.

Y sin que nadie les dijera nada ambos tomados de la mano salieron rumbo al jardín de rosas, buscando la cercanía del otro y la privacidad que su charla ameritaba.

-dime Candy porque te fuiste del colegio siguiendo a Terrence

Candy un poco desconcertada por la pregunta y el tono de voz de Anthony se sintió de pronto agredida, -de que hablas Anthony, tu sabes que yo ya tenía decidido dejar el colegio para regresa a América y convertirme en enfermera mucho antes de la trampa de Eliza, porque al menos espero que eso te haya quedado claro en esa ocasión, que ni Terry ni yo planeamos nunca encontrarnos de esa manera

-aun así tu sabias que yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con dicha decisión

-pero tampoco te opusiste, lo hablamos antes, además después de ese horrible incidente tu sabes que las cosas para mí no fueron las mejores, tanto Eliza como Niel hicieron lo imposible para perjudicarme y hacer imposible mi estadía en el colegio, por eso hable con la tía abuela para que me permitiera viajar a América, cosa que ni adelante pues el viaje ya estaba programado desde mucho antes

-que sucede Anthony, dime la verdad, porque esa actitud conmigo, realmente no te comprendo, he estado esperando tanto para verte, incluso he pasado por alto el que apenas y respondieras mis cartas, ha sido realmente duro para mí todo este tiempo sin ti

-de que cartas hablas si apenas y recibí dos

-te he escrito desde el día en que regrese, prácticamente dos cartas por semana

-Candy solo he recibido dos cartas, pero por ahora dejemos eso atrás, yo también te he extrañado, abrazándola fuertemente, tratando de llenar la confianza que siente minada

-sabes la tía abuela me informo que ya está el permiso del tío abuelo William, así que después de mi graduación de enfermera podemos hacer la fiesta de compromiso y comenzar a planear la boda, no te parece grandioso

-si algo ya me había comentado

-que pasa no te noto contento, es que acaso no te alegra la noticia, no es eso acaso lo que esperábamos

-ideas tuyas, sabes que eso es lo que esperábamos, por cierto el tío abuelo también me escribió

-sí, que te dijo, ahh como quisiera conocerlo

-me dice que ya pronto lo conoceremos y que está con nosotros y nos da su apoyo

-Anthony, hay un asunto que quiero comentarte, ya lo hemos hablado pero creo que debemos hablarlo

-dime

-Niel

-qué pasa con el

-ha seguido buscándome y por más que le pido de mil maneras que me deje en paz no para

-pero como si se supone que él no ha estado en Chicago

-pues no sé como pero te aseguro que él ha estado acá en la ciudad y no ha parado de seguirme, tu sabes que se defenderme bien, si te cuento todo esto es porque se supone que eres mi prometido, además de que su interminable presencia me está causando problemas en mi trabajo, pero tal pareciera que para ti siguen siendo en vano mis palabras, y se dispuso a regresar a la mansión muy molesta, pero él le sujeta el brazo

-discúlpame Candy, por favor, tienes razón, y si hablamos con la tía abuela, buscare una solución te lo prometo, le decia mientras la abrazaba y besaba dulcemente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aca un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por las reseñas, por agregarme a sus favoritos y seguir la historia

creanme que reviso el capitulo varias veces antes de subirlo, pero no se que pasa siempre se mueven algunas cosas o desaparecen como el caso de la separacion de los recuerdos, pero tenganme paciencia, poco a poco ire aprendiendo a usar mejor la plataforma.


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony besaba lentamente a Candy, dando besos cortos y suaves mientras juntaba su frente a la de Candy

-oh mi dulce Candy, te he extrañado tanto, disculpame por favor, realmente no sé qué me pasa es que a veces me parece mentira que puedo tener el amor de mi bella princesa solo para mi

-amor mío, yo también te he extrañado tanto, tanto, no se que hay en esa cabeza tuya que te causa tanta desconfianza, pero tu sabes que mi amor es solo tuyo, debemos confiar el uno en el otro

-lo se amor, aun me parece un sueño, recuerdas me parece que fue ayer cuando nos besamos por primera vez

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inicio del recuerdo

Tomados de la mano en la mansión de Londres, Candy y Anthony se encontraban un poco tristes antes de las vacaciones de verano, debido a que Anthony debía viajar a Francia a reunirse con su padre a quien hacia mucho no veía

-me harás tanta falta Candy

-y tu a mi Anthony, pero no puedes dejar de ir, no has visto a tu padre en mucho tiempo y debe estar ansioso por verte y se que tu también a el

-si no lo niego que ansío verlo, pero eso no quita que te extrañare mucho, pero será por unas semanas, llegare a Escocia antes de finalizar el verano, mientras promete que trataras de pasarla bien

-si te lo prometo, pero debido a que no estarás tu con nosotros he decidido que me quedare en el colegio de verano y no en la villa de los Andrew en Escocia, las chicas también se quedaran conmigo en el colegio

-sabes que preferiría que estuvieras en la villa después de todo es tu derecho, pero con la presencia de Eliza y Niel entiendo que no estarás cómoda sin contar que no quiero que Niel aproveche mi ausencia para querer hacer de las suyas

-gracias por comprender, aún tengo que hablar con la tía abuela, no quería que ella pensara que le hago un desaire al no alojarme allí con ella

-te ayudare y hablaremos juntos con ella si

-gracias Anthony

-solo disfruta el verano y espérame que yo también estaré ansioso por volver a verte

Con la emoción de la inminente despedida los rubios se abrazaron tiernamente, y Anthony beso tiernamente la frente de Candy, pero al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron y guiados por el momento y la emoción que sentían bajo su rostro lentamente hasta besar con ternura su nariz, luego sus mejillas, hasta besar suavemente los labios de la rubia, quien llena de emoción respondió el beso

Fin del recuerdo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-después de esa vez ya no pude dejar de buscar la dulzura de tu boca o mi dulce Candy, te quiero

-y yo a ti, le respondía toda sonrojada la rubia y ansío por fin convertirme en tu esposa

-yo también Candy, yo también

-y a todo esto dime, porque sigues con el tema de Terry, creí que con lo sucedido en el San Pablo había quedado cerrado de una vez toda esa paranoia tuya, si a final de cuentas ustedes son amigos, fuiste el único del que se despidió, hasta me entregaste la nota de despedida que dejo y me enviaste la carta que me envió cuando llego a New York avisando que estaba bien, no comprendo

-discúlpame Candy, no hagas caso por favor y no hablemos mas de eso, tienes razón no se qué me paso, mira me parece que debemos regresar o los demás se preocuparan, pero antes…

Y dándole varios besos cortos la toma nuevamente de la mano y regresan a la mansión.

Al día siguiente Candy se despide pues debe volver al hospital a seguir con sus estudios, prometiendo volver al tener su día libre, Anthony y los chicos la acompañaron

Así pasaron varias semanas entre trabajo, estudio y visitas a la mansión Andrew, Anthony no había hablado mas de la boda y eso tenia un poco preocupada a la rubia, sin contar que los acosos de Niel no habían cesado y una nueva preocupación opacaba su usual alegría y en un día en que los chicos fueron a visitarla al hospital no pudieron dejar de notar su tristeza y le preguntaron qué sucedía a lo que ella les respondió:

-oh chicos, es tan triste

\- que sucede Candy, le pregunto Anthony preocupado por el estado de esta pues ella siempre suele estar alegre e irradiar su entusiasmo

-es el señor Albert

-que sucede con el, has sabido algo de el, ya apareció, le decían Stear y Archie quienes hacia algunos meses atrás supieron a través de las cartas de Candy que ella se encontraba preocupada por él, al no tener noticias de su amigo

-el esta aquí en el hospital, esta muy mal, lo han traído de Europa, lo tienen en la habitación cero, la que es destinada para los pacientes sin familia, los abandonados

-que es lo que tiene Candy, le pregunto Stear

-el, el no me recuerda, les decía mientras rompía en llanto causando conmoción entre todos, -el ha perdido la memoria, si lo vieran ya no es ni la sombra de lo que fue

-podemos verlo Candy, le decía un muy preocupado Archie

-si vamos hay que verlo, apoyaron Annie y Paty

-yo debo retirarme tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar

-pe pero Anthony

-nos veremos pronto Candy discúlpame poro favor, y dando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia se retiro dejando a todos un tanto desconcertados ante la extraña actitud del rubio

-siempre se comporta así cuando se trata del señor Albert, no lo comprendo, nunca quiso conocerlo y siempre se porto extraño cuando hablaba de el

-no hagas caso Candy, seguro fue a hacer algún tramite de la universidad, ya ves que esta tramitando su ingreso le contesto Stear

-bueno vamos entonces los llevare con el señor Albert respondió la rubia un poco preocupada por la reacción de Anthony, además de sentirse triste pues el no le había comentado que ya había iniciado tramites para la universidad y sentía que no la estaba incluyendo en sus cosas y su vida

Después de visitar a Albert los chicos se despedían de Candy, Annie se quedo un poco mas para charlar con su casi hermana pues sentía que ella la necesitaba

-Candy, dime estas bien, te conozco y esa mirada, sé que estas preocupada y no es solo por el señor Albert

-tú me conoces bien Annie, no se quizá sean ideas mías y no sea nada importante

-vamos Candy, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime hermana que te pasa, es por Anthony verdad

-tan obvia soy

-si lo eres, pero mucho más para mí, nosotras nos conocemos y cuando tu sufres y

-cuando tu sufres yo también, le respondió emocionada Candy al saber el cariño que le unía a su hermana

-dime entonces te escucho

-es que no se, algo en mi corazón me inquieta, la actitud de Anthony está muy extraña, a veces lo noto tan desconfiado conmigo, luego se disculpa, luego siento que está lejos aunque este a la par, siento que ya no nos comunicamos como antes y aunque no tengo pruebas, sé que la culpable de todo esto es Eliza

-Candy… no creo que estés tan equivocada, creo que todos hemos notado la actitud extraña de Anthony, incluso lo hemos platicado con los chicos, después que te fuiste del colegio Eliza siempre busco estar con Anthony, prácticamente se le pego como garrapata, hasta estoy segura que ella intercepto tus cartas, deben hablar sobre esto, tienes que hacerle ver tus inquietudes, ustedes se quieren no pueden permitir que dañen su cariño

-tratare de ser fuerte, gracias por escucharme Annie, tienes razón hablare con Anthony

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si yo sé no me odien, aún faltan muchas cosas que revelar y el capítulo se hace corto, créanme que por mi fuera hace mucho hubiera avanzado más, pero mi tiempo es limitado a veces y me cuesta actualizar tanto como quisiera.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han dejado sus reseñas y me han agregado a sus favoritos tiza20, Canulita Pech, Marishka16, Eli (Guest), angeles grandchester, skarllet northman, becky7024, Mimie Grandchester, Ster star, brendarvazquez, todas las que aparecen solo como invitadas, y si falta alguna por favor disculpen, es una suerte que sus comentarios me lleguen al correo pues muchos de ellos aún hoy no me aparecen ni en la página ni en la aplicación, muchas gracias por sus palabras me animan a seguir contándoles mi historia, les adelanto en el próximo capítulo veremos un poco la visión de Anthony y el porqué de sus actitudes, pero ténganme paciencia y no me odien tratare de subirlos pronto, y aun no juzguen tan feo a mi rubio menor, no lo concibo como malo pero mmm mejor les dejo algo para más adelante jajaja, hasta la proxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien dicen que la persistencia es una de las mejores virtudes, no hay veneno mas letal, que aquel que te consume lentamente, tan suavemente que cuando te das cuenta ya tienes todo tu ser inundado por el, si no solo basta ver la roca, tan firme tan imponente, pero basta con que una gota de agua caiga constantemente sobre ella y esta terminara abriendo un hoyo en ella, así pues de esa misma manera Eliza había mermado poco a poco con paciencia la confianza de Anthony sobre Candy, dañando seriamente la relación desde su interior, sin que nadie se percatara, fue lo suficientemente astuta para iniciar como un suave susurro, una pequeña vos de advertencia, hasta convertirse en una melodía constante a la que la razón de Anthony ya escuchaba atentamente.

Después de retirarse apresuradamente, sin poder controlar sus sentimientos, Anthony se sentía terriblemente abatido, su corazón le gritaba cuanto amaba a Candy y que ella lo amaba también, pero como controlar todas esas dudas que no tenían explicación, todas esas ocasiones en que sentía que algo no estaba bien, aun no podía comprender porque nunca había querido conocer al famoso Albert, y es que de solo imaginar a ese misterioso vagabundo que rescato a Candy la noche en que se la pasaron buscándola desesperadamente algo no le daba tranquilidad, ella había aparecido tan tranquilamente que sin poder controlarse ante la angustia que había pasado toda la noche imaginándose lo peor

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inicio del recuerdo

− Candy...

− ¡Anthony!

Ellos corrieron simultáneamente el uno hacia el otro.

− ¡Estaba tan preocupado, Candy! ¿En dónde has estado?

Jadeando, el muchacho la miró directamente a la cara, con una expresión seria.

− Bueno, yo...

Candy no sabía qué decir. Y no podía contarle nada sobre el señor Albert.

− Entré en el hermoso reino mágico del bosque...

− ¡Deja de bromear!

De pronto resonó una bofetada.

Anthony... Anthony me ha... me ha pegado...

Quedándose sin palabras, Candy llevó su mano a su mejilla.

− ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! – dijo Anthony con voz temblorosa. El joven mordió sus labios y después, dándole la espalda huyó.

Fin del recuerdo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como podía ella estar tan tranquila cuando su corazón estaba sufriendo lo indecible a causa de su desaparición, si se habia arrepentido de su propia reaccion, pero estaba muy angustiado y luego cuando con el tiempo le conto sobre el famoso señor Albert su desconfianza fue mayor, porque razón siempre se le aparecía casualmente cuando ella parecía necesitarlo, como lo había vuelto a encontrar en Londres era otra cosa que le arrancaba más dolores de cabeza, y es que no es para menos, primero haber curado a Terrence en su habitación, si comprendía que fue sin culpa, al menos eso es lo que ambos cada uno por su lado le había contado y segundo atreverse a salir sola a esas horas de la noche a la calle, era inconcebible, comprendía la naturaleza bondadosa de Candy, pero eso no le quitaba todos los sentimientos negativos que todo aquello le provocaba, y luego nuevamente como obra de la casualidad se había encontrado con el famoso Albert, quien también casualmente había sido quien se había equivocado al llevar a Terrence a la habitación de Candy en primer lugar, no definitivamente nada le pintaba bien, menos si tomamos en cuenta que siempre estaba de una u otra forma ligado a Terrence y Candy, no comprendía ni quería comprender, hubiera sido menos difícil si Eliza no hubiera dado sus inocentes opiniones en más de una vez.

Y luego Terrence, Terrence, su amigo, cuanto le había costado ganarse la confianza del castaño, pero una vez se hicieron amigos la relación fue muy cercana, ambos se tenían un gran afecto, casi competía con el cariño que le unía a sus primos, y todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido por ella

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inicio del recuerdo

-que te pasa con Candy, le pregunto un molesto Anthony

-para que quieres saberlo, no es algo que te importe, contesto un atormentado castaño, después de haber sido rechazado por la rubia y enterarse de una nada sutil forma que los rubios eran novios

-Eliza dice que vio entrar a Candy con alguien al bosque y veo que tú vienes de allá

-y dime si tanto confías en la zanahoria desabrida de tu prima que haces preguntándome

-no necesitas ofender a Eliza de esa manera y si te pregunto es porque Candy es mi novia

-a muy bien dime y ya lo sabe ella, ya le comunicaste que es tu novia

-vamos Terry respóndeme deja de darle vueltas, que te traes con Candy, que te pasa con ella

-lo que a me pase o me deje de pasar con ella a ti no tiene que importarte, lo que a ti debe importarte es lo que ella siente por ti, porque debes saber que ella es una chica que merece toda la confianza, cosa que no puedo decir de ti, se supone que eras mi amigo, pero en todo este tiempo no se te ocurrió contarme que había algo entre ustedes, y así te llamas mi amigo, me habrías evitado un bochorno

-Terry yo… lo siento, le respondió un poco aliviado y a la vez apenado por su amigo, tienes razón debí habértelo contado

-déjalo así, y soy un caballero y como tal tengo honor, somos amigos y eso para mi es suficiente, ella también es mi amiga y como tal la respeto

-gracias le respondió sinceramente Anthony, comprendiendo el profundo dolor en el pecho del castaño

-eso si entre caballeros te advierto, hazla feliz, no le falles, si tu la lastimas hasta allí llega nuestra amistad, porque no dudare en protegerla incluso de ti

-no te quepa duda nunca me alejare de ella

-amigos

-amigos y ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente como un sello de su trato

Fin del recuerdo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y desde entonces los tres habían hecho un pacto de amistad en el que sin haber conversado o incluido a Candy a la hora de establecer su pacto, ella siempre era la principal en medio de sus objetivos al tratar siempre de cuidarla y celarla siendo ella inocente de los profundos sentimientos que se despertaban no solo en ellos si no en varios jóvenes mas que poco a poco se daban por vencidos al ver el cariño de los rubios.

Todos se daban por vencidos, menos un par de hermanos, uno por su inclinación hacia la rubia y la otra por su odio hacia ella, así a pesar de la fraternal amistad entre el rubio y el castaño, siempre cada tanto y gracias a la sutil intervención de la zanahoria desabrida (perdón Eliza) y en otras gracias a la casualidad surgía el gusanito de la desconfianza

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inicio del recuerdo

Candy se encontraba con Terry en la colina frente al lago en Escocia, el castaño le contaba sus planes y sueños de ser un gran actor y su agradecimiento por haberle ayudado a reconciliarse con su madre, cuando el rubio que había llegado hacia poco, había salido a buscarlos, mas después de recibir ciertas palabras sin mala intención claro solo información que su querida prima considero necesario hacerle saber, así al encontrarlos cargado de celos se acerco a ellos dispuesto a reclamarles

-¡Anthony! Grito Candy emocionada al verlo llegar y corriendo a abrazarlo, sin notar siquiera el estado del rubio, el cual una vez mas al sentir a su novia entre sus brazos veía aplacados sus celos pero no olvidados

-hola Anthony saludo Terrence quien a pesar del dolor que le causaba las muestras de cariño que la rubia profesaba al rubio, respetaba el cariño de ambos

-veo que no me han extrañado, comentaba un poco serio el rubio

-como dices eso Anthony, le contesto la rubia quien no soltaba la cintura del chico, no sabes cuanto ansiaba tu llegada

-ni que lo digas, creo que a ti debo cobrarte las que tuve que aguantar por culpa de la pecosa

-arrrrgg Terryyyyyy le reñía Candy

-nada pecosa por tu culpa he tenido que recibir las efusivas muestras de cariño de tu primo el inventor

-queeee, que fue lo que paso, pregunto Anthony

-pues nada que me dejo convencer por esta pecosa tramposa de que tu primo repare el viejo avión del duque y que tu primo me lo agradece con dos sonoros besos en mis mejillas

Jajajajajajajajaja reían a carcajada ambos rubios

-nada no se rían, te voy a cobrar las terapias, aun me despierto con pesadillas, respondía en forma teatral Terry quien ya se había unido a las carcajadas

-me comento Eliza que había hecho una fiesta blanca en tu honor pero que no asististe Terry

-sabes que no tolero la hipocresía y no me pareció lo más correcto asistir si la pecosa no estaba invitada, o dime eso no te lo aclaro la zanahoria desabrida

-Terryyyy regañaron al unísono los rubios, pero reconociendo que era imposible hacerlo cambiar

-de hecho también menciono que tampoco habías querido asistir, respondió el rubio dirigiéndose a Candy

-yo fui excluida de su fiesta, puedes preguntarle a los chicos, ella dijo claramente que no era bienvenida en su fiesta

Y así pasaron conversando el resto de la tarde los tres amigos, a quienes se les unió el resto de los chicos y así estuvieron poniéndose al día sobre sus vacaciones, sin que a Anthony se le quitara la incomodidad que sentía ya instalada en su pecho

Fin del recuerdo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y luego esa noche, esa maldita noche en el establo, cuando fueron al cuarto de Terry a reclamarle junto con Stear y Archie, Terry les había mostrado la nota por la que había acudido, él había creído que era una emergencia y no dudo en acudir a auxiliar a su pecosa amiga como el la llamaba y ella, ella había ido creyendo que era el rubio quien la había citado con urgencia, y así ambos creyendo que se trataba de una emergencia real habían caído en una situación por demás indecorosa, pues aunque no se les encontró haciendo nada malo, su sola presencia a esas horas de la noche y solos era suficiente para ameritar la expulsión de Candy, Terry se sacrifico por ella, abandono el colegio y su apellido todo lo que tenia para que ella no fuera expulsada y que su nombre no fuera manchado, hasta le había reclamado antes de irse, pues fue del único que se despidió y le pidió que protegiera a la pecosa, le hizo ver lo errada que era su actitud al desconfiar de ella habiéndole mostrado las pruebas de que todo fue una trampa.

Al salir de la celda de castigo Candy se entero del sacrificio de Terry por medio de Anthony, quien le conto lo que el castaño había hecho y le entrego una escueta nota de despedida, en la que le decía que siempre oraría por su felicidad.

Pero como si el sacrificio de Terrence hubiera sido en vano, todos en el colegio seguían señalando a Candy, claro todo gracias a la pelirroja que no se canso de desprestigiarla a diestra y siniestra, siendo lo único provechoso que al menos logro que el duque le diera libertad a Terrence para cumplir sus sueños, casi que es arrastrada por su carruaje en su intento, pero lo consiguió, el duque la escucho y decidió darle libertad a su hijo.

Mas toda la situación se volvió insostenible para la rubia, pues ahora hasta los otros muchachos sentían que tenían derecho a propasarse con ella, y aunque sabia poner a todos en su lugar, prefirió refugiarse en su habitación y salir lo menos posible para evitar problemas pues al final siempre a ella la terminarían culpando, todo esto lo soporto hasta que unos días después la tía abuela le anuncio que ya estaba todo listo para su regreso a América, pues ella ya le había solicitado permiso para ir a estudiar enfermería en Chicago, lo cual aunque la anciana no estaba de acuerdo, accedió finalmente entendiendo que ella solo seguía su espíritu bondadoso y así Candy partió hacia América buscando seguir su camino y esperar el regreso de Anthony para poder formalizar su relación, pues ya ambos habían hablado de sus planes de casarse y habían pedido permiso al tío abuelo William para que autorizara la boda.

Durante las vacaciones de verano aunque la rubia se quedo en el colegio de verano, ella diariamente visitaba a la tía abuela, y le hacia compañía hasta que aparecían los hermanos del infierno, allí ella se despedía cortésmente, comprendiendo la señora la inviable rivalidad existente entre los jóvenes, y aunque ya tenía un profundo cariño por la rubia ella seguía creyendo que era su deber apoyar a los Leagan, total eran familia.

Stear y Archie procuraban nunca dejarla sola cuando se encontraba en la villa de los Andrew, ya se habían percatado de el constante asedio de parte de Niel hacia la rubia, asedio que no comprendían como es que no lo notaba Anthony o al menos no le daba la importancia debida a su parecer, si incluso la tía abuela procuraba estar al pendiente de que ella no estuviera sola, cuando llegaba de visita, pero al ser Niel de su familia sentía que no podía poner a Candy por encima de él.

Que podía hacer toda su cabeza era un caos, su corazón se peleaba con la razón, no él no podía perder a Candy, tenia que resolver todas estas inquietudes que no le daban paz. Y como dudar de Eliza si ni el mismo se había dado cuenta que era ella quien sutilmente le estaba envenenando el alma, para comenzar se cuidó siempre en el colegio que no se le viera a ella directamente esparciendo sus calumnias contra Candy, no ella no se arriesgaba, para eso tenía cómplices que gustosas seguían sus indicaciones.

Y mientras todo eso sucedía tres hombres observaban atentamente los movimientos de la rubia, la que hábilmente había logrado ponerlos en su sitio un día al defender a Niel cuando ellos querían cobrarle una deuda de juego, ella ayudo a Niel y escaparon juntos, este ni siquiera le dio las gracias, pero ellos quedaron obsesionados con ella, averiguaron que se trataba de una Andrew, pero solo por adopción, poco podía importarle a su familia si ella tenia que trabajar como enfermera para ganarse la vida al menos eso era lo que ellos creían y no descansarían hasta hacerla pagar por su osadía de enfrentarlos, tenían muy buenos planes con ella, primero disfrutarían y luego recibirían una jugosa ganancia con ella, total era suficientemente bella para volver locos a varios clientes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno hasta acá el capítulo, con todo esto estamos viendo un poco más de lo que ha causado todo, pero aún falta mucho por contar, paciencia por favor, hare lo posible por sacar más capítulos.

Muchas gracias por sus reseñas y seguir agregándome a sus favoritos, me alegra saber que les ha gustado espero sigan acompañándome.

En cuanto a la persona detrás de los comentarios negativos, lo siento si no te gusta mi historia pues primero quítala de tus favoritos y segundo busca otra más a tu gusto, no es necesario ofender a nadie, sé que eres la misma persona que ha usado dos perfiles, lo raro es que tus perfiles son territanos pero ofendes las territanas o sea ni pierdo mi tiempo en analizar eso.

Espero sigan disfrutando la historia, como se los he comentado antes ya tengo en mi cabeza la idea completa de cómo va dirigida la historia, así la seguiré debo ser sincera en eso, solo busco un poco de tiempo en poder plasmarla y compartirla con ustedes, de todo lo que vemos lo mejor es tomar lo bueno, así que si ven horrores ortográficos por favor disculpen más de uno se suele ir, si me los señalan con gusto los corrijo.

Debo también hacer un paréntesis en cuanto a la violencia, si se fijan en mi historia solo puse la cachetada que Candy le dio a Terry e incluso esa la puse solo para afianzar un punto, mas es obvio que para ninguna mujer es agradable que en la historia original el haya respondido la bofetada, si lo sé, al leer el manga y el CCFS vemos que está realmente herido por las palabras de Candy más que por la cachetada que le dio, pero aun así es incorrecto, más con respecto a eso hay que ser justas, la época en que se hizo la historia era otra, así como era otra la cultura de la autora, para muestra un botón, en este capítulo pueden ver la escena en que Anthony también le da una bofetada a Candy, si él estaba preocupado por ella, pero en nuestros tiempos eso es inconcebible, pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, mas no es necesario repetirlos, era tal vez algo de antes mas no ahora, aun así es de notar la fortaleza de Candy quien no se conformó con la bofetada de Terry si no que se defendió y le dio una segunda y si no mal recuerdo todos decían que tenía mano dura, en fin solo quería aclarar eso.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Pequeña pecosa como estas

Seguro estabas sin saber quién te escribía, jajaja, felicidades por tu título de enfermera, me alegra también que por fin me escribas, aunque lamento profundamente el motivo.

No sabes el profundo dolor que me causo el saber el terrible estado de Albert, tu sabes que lo considero como un hermano, no dudes por favor avisarme cualquier cosa estoy preocupado por él y también dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible.

Sé que no me has dicho nada, pero te conozco pecosa, ¿Qué pasa? Sé que algo no anda bien, y me temo que tiene que ver con Anthony, espero pronto poder visitarlos, tanto por ver a Albert, como por verlos a ustedes, espero que lo que sea que esté sucediendo se arregle pronto, en mi caso no he recibido mayor respuestas a las cartas que le he enviado a Anthony, supongo que debe ser por su ingreso a la universidad.

Adjunto a esta carta te envío un cheque para que puedas pagar sus gastos médicos.

En espera de noticias más favorables me despido.

Quedo de ti,

Terry.

Querida Candy

Disculpa la tardanza en responder a tus cartas, he tenido que mudarme recientemente, descubrí que la casera le había entregado tus dos últimas cartas a mi compañera de tablas Susana, he tenido un disgusto enorme y opte por mudarme pues considero que esa fue una acción por demás desleal, he ido a la oficina postal y pedí que mi correspondencia pueda retirarla allí mismo en persona para evitar más problemas, pero de cualquier manera al final de la carta va la dirección de mi nuevo hogar.

He estado muy preocupado con lo que me relatas, no solo por la salud de Albert, quien según me dices a pesar de aun no recordar nada, físicamente se está recuperando, sé que te preocupa que el director te ha dicho que ya pronto le dará el alta y no sabes que pasara con él, entiendo tu determinación de querer ayudarle, cuenta conmigo, si llega a darse el caso consíguele un lugar donde vivir yo le ayudare con el alquiler, pronto estaremos de gira y llegaremos a Chicago, espero para ese entonces Albert este lo suficientemente fuerte para poder llevármelo conmigo y así poder seguir cuidando de él y tú no tengas más problemas.

Pero lo que más me preocupa es lo que me comentas sobre tus sospechas sobre esos hombres que has visto rondándote, no, no creo que sean exageraciones tuyas, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es algo grave, tu eres una chica valiente, que sabe defenderse muy bien, y si esos hombres te han inquietado no es algo para tomar a broma, toma precauciones, debes hablar con Anthony, sé que han estado ocupados, pero si es necesario escapa del hospital en alguna ocasión, él debe saber y tu familia también, no tomes a la ligera las cosas y procura tomar medidas antes que sea algo demasiado serio, que de algo sirva que eres una Andrew.

Sigo orando por tu bienestar y tu felicidad.

Quedo de ti,

Terry

Albert fue dado de alta en el hospital, Candy preocupada por su bienestar busco un sitio para que el pudiera vivir seguro, con el constante cuido de ella quien se las había arreglado para poder visitarlo a diario y asegurarse así que él se encontrara bien, todo con la ayuda de los chicos todos a excepción de Anthony quien seguía mostrando su rechazo abierto a Albert y negándose a conocerlo, los chicos en cambio colaboraron en lo posible con Candy para acomodar a Albert, le consiguieron muebles, ropa, las chicas le llevaron cortinas, ropa de cama, y ayudaron entre todos a equipar la cocina.

Entre todos se turnaban para visitar a Albert, también para acompañar a la rubia desde el hospital hasta el apartamento de Albert y viceversa, al habérselos pedido ella, mas después de notar que sujetos extraños parecían siempre estar cerca donde ella estuviera.

Y aun con todo la rubia procuraba seguir adelante, hasta que un día fue llamada a la oficina del director, este le informo que por órdenes de su familia ella ya no podía seguir trabajando en dicho hospital, ni en ningún otro de la ciudad, que debía recoger sus cosas y retirarse del hospital, le disgustaba tener que prescindir de los servicios de una de sus mejores enfermeras, pero eran ordenes de los Andrew y como sea era la familia de ella.

Candy no comprendía lo que había sucedido, la tía abuela no le había informado nada del asunto, que podía hacer, pensando en que todo se podía solucionar decidió recoger sus cosas e ir a avisar a Albert que iría de visita por unos días a la mansión de los Andrew y luego partió para la mansión necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo.

 **Visión de Candy**

-¡Candy! Que sorpresa, que haces aquí, saludan alegres Stear y Archie al verla llegar

-hola chicos, me alegra verlos, necesito hablar con la tía abuela, se encuentra ella

-justo ahora está en una reunión, porque no te instalas en tu habitación y nos acompañas a comer, creo que tardaran un poco le responde Stear

-Candy, son ideas mías o ahora traes más equipaje que de costumbre, pareciera que te has traído todas tus cosas, le comenta Archie algo extrañado

-de eso quiero hablar con la tía abuela, el doctor Lenard director del hospital me informo que por órdenes de la familia Andrew ya no podía trabajar ni en el hospital Santa Juana, ni en ningún otro hospital por lo mismo tampoco podia seguir viviendo alli.

-queeee, exclaman al unísono Stear y Archie

-debo hablar con la tía abuela para que me explique qué sucede

-tienes razón, pero por ahora ven acompáñanos, le decía Stear

-y Anthony, no se encuentra?

-ha estado fuera todo el día, pero no creo que tarde, se fue muy ofuscado, pero no quiso decirnos que le pasaba, respondía Archie

El resto de la tarde paso entre charlas de los chicos, quienes a pesar de todo se sentían alegres de poder estar juntos.

-señorita Candice, le llama una de las mucamas, -la señora Elroy ya termino su reunión y se encuentra esperándola en el estudio

-gracias July

-nos vemos más tarde chicos

-Buenas tardes tía abuela

-buenas tardes Candice, que bueno que llegaste, justo necesitaba hablar seriamente contigo, estaba a punto de mandarte a traer, respondió la anciana con un rostro severo, se notaba que trataba de contener su disgusto

-yo también necesito hablar con usted tía, hablaba Candy tratando de mantener la calma

-quieres explicarme cómo es posible que te comportes de una forma tan indecente, que te atrevas a enlodar el apellido de los Andrew en una forma tan descarada

-pero tía de que me habla, responde asustada la rubia

-cómo puedes atreverte siquiera a preguntar, por amor al cielo muchacha, me has decepcionado enormemente, que no te he dado la suficiente confianza, quizá ese fue mi error, darte demasiada libertad, creí, qué más da, me fallaste, primero que nada ya me informaron que fuiste despedida del hospital por tu conducta licenciosa

-¿Cómo?

-sí, no lo niegues, atreverte a irte a vivir con un hombre sin estar casada con él, con un vagabundo que además es sospechoso de ser espía de guerra, es algo imperdonable.

-de que me habla tía, en ningún momento me he ido a vivir con ningún hombre, hasta este día he vivido en el hospital, y digo hasta este día pues justo ahora se me informo que por órdenes de la familia Andrew tengo prohibido no solo trabajar en el hospital sino que además no puedo hacerlo en ningún otro, de hecho estoy aquí pues ya no puedo vivir en el hospital, si gusta vamos al hospital y que nos aclaren este mal entendido.

-y pasar más vergüenzas por tu culpa, respondía alterada la anciana

-tía por favor, escúcheme, no tengo nada que ocultar, en cuanto al hombre que mencionan debo aclararle que si lo conozco, es un muy buen hombre, el salvo mi vida hace varios años, es un amigo muy querido por mí, el perdió la memoria, por eso he tratado de ayudarle a recuperarse, pero no me he ido a vivir con él, solo le conseguí un lugar para vivir, y lo visito a diario pero como enfermera para ayudarle a recuperarse, pero debe saber que cada visita la he hecho acompañada siempre por los chicos

-ellos seguramente dirán lo que tú quieres que digan

-tía estoy diciendo la verdad, debe creerme, todo es fácilmente comprobable pues he contado con permiso del hospital para hacer dichas visitas

-admitiré que me trates de probar tus palabras Candice, respondía Elroy, tratando de recuperar la calma, -pero desde ya te aviso que todo te acusa, además, además Anthony me ha comunicado que ya no desea casarse contigo y con toda esta situación se agrava todo para ti, pues tu reputación está en entredicho y entenderás que debo proteger el buen nombre de la familia, toda esta situación es por demás grave y pone en riesgo el prestigio de los Andrew, por lo que si Anthony no se quiere casar contigo, pues en ese caso voy a tener que aceptar la petición de Niel quien ha solicitado tu mano

-queeeeeeeeeeee, Candy casi se desmaya al escuchar dichas palabras, que había sucedido, porque Anthony no quería casarse con ella, esto debía ser un error, - no, yo no me voy a casar con Niel esto es una locura no puede ser

-cálmate niña, que te pasa, acude a auxiliarla la anciana al ver su palidez –si todo es como dices esto se solucionara, por ahora vete a tu habitación, te informo que no podrás salir de la mansión a menos que sea con mi autorización, no quieras agravar tu situación,

-ahora con respecto a lo que me pediste hace unos días, debo decirte que no hemos encontrado ningún dato sobre nadie que ronde en la forma que me describiste, pero como ahora viviras con nosotros puedes estar tranquila a ese respecto, ahora llamare a Dorothy que te acompañe

Candy en compañía de Dorothy salía del estudio cuando vio a lo lejos a Anthony y corrió a su encuentro

-Anthony

Pero este al verla siguió de largo se le veía realmente molesto, pero ella no se detuvo y lo siguió, Dorothy tratando de darles privacidad se retiro

-Anthony que sucede, porque actúas de esa manera, porque me ignoras

-créeme que te trato mucho mejor de lo que te mereces, no me hagas decirte todo lo que en estos momentos siento

-que es lo que sucede, tengo derecho al menos a saber de qué me acusas

-sucede que al fin se te cayo la máscara, al fin vi tu verdadero rostro

-no te comprendo, por amor al cielo dime que sucede, le insistía Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

En ese momento llega Eliza a interrumpir la discusión que iniciaba

-no creo conveniente que sigan discutiendo, van a asustar a la tía abuela, porque no me siguen al salón, tomemos él te y calmemos los ánimos no les parece

-no intervengas Eliza responde Anthony muy molesto

-vamos síganme, insiste Eliza sin inmutarse ante la actitud del rubio y llevo a los dos hacia un salón donde estaba ya servido él te

Eliza se retiró del salón dejándolos solos un momento

Los rubios se sentaron y trataron de calmar sus ánimos, tomaron él te en silencio, silencio que Eliza interrumpió al entrar nuevamente al salón y pedir a Anthony que la acompañara a la terraza alegando que lo esperaba la tía abuela, pero este le respondió que se adelantara

Eliza de mala gana salió dejándolos solos y se adelantó a esperar a Anthony

-vas a explicarme que sucede Anthony

-no quiero ni verte mucho menos hablar contigo respondió el rubio muy molesto

-bien si esa es tu última palabra me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, es obvio que tú ya tomaste tu decisión sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de defenderme, le respondió entre lágrimas la rubia

-tu no vas a ningún lado, le dijo Anthony de pronto, sujetándola del brazo, -tú te vienes conmigo, llevándosela a su habitación y cerrándola con llave, sintiendo de pronto una urgencia por hacerle pagar las lágrimas que según el ella le había causado

-suéltame, me lastimas, que te ocurre

-ocurre que durante todo este tiempo te he cuidado como lo más precioso, te he respetado como la más valiosa entre las mujeres porque eso eras para mí, y todo para que dime para que le gritaba Anthony, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente y tirándola sobre la cama se tendió sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con desesperación

-suéltamele, suplicaba Candy, en medio de lágrimas, con una angustia al comenzar a sentirse de pronto muy débil y mareada, -me lastimas Anthony por favor detente, detente por fav… fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí el capítulo, por favor no me odien, estamos ya en la parte que muestra que fue lo que sucedió, aun no odien a nadie (bueno casi a nadie) hasta ver que termina todo, les adelanto que aún falta para que termine la historia, es solo que esta parte en específico es crucial para comprender muchas cosas, he sufrido mucho escribiéndolo, no me gustan tanto los dramas y menos la violencia, pero en esta parte no podre evitar un poco de eso, nuevamente si ven algun error mis disculpas anticipadas, si me lo señalan con gusto lo corrijo, espero poder dar a comprender esta parte de la historia.

Quiero agradecer sus opiniones Skarllet Northman, Ster Star, Alondra, Marina W, Amrica Gra, Becky7024, Eli, Lea, Kira Anima, y las que postean en forma anónima, les agradezco a todas su apoyo, si me falta alguna mis disculpas, fue por accidente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El cuerpo lo sentía extraño, tenía una sensación de mareo, a pesar de tener aun los ojos cerrados, sentía una ligera molestia en su intimidad, no entendía que sucedía, poco a poco abrió los ojos, se quedó helada, esta no era su alcoba, las luces estaban apagadas, pero se distinguía claramente todo con la iluminación que llegaba por la ventana superior pese a que aún no amanecía, no era posible, estaba desnuda, su ropa estaba desgarrada repartida por el piso, y a su lado Anthony, por amor al cielo que sucedió y entonces comprendió, vio la sangre entre sus piernas, había sucedido lo irreparable, al menos para ella así era.

Como pudo se levantó se puso la primera bata que tuvo a la mano, le quedaba grande pero no importaba, tenía que salir de allí, todo era confuso, demasiado doloroso para ser real, pero en eso Anthony despertó, la vio con su bata puesta y tratando de recoger la ropa y su ira se encendió

-que haces aquí, no te basto lo que has hecho sino que ahora te metes en mi alcoba para comprometerme, eres peor de lo que creía, eres una cualquier

Plaff la frase quedo incompleta pues la mano de Candy se estrelló en la mejilla de Anthony

-nunca más te atrevas a ofenderme, nunca me entiendes, y esto no te lo perdonare nunca, esta ha sido la última humillación que me haces

Humillación la que tú me has hecho durante todo este tiempo haciéndome quedar como un idiota, si no dime que son estas fotografías con la misma le entrego un sobre lleno de fotografías, donde salía ella en diferentes momentos, en todas se mostraba una imagen de ella en compañía de algún hombre, primero Terry, ya sea el muy cerca de su oído, o muy cerca de ella, con ella en brazos, en otras salía entrando al departamento de Albert, y otras tomadas a la ventana del apartamento en donde se veía ella abrazando a Albert el cual estaba claramente sin camisa, Albert no se distinguía bien pero lo que si se notaba es que estaba abrazando a un hombre

-estas son tus dichosas pruebas dime, esta es la confianza que me tienes, para que lo sepas a mí también me ha llegado hace mucho un sobre similar con fotografías tuyas en situaciones peores, pero yo a diferencia tuya si confié en ti

Y con la misma salió corriendo hacia su habitación sin importarle dejar tirado todo

En el camino Dorothy la vio y la siguió a su habitación, trato de consolarla mientras ella lloraba amargamente, le preparo un baño, y le pidió que la esperara en lo que iría por sus cosas, salió un momento de su habitación y al volver venía con sus ropas hechas harapos, y los ojos rojos de rabia, le ayudo a vestirse, le dio de tomar un té para ayudarle a calmarse, le aconsejo que primero que nada tratara de hablar con Anthony, que él le debía una explicación, renuente Candy le hizo caso y fue a buscarlo, no estaba en la habitación, buscándolo llego al estudio, pero al acercarse escucho unas voces parecía una discusión, era Anthony, no sabía con quien se encontraba pero se escuchaba alterado

-y crees acaso que solo por el hecho de que una mujerzuela amanezca en mi cama yo voy a caer rendido, no no lo hare, es más si hubiera alguna consecuencia de esa vergonzosa situación no dudaría en quedarme con mi hijo y alejarlo de semejante mujer que nunca llegaría a ser una buena madre si fue capaz de hacer algo así para atarme, y si, sabes bien que la tía abuela me apoyaría, nunca dudaría en ayudarme para quitarle a mi hijo a una sinvergüenza semejante

Candy no pudo escuchar más, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, debía huir, no podía quedarse allí, era demasiado, no había tiempo para pensar debía escapar, y así como pudo fue a su habitación y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo sus cosas y huyo, dejando sobre la cama un sobre que se había caído de su maleta.

Era aún temprano, nadie la vio salir, camino largamente hasta que logro detener un coche y llego rápidamente al apartamento de Albert, este muy extrañado la recibió, la consoló pues esta no paraba de llorar amargamente, la recostó en su cama, y la dejo descansar un momento, se notaba que sus emociones la habían agotado, y se fue a la cocina a tratar de preparar algo para comer tal vez le ayudara a sentirse mejor.

Al cabo de unas horas Candy despertó, ya era mediodía y aunque renuente acepto la comida que Albert preparo para ella, en eso recordó que ese día Terry llegaría a Chicago con su compañía, habían quedado en reunirse pues él quería llevarse a Albert con el

 _Si él puede ayudarme_ , pensaba la rubia, debo salir de aquí, _no puedo arriesgarme a ir al hogar de Pony, será el primer sitio en que me busquen, debo irme lejos, le pediré ayuda, eso hare_

-Albert debemos ir a buscar a Terry dijo Candy

\- es cierto Candy, tu dijiste que llegaba hoy, estas segura que me conoce tanto como dices, no quisiera estar causando tantas molestias

-no digas eso Albert, él te quiere como a un hermano, vamos debemos ir a buscarlo, ya debe estar en el hotel

Así se dirigieron al hotel en que se hospedaría la compañía de teatro Stradfor, al llegar Candy pregunto por Terry, el recepcionista le dijo que lo lamentaba pero que el señor Graham no estaba recibiendo fanáticas

-está usted confundido, el señor Graham me espera, por favor anúnciele que la señorita Candice Andrew le busca

Al escuchar el apellido la actitud del empleado cambio drásticamente y se disponía a ir a buscar a Terry, pero en eso llego la gusana, digo Susana interrumpiendo y dirigiéndose a Candy la miro de arriba abajo en forma altanera

-lo lamento pero Terry se ha ido al ensayo, hace poco lo desperté, el pobre estaba tan cansado que tuve que ayudarle a vestirse

Candy y Albert la vieron (con cara de o sea a nosotros que nos importan sus cochinadas privadas) y la rubia le respondió

-le agradezco mucho "señorita" por favor dígale que vine a buscarle, con permiso, y con la misma en compañía de Albert salieron del hotel

La cara de satisfacción de Susana se borró al escuchar detrás de ella la vos de Terry quien saludaba al empleado del hotel

-Terry querido que gusto que bajaras, le saluda melosamente Susana

-Terrence, Susana, mi nombre es Terrence, no recuerdo haberte dado la confianza de llamarme de otra manera y con la misma ignorando a Susana se dirige al empleado del hotel

-ha venido alguien a búscame, estoy esperando la visita de la señorita Candice Andrew, creo habérselo dicho ya a su compañero cuando nos registramos en el hotel

-lo lamento señor Graham no se me había informado pero la señorita en cuestión justo acaba de venir a buscarlo, le responde un apenado empleado

-donde esta ella

-ella acaba de retirarse, la señorita Marlow le informo que usted había salido ya para el ensayo

Terry se puso furioso y dirigiéndose a Susana le reclamo -con qué derecho te atreves a intervenir en mis cosas Susana, le dice Terry en un tono que aunque no era grito era lo suficientemente potente para hacer temblar a cualquiera

-yo, yo, lo siento Terrence, pensé que ya te habías ido y creí que se trataba de una admiradora y como sé que no te gusta ser molestado pues pues

-Nunca, nunca, se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer algo semejante, no me gusta que nadie se meta en mis cosas

Y con la misma salió hecho una furia buscando a Candy

Mientras que Candy y Albert caminaban de regreso al departamento de pronto un golpe sorpresa tumbo a un sorprendido Albert, mientras que unos fuertes brazos sujetaban a Candy mientras le cubrían la boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo, subiéndola rápidamente a un vehículo se fueron a toda velocidad con Albert tratando de correr tras ellos gritándoles.

Después de caminar un poco en busca de la dirección que Terry tenia del departamento de Albert este vio que el rubio mayor corría desesperadamente tropezando de pronto, corrió en su auxilio sin pensarlo

-Albert, amigo que gusto de verte, ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque corrías así?

-ayúdeme por favor, no sé quién es usted, pero parece conocerme, respondía un angustiado Albert

-soy Terry, Candy debe haberte hablado de mi

-Terry, ayúdame, se la han llevado, y no sé qué le quieran hacer

-a quien se han llevado pregunto ya alarmado Terry

-a Candy, unos hombres con fachas de mafiosos se la han llevado secuestrada, se la llevaron frente a mi respondía Albert

A Terry se le vino el mundo encima, lo que siguió fue todo muy rápido, se dividieron así Albert trataría de seguirles el rastro y muy a su pesar Terry tenía que irse a hacer la denuncia en la policía puesto que al no tener documentos Albert nadie le tomaría en serio y luego se reunirían en la entrada al hotel, en lo que se dirigía a la policía Terry reconoció al señor Jhonson, el asistente del padre adoptivo de Candy, lo alcanzo y lo puso al tanto de lo sucedido y este sin perder tiempo fue a poner la denuncia con Terry, al salir de la estación de policía el señor Jhonson le dio su tarjeta para que lo buscara más tarde, el iría a buscar a los empleados de la familia para que ayudaran en la búsqueda de Candy.

Terry llego al hotel y consiguió un coche para poder movilizarse con más libertad, se reunió con Albert, quien después de hablar con algunas personas que estaban al momento de ser secuestrada Candy, logro que una señora de edad avanzada le dijera que ese vehículo pertenecía a una banda criminal muy peligrosa que solía reunirse en una casa de mala muerte en el centro de la ciudad, recibiendo indicaciones de donde buscar dicho lugar se fueron a informar a la policía lo que averiguaron, quienes no dudaron en ir a tratar de rescatar a la rubia, no es que fueran tan eficientes, es solo que no convenía que una señorita de la prestigiosa familia estuviera en semejante peligro y ellos no hicieran lo imposible por ayudarla.

Albert se adelantó con la policía, quienes le dieron una gabardina y un sombrero para que pudiera pasar sin ser reconocido pues los delincuentes lo habían visto al secuestrar a la rubia, Terry envío un aviso a George y siguió a la policía no quería perder un segundo más.

Candy despertó un poco aturdida, vio a su alrededor, estaba en una sucia casa, todo se miraba decadente, casi en ruinas, de pronto recordó lo sucedido y el temor la invadió, recordó esos hombres que la secuestraron, eran los mismos que tiempo atrás había notado que la seguían, ya antes habían intentado interceptarla, pero ella había sido rápida y se había escapado, mas nunca imagino que todo se volvería tan peligroso

-así que ya despertó la palomita, dijo Frank uno de los maleantes, acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia

-qué tal si jugamos un poco dijo Pietro sujetándola por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras trataba de tocarla

-suélteme animal, gritaba la rubia

-cálmate fierecita, más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, esta será tu vida, ser el entretenimiento de todo aquel que pague por el derecho de disfrutarte, respondió Jhon que estaba cerca

-déjenme trataba de forcejear la rubia quien al sentir tan cerca al hombre que estaba tratando de tocarla, en un esfuerzo por defenderse le escupió en la cara, Pietro la soltó en el acto y lleno de rabia levanto su mano para cobrarse con un golpe el insulto hecho

Candy instintivamente se cubrió al ver el inminente golpe dirigirse a ella, pero a último momento antes de que la mano del hombre la golpera otro hombre que iba entrando sujeto la mano de Pietro y lo aventó lejos

-qué te pasa Marco, reclamo Pietro

-qué te pasa a ti idiota respondió Marco, la mercancía no se toca, salgan todos de aquí y que no me entere que se le vuelven a acercar o tendré que informarle a Gino

-no creo que a él le moleste que probemos la mercancía rugió Frank apoyando a Pietro

-no se les ha ocurrido que él quiere probarla primero idiotas, ahora hagan lo que les dije y salgan

Los hombres a regañadientes se alejaron de la rubia pero en cuanto Marco se alejó a la estancia a resolver otros negocios, estos volvieron uno a uno a atormentar a la rubia, sabían que no podían tocarla, pero no se cansaron de recordarle que ahora les pertenecía y que pronto disfrutarían haciéndola pagar su coraje.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí el capítulo, si yo sé que es mucho pedir que todavía no odien a nadie, pero paciencia, no sé qué tan pronto pueda subir otro, pues estoy con mucho trabajo, pero hare lo posible, nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y seguir apoyando mi historia, Mimie Grandchester, Alison, Becky7024, Ster Star, Skarllet Northman, Gaby, muchas gracias disfruto realmente sus comentarios, me pareciera estar conversando con ustedes y si yo también me pongo intensa jajajaja, nos leemos pronto.

P.D. si me he apresurado y he omitido datos sin querer y sienten que algo no quedo claro pregunten pues como les comente ODIO con odio jarocho estas partes y no valla ser y se me fue algo jajaja.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Todo era más sencillo antes, todos sabían la palabra respeto, había ética en tu trabajo, cada quien sabia su lugar, los negocios se hacían limpios y efectivos; pero no, ahora tenia que lidiar con esta nueva generación de empleados que no entendían la palabra honor y que últimamente estaban poniendo todo de cabeza, amenazando con sus estupideces con mandarlo todo al diablo.

Siempre estuvieron rodeados de mujeres quienes muy dispuestas llegaban a trabajar con ellos, nunca necesitaron obligar a nadie, pero la ambición de estos idiotas era desmedida y ahora se estaban dedicando a secuestrar mujeres, muchas de poca importancia, no había mucho revuelo, pero no, tenían que encapricharse con la chica Andrew, Marco bien sabia el problema que eso implicaba, que todos eran cabezas huecas o que, claro que la chica por ahora no había representado mayor problema y si parecía que todo iba a salir bien, pero el tenia demasiada experiencia para saber que una familia de tanto renombre no iba a quedarse tranquila al saber perdida a la chica, y todo gracias a que Gino aun no regresaba, que caro le iba a salir ese viaje a Europa al jefe si al volver encontraba el berenjenal en el que sabía se habían metido por culpa de los idiotas de Pietro, Frank y compañía.

Y ahora que iba a hacer, la chica los había visto no podía liberarla así nomas, al menos no sin la autoridad de Gino, pues estos idiotas no se detenían ante nadie, ya incluso temía que hasta quisieran sublevarse a Gino, eso iba a convertirse en una carnicería si llegaban a ser tan idiotas, tenia que pensar, pero al menos mientras Gino volvía no podía permitir que dañaran mas a la cautiva.

Pero como si fuera poco un grave problema en las bodegas ameritaba su presencia inmediata, apostaría a ganar que era culpa del grupo de idiotas de Pietro, puso llave a la habitación de la chica Andrew y dando una severa amenaza y advertencia de nadie se le acercara en lo que volvía, salió con prisa a resolver el problema.

Albert se había situado ya a unos metros de la casa, logro ver que un carro se alejo a toda prisa de la propiedad, Terry llego al poco tiempo y la policía venía detrás, todos apostados tratando de rodear la propiedad, pero a la vez midiendo la situación, no querían que por un movimiento en falso se asustaran y mataran a la rubia.

Y como si la advertencia hubiera sido humo, ni bien se marcho Marco, Frank ayudo a Pietro a abrir la puerta para ir por la rubia, no les importaba nada, mucho habían esperado para poder disfrutarla y hacerla pagar no se iban a detener por las amenazas de Marco, el no era nadie para ellos.

Candy vio con terror que forzaron la puerta, instintivamente retrocedió, busco algo con lo que defenderse, no había nada, desesperada comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, esta vez Jhon se adelantó y la sujeto fuertemente intentando besarla, Frank no se quedo atrás y se dispuso a tratar de quitarle la ropa desgarrándola en el intento, ella aterrada luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no la tocaran, en un momento de desesperación logro tomar un candelabro de hierro que estaba sobre una mesa y se lo estrello a Jhon en la cabeza, Frank trato de sujetarla pero en la lucha botaron la lámpara de aceite que de inmediato inicio un fuego ayudado por la antigüedad de la casa se propago rápidamente, Pietro enfurecido quiso golpearla pero esta lo esquivo, aun así fue aventada hacia la pared, y dispuestos a arrastrarla de la habitación para seguir su cometido cuando la policía tumbo la puerta principal alertada por los gritos que había dado la rubia decidieron no esperar mas y entrar a rescatarla, estos al verse descubiertos comenzaron a darse a la huida mientras la habitación se comenzaba a incendiar.

Todo fue muy rápido, el fuego se propago de inmediato, Terry y Albert vieron el humo antes de entrar en la vivienda, oyendo los gritos de Candy que suplicaba por ayuda corrieron hacia una ventana, estaba obstruida, aun así escuchaban claramente la voz de la rubia, como pudieron quitaron los tablones que tapaban la ventana y le gritaban para que supiera que estaban allí, al lograr abrir un hueco suficientemente grande para entrar por la ventana no esperaron y se metieron a tratar de auxiliar a la rubia, vieron unos hombres que salían corriendo de una habitación, y comenzaron a pelear con ellos, pero al estar mas interesados en escapar como los cobardes que eran los que pudieron se fueron dejando solo a Jhon y otro más rezagado peleando, fácilmente fueron tumbados y Terry que se libró primero entro rápidamente a la habitación que ya estaba casi en llamas, logro ver la silueta de Candy tirada en el piso como recostada sobre una pared, esquivando como podía las llamas llego hasta ella y la cargo para sacarla de allí mientras Albert se aseguraba que no se levantara ninguno de los hombres que habían logrado detener en su huida, la policía llego en ese instante, capturando a los dos hombres que habían detenido Terry y Albert.

Terry logro salir con Candy en brazos, estaba inconsciente, su ropa destrozada, Albert le recomendó llevarla a un médico que habían conocido recientemente y que les estaba ayudando, su clínica estaba cerca, avisaron a la policía quienes los llevaron en un auto a la clínica feliz del doctor Martin, Terry le pidió al policía que los llevo que le avisara al señor Jhonson donde se encontraban, mientras Albert llevaba la rubia dentro de la clínica.

El doctor examino a la rubia en lo que ambos detrás de la cortina le explicaban a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, el doctor se tomo su tiempo y la rubia despertó y se incorporó poco a poco, al terminar el medico de revisar la rubia Terry se quitó su gabardina y se la puso encima para cubrirla pues su vestido estaba hecho tirones, la dejo sentada en la camilla y siguió al doctor hacia la sala de la clínica, allí el doctor hablo seriamente

-afortunadamente se encuentra bien, el humo que inhalo fue poco y no necesitara mayores cuidados, su cuerpo estará algo dolorido y amoratado, tiene algunos golpes, pero ninguno de gravedad, ahora bien hay otro tema mas delicado dijo haciendo una pausa… si bien es cierto no hay muestras de que haya sido abusada recientemente, si las hay de que al menos fue tomada sin la menor delicadeza, incluso puedo decir que con un poco de brusquedad pero no recientemente sino más bien la noche anterior, Terry y Albert apretaron los puños y se dirigieron una mirada de entendimiento, Candy solo había sido secuestrada hacia pocas horas, lo que había sucedido fue antes de eso, en eso Candy que entraba con pasos lentos se quedo congelada, la vergüenza que sentía no le permitía avanzar y cubrió su rostro, Terry avanzo hacia ella y le puso el brazo en el hombro dirigiéndola hacia una silla, luego le dijo al doctor mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia

-ha sido culpa mía doctor, estamos recién casados y creo que fui muy impetuoso, me disculpas querida, espero no haber causado ningún daño serio, le dijo mirando al doctor

-nada que unos días de descanso no puedan solucionar, solo tal vez recomendar nada de intimidad al menos por una semana para evitar daños mayores le respondió el medico

Candy estaba tan consternada que no atino a decir nada y Albert dirigió una mirada a Terry, el sabia que Terry no era el culpable, pero comprendió que quería protegerla, Terry se inclino para besar la frente de Candy, y le dijo al oído que todo estaría bien, en eso llego un niño pidiendo al medico le acompañare a ver a su madre enferma pues no podía moverse de la cama, por lo que el doctor salió apresurado dejándolos en la clínica.

-¿Quién fue Candy? Le pregunto Terry con rostro serio

Candy bajo la mirada y entre sollozos con una vos casi en susurro le respondió -fue Anthony

Pero a pesar de lo suave de su voz tanto Albert como Terry escucharon perfectamente, Terry se puso de pie de un solo, estaba furioso, como podía ser posible, se supone que Anthony la protegería, no que la dañaría

-es que acaso se casaron Candy, volvió a preguntar

-no, fue la respuesta de la rubia, quien ya no podía contener el llanto y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido el día anterior hasta esta mañana cuando había huido de la mansión Andrew

-no puedo volver allí Terry, no quiero ni pensar en que querrán hacerme ahora, son capaces de casarme con Niel y si, y si he quedado embarazada no quiero ni pensarlo son capaces de arrebatarme a mi bebe, yo lo escuche cuando lo dijo no pueden encontrarme, dijo casi en un susurro en medio de su llanto

-Albert necesito de tu ayuda, dijo de pronto Terry con un rostro serio con expresión sombría -quiero que vallas por tus cosas y las lleves al hotel te daré una nota para que te pasen a mi habitación, allí nos esperaras, yo me iré con Candy, ambos se irán conmigo les dijo ya viéndolos a ambos

-lleva también mi maleta por favor Albert, le dijo a su vez Candy, gracias Terry le dijo viéndolo, este tomo su mano y la sujeto entre las suyas al tiempo que le respondió

-te protegeré, nadie más volverá a lastimarte, te lo prometo

Albert se fue por el equipaje de ambos para alcanzarlos en el hotel, iba tan a prisa que casi choca con un hombre de traje negro que ingresaba en ese momento a la clínica, pero ambos tan absortos en sus propias preocupaciones que ni siquiera se vieron al rostro

-señorita Candy, dijo George entrando en la clínica y dirigiéndose a la rubia

-George, respondió Candy abrazando al hombre que siempre había sido su intermediario entre ella y el tío abuelo William

-como se encuentra, le responde un consternado George

-afortunadamente estoy bien, solo magulladuras menores le responde la rubia

-quiere que la lleve a la mansión, deben estar preocupados por usted

-no, no puedo volver allí George, no volveré nunca allí

-logre enterarme de lo que ayer se le informo a la señora Elroy y déjeme decirle que no creo nada de lo que se le dijo, se que usted es una muchacha de conducta intachable que no haría nada de lo que le dijeron y si el señor William estuviera presente el mismo hubiera mandado a callar esas difamaciones

-entonces usted sabe también que me quieren casar con Niel y que Anthony dijo que ya no se casaría conmigo verdad, le respondió Candy

-si señorita, déjeme decirle que no comprendo la actitud del joven Anthony, lo que mas me preocupa es que no estando el señor William la señora Elroy ceda ante la presión de los Legan y la casen con el joven Niel, yo debo partir en pocas horas hacia Europa, desafortunadamente por su propia seguridad no puedo llevarla conmigo pues la situación de guerra es muy peligrosa alla

-señor Jhonson, interviene Terry, llevare a Candy conmigo, no es seguro que siga a merced de los Andrew, si pudiera me casaría con ella para protegerla, pero al ser menor de edad no creo que ningún juez quiera casarnos

-Terry, dijo la rubia de pronto, no es necesario, no es tu obligación

-seria la mejor forma de protegerte, si ellos te encuentran son capaces de llevarte con ellos de nuevo

-tiene razón el joven Terrence, señorita, sin embargo hay una manera, responde George mirando a Terry, -el señor William ya hace algunos meses ha enviado la autorización para que la señorita se casara con el joven Anthony, pero por alguna razón el hizo la autorización abierta, es decir que autoriza a la señorita a casarse con quien ella decida, esa autorización esta en mi poder, después de que ayer surgiera la posibilidad de que la señora Elroy fuera presionada a casarla con el joven Niel decidí traerme conmigo la autorización, al menos para tener un poco mas de tiempo en lo que volvía el señor William

-entonces usted puede ayudarnos, le dijo Terry, si me caso con ella ya no podrían llevarla con ellos y yo podría protegerla mejor

-no quisiera que la señorita se viera obligada a casarse contra su voluntad, si es a final de cuentas lo que quiero evitar respondió George

Terry se arrodillo frente a Candy, tomo su mano entre las suyas y le pregunto, -¿quieres casarte conmigo pecas?, después podemos divorciarnos si tú así lo quieres, pero mientras yo podría protegerte

-Candy rompió en llanto y se abrazó a Terry y le dijo en voz baja, -no es justo para ti, Terry, no puedes asumir una obligación de esa naturaleza, y si hay consecuencias y quedo embarazada, le dijo en vos baja al oído

-entonces seremos padres, así de sencillo, le respondió también en voz baja, mi propuesta es en serio y con plena conciencia de lo que implica, te quiero a ti y todo lo que de ti venga, tu sabes que te amo, pero debes saber también que no pretendo obligarte a nada, te respetare, si un día tú me aceptas como tu esposo de verdad seré muy feliz, pero si no, eso no evitara que te proteja de todo y contra todos, respondió seriamente Terry, -dime aceptas

Candy miro fijamente a Terry y tomando valor le respondió: -si Terry acepto, aun no puedo aceptarte como mi esposo de verdad, sabes lo que quiero decir, pero prometo serte fiel y ser en lo posible una buena esposa

-bien señor Jhonson Candy ha aceptado ser mi esposa, puede usted ayudarnos

-esta usted segura señorita, si bien es cierto que no creo que pueda llevarla conmigo por su seguridad, pero si puedo ayudarle a que se esconda en otra ciudad mientras regreso y cuando lo haga espero hacerlo con el señor William y le aseguro que él no permitirá que nadie le haga daño

-le agradezco George, pero estoy segura, me casare con Terry, respondió la rubia

-bien acompáñenme entonces iremos con el Juez Jackson, es amigo mío y nos puede hacer el favor de hacerlo inmediatamente, han pensado que harán después, cuando se enteren los demás, debo decirles también que tenemos otro problema

-cual preguntaron Terry y Candy

-logramos capturar a casi todos los delincuentes que tuvieron que ver con su secuestro señorita Candy, pero por lo que pudimos saber dos de los delincuentes lograron escapar y eso es en demasía grave, pues temo que quieran hacerle daño

Candy se aferro a Terry quien a su vez la abrazo dándole fuerzas y entonces dijo

-creo que por como están las cosas, lo mejor es esconder a Candy, tanto para evitar problemas con los Andrew, como para evitar que esos hombres la encuentren y quieran vengarse

-como piensa hacer eso joven Terrence, le responde George

-es lo bueno de mi profesión, puedes tomar muchas personalidades ante la vista de todos, vamos a disfrazarte Candy, nadie vera tu verdadero rostro, primero estamos de gira, lo cual nos beneficia, pues nos iremos rápidamente de Chicago a la vista de todos, y como no es justo tenerte encerrada ni creo que tu lo soportes pues usaremos disfraces, solo tendré que decir que mi esposa es de una poderosa familia y que no quieren que se sepa que se caso con un actor y por eso debo guardar tu identidad

-me parece una buena idea, aun así espero tomen precauciones, no estaría de más contratar guarda espaldas, le dijo a su vez George

-ya había pensado en eso también señor Jhonson

-bien vamos, antes haremos una parada en la boutique de madame Fleur, la señorita necesita cambiarse de ropa

Y así los tres fueron primero a buscarle algo de ropa a la rubia pues su vestido estaba destrozado y luego con la ayuda de George se casaron, despidiéndose poco después este último pues debía tomar el tren para alcanzar el barco que lo llevaría a Europa no sin antes encomendarle fervientemente a Terry el cuido de Candy pues el le tenia mucho afecto si no fuera porque tenia que ir a lugares que seguro estaban en conflicto por la guerra la llevaría con él, le angustiaba en sobremanera dejarla así y sabía que si no fuera porque tenia que encontrar al señor William otra historia fuera, también le dijo a Terry que enviaría a su hotel un par de guarda espaldas que se encargarían de la seguridad de la rubia, estos eran de la entera confianza de George y no eran conocidos ni conocían a la familia Andrew por lo que no debía temer al respecto por la fidelidad de estos, lo que Terry le agradeció.

Terry y Candy se dirigieron al hotel, Terry le puso a la rubia un sombrero y le coloco un par de lentes obscuros para evitar que fuera reconocida y subió inmediatamente a su habitación donde ya los esperaba algo preocupado Albert pues habían tardado más de lo acordado, allí lo pusieron al corriente de lo sucedido y de las medidas que tomarían para proteger a la rubia.

Después de conversar los tres, Terry salió de la habitación dejando a Candy al cuidado de Albert, primero a conseguir una habitación para Albert y luego busco al señor Hataway para disculparse por haberse perdido todo el día y a la vez informarle que se había casado y que su esposa y su cuñado los acompañarían en la gira pero que los gastos de estos los pagaría el, también le informo que llegarían unos guardaespaldas que se encargarían de la seguridad de su esposa, también le informo que por seguridad de la misma ella estaría siempre disfrazada, cada día con un disfraz distinto y que por su seguridad no usaría su nombre real sino el seudónimo de señora Dulce Graham, Robert quedo anonadado con las noticias pero acordó apoyar a su actor.

Después de dejar a Robert, Terry se fue a buscar a su amiga Karen, sabia que ella era de confianza y podía ayudarle con algo para disfrazar a Candy, esta no dudo en ayudarle encantada y mas por conocer a la flamante señora Graham pues conociendo a Terry sabia que tenia que ser muy especial para que el castaño se casara con ella, en el camino se encontraron a la gusana, perdón Susana, quien como siempre busco acercarse melosamente al castaño, pero como torero frente al toro la eludió magistralmente, pero esto no la desanimo en lo más mínimo en su objetivo pues vuelve a contraatacar

-te estaba buscando Terrence para ir a cenar

-lo lamento Susana pero estoy ocupado

-a donde se dirigen, puedo acompañarlos

-acompaño a Terry a ver a su esposa que se encuentra algo indispuesta, le contesto Karen quien siempre se divertía haciendo rabiar a la gusana, si si Susana valla

-su su ¿esposa?, deja de bromear, además con qué derecho le llamas Terry

-no esta bromeando, Susana, le respondió Terry, y yo le he permitido que me llame así pues es mi amiga

-pero porque a ella si se lo permites y a mi no

-ya te lo dije ella es mi amiga y disculpa pero llevamos prisa con permiso, le dijo Terry indiferente dejándola para ir a directo a su habitación a buscar a la rubia, acompañada con una sonriente Karen que disfrutaba poner en su sitio a la empalagosa de Susana

Terry entro en la alcoba acompañado de Karen presentándola con Albert y Candy

-como sigues, has logrado descansar, dice Terry acercándose a Candy, -mira ella es mi compañera de tablas Karen

-un poco responde Candy, y luego dirigiéndose a Karen le dice mucho gusto, soy Candy

-yo soy Albert, responde por su parte anonadado el rubio mayor ante la presencia de la castaña

-el gusto es mío, le responde pestañeando nerviosamente Karen, quien no quedo librada de la presencia del rubio mayor sintiendo casi ver corazoncitos alrededor de sus bellos ojos color del cielo

Tal actitud no paso desapercibida para Terry y Candy quienes intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad rompiendo Terry el momento

-el es el hermano de mi esposa, la cual por cuestiones de seguridad nadie debe saber su verdadero nombre por lo que usara el seudónimo de Dulce Graham, dicho esto voltearon a verlo los tres, pues Albert y Candy aun no estaban al tanto del nombre que usaría la rubia

-la familia de mi esposa es poderosa y no están de acuerdo con nuestra boda por lo que debemos mantener en secreto su identidad por ahora, aclaro Terry a Karen, -por lo que necesito de tu ayuda debemos disfrazarla, para que nadie sospeche su identidad

-bueno pues manos a la obra dijo emocionada Karen se retiro un momento a su habitación y volvió con varios atuendos y pelucas para ayudar a la rubia a crear sus disfraces, así con la ayuda de esta crearon al menos tres tipos de disfraces para ocultar o modificar la visibilidad del rostro de la rubia acompañado de varias pelucas para ocultar su verdadero cabello, al final todos sonrieron con el resultado pues la apariencia de la rubia cambiaba drásticamente y era muy difícil reconocerla a simple vista.

También aprovecharon a cortar el cabello de Albert y le colocaron un sombrero, lentes oscuros y un traje negro que le quito el aliento a Karen quien ni disimulaba lo mucho que le impactaba el rubio mayor el cual solo se sonrojaba por las atenciones que le brindaba la castaña pero que no las desaprovechaba pues él también estaba impactado por ella, después Karen se llevó a Albert al restaurant del hotel para cenar y de paso pedir les llevaran cena a la habitación a Candy y Terry, cuando quedaron solos este ultimo le informo a la rubia un poco de las medidas que tomaría para protegerla, por lo pronto mientras estén en Chicago no saldría de la habitación para evitar cualquier peligro y aun así se mantendría disfrazada en caso de que alguien la viera y que ante los demás dirían que Albert era su hermano, luego cenaron y Terry salió un momento para que la rubia se pudiera poner su ropa de dormir y se acostara a descansar en lo que el buscaría a los guarda espaldas y a Albert para presentarlos y discutir con el el resto de medidas y planes a seguir.

Albert se acomodó en su habitación después de conocer a los guardaespaldas y conversar un rato con Terry, se sentía muy bien en su compañía así como se sentía con la compañía de Candy, a él le parecía extraño que a pesar de no recordar a Terry ni a Candy no podía evitar sentir un enorme cariño hacia ellos y se sentía muy bien en su compañía, realmente aunque su mente no los recordara sentía que su corazón no los había olvidado.

Terry se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en dormir en el sofá, no podía pedir otra habitación pues sería muy sospechoso, pero para no incomodar a la rubia dormiría en el sofá, así se lo hizo saber al regresar a la habitación

-pero Terry eso no es justo, deja que yo me quede en el sofá, soy más pequeña y quedare bien allí, le respondió Candy

-ni se te ocurra pecas, no es de caballeros, necesitas descansar así que ni te esfuerces en discutir y duérmete ya que ha sido un largo día

Así a regañadientes Candy se fue a dormir a la cama, quizá por las emociones del día se durmió rápidamente, mientras Terry aun no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido, no podía comprender como Anthony se había comportado de una forma tan canalla, era imperdonable, le dolía tanto lo sucedido, recordó cuando se conocieron, como llego a convertirse el único amigo en el colegio, como su amistad creció y al igual que Albert lo consideraba casi su hermano, y debido a ese mismo cariño y respeto existente entre ellos se había hecho a un lado en el camino al corazón de la rubia, pues él no podía intervenir en la relación de ellos, quería a ambos demasiado para interferir, la imagen de su amigo que siempre sobre protegía a la rubia era totalmente inconsistente con la del canalla que había lastimado tan cobardemente a Candy, eso era lo único que nunca podría perdonarle, no no podía, hicieron un pacto y Anthony lo rompió de la peor manera posible y el no iba a permitir que le volviera a hacer daño a la mujer que sobre todas las cosas amaba como a ninguna otra había amado, y mientras meditaba de pronto el llanto de Candy interrumpió el silencio, era un llanto desgarrador, con palabras casi inentendibles pedía auxilio, se oía agitada, se notaba su sufrimiento, corrió hacia ella y vio que estaba dormida, trato de despertarla y confortarla recordándole que estaba a salvo hasta que ella poco a poco despertó

-estas bien pecosa, que te paso

-Terryyy, respondió aun en medio del llanto la rubia, -fue horrible, estaba en ese lugar, y esos hombres estaban allí otra vez queriendo lastimarme, lloraba desconsoladamente, su cuerpo temblaba aun con las emociones a flor de piel, el terror se veía reflejado en sus bellas esmeraldas, -no me dejes por favor, no me dejes

Terry se acostó al a par de ella y la consoló abrazándola dulcemente, dando pequeños besos en su frente y cabello, hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida, pero al querer salir de la cama esta se sujeto fuertemente al castaño, por lo que después de intentarlo varias veces en forma fallida se quedo dormido con la rubia en brazos, también estaba agotado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acá está el otro capítulo, gracias por la espera y por sus opiniones, gracias también a las que me agregaron hace poco a sus favoritos y están siguiendo esta historia, ya sea con su usuario o de forma anónima.

Cualquier duda pregunten con gusto responderé, disculpen los errores ortográficos y si hay alguna omisión también disculpas del caso, he tenido que hacer el capítulo en forma casi maratónica, espero lo disfruten y resuelva algunas dudas, y si aún falta por descubrir, paciencia no me odien, bendiciones.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

La mañana había llegado, se sentía extrañamente feliz y descansado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, aunque con un ligero adormecimiento en el brazo izquierdo, pero era lo de menos, se sentía completo como no lo había estado en años, quiso moverse pero un ligero peso en su pecho lo detuvo, de pronto percibió un delicioso aroma a rosas, si aquel aroma que amaba, de pronto tomo conciencia, abrió los ojos y frente a el apareció la imagen más hermosa que sus bellos ojos podían contemplar, era ella, oh por todos los cielos hace cuanto había renunciado a soñar con ella, a permitirse imaginársela a su lado y ahora allí estaba dormida en su cama, con su cabeza sobre su pecho abrazada a él, con su hermoso cabello rubio con sus rebeldes y preciosos rizos desperdigados a lo largo de su hombro y brazo, podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre su pecho, existía acaso felicidad más grande, bueno que ella despertara y lo dejara amarla sin límites, pero eso era un sueño aún más grande y por ahora se sentía más que complacido con la dulce realidad que tenía frente a él, no quería ni moverse para no perturbar su sueño, pero no podía evitar que al contacto de su suave cuerpo tan cerca del suyo hiciera estragos en sus instintos, no podía negar que la amaba con la misma fuerza que la deseaba, pero no quería asustarla, suficiente tenía la pobre con todo lo que había pasado, además había prometido respetarla, que difícil tarea, es como decirle a un hambriento que solo puede ver la comida pero no puede tocarla, y así en medio de la deliciosa tortura de la que era objeto y a la que ni loco quería renunciar unos golpes en la puerta llegaron a interrumpir tan bello despertar, pues con el ruido la rubia abrió sus ojos posando sus bellas esmeraldas en sus ojos un tanto avergonzada por despertar en semejante posición a lo que Terry le dio su pícara sonrisa y la saludo

-buenos días pecosa

Candy ruborizada hasta las orejas se separó un poco de él y le dio un golpe en el brazo, -Terry deja de llamarme pecosa, y buenos días, le dijo todavía un poco apenada

los golpes en la puerta seguían por lo que a regañadientes Terry se levantó y fue a ver quién interrumpía su tan precioso despertar, al medio abrir la puerta para atender la persona que estaba al otro lado la abrió ingresando sin siquiera haber sido invitada

-buen día Terry, le saludo melosa la gusana (nah hoy se lo merece así que así se queda jajaja)

-con qué derecho entras a mi habitación sin ser invitada y mi nombre Terrence, Susana ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Terrence

-solo venía a recogerte para que bajemos a desayunar, responde Susana sin inmutarse por el reclamo de Terry

-Susana de qué manera tengo que recordarte que no me gusta que interrumpan mi privacidad y si no recuerdas no estoy solo estoy con mi "esposa" y nos estas interrumpiendo le dijo molesto el castaño, en ese momento gusi se percató que en efecto había una mujer en la cama pero no tuvo ni tiempo de ver a Candy pues ya Terry la había tomado del brazo y la había sacado de la habitación, -y te recuerdo que te he dicho claramente que solo somos compañeros de trabajo y no me gusta que te tomes ningún tipo de confianza conmigo, le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara

Al cerrar la puerta y volver la vista buscando a Candy esta ya se encontraba de pie colocándose una bata sobre su camisón, inmediatamente noto que estaba incomoda pero antes que él pudiera preguntarle nada ella le hablo

-disculpa por todas las incomodidades y problemas que te estoy ocasionando Terry, dijo con una expresión un tanto extraña

-ya hemos hablado anoche, no estas causándome ninguna molestia, a que viene eso pecosa

-bueno es que no quisiera que por mi culpa tuvieras problema con tu 'amiga' Susana

-primero que nada Susana no es mi amiga, y no voy a tener ningún problema con ella ni con nadie, porque el comentario

-bueno con todo lo que paso ayer yo realmente no pensé en si te estaba causando molestias, seguramente tú tienes novia o alguna relación con alguna chica y he venido a poner todo de cabeza y seguramente eso traerá inconvenientes para ti, respondió la rubia jugando con la cinta de su bata y mirando distraídamente sus manos

-mmmm si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas celosa pecosa

-arggg sigues siendo un engreído Terry, respondió con las mejillas coloradas la rubia

-jajaja cálmate solo bromeaba, yo creo que el hambre ya te está haciendo efecto, porque no te preparas y bajamos a desayunar, ya pensaste que peluca usaras hoy

-aún no se cual usare, me duchare rápido y saldré a prepararme, así mientras tú te duchas yo me preparo, te parece

-si está bien, mientras te ayudare a elegir tu atuendo y peluca de hoy en lo que te duchas y los dejare listos así cuando salgas ya solo te los pones

Minutos después salían de la habitación, pasaron a buscar a Albert quien ya venía en compañía de Karen y así los cuatro bajaron a desayunar

-se te ve muy bien de pelirroja Dulce, le dice Karen

-si la verdad me costó un poco reconocerte al principio le dijo Albert

-debo admitir que eres la única pelirroja que me ha gustado, me has hecho recordar el festival de mayo cuando descubrí a una Julieta en liana, le dijo Terry con una sonrisa provocando que Candy se atragantara con su jugo y le diera un codazo

-cómo es eso de Julieta en liana pregunto Karen

-en el colegio que estudiamos hay un festival en mayo, pero cierta pecosa atolondrada fue castigada por lo que no podía asistir al festival; pero eso no la detuvo y se disfrazó primero de Romeo y después de Julieta y así pudo ir al festival

-en serio, pregunto entre divertido y asombrado Albert

-el tío abuelo William me envió los trajes de Romeo y Julieta junto con una carta disculpándose por no poder asistir al festival así que aproveche para poder asistir sin ser reconocida respondió la rubia

-bien puedo comprender lo de Julieta, pero porque dices Julieta en liana insiste Karen

-eso es por cierta cualidad de la pecosa, que durante la noche usando una soga se paseaba de árbol en árbol para ir desde los dormitorios de las chicas hasta el de los chicos para poder visitar a sus primos, si la vieran es más tarzan que el original, respondió entre carcajadas Terry a quien ya le estaba propinando un golpe en el brazo una muy molesta rubia ahora pelirroja

-de verdad hacías eso Can- digo Dulce rectifico Albert, -lo lamento aún me cuesta pero me acostumbrare les dijo

-sí, eso es verdad, también deben saber que aún tengo el record de ser la más rápida en trepar el padre árbol y mi habilidad en el lazo no tiene comparación, respondió orgullosa la rubia ante las risas y admiración de todos

y así entre risas y anécdotas pasaron un agradable desayuno, luego subieron a la habitación, Terry no quería exponer a Candy aun con el disfraz puesto, no quería correr riesgos, antes de entrar a la habitación hizo una seña a los guarda espaldas a que entraran con él y los presento con Candy, esta se quitó la peluca y el sombrero que le cubría los ojos con un velo de tul para que pudieran verla tal cual era, quedaron de acuerdo sobre como reconocerían siempre a la rubia a pesar de los disfraces que usara, quedando en que esta siempre usaría un broche con forma de un narciso en su pecho y la argolla de matrimonio que habían intercambiado la noche anterior durante la boda que a pesar de ser apresurada no evito que el castaño consiguiera las alianzas y las usaran. Después de eso Terry salió con los guarda espaldas a ponerse de acuerdo con Albert pues él tenía que asistir al ensayo y el rubio mayor se quedaría a cuidar a Candy, esa noche era la función además debían prepararse pues al día siguiente saldrían de la ciudad.

-Terry debo hacerte una pregunta de hombre a hombre le dijo serio Albert una vez terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo sobre los planes del día

-dime, respondió el castaño

-qué relación es la que tienes con Susana, no me mal entiendas no quiero ser entrometido ni nada parecido, pero siento un profundo cariño por Candy a pesar de no recordar nada y no quisiera que la lastimaran más de lo que ya la han dañado

-te comprendo, y aprecio sinceramente tu fidelidad, de hecho creo que tú siempre la cuidaste antes y ahora, pero a que debo la pregunta, ya esta mañana ella me pregunto lo mismo y no comprendo la razón

-no sé si ella te comento, pero ayer que venimos a buscarte nos atendió Susana y sin ningún pudor insinuó que había algo entre ustedes, más aún que habían dormido juntos

A Terry casi se le salen los ojos, ahora comprendía la actitud de Candy, debía aclarar las cosas, -gracias por contarme Albert, y la respuesta es no, no tengo nada con Susana, ni con ninguna otra mujer, sé que tu no lo recuerdas, pero la única mujer que yo siempre he amado es Candy y aunque yo no tenía ninguna esperanza con ella, su solo recuerdo y su presencia en mi corazón evito que yo viera siquiera a cualquier otra

-me alegra saberlo, pero no comprendo entonces la actitud de tu compañera

-créeme que yo tampoco, de hecho antes de salir de gira tuve un serio problema con ella, desde que ingrese a la compañía se ha dedicado a querer estar cerca mío y a buscarme a diestra y siniestra, he tratado de ser educado pero ella no atiende razones, llego al punto de presentarse en mi departamento sin ser invitada, a pesar de pedirle que se no me buscara allí y no volviera, el colmo fue cuando descubrí que me estaba ocultando las cartas que Candy me había enviado, había sobornado a la casera para que se las diera, ese mismo día me mude de departamento y deje claro al conserje del nuevo departamento que no permitiera la entrada de Susana pues no era bienvenida, y tuve que avisar en la oficina postal que yo pasaría a recoger personalmente mi correspondencia ellos solo dejarían un aviso en mi departamento para que yo supiera que debía pasar a recogerla

-realmente es increíble lo que me cuentas, que clase de mujer es esta, hay que tener cuidado con ella, no es normal su actitud

-al principio creí que solo se trataba de una niña mimada acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad, incluso me confeso que me amaba, por un momento tuve pena de ella, pero reflexione que realmente no puede ser amor lo que ella siente, pues su conducta ya raya en la obsesión y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, hay que mantener a raya a Susana no quisiera que me ocasionara problemas con Candy

Terry volvió a la habitación para hablar con Candy antes de irse al ensayo y ponerla al tanto de los planes acordados con Albert pues no sabía si podría volver antes de la función, pero después de haberla puesto al tanto no pudo evitar cuestionar a la rubia

-porque no me contaste que vinieron a buscarme ayer y que los recibió Susana

-la verdad sucedieron muchas cosas y se me olvido

-pues no todo se te olvido, si hoy te preocupaste por interferir en alguna relación mía, acto seguido puso su dedo sobre los labios de la rubia que estaba a punto de contestar, -antes que nada te aclaro que no tengo nada con Susana ni con ninguna otra mujer, ella mintió, nunca le he dado ningún tipo de confianza para que ella se comporte de la forma en que lo hace

-no tienes que explicarme nada Terry, no soy nadie para exigirte cuentas

-le recuerdo señora Graham que usted es mi esposa, y como tal tiene todo el derecho a preguntar y cuestionar todo lo relacionado a mi persona

-yo no podría, ambos sabemos que este matrimonio es solo la mejor forma que encontraste para ayudarme

-shhhhhhhh pecosa terca, no digas tonterías, tu eres mi esposa con todos los derechos que eso implica, aunque nuestra relación no pase más allá de la amistad, aunque eso no significa que no puedas hacer uso de tus derechos de esposa y usarme a tu antojo, le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y en un tono coqueto y risueño a la vez

-Terryyy, que cosas dices, le responde una muy roja rubia mientras le da un pellizco en el brazo

-jajajaja ya ya es broma, pero hablando en serio recuerdas lo que decían de mí en el colegio, que no apreciaba la compañía femenina, pues déjeme decirle señora mía que eso sigue así, que la única compañía femenina de la que siempre he gustado y buscado es la suya, y espero que le quede claro, así también espero que le quede muy clarito que puede y debe imponer su calidad de esposa no solo ante Susana si no ante cualquier persona que necesite que se lo hagas saber. Bueno debo irme ya espero verte antes de la función, sé que no te gusta estar encerrada, pero quisiera que aproveches a descansar, solo será este día mañana nos vamos al mediodía y ya en el resto de la gira podrás salir un poco más, se acercó a darle un beso en la frente como despedida y se marchó.

La rubia aunque no había querido decir nada en verdad se sentía agotada, no solo físicamente pues los golpes aun le dolían un poco, sino también las emociones, habían sido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, así que sin dudarlo se dispuso a descansar, apenas y sintió el día, Albert llego a hacerle compañía pero se quedó leyendo junto a la ventana para dejarla descansar, a la tarde llego Terry con apenas tiempo para cambiarse, Albert aprovecho para ir a traer algo de comer para la rubia y para Terry para que no se fuera con el estómago vacío a la función, cosa que el castaño no quería pero a insistencia de la rubia tuvo que comer.

La función fue todo un éxito, Terry tuvo que asistir a la fiesta que se dio después pero se retiró pronto con la excusa que su esposa se encontraba indispuesta, al día siguiente cuando ya casi terminaban de desayunar le avisaron a Terry que lo buscaban en el lobby del hotel, él se fue a atender la visita dejando a Candy al cuidado de Albert y en compañía de Karen, cuando llego al lobby su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues allí se encontraba Anthony, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, la rabia lo invadió, pero recordó que debía proteger a Candy y para ello nadie debía saber que estaba con él por lo que debía disimular pues se suponía que él no sabía nada

-buenos días Anthony saludo Terry tratando de ser lo más natural posible, -a que debo el honor de tu visita

-buenos días Terry le respondió Anthony se le notaba ojeroso y algo apesadumbrado, lo cual desconcertó un poco al castaño, -debo disculparme pues a pesar que hace mucho que nos vemos mi visita no es de cortesía o para ponernos al día, veras estoy buscando a Candy, ella ha desaparecido y estamos preocupados por ella, y pensé que tal vez se había comunicado contigo y tu pudieras saber dónde se encuentre

-me tomas por sorpresa no he sabido nada de ella hace tiempo

-pero según me han dicho los chicos el amigo de ustedes el señor Albert se iría contigo y el tal vez pueda saber algo de ella

-en efecto Albert me acompaña, pues se ira conmigo, pero según me dijo ella se despidió de el hace dos días y desde entonces no la ha visto, de hecho yo esperaba que viniera contigo a saludarme antes de irme, que ha sucedido Anthony le pregunto en tono serio Terry

-si te contara lo que ha pasado seguro me caerías a golpes y te aseguro me lo merecería, pero tengo mucha prisa por encontrarla y no puedo detenerme a recibir el castigo que merezco de ti por haberme portado como un canalla con ella

-qué quieres decir Anthony, pregunto el castaño, pero en ese momento llegaron Stear y Archie, quienes saludaron al castaño y se dirigieron a Anthony

-tenemos una pista, dijo Stear, -al parecer se apuntó como voluntaria para ir al frente

-queeee, preguntaron Terry y Anthony al mismo tiempo, uno por no comprender como podía ser eso posible sabiendo lo que sabía y el otro por el temor que la sola posibilidad de que fuera cierto le producía

-aparece en la lista de enfermeras que partirán al frente, según se nos informó en el hospital, responde Archie

-debemos ir de inmediato hay que impedir que se valla, dijo Anthony, en ese momento al fondo venían Albert con Candy y Karen, la rubia a lo lejos logro reconocer a Anthony el cual estaba de espaldas a ella, los chicos vieron a Albert que venía en compañía de una pelirroja y una castaña pero aún estaban lejos para reconocer a la rubia la cual dé la impresión cayo desmayada, Albert rápidamente la tomo en brazos y reconociendo a los chicos supuso que esa había sido la razón de su desmayo por lo que no dudo en llevársela en brazos a la habitación

Terry al ver a Candy desvanecerse se despidió y se disculpó con todos diciendo que la joven que llevaba Albert era su esposa y hermana de Albert lo cual sorprendió a todos, les pidió también que le mantuvieran informado por cualquier cosa, que con gusto los acompañaría pero su esposa estaba delicada y se retiró dejando algo confundidos a los chicos.

Terry prácticamente corrió a su habitación, estaba muy preocupado por Candy, entro apresuradamente de inmediato la vio acostada en la cama, ya comenzaba a reaccionar, Karen se movió para darle espacio a un lado de la cama, al otro lado estaba Albert sosteniendo su mano

-estas bien pecosa, le dijo suavemente Terry mientras daba un beso en su mano y acariciaba su mejilla

-ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes respondió la rubia

Terry les pidió a Albert y a Karen que los dejaran solos, por lo que Albert dijo que aprovecharía para ir al correo a enviar la carta que Candy había hecho para sus madres la señorita Pony y la Hermana María en donde les avisaba que se encontraba bien y que haría un viaje y que no se preocuparan por ella, que ella más adelante volvería, por lo que Karen se ofreció a acompañarle, una vez solos la rubia le pregunto:

-¿Qué hacía Anthony aquí?

-vino a preguntar si sabía algo de ti, parece que te han estado buscando, dime una cosa tú te ofreciste como voluntaria para ir al frente

-no, tuve la intención pero eso fue hace mucho, no logre hacerlo pues una compañera se ofreció primero, ¿Por qué?

-cuando hablaba con Anthony llegaron Stear y Archie, ellos dijeron que les habían dicho en el hospital que aparecías en la lista de voluntarias para ir al frente como enfermera de guerra

-eso es imposible, nunca me ofrecí, ni me anote en ninguna lista, que extraño

-debo decirte algo pecosa

-dime Terry

-sabes note a Anthony muy angustiado por ti, sé que lo que te hizo fue una canallada, pero te conozco y sé que lo que realmente no le perdonas es lo que escuchaste de sus labios sin querer, realmente me pregunto si no habrá algún error en todo lo que paso y el realmente… bueno no se

-tienes razón en lo que dices de cuál es la verdadera causa que hace que me esconda de él, pero también debes saber que han pasado muchas cosas, todas demasiado dolorosas entre él y yo, he venido luchando por el durante ya mucho tiempo, no recuerdo ya ni cuantas veces me quede sin descanso con tal de cubrir horas extra en el hospital solo para poder acompañarlo a alguna reunión, todo por estar con él, cuantas veces me esforcé por ser la perfecta dama con tal que él se sintiera orgulloso de mi, desde que fui adoptada trate de encajar, de cumplir con sus expectativas, pues él me dijo en una ocasión que soñaba con que un día yo sería una gran dama y también soñaba con el día en que pudiera casarse conmigo, ha sido muy duro soportar sus interminables celos, su constante desconfianza, la terrible humillación que me hizo al final es solo la cereza que adorna el pastel, ahora que todo ha pasado realmente me cae de golpe todo junto, y sé que no soy de guardar rencores, pero yo lo he amado tanto, para mí él estaba en el lugar más alto de mis afectos, por lo mismo no creo que pueda perdonarlo, no no quiero verlo, no creo que el merezca si quiera la posibilidad de una explicación, no le voy a dar la oportunidad de terminar de destruirme

-porque esperaste tanto Candy, porque no terminaste con el antes si tan mal iban las cosas

-porque no siempre fue así, en mi existía el recuerdo de los días felices en que Anthony me trataba como el más grande de sus tesoros, en que me protegía de todos, aquel tiempo en que yo era su mundo y no solo me amaba si no que lo demostraba en todo momento, pero comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, casi no lo note hasta el final, cuando me di cuenta de todo el peso que cargaba, le contesto la rubia ya en medio del llanto

-ya todo paso, le respondió el castaño mientras la abrazaba, -en unas horas nos iremos de Chicago, estás conmigo ahora, todo estará bien, le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza y besaba su frente, -oye como lograron pegarte la peluca para que no se te cayera cuando te desmayaste eh, trato de bromear Terry buscando animarla

-pues no tengo idea supongo que son trucos de Karen, me la acomodo un poco cuando te fuiste, creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda para quitármela por lo que veo, le respondió Candy un poco más tranquila

-bueno por ahora no te preocupes aún falta mucho para pensar en cambiarte la peluca, porque no preparamos todo así tendremos todo listo a la hora de partir, y si, sé que tienes poca ropa, pero es mejor, no quisiera que reconozcan ningún vestido, cuando lleguemos a la próxima ciudad te comprare lo necesario

-no es necesario que te pongas en gastos por mi culpa, tengo aun algunos ahorros

-eres mi esposa ahora, así que señora mía acostúmbrese a que tiene un esposo dedicado que en la medida de sus posibilidades procurara cubrir todas tus necesidades, debo aclararte que no soy tan rico como los Andrew, pero que haré todo lo posible por que no te falte nada

-gracias Terry, pero me gustaría ayudarte en lo posible, sabes que me gusta sentirme útil

-bueno eso es fácil de resolver, cuando vallamos en el tren hablare con Robert para decirle que llevamos a bordo a una excelente enfermera titulada y que se encargara de procurar por el bienestar de la compañía, te parece

-siiii, me parece estupendo, responde emocionada la rubia quien de la emoción abrazo en un impulso al castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego sonrojada por su impulsividad se alejó un poco diciendo que iba a preparar el equipaje, dejando a un muy feliz Terry quien aún estaba en shock por su reacción.

Cuando Karen y Albert salieron se toparon con un joven castaño casi pelirrojo que salía de la habitación de la gusi, el cual oculto el rostro con el cuello de su gabardina, se despidió de una roja Susana que al verlos se sorprendió y se metió rápidamente a su habitación como simulando que nada había pasado ante la mirada atonina de Karen y Albert quienes no comprendieron la extraña actitud de Susana pues era obvio que el joven había dormido con ella y que trataba de ocultarlo.

Al mediodía partía la compañía en el tren hacia la próxima ciudad, llevando consigo a Candy quien iba custodiada por Terry, Albert y los guardaespaldas con la esperanza de una nueva vida llena de posibilidades e inquietudes que se abría ante ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, les adelanto que hasta ahora hemos visto solo las cosas a través de la visión de Candy, también algunas reflexiones si recuerdan solo hay dos personas capaces de reconocer a Albert, una es George obviamente, y la otra es Anthony, si recuerdan el día de la cacería le estaba diciendo a Candy que el recordaba un joven que siempre acompañaba a su madre, y supongo que le hubiera revelado más si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente, accidente que no ocurrió en mi historia.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

 **Visión un poco más general**

Anthony se encontraba en su recamara un tanto decaído, llevaba días recibiendo anónimos, estaba cansado, una parte de él se aferraba a su amor incondicional por Candy, pero su lado racional peleaba por comprender porque todo apuntaba en contra de ella, esa mañana recibió de manos de la mucama un sobre que llego para él, molesto estuvo a punto de tirarlo, estaba seguro que era otro anónimo, si lo mejor era tirarlo y hablar con Candy, solo así aclararían todo, pero no, su lado racional gano y pudo más la curiosidad, más el hecho de que esta vez el sobre pesaba más, nada lo preparo para lo que encontró dentro, sintió que el corazón se le partió en pedazos, dentro del sobre estaban varias fotos de Candy, en unas aparecía con Terry, en otras con Albert, incluso con Niel y otras con otros hombres que no conocía, todas eran terriblemente comprometedoras, la rabia lo invadió, tenía que salir de allí, guardo el sobre en un cajón y salió con todos los demonios sobre él, pero en el camino se encontró con la tía abuela quien lo llamo

-hijo que bueno que te veo necesito consultarte algo

-buenos días tía, dígame en que puedo ayudarle, respondió el rubio tratando de disimular sus emociones

-te sientes bien te noto algo extraño

-no es nada tía abuela, solo que llevo un poco de prisa tengo algunas diligencias que hacer

-si es así no te detengo, solo que necesito hablar contigo respecto a tu boda con Candice, ya ha pasado algún tiempo y aún no hemos hablado del tema

-tía abuela, le dijo el rubio en un tono muy serio, - debo informarle que mi compromiso con Candice está roto, ya no nos casaremos y es una decisión irrevocable

-pero hijo que sucedió, pregunto con un tono de preocupación la anciana

-si me disculpa tía hablaremos luego por ahora tengo prisa, solo le reafirmo que es una decisión tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo y es que literalmente así se sentía, pero a pesar de su rabia y desilusión, no quería decirle a la tía abuela las verdaderas razones por las que rompía el compromiso, por molesto que estuviera no quería dañar a la rubia, aunque el sintiera que ella se lo mereciera.

00000000

Al fin todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, no había sido difícil convencer al director del hospital, total bastaba con decir el apellido Andrew y decir que era una orden del tío abuelo William para que este accediera a su petición, quien iba a desconfiar, luego gracias a su empleado de confianza pudo descubrir que efectivamente estaban siguiendo a Candy, no entendía cómo es que aún no habían logrado llevársela, más fácil aun fue hablar con ellos, al principio se mostraron recelosos pero luego de unas palabras se dieron por satisfechos al escuchar que nadie se preocuparía por el destino de la muchacha si llegaba a desaparecer, nadie de hecho iba a sospechar y la huérfana por fin dejaría de ser un obstáculo en sus vidas, jamás le perdonaría la humillación de ser parte de los Andrew, de tener un grado más alto en la familia después de haber sido su sirvienta, convencer a la vieja le había costado un poco, quien diría que al final hasta la dura tía abuela llegaría a ablandarse por esa huérfana, pero al final lo logro, solo George representaba un problema, sabía que él no había creído una palabra de lo que dijo, pero no importaba él debía irse de inmediato eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para acabar con la muchachita, ella estaba acorralada, sin nadie que la protegiera, todo salía a pedir de boca, poco importaba si no lograban secuestrarla la banda de Pietro, eso era lo de menos, gracias a Eliza ahora Anthony estaría fuera del juego y eso daba la posibilidad de que se casara con Niel lo cual le traería muchos beneficios económicos, así que desaparecida o casada con Niel no importaba en cualquiera de los dos escenarios ella ganaría, ya se encargaría de manipular a su hijo si se casaba con ella para que eso durara poco, total casada o no igual podía desaparecer, todo le favorecía y ella se aseguraría que nada fallara, como que se llamaba Sara Legan.

Ahora todo dependía de que Eliza lograra su cometido y por fin sus planes darían fruto. Así con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción se fue de la mansión Andrew sin percatarse que la rubia había llegado hacia algunas horas mientras ella envenenaba a la anciana en su contra.

Eliza vio a Candice entrar al despacho y supo que su plan resultaría mucho mejor de lo esperado, no creía que iba a tener la suerte de hacerlos caer el mismo día, nada podía fallar, Niel se encontraba en su habitación y podía llamarlo cuando fuera el momento de que el actuara y ella encantada se encargaría de Anthony, preparo él te con los brebajes que tanto le había costado conseguir, había estado tratando de usar uno de ellos en Anthony pero por alguna razón no había tenido la oportunidad, y ahora como por arte de magia todo se ponía en su favor, escucho a los rubios discutir y con una falsa actitud conciliadora hizo que la siguieran al salón, observo que aun con renuencia se tomaron él te, noooo, tomaron las tasas equivocadas, cada uno tomo la tasa que le correspondía al otro… que desastre! bah no importaba el resultado sería el mismo, ahora solo debía llevarse a Anthony con ella y ya enviaría un mensaje a Niel con su mucama para que se encargara de Candice.

Pero a pesar de insistir no logro que Anthony se fuera de inmediato con ella, pero él dijo que venía en seguida, seguro viene pronto quizá solo quería gritarle un par de cosas a la huérfana antes de llegar, no, no podían fallar sus planes no ahora, -con lo que me costó conseguir que se tomaran él te con los brebajes no puedo fallar ahora, dijo en voz alta de frustración sin percatarse que cerca Dorothy la había escuchado.

Dorothy se alejó de Eliza en forma silenciosa y busco rápidamente a los rubios, debía prevenirlos, protegerlos de lo que sea que planeara Eliza, pero al llegar al salón ya no estaban, una idea se cruzó por su mente, necesitaría pruebas, no sabía para que pero sabía que debía guardar las tazas con él te que había quedado en cada una de ellas, era poco pero de algo serviría, seguramente allí estaba el brebaje del que hablo Eliza, y siguiendo sus instintos recogió el servicio de te completo y lo fue a guardar en su habitación para después seguir buscando a los rubios, a lo lejos vio que los rubios entraban en la habitación de Anthony y se tranquilizó, al menos allí dentro estarían seguros en lo que guardaba la evidencia, no era la primera vez que ellos estaban solos en una habitación, podría jurar que en años anteriores cuando eran más jóvenes más de una vez durmieron juntos, pero ellos siempre se habían comportado y Anthony había respetado a Candy, ella había sido testigo del inmenso amor que el tenia por ella no había razón para desconfiar.

Al regresar de guardar el servicio de te y dejarlo seguro se dispuso a ir a buscar a Candy, no sabía el efecto del brebaje y quería al menos estar segura que no la habían envenenado, pero en el camino se vio interrumpida en sus propósitos por Eliza quien hecha una furia estaba preguntando por Anthony, ella tuvo que mentirle y decirle que él había salido pero que no sabía dónde, la pelirroja molesta se retiró a su habitación, luego madame Elroy la llamo y la entretuvo otro rato, cuando por fin se vio libre se acercó a la habitación del rubio, pero al no escuchar ningún ruido dentro de ella supuso que se habían dormido, seguramente el brebaje era un somnífero pensó y se retiró a su habitación, pero a pesar de todo sentía una angustia en su interior y le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, tanto era su desasosiego que al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar a la rubia y asegurarse que todo estaba bien, cuando iba a su recamara vio que venía en dirección de la habitación de Anthony, allí comprendió que su angustia no era en vano, la apariencia de la chica era lamentable, sin esperar la siguió a su habitación, la consoló pues la rubia no paraba de llorar, le preparo el baño y casi se desmaya al observar la sangre en la entrepierna de la rubia y más de algún morete muestra clara de besos y caricias apasionadas en el cuerpo de ella, trato de calmarla y le dijo que iría a buscar sus cosas y que esperara allí, pues la rubia le dijo que estaban en la habitación de Anthony, salió inmediatamente para allá y sin tocar siquiera entro hecha una furia

-¡Dorothy! Porque entras de esa manera, le pregunta un tanto alterado Anthony

Plaff sin aguantarse más Dorothy le dio una bofetada al rubio mientras sus ojos llenos de furia amenazaban con soltar lágrimas

-como pudo hacerle eso a mi niña, usted me prometió, me juro que siempre la protegería y mire ahora la canallada que le hizo

-de que hablas, con qué derecho me reclamas, acaso ella ya te fue con una de sus mentiras, respondió muy molesto el rubio

-mentiras, mentiras como cuales, como la sangre entre sus piernas o la que está sobre sus sabanas o la que seguramente usted todavía tiene en su miembro, le digo ya presa de la rabia, -es un canalla, la pobre está llena de moretes en su cuerpo producto seguramente de sus acciones sobre ella

Anthony vio entonces por primera vez su cama y efectivamente vio la mancha de sangre en la sabana, la comprensión cayo de golpe en él y se sentó pesadamente en la cama mientras se sostenía la cabeza

-santos cielos que hice Dorothy, le dijo a la muchacha mientras algunas imágenes de la noche anterior llegaban de golpe a su mente, se veía besando con fuerza a Candy mientras ella suplicaba que la soltara, luego solo la vio cerrar los ojos mientras él le desgarraba la ropa, eran tantas sus ansias de amarla en ese momento que no alcanzo a darse cuenta que la rubia había quedado inconsciente, algo lo cegó y le nublo los sentidos y lo único que importaba era tenerla, hacerla suya, -como pude hacerle eso, reflexiono, -que me paso, ahora nunca me va a perdonar y no lo merezco peor después de la forma tan cobarde en que la trate hace poco, no entiendo como pude ser capaz de hacer algo así

Dorothy al ver la confusión y desesperación en el rostro de Anthony recordó de pronto él te con los brebajes y calmando un poco el enojo contra él le conto todo lo que había escuchado de la señorita Eliza y que había escondido la evidencia, y después se fue a buscarlos, y que pensó que solo era un tipo somnífero, Anthony comenzó a comprender todo y se llenó de furia quería ir a reclamarle a Eliza pero antes le pregunto a Dorothy por Candy, al saberla segura en su habitación se tranquilizó un poco y le pidió que la cuidara, le dijo que el resolvería todo y que se casaría de inmediato con ella para que no pasara vergüenza por su culpa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ella quisiera verlo siquiera después de lo sucedido.

Cuando quedo solo se fue a asear y efectivamente comprobó lo dicho por Dorothy él también tenía la sangre de la rubia en él y se llenó de vergüenza por sí mismo y su actuar, se vistió y hecho una furia decidió ir a enfrentar a Eliza, la haría pagar por todo, pero ella no estaba en su recamara, la busco por todos lados pero al acercarse al estudio la escucho con claridad mientras conversaba con Niel, sus voces sonaban perfectamente, seguramente al ser tan temprano no pensaron que alguien más los escucharía

-todo me salió mal, como pude fallar, decía muy molesta Eliza

-cálmate hermanita, respondió Niel

-cómo quieres que me calme, como dime, todo me salió mal, sabes cuánto espere, cuanto invertí en conseguir esas fotos fraudulentas que le envié a Anthony, cuanto tiempo llevo llenándolo de dudas, enviándole anónimos todo para que desconfiara de la huérfana y la dejara, en el colegio no fue difícil siempre conseguía que otros hicieran mi trabajo y yo quedaba como la niña buena pues nadie podía sospechar que yo estaba detrás de todas los rumores en contra de ella, tuvieron que tomar miles de fotografías solo para conseguir unas cuantas en las que por la posición se mal interpreta lo que hacia la mosca muerta esa, otras miles más para conseguir las de Anthony que le envié a la huérfana y ¿para qué? si ella ni se inmuto con ellas, cada palabra dicha en el momento adecuado haciéndola ver mal, tirando por tierra sus esfuerzos por comportarse adecuadamente, por ser la gran dama que Anthony quería que fuera, y el colmo los brebajes sabes cuánto tiempo tarde en conseguir que se lo tomaran todo para que para comenzar se tomaran el equivocado

-a que te refieres con eso Eliza, de que brebajes hablas, pregunto Niel

-que para facilitarte el trabajo hermanito le prepare a la huérfana un fuerte brebaje con efecto afrodisiaco que usan para los caballos y para Anthony uno que produce inconciencia

-para que hiciste semejante cosa, le reclamo Niel, -no ves que pudiste matarlos

-no exageres, además todo era en nuestro favor, tu hubieras disfrutado de la huerfanita y yo me hubiera encargado de comprometer a Anthony

-estás loca Eliza, le respondió Niel, -si bien es cierto que he perseguido a Candy sin descanso y que quería casarme con ella aunque fuera a la fuerza, jamás me hubiera aprovechado de ella de semejante manera, eso es de cobardes, mi idea era convencerla poco a poco una vez fuera mi esposa

-No seas iluso hermanito, ella no vale la pena, pero no me detendré, volveré a intentarlo conseguiré más brebajes y esta vez no fallare, Anthony se verá comprometido y no tendrá más opción que casarse conmigo para resarcir mi honor

-ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA ELIZA, dijo Anthony furioso entrando de pronto al estudio y asustando a los hermanos Legan quienes no esperaban que el estuviera escuchándolos

-Anthony, espera no es lo que tú crees, trato de defenderse la pelirroja

-escuche todo Eliza ni trates de defenderte, y déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada, se te ha caído todo el teatro, al fin muestras tu horrible rostro eres una arpía

-no puedes decirme eso Anthony, tú debes estar conmigo yo soy la que debe ser tu esposa, le replicaba Eliza

-realmente me tomaste por tonto, creías que tu plan nunca fallaría y ni intentes volver a ponerlo en práctica pues aunque aparecieras desnuda en mi cuarto JAMAS me casaría contigo así sucediera

-pero sería tu deber tu obligación, insistía la pelirroja

-y crees acaso que solo por el hecho de que una mujerzuela amanezca en mi cama yo voy a caer rendido, NO no lo hare, es más si hubiera alguna consecuencia de esa vergonzosa situación no dudaría en quedarme con mi hijo y alejarlo de semejante mujer que nunca llegaría a ser una buena madre si fue capaz de hacer algo así para atarme, y si, sabes bien que la tía abuela me apoyaría, nunca dudaría en ayudarme para quitarle a mi hijo a una sinvergüenza semejante, gritaba furioso Anthony sin sospechar que esto último que había dicho era lo único que había escuchado la rubia y que había provocado su huida

-basta Anthony, no ofendas a mi hermana, trato de defenderla Niel

-tú no te metas Niel, que si bien sé que no tuviste que ver con lo que trato de hacernos anoche tu hermana, eso no significa que seas del todo inocente, pues has estado acosando constantemente a Candy, incluso mintiéndonos al decir que ella te buscaba, ahora LARGUENSE de esta casa, no quiero verlos, y prepárense pues la tía abuela se enterara de lo que han hecho de eso no les quepa duda, sin contar con lo que les hará el tío abuelo por atreverse a dañar a su Hija, porque adoptada o no ella es su hija

-tú no puedes sacarnos, somos parte de la familia, gritaba Eliza

FUERA o yo mismo los sacare a patadas, no dudes ni un segundo que soy capaz de hacerlo, le respondió Anthony

Niel jalo a Eliza fuera del estudio y se apuró por que se fueran de inmediato de la mansión, reconoció perfectamente en las facciones del rubio una determinación que les pronosticaba problemas

Anthony trato de serenarse, era como si todo se hubiera derrumbado, se sentía en un castillo de naipes que se había derrumbado, que tonto había sido, un ciego por tanto tiempo, -Candy podrás perdonarme, acaso merezco siquiera aspirar a tu perdón, nada me justifica, nada, pero debo intentarlo, se dijo a sí mismo y se dispuso a buscar a la rubia, llego a su habitación pero estaba vacía, salió a buscar a Dorothy para preguntar por ella, pero esta no la había visto desde que la rubia saliera a buscar a Anthony hacia una media hora, comenzaron a buscarla por si había salido a dar un paseo al jardín

en esos momentos llego la tía abuela quien saludo al rubio y este aprovechando el momento le pidió acompañarlo al estudio y ya en él le conto todo lo que había pasado, de cómo Eliza había estado intrigando durante todo este tiempo en contra de Candy y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la anciana no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, estaba realmente abrumada, por una parte Eliza había sido siempre su sobrina favorita, aunque nunca fue ciega y sabia de su rivalidad con la rubia, pero nunca imagino que llegaría a tanto, Anthony también le confirmo a la tía abuela que Candy nunca había vivido fuera del hospital, pues aunque él nunca la acompaño a visitar a Albert, él siempre estuvo al tanto de que Stear y Archie la acompañaban, también las amigas de esta Annie y Paty, la tía abuela no dudo en estar de acuerdo con Anthony en que debían casarse de inmediato, estaba muy decepcionado de lo ocurrido y aunque comprendía que su sobrino había actuado bajo los efectos de un brebaje, eso no lo eximia de su responsabilidad con la rubia, ella no merecía pasar una vergüenza, en estos momentos el bienestar de Candy era lo primordial, en medio de la charla tocaron la puerta y entro Dorothy avisándoles que no encontraban a Candy por ningún lado, también les informo que ella tenía guardado el servicio de té que les preparo Eliza por si querían hacer algún tipo de análisis en él, ambos agradecieron y aplaudieron la astucia de la muchacha, mandando más tarde la tía abuela a analizar el servicio de té, mientras Anthony se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia a buscar algún indicio de donde podría estar

En el camino se encontró con Stear y Archie y brevemente les comento de la desaparición de la rubia, por lo que estos se dirigieron a las caballerizas para iniciar una búsqueda más extensa en los inmensos jardines de la mansión, llegando hasta el lago que tenía la propiedad y no dejando un solo árbol por revisar conociendo la afición de la rubia por trepar

Al llegar a la habitación de la rubia Anthony busco por alguna cosa, alguna señal, vio el baúl de la rubia sin abrir, pero no encontró su maleta favorita, la que nunca la abandona a donde quiera que ella viajaba, en su lugar pudo observar un sobre similar al que él había recibido, al abrirlo descubrió con horror varias fotos donde aparecía el mismo junto con Eliza y una que otra chica, las fotos eran bastante comprometedoras, como las que el recibió, ahora comprendía las palabras de la rubia y las de la misma Eliza, era obvio que quien las mirase pensaría lo peor, el mismo que sabía lo que había sucedido realmente en esos momentos se encontraba impactado, se sintió todavía más estúpido, hace cuánto tiempo Candy había recibido esto, ahora si estaba seguro que ella no lo perdonaría, tomo las fotos y salió en busca de la rubia, si no se apuraban estaba seguro que la perdería

Al pasar las horas y no encontrarla decidieron ir a buscarla primero al hospital, en donde el doctor Lenard director del hospital le confirmo a la señora Elroy la versión de Candy, también le explico que había sido la señora Sara Legan quien había hablado con el diciendo que era una orden del tío abuelo William que Candy ya no pudiera seguir trabajando en ese ni en ningún hospital, la anciana pidió que se quitara toda restricción en contra de la rubia y pidió que si alguien más se atrevía a pedir algo así que se le informara de inmediato, pues en ningún momento la familia Andrew había dado semejante orden, también confirmo que la rubia había vivido en el hospital durante todo ese tiempo hasta el día anterior y que había pedido permiso especial para realizar las visitas como enfermera al señor Albert

Estaban desesperados, la habían buscado todo el día y no encontraban a la rubia, ya habían mandado a preguntar si había llegado al hogar de Pony o a la mansión de las rosas en Lakewood, pero nada la rubia no aparecía, también fueron al departamento de Albert, pero allí no estaba nadie, Anthony estaba desesperado, donde podría estar Candy, al día siguiente vio en el periódico que esa noche se presentaría la compañía Stradfor en el teatro y que Terry actuaria, se le ocurrió que tal vez ella pudo comunicarse con él, Stear y Archie también recordaron que Candy les había comentado que Terry se llevaría con él al señor Albert, así que tal vez por eso no encontraron a nadie en el departamento del señor Albert el día anterior, por lo que sin pensarlo más se fue a buscar a Terry al hotel, al llegar pregunto por él, y el empleado del hotel envió por el actor, el cual apareció unos minutos después, se sentía avergonzado de molestar a su amigo, pues si alguien podía reclamarle lo sucedido ese era Terrence, cuanto había desconfiado de él y ella injustamente, peor aún había roto el pacto que habían hecho con el cual Terry se había hecho a un lado, él había jurado proteger a la rubia, nunca faltarle, hacerla feliz, y valla que había fallado en todo, de pronto allí estaba frente a él, por la angustia que llevaba no logro descifrar el enojo en los ojos del actor, ni cuando este disimulo sus facciones

-buenos días Anthony saludo Terry tratando de ser lo más natural posible, -a que debo el honor de tu visita

-buenos días Terry le respondió Anthony se le notaba ojeroso y algo apesadumbrado, lo cual desconcertó un poco al castaño, -debo disculparme pues a pesar que hace mucho que nos vemos mi visita no es de cortesía o para ponernos al día, veras estoy buscando a Candy, ella ha desaparecido y estamos preocupados por ella, y pensé que tales se había comunicado contigo y tu pudieras saber dónde se encuentre

-me tomas por sorpresa no he sabido nada de ella hace tiempo

-pero según me han dicho los chicos el amigo de ustedes el señor Albert se iría contigo y el tal vez pueda saber algo de ella

-en efecto Albert me acompaña pues se ira conmigo, pero según me dijo ella se despidió de el hace dos días y desde entonces no la ha visto, de hecho yo esperaba que viniera contigo a saludarme antes de irme, que ha sucedido Anthony le pregunto en tono serio Terry

-si te contara lo que ha pasado seguro me caerías a golpes y te aseguro me lo merecería, pero tengo mucha prisa por encontrarla y no puedo detenerme a recibir el castigo que merezco de ti por haberme portado como un canalla con ella, lo decía muy seriamente Anthony

-que quieres decir Anthony pregunto el castaño, pero en ese momento llegaron Stear y Archie, quienes saludaron al castaño y le dijeron a Anthony

-tenemos una pista, dijo Stear, -al parecer se apuntó como voluntaria para ir al frente

-queeee preguntaron Terry y Anthony al mismo tiempo uno por no comprender como podía ser eso posible sabiendo lo que sabía y el otro por el temor que la sola posibilidad de que fuera cierto le producía

-aparece en la lista de enfermeras que partirán al frente, según se nos informó en el hospital, responde Archie

-debemos ir de inmediato hay que impedir que se valla, dijo Anthony, en ese momento al fondo venían Albert con Candy y Karen

Stear y Archie no reconocieron a Candy primero por la distancia y segundo por el disfraz pero si reconocieron a Albert y se asombraron al ver a la joven pelirroja desvanecerse y la actitud protectora de Albert quien inmediatamente la tomo en brazos y se la llevo

Terry al ver a Candy desvanecerse se despidió y se disculpó con todos diciendo que la joven que llevaba Albert era su esposa y hermana de Albert lo cual sorprendió a todos, les pidió también que le mantuvieran informado por cualquier cosa, que con gusto los acompañaría pero su esposa estaba delicada y se retiró dejando algo confundidos a los chicos pues estos no sabían que Albert tuviera familia, de hecho sabían que aun tenia amnesia, pero como les urgía evitar que Candy se fuera al frente no pensaron más en el asunto y se fueron a toda prisa del lugar, llegaron al hospital en donde se les informo que el grupo de enfermeras voluntarias había partido el día anterior y que seguramente a esas horas ya hasta habían tomado el barco, dejándolos muy desilusionados regresaron a la mansión, en donde la señora Elroy ya tenía a un grupo de investigadores a cargo del señor Watson para que buscaran por todos lados a la rubia y si ya estaba en el barco de allí mismo la irían a traer, no permitirían que se arriesgara de semejante manera

A media mañana en la mansión Legan Eliza sorprendió a Niel entrando sigiloso a la casa como no queriendo ser descubierto

-así que trasnochando hermanito, dime donde pasaste la noche y sería bueno que te limpies el cuello, traes marcas de labial

-metete en tus asuntos Eliza, respondió molesto Niel

-pues eso hago hermanito, dime ya sabes la última, la huérfana ha desaparecido

-que tienes que ver con eso Eliza

-yo absolutamente nada hermanito, pero si puedo asegurarte que pronto dejaran de buscarla, me asegure que aparezca en la lista de enfermeras que partieron al frente ayer por la noche

-Candy partió al frente, pregunto asustado Niel

-claro que no tonto, solo me asegure que aparezca en la lista, la verdad no sé dónde está ni me interesa, pero con eso dejaran de buscarla creyéndola de camino a Europa

-bueno al menos estará lejos de tus intrigas hermanita, ahora con tu permiso necesito darme una ducha, dijo Niel dejando sola a la pelirroja

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí el capítulo amigas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, quiero disculparme el capítulo anterior en mi prisa por actualizar no me percate que llevaba muchos horrores ortográficos, por lo que he tratado de corregirlo, igual si ven alguno por favor díganme y con gusto lo corrijo, respondiendo un poco sus inquietudes Becky7024 tienes razón a veces se hace un lio los tiempos, iniciamos en que acaban de darles la noticia a los Graham (Grandchester mas adelante verán porque) de que Candy está embarazada, vimos un poco de su vida y lo que ocurría en chicago más adelante en el capítulo 4 regresamos tiempo atrás para poder comprender que había sucedido y que había llevado a nuestros personajes a la situación en la que se encontraban al principio, en los capítulos anteriores hemos visto la visión de Candy y en el de hoy les he mostrado un poco de la visión general de cómo sucedieron las cosas, ya saben de todo hay dos versiones siempre y ahora si ya pueden decidir jjajaja y si la Susanita durmió con alguien y si leen bien pueden sospechar con quien jajaja, de ahora en adelante la relación entre Terry y Candy que aún es solo amistosa entrara en otra etapa, Eli amo tus analisis, no puedo adelantar mucho mas por ahora, gracias por acompañarme y leer mi historia, saludes a todas:

Skarllet Northman, Gaby, Becky7024, Amrica Gra, Ster Star, Eli y a todas las Guest, aunque una puso un mensaje en clave que no entendí si alguien lo comprende por favor ilústreme, y si se me fue mencionar alguna por favor disculpen a veces pasa, pero amo sus comentarios, es como tener una charla entre amigas, saludes a todas y bendiciones.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola amigas, antes de comenzar el capítulo comentare algunas cosas

*si es Terrific

*Anthony fue drogado por decirlo de alguna manera, no fue consciente de lo que le hizo a Candy, es mas en la mañana no fue hasta que Dorothy le mostro por así decirlo la evidencia que el comenzó a recordar, en su estado no supo siquiera que la rubia se opuso, ni que cayo inconsciente, así que de eso pueden estar seguras que es lo no es culpable del todo

*la maquinación de Eliza no fue de un día para otro, ella llevaba meses influenciando a Anthony pero este se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde, recuerden que el creció con Eliza también y la conoció antes que a Candy por ello él era difícil desconfiar de ella, mucho más si ella no aparecía directamente en las intrigas si no que usaba a otros para su trabajo sucio, este Anthony es un poco distinto al de la historia original, primero porque ya creció, recuerden que el murió en una etapa en que era aún dulce y no había experimentado los cambios en nuestros sentimientos a los que nos enfrentamos al crecer, pero si recordamos era tan o más celoso que el mismo Terry

*lo que Candy no perdona y lo que hizo que el rubio menor perdiera su preciado sitio en el corazón de ella fue su desconfianza continua y la forma en que al final la humillo, eso sumado al temor de que le quitara a su hijo si quedaba embarazada

Capítulo 12

El viaje en el tren nunca había sido tan placentero, no es que dejara de ser incomodo o cansado, pero nunca antes había tenido tan buena compañía, si bien es cierto tenia ciertas preocupaciones al respecto, esas eran lo de menos, llevaba consigo su mayor tesoro, un sueño al que había renunciado hacia tanto tiempo, había logrado conseguir un camarote privado en el tren, el cual compartía con Karen y Albert, nunca había sido del tipo precisamente sociable, pero conversar con Albert siempre se le había dado en forma natural desde que se conocieron y aun con amnesia Albert seguía teniendo el mismo carácter y la misma forma de ser que le hacía entrar en confianza, Karen, bueno era la única que lo toleraba tal cual era, quizá porque se parecían tanto, había llegado a apreciarla sinceramente, más ahora que se había vuelto su aliada y Candy, bueno ella era otra cosa, solo estar cerca de ella hacia que su mundo girara, tenía el poder de convertir el día mas gris en un soleado día de verano con tan solo mirarlo, y ni decir el poder arrollador que tenía una sola de sus preciosas sonrisas, estaba feliz, que más daba que faltaran meses para acabar la gira, en la compañía de ella podía ir al fin del mundo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Había hablado con Robert y este había quedado encantado con la idea de que Candy fuera la enfermera oficial de la compañía durante el viaje, Terry había no quería que se sintiera obligado a pagar, pues el solo quería que Candy se sintiera útil, pero Robert se negó, él le dijo que de hecho le ayudaba mucho pues la gira era larga y ya había pensado en cómo conseguir ayuda médica para cualquier emergencia, ahora con Candy trabajando para ellos se quitaba un peso de encima y encantado le pagaba un sueldo a la rubia, también habían aprovechado la reunión de la compañía antes de salir de Chicago para presentar a Candy oficialmente con todos los miembros de la compañía como la esposa de Terry, la señora Dulce Graham, explicaron también el porqué de sus disfraces y a nadie le sorprendió que el actor quisiera mantener anónima la verdadera identidad de su esposa, conociéndolo sabían que no era muy dado a que nadie se entrometiera en su vida privada, solo le quedo un poco de inquietud al distinguir la presencia de Niel en la estación antes de partir de Chicago, este no lo había visto pues parecía no querer ser visto, no logro ver bien con quien se besaba apasionadamente, al menos Candy ya estaba segura en el camarote y resguardada por Albert y los guardaespaldas por lo que no lo vio, esperaba que solo se tratase de una desafortunada coincidencia, eso sumado al hecho que casi no había visto a Susana, por alguna razón la había visto hasta cuando llevaban casi la mitad del recorrido, eso era un alivio.

A pesar de todo no podía evitar un poco de preocupación, se alegraba interiormente el haber sido siempre tan buen previsor, él nunca había sido dado a gastar más de lo necesario, y al saber que llevaría a Albert con él había comenzado a ahorrar desde tiempo atrás, sin imaginarse que además se llevaría a la rubia de sus sueños también, no es que eso lo dejara en la ruina, pero agradecía tener un fondo de ahorro pues ahora tanto Albert como Candy dependían de él, y eso lo preocupaba un poco pues desde que conoció a Candy pudo observar el lujo en sus vestidos, seguramente el famoso tío abuelo la quería mucho, pues por más que se quejara Eliza o quizá por eso se quejaba, la rubia siempre tenía en su guardarropa los más finos vestidos con sus respectivos zapatos y sombreros, bolsos, todo lo que necesitara una chica ella lo tenía y de la mejor calidad, por lo tanto los más costosos, le aliviaba que conocía a Candy y sabía que ella usaba todo eso solo por complacer a su familia adoptiva, que ella era en realidad sencilla y humilde, realmente esperaba que no se desilusionara por no poder comprarle costosas prendas a la que los Andrew la tenían acostumbradas, el haría lo imposible por complacerla, no es que fuera a comprarle harapos, era solo que sabía que con su actual salario no podía darle los lujos a los que la tenían acostumbrada, no, ella no era ese tipo de chica, estaba seguro que ella estaría complacida con lo que él pudiera darle.

La llegada a St. Luis había sido igual de abarrotada de gente esperando por verlos, pero afortunadamente habían logrado llegar rápidamente al hotel e instalarse, pero al entrar en la habitación correspondiente al matrimonio Graham, estos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos pues dentro los esperaba un hermoso arreglo floral con un sobre y un baúl, Terry tomo el sobre y leyó la nota, luego sonrió y dijo a la rubia

-es la de parte de mi madre, es su regalo de bodas

-¿de tu madre?, ¿regalo de bodas? ¿Cómo supo?

-calma pecas, jajaja deja que responda una primero quieres jajaja, al día siguiente de la boda le llame y le comente que nos habíamos casado, no, no sabe todo, solo que no queremos que tu familia sepa

-que hay en el baúl Terry

-pues según su nota es un guardarropa para ti y no me mires así ella te aprecia mucho, se siente muy agradecida por ti por habernos ayudado a reconciliarnos y como ella me dijo anoche siempre quiso una hija y ahora que nos hemos casado nadie la convencerá de no tratarte como si lo fuera así que acostúmbrate pecas

La rubia se acercó a ver el interior del baúl cuando el castaño lo abrió para ella, -oh Terry mira son preciosos, pero como supo ella que necesitaba, le pregunto la rubia

-puede ser en parte porque aprovechando que ella lleva años viajando en giras y conoce cada ciudad le pedí que me recomendara una boutique para renovar tu guardarropa, le dije que prácticamente te había robado de tu casa con la única ropa que tenías puesta

-es muy generoso de su parte, pero es demasiado, no podría aceptarlo

-vamos pecas, esto no es nada y ella lo hace con mucho cariño, sabes que al igual que tú me gusta valerme por mí mismo y que ya habíamos quedado en que te compraría un nuevo guardarropa, pero creo que Eleonor ha hecho esto con tanto cariño que el rechazarlo sería lo mismo que rechazarla a ella, además el baúl es solo el principio, en el sobre hay también un certificado para que puedas comprarte lo que te haga falta, dice que tu sabrás que es, si gustas podemos pedirle a Karen que nos acompañe, tenemos algunas horas antes de que comience el ensayo

-me gustaría mucho, gracias Terry, son muy amables conmigo, no tengo como pagar tanto que haces por mí, le dijo la rubia apretando suavemente la mano del castaño

-es mi deber como tu ESPOSO, le respondió el castaño acariciando su mejilla, - así que no se diga más vamos por Karen, por cierto que más es lo que te hace falta, porque según vi en el baúl viene prácticamente todo lo que pudieras necesitar

Candy se puso roja de pronto y miro hacia otro lado, -bueno, este, lo que sucede es que…

-que pasa pecas porque te pones roja

-bueno necesitoropainterior dijo en una sola frase poniéndose de espaldas a Terry quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de la rubia y tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que eso le produjo solo atinó a decirle que mejor se apuraban para que no se les hiciera tarde

Terry, Albert, Karen y los guardaespaldas acompañaron a la rubia a la boutique, pero una vez dentro dejaron solas a las chicas para que hicieran sus compras con la privacidad que ameritaba, aprovecharon después a dar un paseo y comer helados pasando un rato muy agradable, ya casi al regreso Karen se separó de Albert y se adelantó llamando en un grito a la rubia

-¡Dulce!

-que sucede Karen le respondió la rubia que iba en compañía del castaño

-debemos volver a la boutique

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso olvidamos algo? Respondió la rubia

-pues claro, acabo de recordar que no te compramos corset

-ella no usa, respondió Terry sin pensar, pero al darse cuenta se puso algo rojo y logrando que la rubia se sonrojara también por el hecho que el castaño lo supiera

-no usas, le dijo asombrada Karen, -es decir que esa cinturita es obra de la madre naturaleza, ah te odio le dijo en un tono de fingido enojo, luego se regresó al lado de Albert y siguieron su camino al hotel

Ya por la tarde Candy y Albert acompañaron a Terry al ensayo, pero como los rubios no eran de estar sentados sin hacer nada no tardaron en mezclarse entre los miembros de la compañía colaborando en todo lo que fuera posible, aunque el rubio mayor siempre trataba de estar al pendiente de Candy que al final de cuentas era su labor principal, ya que Terry lo había nombrado su jefe de logística y seguridad, le había dicho que ese era su trabajo ante la insistencia del rubio mayor por ser útil.

En Chicago mientras tanto seguía la búsqueda de la rubia, Anthony, Stear y Archie habían ido personalmente hasta el puerto donde se supone que partirían las enfermeras a Europa, en compañía de Annie y de Paty habían ido a Lakewood, al Hogar de pony, y nada, estaban muy preocupados, cuando Anthony les conto a Stear y Archie lo que había sucedido con Candy estos casi que lo muelen a golpes, pero al final se detuvieron, comprendieron que Anthony estaba fuera de si por culpa del dichoso brebaje, pero aun así estaban decepcionados por la forma en que el la había tratado durante todo el tiempo atrás, pero por el momento lo más importante para todos era encontrar a la rubia.

La tía abuela se había deprimido mucho al no tener noticias de ella, cuando se enteraron que había sido secuestrada por la banda de Pietro casi sufre un ataque, pero se tranquilizó cuando le informaron que fue rescatada y que no sufrió mayor daño, exigió a los Legan no visitar la mansión Andrew, pero mientras no estuviera presente el tío abuelo William no podía tomar mayores medidas en contra de ellos, solo alejarlos de sus sobrinos y de ella.

Luego de algunos días la compañía Stradfor partió de St. Luis, la rubia se encontraba más tranquila, aunque por las noches no podía evitar despertar con horribles pesadillas, entraba en una crisis que solo Terry lograba calmar, después de varias noches se dio cuenta que tenían que compartir la cama, pues era la única manera en que la rubia dormía más tranquila y recuperaba el sueño más rápido después de una crisis, claro que a todo esto ya Terry se había conseguido una almohada que estratégicamente entre los dos cubriendo sus partes sensibles, muy caballero sí, pero no era de palo y no fuera ser que alguna reacción de su cuerpo fuera a ser visible por la rubia y no iba a renunciar al placer de dormirla entre sus brazos con la excusa de consolarla solo por esas pequeñeces.

Poco a poco la rubia fue adaptándose a la rutina de Terry, él incluso se asombró de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a ella, como si hubieran estado junto siempre, ella lo sorprendía ocupándose de que el siempre tuviera todo listo, le ayudaba con sus líneas, conocía sus comidas y bebidas favoritas y procuraba que nunca le faltaran, todo lo cual lo hacia la rubia sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía, le parecía tan natural, de igual manera el castaño siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, complaciendo cada gusto de ella, cosa que solía ser muy común a la hora de la comida pues era de muy buen apetito, podían pasar horas conversando sin sentir el tiempo pasar, a la hora de las galas a las que debían asistir Candy siempre acompañaba a Terry, no podían evitar ser el centro de atención pues la belleza de la rubia no pasaba desapercibida para nadie y Terry imponía su presencia donde fuera (creo que no necesito recordarles lo guapo que era) pero el castaño no soltaba a la rubia para nada, siempre estaba tomando su mano y en cuanto podían escaparse de las aburridas conversaciones bailaban, convirtiéndose en la envidia de todos.

Otros que tampoco se despegaban era Albert y Karen, la elegancia del rubio y sus elegantes modales no pasaban desapercibidos, siempre estaban intercambiando miradas, guiños y coqueteos discretos que no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie.

Mientras estaban recogiendo la escenografía en la ciudad de Dallas un cable se soltó liberando una enorme lámpara que se dirigía hacia Terry quien estaba recibiendo unas indicaciones del director, la lámpara hubiera caído sobre el castaño de lleno si no hubiera sido porque Candy rápidamente lo había empujado, aun así la lámpara había causado daños en su pie al caer y el castaño había quedado inconsciente por lo que fue llevado rápidamente al hospital para constatar el daño causado.

-que ha dicho el medico Dulce, pregunto Robert a Candy pues él había llegado un poco después al hospital al tener que quedarse a verificar que no hubieran más daños ni nadie más lastimada en el teatro

-afortunadamente no fue nada grave, pero deberá guardar cama al menos una semana en lo que se recupera su pie, el golpe fue severo pero lo llego a fractura, pero para evitar un daño mayor él debe quedarse internado, además tiene algunos golpes que sufrió con la caída, pero estos son menores, lo único que aún no despierta, pero los médicos dicen que debemos esperar, le informo Candy

-ya veo, respondió un poco preocupado Robert, -puedo pasar a verlo

-claro pasa, ya terminaron de revisarlo

Robert ingreso en la habitación de Terry, luego de conversar un poco de su salud con Candy le dijo un poco apenado que la compañía debía de partir esa misma noche porque si no se presentaban en la fecha pactada en la siguiente ciudad podrían demandarlos, por lo que un suplente tomaría el lugar de Terry en lo que se recuperaba, ella comprendió y se despidieron, quedando en que el señor Brandon le dejaría a ella el dinero para los gastos mientras él estuviera internado, despidiéndose así ambos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí el capítulo, me disculpo por lo corto, pero hoy apenas he podido actualizar un poco, gracias a todas por sus opiniones y por seguirme, cuando pueda hare las correcciones necesarias en los capítulos anteriores, saludes y bendiciones a todas


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Albert a duras penas había tenido tiempo de despedirse de Karen, quien muy triste tuvo que irse con la compañía de teatro dejando a sus amigos y a su rubio soñado, al llegar la noche Candy se quedo a cuidar a Terry en el hospital, estaba preocupada porque el castaño no despertaba, pero sabía que debía esperar, ya habían llamado a un especialista que lo revisaría al día siguiente, Albert decidió entonces que al estar Candy en el hospital con Terry lo mejor seria que los guarda espaldas se alojaran cerca, por lo que los instalo en un hostal que estaba a la par del hospital, así podrían turnarse, mientras uno dormía el otro hacia guardia, después se despidió de Candy pues solo a ella le habían permitido quedarse en el hospital, prometiendo volver temprano al día siguiente y se fue al hotel.

Al quedar a solas con Terry, la rubia se acerco a su cama, tomo su mano libre y la acerco a su mejilla luego la beso suavemente, estando ya con el peso de todas las emociones del día se sintió libre de dejar salir unas lagrimas que trato de secar rápidamente, estaba muy preocupada por el castaño, de solo imaginar que algo mas grave le hubiera sucedido si no hubiera actuado a tiempo hacia que se le partiera el corazón, acaricio dulcemente su mejilla, por suerte a ella no le había quedado más que el susto pues no tuvo ningún rasguño a pesar de haber caído cuando empujo a Terry para salvarlo

-tienes que recuperarte mocoso engreído, le decía mientras besaba tiernamente su frente, -no ves que no hay nadie que me haga rabiar mas que tu, ni tampoco nadie que me haga sonreír como tú, despierta pronto Terry, se recostó junto a él en la cama y se durmió abrazándolo, estuvo tan tranquila entre sus brazos que sus terribles pesadillas no se atrevieron a molestarla, no mientras ella tenia en su cabeza como única fuente de angustia la salud del castaño.

Al día siguiente Albert paso a la recepción a preguntar si habían dejado algún recado o paquete para Candy, pues esta le pidió que preguntara pues Robert le había dicho que el señor Brandon le dejaría el hotel cancelado y dinero para los gastos mientras Terry estuviera en el hospital, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no solo no había ningún recado para la rubia, si no que además el hotel solo estaba cancelado hasta esa mañana por lo que o pagaban por el resto de días o se retiraban del hotel, por lo que Albert ordeno sus cosas y las del matrimonio Graham y se retiro del hotel, pidiendo una habitación en el mismo hostal donde había hospedado a la seguridad de Candy y luego se fue a buscar a la rubia para ponerla al tanto de todo.

Candy ya se había duchado y vestido cuando llego Albert, aprovecho que la habitación tenía su propio baño privado y hasta un pequeño armario donde había colocado una muda de ropa que Albert le había llevado el día anterior cuando había llevado los guarda espaldas a su nuevo alojamiento, al llegar el rubio mayor la llevo a la cafetería del hospital para que desayunara y para informarle de la situación, así después de desayunar puso a la rubia al tanto de lo sucedido, Candy se preocupo pues no esperaba que sucediera semejante cosa, Robert le había dicho que dejaría todo cubierto, que había sucedido entonces, le agradeció a Albert por haber traído sus cosas y por pensar rápidamente, pues el hostal era mucho más económico que el hotel en que estaban, rápidamente se pusieron a hacer planes, la preocupación de la rubia solo fue momentánea pues siendo ella emprendedora como era una situación como la que estaban pasando no la asustaba, sin contar que el rubio tampoco se quedaba atrás, Candy hizo cálculos de sus ahorros, los cuales eran de la mensualidad que siempre le daban de parte del tío abuelo, pero como ella prácticamente no tenía mayores gastos lo ahorraba para en un futuro poder ayudar a sus madres, lo mismo hizo Albert, pues el dinero que le enviaba Terry a Candy para ayudar a Albert en el hospital y luego para su arrendamiento la rubia se lo entregaba a Albert integro pues ella se encargaba de cubrir con sus honorarios del hospital todas las necesidades del rubio, así al hacer cuentas vieron que tenían suficiente para cubrir los gastos sin preocupaciones, pero como buenos previsores no quisieron arriesgarse por lo que ambos rubios no dudaron en buscar un empleo temporal para no pasar luego preocupaciones.

El primero en conseguir empleo fue Albert, allí mismo en la cafetería consiguió como ayudante en la cocina encargado de lavar los platos, la rubia en cambio se dirigió donde el director del hospital y pidió trabajo de enfermera, le dijo que ella se había graduado en la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jean con la especialidad de enfermera quirúrgica, pero le explico al director que por no poder mostrarle su titulo de enfermera (recuerden que no podía dar su verdadero nombre) él podía examinarla y comprobar sus conocimientos, el director no se mostraba muy convencido de querer aceptar, pero al hacerle unas cuantas preguntas y luego de llevarla a una sala llena de enfermos y ponerla a prueba viendo cómo se desenvolvía haciendo su trabajo en forma eficiente el ya no tuvo dudas de su experiencia y le dio trabajo permitiendo que se quedara a dormir siempre que terminara su turno en la habitación de Terry, la rubia agradecida inmediatamente se fue a poner el uniforme de enfermera que le habían proporcionado, se quitó la peluca castaña que había estado usando, haciéndose una trenza que enrolló en un moño en el cual coloco la cofia y se dispuso a trabajar, a Albert no le pareció mucho que se quitara el disfraz pero sabiendo que los guarda espaldas hacían guardia afuera del hospital y que ella no saldría se tranquilizó, además aun cuando no tuviese peluca al haber estado siempre la rubia acostumbrada a verse con las coletas, el tener ahora su cabello recogido como lo estaba usando le daba un aire de madurez que hacia un poco difícil reconocerla fácilmente, eso y unas gafas sin aumento que le consiguió el rubio mayor solo por si acaso.

El director estaba muy satisfecho, la rubia no solo había resultado buena enfermera, sino que además su entrenamiento en cirugía era muy cotizado, era muy hábil en su labor y los doctores estaban muy satisfechos con su desempeño, sus compañeras que en un inicio habían dudado de su capacidad, les basto unas cuantas horas para darse cuenta que era en verdad muy buena en lo que hacía, le había tocado turno en su primer día de trabajo, pero aun así al habérsele asignado a Terry entre sus pacientes iba a verlo cada tanto y había logrado hablar con el especialista que habían solicitado por el estado de inconsciencia del castaño.

-buen día doctor Thomson soy la señora Graham

-buen día señora, es un gusto

-ha examinado ya a mi esposo, el tuvo un accidente el día de ayer resultando con algunos golpes menores y su pie lastimado, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que quedo inconsciente y a pesar de tanto tiempo que ha pasado el no reacciona

-comprendo, ya revise su cuadro y lo he examinado a profundidad por lo que he podido observar puedo decirle que al menos el no esta en coma, eso queda descartado, debemos esperar un poco mas, le hare mas estudios, pero estoy casi seguro que lo que sucede es que tiene una leve inflamación producto del golpe seguramente, la cual ira desapareciendo poco a poco con descanso y algunos medicamentos que ya comenzaremos a aplicarle, al desaparecer el despertara, no se preocupe

-muchas gracias doctor, no sabe el alivio que me dan sus palabras

-es mi trabajo señora, por lo pronto y aprovechando que también es su enfermera debo decirle que aparte de aplicarle sus medicamentos deberá realizarle los respectivos ejercicios en su pie para lograr que se recupere adecuadamente, en el cuadro ya deje anotadas todas las indicaciones, con permiso fue un gusto

Y así entre turnos y descansos la rubia solo se despegaba del castaño mientras hacia sus rondas, el resto del tiempo se la pasaba cuidándolo, hasta la comida se la llevaba allí para no dejarlo solo en la medida de lo posible, Albert también cada que tenía descanso y al salir de su trabajo en la cafetería se dirigía de inmediato a la habitación de Terry, entre ambos procuraban cuidarlo

Pero aunque Candy fuera una muy buena enfermera, nada la preparo para asumir una de sus responsabilidades no solo por ser su esposa sino además por ser su enfermera, y esa era la de asear al castaño dándole un baño de esponja, la rubia como pudo consiguió que una enfermera ya mayor accediera a bañar al castaño a cambio de que ella le ayudara a subir y bajar el carrito de medicinas que por su edad a la señora ya se le hacía difícil, pero lo que si no pudo evadir fue el darle los masajes y ejercicios en el pie del castaño, a la pobre rubia se le subieron todos los colores al destapar al castaño y tener que subir la bata para comenzar primero con el masaje el cual iba desde el inicio de la pierna hasta el dedo del pie, no dudo un segundo en colocar una toalla cubriendo las partes nobles del castaño para evitar ver o tocar por accidente nada por allí y es que aunque era su trabajo y nunca le había molestado realizar su trabajo en forma profesional en el pasado, pues en el pasado nunca Terry había sido su paciente, y ella que nunca le había visto más que los pies descalzos alguna que otra vez en los últimos días, pues esto era totalmente diferente

Su pierna bien formada y llena de musculo no le ayudaba mucho que digamos en su concentración, se regañaba a si misma por semejantes pensamientos, no comprendía porque se sentía así, era un paciente y debía tratarlo como tal, pero era tanto su nerviosismo que el primer día al comenzar a aplicar la crema en el inicio de la pierna del castaño se había resbalado yendo a aterrizar de bruces contra sus suaves partes nobles, era una suerte que el estuviera inconsciente, aun así no sabría con qué cara podría verlo, se agradecía internamente haberle colocado la toalla que lo cubría si no su boca habría estado literalmente… no no podía ni imaginarlo ya bastante con lo que había ocurrido, se obligó a sí misma a serenarse y realizo su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó los ejercicios correspondientes en el pie, después de lo cual salió corriendo al baño a echarse agua fría en el rostro que sentía que hervía literalmente, esperaba que Terry nunca se enterara de sus actividades como su enfermera, no, moriría de vergüenza si el supiera.

Cada noche al no tener turno se fue a dormir con Terry, se puso su camisón y se recostó a su lado, era increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a dormir con él, al estar el castaño inconsciente ella pudo darse el lujo de observarlo largamente sin pudor de ser descubierta, estaba preocupada por pero ya el médico le había avisado que estaba próximo a despertar pues había dado buenas señales en la última revisión que le había hecho, acaricio su mejilla, no cabía duda que era muy apuesto pensaba la ojiverde, si no hubiera estado tan enamorada de Anthony seguramente hubiera caído rendida a tus pies al conocerte, se acercó y lo beso en la mejilla deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario y se abrazó a el –tú te mereces un amor completo Terry, no un corazón a medias, aún tengo tanto por sanar, como quisiera amarte como te mereces, pero mientras mi corazón no esté completamente lleno por ti no me parece justo ilusionarte, y diciendo eso se quedó dormida

Al cabo de unos días el castaño sorprendió a la rubia una mañana al saludarla cuando ella despertaba

-Terry, despertaste, estas bien, como te sientes, decía emocionada la rubia, quien llamo inmediatamente al medico para que llegara a examinar al castaño

-estoy bien pecosa, lamento haberte preocupado

-oh Terry que alegría que estés mejor, la rubia se dispuso a vestirse rápidamente en el baño antes que llegara el medico a examinar al castaño

El doctor encontró al castaño en muy buen estado, explicando que ya solo faltaba que se terminara de recuperar del pie estaría de alta, dejándolos muy alegres

Acabando de irse el medico y en la puerta apareció la madre de Terry que muy angustiada llego hasta la cama del castaño y agradeció al cielo encontrarlo en tan buena forma

-señorita Baker que placer verla, le saludo la ojiverde después que la rubia mayor terminara de saludar al castaño

-oh Candy el placer es mío, felicidades hija por su boda, respondió la rubia mayor abrazando a la ojiverde, -y por favor llámame Eleonor

-como te enteraste madre, le cuestiono el castaño

-Robert me envió un telegrama cuando llego a San Antonio, estaba muy angustiado por ti, pero me dijo que había encargado a Brandon dejar todo listo para que Candy no tuviera apuros económicos mientras te recuperabas

-Candy, pregunto el castaño observando a la ojiverde que ya vestía su uniforme de enfermera, -¿qué haces vestida así?

-disculpa es que como vas despertando no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar, pero ya casi es hora de iniciar mi turno, estoy trabajando en este hospital, veras al día siguiente que se fue la compañía a Albert le informaron que solo habían pagado el hotel hasta esa mañana, y que no me habían dejado nada en el hotel para los gastos

-que queeeee, dijeron al mismo tiempo madre e hijo, -como es eso posible, como pudo Robert hacer semejante cosa dijo muy molesta Eleonor

-esto es inaudito, dijo a su vez Terry muy molesto, por eso estas trabajando Candy, miro apenado a la ojiverde

-no te preocupes Terry, entre Albert y yo teníamos suficientes ahorros para suplir los gastos, el y los guarda espaldas se están hospedando en un hostal que esta acá cerca y yo he estado aquí contigo, decidimos trabajar para evitar cualquier contratiempo futuro, Albert no tarda en venir a visitarte, yo debo iniciar mi turno, después vendré a verte

-no eso si que no, dijo Terry, como crees, ya desperté y ahora me encargo yo, no te preocupes más, ya no es necesario que trabajes

-pero no es ningún problema Terry

-como crees que no, se supone que yo debo cuidarte

-vamos Terry para mi no ha sido ningún problema, sabes que amo mi profesión y de hecho me ha gustado mucho poder ser útil, déjame seguir haciéndolo al menos hasta que te recuperes y partamos a alcanzar la compañía si

-a ti es imposible negarte nada pecosa, le respondió Terry tomando su mano y besándola suavemente

-vendré más tarde, nos vemos mas tarde Eleonor, le dijo a la rubia mayor y se despidió

Eleonor quedo encantada con la forma en que el carácter de su hijo parecía dulcificado instantáneamente a la intervención de la ojiverde, al rato llego Albert y se encontró con doble sorpresa la primera que Terry había despertado y la segunda que allí se encontraba su mama y que era Eleonor Baker, cosa que al no tener memoria no le impresionaba pues no reconocía la afamada actriz, la conversación fue amena y agradable y el rubio mayor le puso al tanto de lo que habían hecho durante los días que estuvo inconsciente y de como lo había estado cuidando celosamente Candy, incluso sin que ella supiera el rubio mayor había observado con cuanto esmero ella había estado al pendiente del castaño lo cual llenaba de una cálida sensación de alegría y bienestar a Terry, aunque conociendo el carácter servicial de Candy se decía así mismo que era solo porque era su forma de ser y no porque ella sintiera algo mas que amistad por él.

Al poco rato volvió la ojiverde con el desayuno de Terry, este lo vio sin ganas y le hizo mala cara

-tienes que alimentarte Terry, le reñía Candy, -has pasado muchos días sin comer vamos hay que hacer el intento y sin esperar respuesta tomo el cubierto y lo llevo a la boca del castaño quien por la sorpresa no tuvo opción

Eleonor los miraba enternecida, y es que la ojiverde sin percatarse del efecto de sus acciones seguía alimentando al castaño cual si fuera un bebe pese a las protestas del mismo, protestas que no eran más que apariencia pues el si había tomado conciencia de la situación y disfrutaba enormemente ser consentido por Candy

-ves que no fue tan difícil le dijo la ojiverde al terminar de darle de comer, todavía se tomó su tiempo para limpiar los restos de comida de los labios del castaño con una servilleta pero al hacerlo sus dedos sin querer rozaron la boca de Terry al hacerlo inmediatamente retiro su mano y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas dándose cuenta de su conducta se retiró y se puso en pie rápidamente y excusándose que debía llevarse los trastes se fue velozmente.

Terry fue dado de alta unos días después y todos acompañados por Eleonor viajaron para alcanzar a la compañía en Houston, llegando allí Eleonor fue la primera en buscar a Robert y reclamarle por dejar desprotegida a Candy mientras Terry quedaba hospitalizado, Robert se sorprendió y les dijo que él había encargado al señor Brandon que dejara el dinero suficiente para que no tuvieran problemas, pero Albert le explico que en el hotel no solo no había nada para Candy de parte del señor Brandon, también les habían informado que el hotel solo se había pagado hasta ese día en que se fueron, Robert inmediatamente llamo al señor Brandon quien al encararlo quedo sorprendido

-aquí debe haber un mal entendido, vera antes de partir del hotel cuando me disponía a dejar todo listo para la señora Graham, Susana se me acerco y al preguntarme que hacia le explique y ella me informo que usted ya se había encargado del asunto y que yo debía apurarme pues me estaban esperando (si, fue la gusana, ya se había tardado no)

-pero como pudiste solo irte sin haberme preguntado antes, yo te había encargado a ti, le reclamo muy molesto Robert, y luego se dirigió a Candy -por favor disculpe todos los inconvenientes que tuvieron que pasar por causa de este mal entendido, no puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que esto la debe hacer afectado

-se equivoca señor Hataway, le respondió Candy, -mi única preocupación era la salud de Terry, por lo demás no soy una joven que se amedrenta tan fácilmente

-Robert, le llamo el castaño, esta conducta de Susana me parece por demás sospechosa y no me parece que se quede así nada más

-despreocúpense, yo averiguare que sucedió y claro que no se quedara sin su debida consecuencia, respondió Robert muy molesto

Terry tuvo que irse al ensayo y recuperar el tiempo que perdió, mientras sus mujeres amadas decidieron salir a dar un paseo y merendar en la compañía de Albert mientras esperaban a que el saliera del ensayo para ir a comer todos juntos, así el resto del día las dos rubias del corazón del castaño se la pasaron entre risas y charlas, Eleonor apreciaba sinceramente a la ojiverde y se sentía muy feliz de que Candy ahora era la esposa de Terry, ella sabia cuanto la amaba el castaño, aunque el no le hubiera contado nada, su corazón de madre supo reconocer el amor en los ojos de su hijo, Albert no se quedaba atrás con su charla siempre tan amena pasaron el tiempo sin darse cuenta, al llegar la hora de regresar la rubia mayor no resistió y ayudo a la ojiverde a vestirse, se sentían muy felices, una dándose el gusto de por primera ves consentir a la hija que tanto tiempo soñó tener y la otra por recibir las atenciones maternas que siempre soñó, Terry estaba extasiado al observar a las dos mujeres que tanto amaba compartir de una forma tan amena, luego en compañía de Albert y Karen y Eleonor nuestros amados rebeldes se fueron a comer, no sabiendo nuestros caballeros de brillante armadura como disimular tan hinchado pecho de llevar tan bellas damas en su compañía.

Albert y Karen no podían disimular la alegría que sentían de por fin estar juntos después de varios días alejados, Terry a su vez no soltaba a Candy para nada y esta no dudaba en mimarlo aunque lo hacía en forma inconsciente pues lo trataba como si aún estuviera convaleciente y el encantado de dejarse mimar, así al día siguiente Eleonor se despidió para volver a New York, iba muy feliz por haber compartido con la pareja esos días y es que con la ojiverde a su lado su hijo se notaba radiante y estaba más que segura de que por fin tenía la felicidad que tanto merecía.

Mientras que en una habitación del hotel una muy sulfurada gusana, digo Susana, estaba que echaba chispas, su plan le había fallado, no se le ocurrió que la dichosa mujercita en ves de angustiarse por haber quedado sin dinero e irse dejando tirado a Terry había quedado como una heroína al haberlo cuidado y no abandonarlo a pesar de no tener dinero, encima la habían dejado sin paga hasta la siguiente ciudad en castigo por sus acciones, pese a que puso su mejor cara de victima diciendo jurando y perjurando que ella había creído erróneamente que Robert le había dado el dinero a Dulce, eso no la había librado de la sanción, sentía tanta rabia que ni el bello arreglo de flores que puntualmente recibía al llegar a cada nueva ciudad desde que salió de chicago le alegraba, miro la nota con fastidio y luego la puso sobre el arreglo, ahhh grito frustrada, -ahora nooo

 _Mi bella musa_

 _Espero con ansias volver a verte, perderme entre tus brazos y volver a saborear tus dulces labios, pronto mi bella dama iré a verte, con devoción se despide tu fiel admirador_

 _N.L._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas aquí un nuevo capítulo, disculpas por la tardanza, es que apenas he tenido tiempo de nada, muchas gracias a las que acaban de comenzar a seguir mi historia, también a las que la leen en forma anónima, gracias también por sus opiniones, aprecio todas y cada una de ellas, ya saben si ven algún error disculpen de antemano y si me la dicen tratare de corregirla

un agradecimiento especial par: **becky7024, Ster star, Kaede Namikaze, Gsby (Guest), skarllet northman, Graciela (Guest), Eli (Guest), ClaudiaCeis, Marina W (Guest), Kamanance y apy granchester**

Espero me sigan acompañando en mi historia


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Karen se encontraba terminando de arreglarse, siempre fue vanidosa, pero ahora el verse bella se había convertido en casi una obsesión, todo desde que cierto rubio de ojos azul como el cielo aparecieran en su vida dándole vueltas a su mundo, nunca se consideró una mujer tímida, todo lo contrario ella siempre mostro su fuerte carácter que casi rallaba en la arrogancia, pero ese carácter quedaba totalmente reducido al ver los bellos ojos del rubio mayor y entonces se convertía en una joven como cualquier otra, llena de nervios y la necesidad no solo de verse bien, si no de ser la más bella ante esos ojos que sin que ella aun lo haya determinado de comprender solo la miran a ella.

pues de igual forma Albert no puede evitar toda la nube de sensaciones que se le vienen encima como avalancha al estar cerca de Karen y el no tenerla cerca es peor pues se le activa otro huracán de sentimientos que lo funden en la obscuridad al no sentirla cerca, el poder verla, conversar o sentir su mano tomar su brazo casualmente cuando le acompaña a cualquier lado es todo lo que hace que su día brille con una fuerza deslumbrante, pero aun a pesar de todo ese sentimiento que en una forma sincera y decidida ya se había instalado en su pecho el rubio mayor no se atrevía a cortejarla y prácticamente se obligaba a si mismo a no avanzar más allá de una fraterna amistad, era fácil con Candy, amaba la rubia, como no hacerlo si ella se apodera fácilmente del corazón de quienes la conocen y estaba seguro que al recuperar su memoria vería que su amor por ella es todavía más fuerte que el que siente actualmente, pero la diferencia es que a Candy la amaba si pero como a una hermana y eso era tan puro y sincero que no tenia inconveniente en demostrarlo; pero a Karen no.

Claro que no, Karen llenaba su corazón pero de una forma muy diferente, a ella la veía como una mujer, no solo como una mujer, si no como la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de sus días, pero… si solo pero y si al recobrar la memoria descubre que ya tiene familia esperándole, como saber si no esta casado, o tiene a alguien ya esperándole, hijos tal vez, no tenía forma de saberlo y no quería lastimar a Karen si eso pasaba, ella no lo merecía, ahhh si tan solo hacerlo fuera tan fácil como pensarlo, y es que si seguía así no iba a poder seguir conteniendo las poderosas ganas por probar sus labios y perderse en ellos terminando de olvidar toda precaución tomada.

Terry le ayudaba a Candy a ponerse la peluca, desde un inicio se dio cuenta que era impráctico estar molestando a Karen con esos detalles que el fácilmente podía hacer, así que con unas cuantas instrucciones de su colega aprendió en forma veloz a ponerle y quitarle la peluca a la rubia, incluso había aprendido a acomodar su cabello de forma que no se notara bajo la peluca, le ayudaba también a colocar el sombrero el cual siempre llevaba un velo de tul que cubría sus ojos así cuando algún reportero les tomara fotografías su rostro y ojos quedaban cubiertos levemente evitando que fuese fácilmente descubierta.

Candy no se quedaba atrás, como ya era su costumbre siempre procuraba ayudarle a colocarse el chaleco y el saco, hasta en mas de alguna ocasión lo sorprendió ayudándole a peinar su cabello y aunque en un inicio se sintió apenado por sus atenciones y su orgullo le decía que él podía hacer esas cosas por si mismo y que no era un bebe, la verdad es que amaba esa intimidad a que habían llegado, esa confianza que sentían el uno con el otro, así que poco a poco quedo la costumbre de que fuera ella quien le peinara el cabello a Terry mientras el le ayudaba con el de ella a la rubia, y es que acaso podía ser de otra manera, no definitivamente no, disfrutar del cálido toque de sus manos ya sea atraves del peine o cuando tocaba directamente su cabeza y cabello al peinarlo era un maravilloso sueño, cada roce inocente con sus maravillosos dedos, ya sea cuando le acomodaba la ropa o el cabello y era suficiente para subir su nivel de felicidad a grados insuperables, eso sin contar las descargas eléctricas que su cuerpo sufría, realmente existía la felicidad y apenas la estaba comenzando a saborear.

Cuanto había sufrido en el pasado, con un padre que lo ignoraba y que le mandaba cumplir con todos los lineamientos que su sangre noble le exigía, una madre que lo había rechazado y abandonado según las palabras de la respetable duquesa que ante todos era su madre y que no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para maltratarlo y humillarlo sin que nadie hiciera nada por defenderlo, afortunadamente había recuperado a su madre gracias a la intervención de la rubia, pero aun así su mundo era gris al no poder tener el amor de su amada pecosa por pertenecer el corazón de esta a su mejor amigo, se había resignado, si, había prácticamente encadenado sus sentimientos y los había guardado bajo llave en un lugar muy escondido de su corazón, su honor y lealtad así se lo habían exigido, pero ahora el sol brillaba y la felicidad era casi palpable, todo gracias a ella, a su pecosa, si ahora podía llamarla así SU PECOSA, su sola presencia iluminaba su vida y el procuraría que se quedara con el para siempre y brindarle toda la felicidad que ella merecía y que el encantado le daría.

Terry había regresado de la función estaba agotado, en casi todo el día apenas y había podido ver a Candy, y poco o nada mejoraba su humor por no haberla tenido cerca, por ello se había apresurado en llegar rápido a buscarla, seguramente ya se estaba preparando para dormir, aunque solía quedarse despierta hasta que el llegaba, al entrar en la habitación escucho risas y su mundo casi se destruye al ver que los rubios estaban unidos en un muy apretado abrazo, su sangre hervía y su razón se nublaba y valla que estaba tentado a resolver todo de una forma nada pacifica, si, el mounstro de los celos se había apoderado de él, pero como no hacerlo si encuentra a SU PECOSA, si suya, en los brazos de Albert, carraspeo un poco para hacer notar su presencia y luego saludo

-buenas noches Terry saludaron los rubios quienes no se dieron ni cuenta de la furia que corroía al castaño

-de nuevo muchas gracias Candy, dijo Albert a la rubia

-me alegro que te gustara Albert, respondió muy risueña la rubia

-que te parecen Terry, pregunto el rubio

-qué cosa, respondió un poco serio el castaño, tratando de disimular las ganas de romperle todos y cada uno de sus rubios huesitos

-las pijamas claro, responde el rubio, en ese momento el castaño se percata que tanto Candy como Albert usan el mismo tipo de pijama, un conjunto de pantalón y camisa manga larga a rayas con una bata encima, solo que la bata de la rubia era verde y la de Albert era azul casi tirando a celeste

-y esas pijamas, responde algo descolocado el castaño, sintiendo mas fuerte el puñal de los celos entrar en su corazón

-las he comprado con lo que me pagaron en el hospital, responde la rubia con una sonrisa, -no pude resistirme a comprarlas iguales

-oh valla, responde simplemente Terry, -les quedan bien, disculpen necesito refrescarme, les dice y se mete al baño, en eso se despide el rubio y se va de la habitación

Después de un rato sale Terry del baño y observa que el rostro de Candy muestra algo de tristeza, así que controlando sus celos se le acerca

-que te sucede pecosa

-bueno, veras, responde algo nerviosa la rubia, -yo se que no es tan fina como las que sueles usar normalmente, pero, pues…

-que cosa Candy, de que me hablas

-no es necesario que la uses si no te gusta, le dijo rápidamente mientras le entregaba una caja

-que es esto pecosa, respondió el castaño un poco confundido

-ábrelo Terry, respondió la rubia que ahora además de nerviosa estaba roja

Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido muy gratamente al encontrar dentro de la caja una pijama igual a la de los rubios solo que su bata era de un azul mas intenso y entonces comprendió que la rubia no lo había olvidado y también había pensado en él, se sintió tonto de pronto pero mas que eso aliviado, sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones y la vida volvía a brillar

-gracias Candy, me gusta mucho, no puedo esperar a probármela le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y aprovechando a darle un beso en la mejilla

-en serio te gusta Terry, le interrogaba la rubia con el rostro dibujando esperanza, -mira cada una tiene nuestra inicial, la de Albert tiene la A, la mía Tiene la C y la tuya T

-si, me gusta mucho, y fue un muy buen detalle mandarlas a bordar con nuestras iniciales

-no Terry no he mandado a bordarlas, no creerías que me habían servido de tan poco las clases de bordar que recibí en el colegio San Pablo, para que veas que no solo me la pasaba en los árboles, le decía guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua como solía hacer

-jajajajaja ya lo decía yo, pero mira que bien te ha quedado, cualquiera pensaría que realmente aprendiste algo pecosa traviesa le embromaba el castaño

-argggg Terry, eres un grosero

-vamos no te enojes, le decía el castaño abrazándola por detrás, -realmente estoy agradecido, pero no tenias que gastar, no tenias que molestarte

-no es ninguna molestia Terry, yo quería hacer algo por ustedes, en especial por ti, le dijo bajando el rostro apenada, -porque no sacas la pijama y así ves que más hay, le dijo para disimular su sonrojo

-hay mas, pregunta asombrado Terry, que al instante saco la pijama con su bata para encontrarse con un juego de pañuelos todos bordados con sus iniciales, por lo que sin resistirlo busca nuevamente a Candy y la abraza cubriendo su rubia cabeza de besos, -gracias los cuidare mucho, le dijo lleno de emoción

-me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado todo, los pañuelos son un regalo especial para ti, bueno mejor nos preparamos para dormir no crees, pero antes no olvidemos los ejercicios de tu pie te parece

-no pierdes oportunidad de querer abusar de mi pecosa, respondió con una sonrisa que podía derretir un iceberg

-agggg mocoso insolente, ya quisieras, mejor apresúrate en hacerte el masaje en la pierna, para que yo pueda seguir de tu rodilla en adelante, le respondió sonrojada ante las risas del castaño el cual se metió al baño a iniciar el masaje como lo había estado haciendo desde que el doctor le había mostrado el dichoso masaje cuando lo reviso al despertar, aun se le ponía la cara roja al recordar el incidente

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inicio del recuerdo

-me alegro que se encuentre mejor señor Graham, me parece que ya en poco tiempo podrá usted salir del hospital

-gracias doctor, respondió el castaño

-bien, aprovechando que estoy aquí le hare el masaje y el ejercicio que necesita para ayudar en la recuperación de su pie, aunque por lo que he observado la señora Graham ha hecho un excelente trabajo haciéndolo durante este tiempo

Terry pudo observar que a Candy se le subieron todos los colores al rostro la pobre pasaba del blanco al rojo y le apartaba la mirada, pero al quitar el doctor la sabana que lo cubría y subirle la bata para dejar descubiertas sus piernas fue el turno de Terry para que se le subieran los colores al comprender la actitud de la rubia, instintivamente la rubia tomo la toalla que siempre tenia lista para tales menesteres y cubrió las partes nobles del castaño sin siquiera verlo, el medico sin darse por enterado de la actitud de la pareja comenzó con el masaje desde el inicio de la pierna hasta los dedos de los pies, para iniciar luego con los ejercicios, lo peor fue cuando le recordó a la rubia que debía seguir haciéndole el masaje y ejercicios al menos dos semanas más después de abandonar el hospital.

Al salir el doctor la pareja no se atrevía a mirarse, el castaño solo atino a cubrirse con la sabana y entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle a la rubia por algo que hasta ese momento había considerado

-pecosa dime tu me bañaste durante todo este tiempo

-era mi obligación Terry, me asignaron como tu enfermera, pero como ayude a la señora Simmons con algunas cosas pues ella se encargo de cubrirme y bañarte ella, respondió la rubia todavía viendo hacia otro lado

-creo que lo mejor será que yo realice el masaje en mi pierna

-pero es mi obligación Terry, respondía mas que roja la rubia

-no creo que sea problema si lo hago yo mismo, además tu puedes ayudarme de la rodilla para abajo y con los ejercicios te parece

-bueno si lo pones así, está bien así haremos respondió la rubia, y nunca mas tocaron el tema

Fin del recuerdo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras el castaño se hacia el masaje en la intimidad del baño la rubia no podía evitar que su mente volara hacia unos días atrás cuando recién habían ingresado al castaño en el hospital, sobre ciertos sucesos que ella no le diría al castaño a menos que fuera de vida o muerte y aun así quien sabe...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inicio del recuerdo

A ella le toco salir un momento de la habitación y al entrar se encontró a una de las enfermeras muy cerca del rostro del castaño, pensó que quizá eran ideas suyas, pero la escena se repitió varias veces cada que por alguna razón le toco abandonar la habitación, hasta que encontró a una de ellas literalmente besando al castaño, por alguna razón desconocida la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y sin siquiera pensarlo jalo a la enfermera lejos del castaño

-que estaba usted haciendo con MI ESPOSO (nótese el tono del reclamo)

-yo, este, disculpe no sabia que era su esposo, y con la misma salió corriendo de la habitación

Todo eso hubiera quedado allí de no haber sido por las reacciones en el cuerpo del castaño cada ves que ella le daba los dichosos masajes, nada menos el primer día en que había aterrizado con poca gracia sobre sus suaves partes nobles, dichas suaves partes se volvieron duras rápidamente, la rubia opto por ponerle un cojín para cubrir dicha área, pensó que había sido una extraña reacción nada más, si no hubiera sido porque al día siguiente pese a que fue mas cuidadosa en no volver a tener otro accidente, el cuerpo del castaño había tenido la misma reacción al tan solo iniciar ella el masaje, entonces le dio temor que sus muy desvergonzadas colegas se quisieran aprovechar del castaño al no tener este control de su cuerpo por lo que se propuso estar al pendiente de el en todo momento, incluso al no estar ella presente se aseguraba que las otras enfermeras que si eran de su confianza lo cuidaran.

Tanto fue así que cuando una de las coquetas enfermeras aprovechando la ausencia de la rubia se había metido a la habitación del castaño, Candy fue avisada rápidamente, encontrando a una enfermera iniciando el masaje en la pierna del castaño, alegando la misma que solo quería ayudarle, la rubia rápidamente cubrió las partes nobles del castaño pues parecía que a su colega mas que molestarle que estuvieran al descubierto le agradaba la vista en demasía, pero al cubrirlo pudo notar a través de la toalla que el cuerpo del castaño no había tenido ninguna reacción con el masaje de su colega, de hecho parecía mas muerto que vivo, por lo que al retirarse su colega no pudo mas con la curiosidad y toco la pierna del castaño, fue un simple roce, apenas perceptible, pero como por arte de magia el muerto se levantaba (por así decirlo) ruborizando a la rubia de inmediato quien al ver muy satisfecha su curiosidad cubrió inmediatamente al castaño con la sabana y corrió al baño a echarse agua en la cara como últimamente le había tocado estar haciendo.

El comprobar que el cuerpo de Terry solo reaccionaba a su toque le hacia sentir extrañamente orgullosa, al mismo tiempo que femenina, pero también pudorosa, no comprendía porque sentía ese cumulo de sensaciones, estaba segura que nunca se había sentido igual, era algo que no comprendía, de lo único que estaba segura es que de todo lo sucedido no le diría nada al castaño.

Fin del recuerdo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terry salió del baño y se encontró a Candy más roja que un tomate, pero suponiendo que se debía a la sola alusión al masaje decidió no decir nada, pues aunque ella solo hiciera el masaje de la rodilla hacia abajo, ese roce era mas que suficiente para subirle la adrenalina a mil, tanto que siempre con la excusa de necesitar apoyo se colocaba un cojín sobre las piernas y así disimular las inequívocas reacciones que su cuerpo sufría ante el solo roce de la rubia, suponía que ella habiendo sido criada en una forma conservadora le provocaba bochorno la situación, pues siempre la notaba sonrojada cada ves que tenia que hacerle el masaje y los ejercicios, es normal se repetía, los principios que le inculcaron le dicen que es incorrecto tocar a un hombre así, supongo que solo por su vocación logra sobreponerse a su pudor.

Candy masajeaba suave pero firmemente el pie del castaño, pero aunque trataba de hacerlo en forma profesional, la verdad sea dicha ella lo hacía con tal dedicación como nunca antes había hecho a ningún paciente, logrando no solo electrizar a Terry con cada toque sino también a ella, que pese a si misma se había resignado a entender que no era inmune a las sensaciones que le provocaba tocar al castaño aunque fuera en una forma profesional.

Terminando el masaje la pareja busco irse a la cama para descansar, mas como era ya costumbre Terry elegía alguno de los libros que les acompañaban y antes de dormir se turnaban para leerle al otro, esa noche era turno del castaño leerle a Candy, el sabia que ella hacia trampa a la hora de sortear quien leería, pero le encantaba consentirla y leer para ella, ver su rostro tan concentrada en el mientras leía era suficiente aliciente para hacerlo casi a diario, luego de la lectura la rubia dejo salir un bostezo por lo que Terry apago la luz y la acurruco entre sus brazos y le beso tiernamente la frente deseándole buenas noches y ella con una sonrisa en el rostro se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Terry se quedó despierto todavía un poco más analizando lo sucedido durante esa noche, por un lado había llegado casi al abismo de la desolación producto de los celos que lo habían abrazado al encontrar a los rubios abrazados, no mejoro mucho creer que Candy le había regalado una pijama igual a la de ella a Albert, le carcomía la idea de que ella quisiera compartir con él un detalle tan íntimo y sobre todo como se había sentido un tonto al ver que a el también le había comprado una y además un juego de pañuelos solo para él, su pecosa no hacía más que sorprenderlo, de solo imaginarla bordando las pijamas o sus pañuelos lo enternecía, acaricio su mejilla y no resistió la tentación de besar sus mejillas, la amaba tanto, tanto que sin pensarlo al sentir sus labios en sus mejillas no pudo controlar sus labios que dando suaves besos en su mejilla fue bajando poco a poco, beso a beso hasta llegar a sus labios y sin resistirse los beso suavemente, se alejó al darse cuenta de sus acciones y se sintió culpable de robarle otro beso a su pecosa, no, no era correcto, y se regañó a si mismo por haber tenido ese momento de debilidad, pero es que siendo sincero debían ya canonizarlo, si era más célibe que los propios monjes del Tíbet y mira que tenía la tentación entre sus brazos, si seguía así más que almohada seria tabla la que pusiera en medio para que no se notaran sus reacciones, pero el solo tener cerca a la rubia hacia que todo valiera la pena, no quería asustarla, solo esperaba que poco a poco ella le fuera entregando su corazón, si no al menos lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas y con esos pensamientos el también cerro sus ojos y se durmió.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado, nuevamente gracias por acompañarme leyendo mi historia, por seguirla y dejar sus opiniones, agradecimientos especiales a **Skarllet Northman, ClaudiaCeis, Becky7024, Ster Star, Marina W, Amrica Gra, Dulce Graham** (gracias por usar el nombre que Terry le dio a Candy para esconder su identidad) **, Eli y a todas las guest,** gracias a todas, no saben con que alegría recibo cada opinión de ustedes, todos sus comentarios son muy preciados para mi.

Ya saben de antemano disculpen si se me fue algún error si me lo señalan lo corregiré lo más pronto posible, saludes y bendiciones, nos leemos pronto espero.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

La mañana se había ido, en la terraza podía escuchar las voces de sus primos conversando con las chicas, todos están desanimados, ya son tres meses sin saber de Candy, esa es razón suficiente para que todo se sienta gris, -por todos los cielos donde estas amor mío, duele tanto tu ausencia, pero mas me duele haber sido el causante de tu dolor, nunca podre perdonarme el daño que te ocasione, fui un tonto, un patán contigo, no te merezco, te encontrare amor mío, tengo que encontrarte.

Las horas pasaban lentas y angustiosas, o rápidas e insipientes, nada era igual en su ausencia, Dorothy había pasado días llorando cada que nadie la veía, se culpaba de haberla dejado sola ese momento en que nadie sabe que sucedió para que despareciera, Anthony, Stear y Archie habían recorrido medio estado sin resultados, los investigadores de la tía Elroy también buscaban sin tregua, habían descubierto que la rubia fue secuestrada por la banda de Pietro, eso había sido un duro golpe para todos, en especial para la tía abuela que confirmo los temores de Candy, afortunadamente fue liberada el mismo día y según los informes esos desgraciados no lograron violarla, la única pista era su nombre que aparecía en la lista de voluntarias para el frente, pero después de investigar se dieron cuenta que ninguna de las enfermeras que viajarían se habían presentado en el puerto al parecer el transporte que las llevaba había sufrido un accidente, pero aun seguían averiguando.

Anthony regresaba al momento en que había conocido a Candy, todos los bellos e inocentes momentos que habían compartido en aquella época, como se había jurado protegerla cuando esta fue adoptada por los Andrew, recordó también cuanto se esforzaba ella por tratar de encajar, por ser una dama como supuestamente el quería, que tonto se sentía, el la amaba como ella era, no a el no le interesaba si ella se convertía en una perfecta dama, de hecho le gustaba más así natural, pero nunca se lo dijo, de hecho todo había comenzado el día de la cacería, al regresar de la cacería ellos se habían ido solos porque el quería mostrarle un sitio, estuvieron a punto de sufrir una desgracia pero Candy con mucha agilidad había logrado detener a Anthony de hacer un salto que hubiera sido fatal, lo había descubierto al ver mas adelante una trampa que seguro hubiera atrapado a su caballo, pero con todo el alboroto se tardaron un poco mas de la cuenta por lo que al volver no pudieron evitar que mas de alguno hiciera algún comentario desafortunado, que ciego fue, ahora estaba seguro que tras de esos comentarios estaba Eliza

 ** _Prometí quererte para siempre_**

 ** _Y era cierto no había dudas en mi mente_**

 ** _Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes_**

 ** _Y te herí por accidente, perdón_**

 ** _Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí_**

 ** _Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego_**

 ** _Qué estupidez perderte para verlo_**

 ** _Lo siento_**

Todos comentaban que una dama de verdad nunca se comportaría de semejante manera como lo había hecho la rubia, y entonces se lo prometió, la ayudaría a convertirse en una dama para que nunca nadie volviera a verla de menos, pero en su esfuerzo por hacerlo la lastimo, nunca le explico los verdaderos motivos de todo su empeño en convertirla en una dama y luego al viajar a Londres la vio florecer, al llegar ella al colegio apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que se habían separado, pero durante ese corto tiempo ella se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita, mucho mas bella de lo que ya era y entonces se dio cuenta que no solo él había puesto sus ojos en ella, pero el fue un ciego y se dejo envenenar por las sutiles palabras de Eliza y comenzó a temer que esa bella joven lo dejara de amar, que sus bellas sonrisas ya no fueran por y para el logrando que su corazón se confundiera dando paso a los necios y ciegos celos que desde entonces sufrió.

 **Si pudiera regresas el tiempo**

 **Esta vez no escondería lo que siento**

 **El silencio fue el engaño más violento**

 **Mi terrible experimento falló**

 **Perdón, perdón**

En la terraza Annie les comunicaba que había recibido carta de la Hermana María y la señorita Pony, en ella estas le informaban que habían recibido una carta de la rubia y esta les decía que estaba bien y que haría un viaje, que no se preocuparan y que en cuanto pudiera volver las visitaría, por una parte se alegraban por la noticia, pero luego les entraba la duda si Candy no había enviado la carta en vísperas de irse al frente.

-no podemos darnos por vencidos, decía Annie

-claro que no, respondió Paty

-todo esto es tan frustrante, dijo Stear

-y lo peor de todo es que si es cierto que ella iba en ese grupo de voluntarias, puede haber…

-nooo, no lo digas, ni siquiera lo pienses, grito Annie, -sé que mi hermana esta bien, lo siento, ella tiene que aparecer

-tienes razón Annie, disculpa, no te pongas así, le decía Archie tratando de consolarla

-claro que no dejaremos de buscarla, le confirmo Stear, seamos fuertes como a ella le gusta que seamos, pronto aparecerá y volveremos a ser el feliz grupo que siempre fuimos

En ese momento entra la mucama con el servicio de té y el periódico y dejándoselos en la mesa se retira

-mira nada mas quien aparece en la portada, dice Archie tomando el periódico, -el arrogante

 ** _LOS GRAHAM DESPLIEGAN AMOR POR DONDE VAN_**

 _La joven pareja es captada a la entrada de la gala ofrecida después de la función en New Orleans, el esquivo actor siempre tan protector de su bella esposa no se separa de ella ni un segundo, y es que quienes han tenido el gusto de compartir con ellos afirman que es una joven en extremo hermosa y encantadora, no es de extrañar que el joven actor no quiera alejarse de ella._

-en serio no pensé ver el día en que Grandchester se mostrara tan protector con nadie más que con …dijo Stear y Archie le completo -Candy

-si, el siempre fue muy protector con ella, aunque debo admitir que siempre respeto la relación entre Anthony y ella, fui muy ciego en su momento, pero el fue el mas sensato de todos, el siempre vio el verdadero rostro de la zanahoria desabrida como sabiamente llamo a Eliza, seguía diciendo Archie

-es bueno que al menos el se encuentre bien, respondió Stear

-es extraño aunque no se distingue bien el rostro de la esposa siento como si la conociera dice Paty

-justo iba a decir lo mismo respondió Annie

Y como el tiempo no se detiene a pesar de que estemos alegres o tristes, así tampoco se detuvo el tiempo para los chicos Andrew, quienes a pesar de su tristeza por la ausencia de la rubia iniciaron sus clases en la universidad su preparación para el futuro, Anthony junto con Archie eligieron Administración para poder ocuparse de los negocios de la familia, Stear en cambio eligió Ingeniería, este último estuvo a punto de enlistarse para ir al frente le confeso a la tía abuela, pero después de la desaparición de Candy el comprendió lo mucho que sufriría su familia si él fuera a la guerra y comprendió que sería egoísta hacerlo y que igual podía ayudar desde su país, así la tía abuela en silencio agradecía a la rubia, pues con esto eran ya dos miembros de la familia Andrew los que había salvado aun sin saberlo, primero a Anthony al evitar que su caballo callera en la trampa para zorros el día de la cacería, después de tantos años al fin había comprendido lo que los rubios le contaron después de la cacería, pero ella se había cerrado en no dar la importancia al hecho por culpa de las intrigas de Sara y Eliza Legan, que ciega fue durante tanto tiempo, cuanta falta le hacia la rubia y ahora también gracias a ella Stear había tomado conciencia de lo errónea que era su idea de ir a la guerra, ya solo le faltaba que también le devolviera a William sano y salvo, y siendo honesta consigo misma no le sorprendería nada, esa chica había sido una bendición para la familia Andrew, era por eso que ahora que no estaba todo parecía demasiado gris, pero ella no descansaría hasta encontrarla y darle el lugar que siempre le perteneció en la familia.

Anthony se había retrasado en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo que debía presentar por lo que no se sorprendió que al salir ya casi no había gente en la universidad, pero al avanzar buscando el parqueo unos gritos lo alertaron por lo que no dudo en acudir en auxilio de esa voz que pedía ayuda

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Hablo fuerte y claro el rubio menor a dos hombres con facha de mafiosos quienes tenían sujeta una bella joven de cabello negro azabache piel trigueña y ojos violeta, la cual se miraba muy asustada

-tú no te metas rubio, este no es tu asunto

-está atacando a una dama indefensa, así que es mi asunto, déjenla en paz, respondió Anthony

-vamos Pietro, no nos conviene tener problemas, dijo Frank

-te salvaste esta vez palomita, pero ya habrá otra ocasión, dijo Pietro soltando a la joven y huyendo como los cobardes que eran

-se encuentra usted bien, pregunto Anthony a la joven

-sí, muchas gracias, mi nombre es Lucia Miller, respondió ella tratando de recomponerse después del susto

-el mío el Anthony Brown Andrew, me alegra que no le pudieran hacer daño, pero es algo tarde, si gusta la llevo a su casa, esos tipos podrían volver, debería denunciarlos, lo que sucedió es muy grave

-claro que lo hare, mañana a primera hora

-si gusta la acompaño, le puedo servir como testigo

-se lo agradecería enormemente

-no es nada, pero dígame que hacia aquí a esta hora, seguía preguntando el rubio menor mientras llevaba la joven a su casa

-se me fue el tiempo en la biblioteca y no me percate de la hora, tengo un trabajo que entregar

-estudias en la universidad pregunto un poco asombrado (recordemos que en esos días no era común que las mujeres fueran a la universidad)

-sí, estoy estudiando Administración

-qué casualidad yo también, pero no te había visto antes, dime acaso el trabajo del que hablas no será el de Economía

-Si justo ese

-Pues si quieres podemos trabajar juntos en el

-me sorprendes

-¿a qué te refieres?

-la mayoría de hombres ven con malos ojos que una mujer estudie y se prepare

-no veo cual el porqué, Paty la novia de mi primo Stear está iniciando sus estudios para maestra, Annie la novia de mi primo Archie se está preparando en diseño de modas con una diseñadora famosa y mi novia Candy es enfermera titulada

-Es bueno saber que existen hombres que no se amedrentan con eso y me alegra que las apoyen, dijo sinceramente la chica

-no creas, he sido lo suficientemente tonto para no apoyar a Candy tanto como ella merecía y peor aún nunca haberle dicho lo orgulloso que me sentía de ella por haber elegido una profesión tan noble y el esfuerzo que hacía por lograr su sueños, quizá eso sea lo que le pase a tu novio, quizá aún este cerrado en no darte el crédito que mereces

-te equivocas, no tengo novio ni planeo tenerlo, el amor no es para mí, yo tengo una meta y esa es mi profesión y los hombres no suelen apreciar eso en una mujer

-creo que no deberías cerrarte, quien sabe algún día encuentres el hombre que no solo lo apruebe sino que también te apoye y se sienta orgulloso de ti tanto que te lo demuestre constantemente

Y así entre charla iniciaron una sincera amistad, el rubio le conto sobre el secuestro y posterior desaparición de Candy, la búsqueda que habían estado realizando para encontrarla y ella le contaba de su familia y su esfuerzo por salir adelante siendo la única hija de sus padres y que quería ayudar a su padre en los negocios.

En New Orleans todos comentaban la nota del periódico que hablaba de los Graham, pero es que desde que la prensa confirmo que la bella joven que siempre acompañaba a Terrence era su esposa no los habían dejado de seguir, siempre buscaban tomarles alguna foto o que les dedicaran algunas palabras, Candy con los consejos de Karen y de la madre de Terry había aprendido a reconocer a los periodistas y a simplemente sonreír y responder sin comentarios cuando insistían mucho, y cada tanto Terry les concedía algunas palabras para que no insistieran tanto en acosarlos y con eso se calmaban

-salen muy bien en esta fotografía, les decía Karen

-mmm pues yo diría que no mucho respondió el castaño

-porque no, dijo la rubia

-pues porque no te hace merito pecosa, le dijo acariciando su mejilla, tu eres mucho más bella en persona, logrando que Candy se sonrojara

-que galante estas hoy Graham, le molestaba Karen, mmm aunque algunos deberían ir aprendiendo, dijo mirando hacia Albert, que casi se atraganta, -bueno si me disculpan debo preparar algunas cosas nos vemos más tarde

Después de lo cual se retiró dejando a los demás un poco confundidos, pero Terry observo al rubio mayor y le interrogo

-que sucede Albert, ¿está molesta Karen por alguna razón?

-quiero preguntarles algo, responde Albert, -ustedes que me conocen, me refiero ustedes saben si yo tengo familia, quiero decir si estoy casado o si tengo hijos o alguien que me espere

Terry vio a Candy intercambiando una mirada de comprensión

-no es mucho lo que sabemos de tu vida privada Albert respondió el castaño

-así es, respondió Candy, para nosotros solo eras el señor Albert y con eso bastaba, pero tú siempre vivías yendo de un sitio a otro cargando solo una bolsa de viaje y jamás nos mencionaste si quiera una novia, además no portabas ningún anillo de boda, por otro lado dudo mucho que teniendo una esposa pudieras llevar la vida que llevabas, eras muy libre

-pero eso significa que no hay una verdadera certeza de que este soltero, dijo Albert tomando su cabeza en un gesto de desconsuelo

-comprendo tu temor Albert, respondió Terry, pero creo que te preocupas demasiado, además no crees que antes de decidir por ti mismo lo mejor sería que se lo hagas ver a Karen

-de que hablas respondió el rubio

-vamos Albert, es obvio lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y también el porqué de tu preocupación, respondió Candy, -deberías sincerarte con ella, eso sería lo mejor

-no puedo hacerle algo así, compréndanme seria desleal y podría dañarla sin querer, pero si le explicare, eso sí es lo menos que puedo hacer, respondió el rubio mayor

Momentos después subió a la habitación de Karen para hablar con ella, necesitaba al menos explicarle el porqué de la situación, porque no podía cortejarla, eso sentía que era lo correcto y así lo hizo, pero la testaruda joven no se dejó amedrentar con la decisión de Albert de no poder ofrecerle nada hasta no recuperar la memoria y así se lo hizo saber

-tu sabes cuánto tiempo puedes tardar en recuperar tus recuerdos, hasta cabe la posibilidad de que no suceda, no Albert, no quiero esperar, a mí no me importa tu pasado, prefiero arriesgarme y compartir contigo el tiempo que nos sea dado a vivir con el pesar y el dolor de no saber si podre tenerte algún día

-compréndeme amor por favor, no quiero lastimarte, no sé qué haría si resulta que estoy casado o tengo hijos, como podría hacerte eso

-¿cómo me llamaste?

-disculpa no debí

-claro que debiste, y esa es mi decisión yo apuesto por ti, solo espero que al recuperar tu memoria seas sincero conmigo y no me guardes secretos, sé que tu actúas honorablemente pero yo quiero actuar conforme a mi corazón

Y sin esperar respuesta Karen tomo el rostro del rubio mayor entre sus manos y lo beso con ansias, con temor de ser rechazada, pero Albert al sentir los labios de Karen sobre los suyos no pudo seguir resistiendo sus sentimientos y le correspondió el beso cargado de anhelo y ansias locas de no soltarla más separándose unos momentos después solo por falta de aire volviendo a besarse una y otra y otra vez sin importarles ya nada más.

Mientras que en el comedor la rubia salía corriendo apresurada buscando el baño, con Terry siguiéndola sin saber que le pasaba, espero afuera a que saliera y cuando al fin salió la noto descompuesta, algo pálida, inmediatamente la sostuvo y la llevo a la habitación a que se recostara un rato y a punto estaba de llamar al médico, pero Candy lo convenció que no era nada, que seguro era el desvelo lo que había provocado que el desayuno le cayera pesado, eso no convenció mucho al castaño, pero se quedó tranquilo con la promesa que si seguía sintiéndose mal la llevaría al doctor, por lo que esa mañana se la paso mimando a la rubia dejándola apenas levantarse para ir al baño nada más, asegurándose que se repusiera (y siiiii robándole besos dormida jajajaja, es lo mínimo no).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahora si acá está el nuevo capítulo, los fragmentos de la letra de la cancion que aparece en negritas es **"Perdon" de Camila** , gracias por sus palabras y sus reviews como siempre me siento entre amigas al leerlas, saben el día de ayer solo quería que mi queja por así decirlo estuviera solo una hora en línea, pero por cuestiones de tiempo estuvo más tiempo del que debía, no es mi intención dar gusto a quien no lo merece, de hecho ya esta persona la he bloqueado y no lo hice porque realmente me cause problema, solo que quiero que sepan si más adelante hay un problema sepan que paso, por si acaso les aviso que también estoy subiendo mi historia en wattpad con el mismo nombre y tengo el mismo usuario, por mi inspiración no se preocupen de hecho mi problema sería que llevo hasta tres historias en la cabeza al mismo tiempo, pero aunque quiera me estoy negando a iniciar otra hasta no terminar esta, quería compartirles también para las que no han leído los CCFS o si quieren una guía yo he leído dos, bueno una para cada grupo de fans, para las albertfan y para las terryfan, es obvio que estoy más de acuerdo con la última :) pero con gusto les comparto los links, no los he puesto en mi perfil pues no sé si sea permitido, pero si los quieren pídanmelos por un PM y con gusto se los doy, también tengo los links para los manga, bueno ya me extendí demasiado jajaja.

Mi agradecimiento especial para **skarllet northman** espero haberte complacido, **Guest** si yo también me divertí mucho escribiendo los pensamientos de Candy jaja, **Kamanance** las caras rojas tanto de Candy como de Terry también aparecen en mi mente me alegro que lo disfrutes, **Eli (Guest)** claro que nuestro castaño reconoce el toque de su pecosa incluso inconsciente, así es la conexión de ellos aun cuando ellos apenas lo estén descubriendo y si Terry es celoso Candy no se queda atrás en cuidar lo suyo aun cuando se niegue a entender porque, **Ster star** yo también me divertí a la hora de escribir la parte de los masajes, jajajaja y no pudieron abusar de Terry porque la rubia no las dejo, la idea de los pijamas la tome del manga, ello lo hacía con Albert así que fue solo de saber que si Terry estaba presente con más razón ella pensaría en él, **becky7024** si no podemos negar ni olvidar el carácter posesivo y celoso de Terry, pero como vemos la rubia no se quedó atrás jajajaja, **ClaudiaCeis** era lo mínimo que podía hacer el castaño robarle otro beso si ni que fuera santo ya mucho sufre el pobre, **Guest** me alegro que te gustara el capítulo yo también espero que mi inspiración siga fluyendo, **Guest** acá está el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfrutes, **EdbeLL MaNseN** gracias agregar mi historia a tus favoritas, **Giomar (Guest)** saludos hasta Ecuador, espero disfrutes este capítulo, **Guest** gracias por tus palabras, **Dulce Graham** paciencia ya casi pero paciencia, **Blanca G (Guest)** si tienes razón de hecho ya denuncie varios de esos perfiles, **Sakura-chan (Guest)** exacto es lo que suelo hacer yo no leer cuando creo que algo no es de mi agrado, gracias por tus palabras y aun cuando no lo creas no estoy en contra del rubio menor de hecho también fue mi primer amor como el de muchas, **Anieram (Guest), Yelani (Guest), Guest, Gaby (Guest), VCU-Terry (Guest), lucy luz (Guest), Guest** gracias por comentar cada capítulo y no odies tanto al rubio menor, ya el pobre está sufriendo y mucho, si alguna se me quedo mil disculpas, primera vez que trato de responder uno a uno los comentarios, no siempre podre por mi tiempo pero sepan que aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos.

No crean que porque apareció una nueva fémina ya el rubio menor olvida a Candy noooooooooo aclare que son amigos, el aún está en el infierno sufriendo su ausencia, pero insisto no lo odien tanto todos nos equivocamos y él ya está pagando caro

Nuevamente si se me fue algún error mis disculpas si me lo señalan lo corrijo y si se me va alguna palabra que no comprenden también siempre trato de darme a entender pero si se me va una como los Graham se quedaron sin pisto y no saben que es me dicen jajaja, saludes y bendiciones


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Era ya casi media tarde cuando los Graham estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión entre un protector castaño y una terca rubia

-vamos Terry me has tenido en cama casi todo el día y ya te dije que estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño mínimo malestar en la mañana y paso rápido, ya vez hasta pude almorzar tranquila, se quejaba la rubia haciendo un puchero

-vamos pecosa no me pongas esa cara que sabes que así no te puedo negar nada

-entonces di que si, que podre ir a la función y luego iremos a la fiesta que ofrece el gobernador

-mmm que te traes pecosa, es raro que quieras asistir a la función y a la fiesta, que sucede

-bueno… es que prometí a Robert que iríamos a la fiesta, porque es muy importante para la compañía pues estarán algunos patrocinadores y cuando yo no voy tu no vas o te vienes rápido

-pero Candy no es justo que te sacrifiques así

-pero si no es ningún sacrificio Terry, además es por tu trabajo

-nada es tan importante como tu bienestar pecosa, que eso te quede bien claro, dijo el castaño mientras tocaba la nariz de la rubia en un gesto lleno de ternura

-yo estoy bien, además es la última noche en esta ciudad, vamos y pasemos una noche agradable con nuestros amigos

-esta bien, iremos, que hare contigo pecosa mandona, terminas haciendo conmigo siempre lo que quieres

-deje de quejarse señor gruñón, dijo la rubia depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, como hacia cada vez que conseguía que el castaño la complaciera en algo

Después de la función que como siempre dejo el teatro aplaudiendo a todo el elenco, en especial a Terrence, al salir del teatro Terry como siempre llevaba del brazo a Candy, siendo la pareja la envidia de muchos y el deleite de la prensa que siempre querían tomarles fotografías, no se quedaban atrás Karen y Albert que también iban juntos pero estos no llamaban tanto la atención de la prensa como los Graham y en las pocas fotografías que les habían sacado juntos el rubio mayor apenas y se distinguía al usar siempre el cuello alto, sombrero y gafas, al llegar a la fiesta compartieron con los demás invitados pero no tardaron en ir a bailar

-déjeme decirle mi bella dama que luce especialmente hermosa esta noche, decía el castaño mirando intensamente a Candy

-caballero si sigue diciendo esas cosas me lo voy a creer, respondió la rubia tratando de evadir tomando a broma las palabras de Terry

-me esta usted acusando de mentiroso acaso, déjeme decirle señora mía que mis palabras son tan ciertas que temo que pasare la velada cuidándola de todas las miradas masculinas que seguramente la verán embelesados atrapados por su belleza

-en ese caso seria lo justo, desde que te acompaño siempre me toca estar observando a todas tus innumerables fans que no dudan en querer acaparar tu atención y muchas de ellas han tenido el descaro de coquetear contigo frente a mi cuando se supone que soy tu esposa

-nada de se supone, eres MI ESPOSA y sabes que no he tenido mas ojos que para ti respondió el castaño acercando mas a la rubia a el y depositando un rápido beso en la frente, temiendo que si se acercaba a su rostro demasiado no podría contenerse en besar sus apetecibles labios

Y es que Terry no exageraba, la rubia realmente estaba deslumbrante, lucia un hermoso vestido color rojo escote discreto que dejaba ver sutilmente las curvas de su cuerpo, definitivamente su pecosa estaba creciendo con gracia convirtiéndose en una bella mujer capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera, pero el castaño no se quedaba atrás (ustedes saben que no verdad) con su traje azul obscuro su porte tan varonil que le quitaba el aire a todas y esa mirada profunda como el mar y de su mismo color, que podía pasar de la calma a un huracán en segundos

A media fiesta después de bailar un rato Terry tuvo que ir con Robert a conversar con algunos inversionistas quedándose por un momento sola la rubia, quien al ir a refrescarse un poco al tocador fue abordada al salir por un hombre que no le había perdido pista durante toda la velada esperando la oportunidad para poder acercarse a ella y aprovechando que el lugar se encontraba solo quiso seducirla, mientras que en el salón el castaño tuvo un mal presentimiento y no dudo en salir de la reunión que sostenía con los inversionistas e inmediatamente busco a Candy, Albert había comenzado a buscarla también al haberla perdido de vista un momento

Gusi (digo Susi) tan oportuna como siempre comento al castaño en forma inocente (si como no y yo soy millonaria) que había visto como Dulce se iba con un caballero hacia el lado del tocador y que se veía que tenían mucha confianza (claro que lo que ella no dijo es que había visto al susodicho caballero acechar a la rubia y seguirla al tocador)

-guarda tu veneno para ti misma Susana, le dijo Terry, -no te atrevas a ofender e inventar historias de MI ESPOSA porque ella si es una Dama Decente, a diferencia de otras, dijo mirándola en forma despectiva

Terry prácticamente corrió hacia el tocador preocupado por Candy imaginando certeramente que podía estar en peligro, pero nada lo había preparado para la visión que encontró al llegar, Candy estaba sujetando el brazo del supuesto caballero por la espalda y lo tenia topado a la pared, se notaba que el dichoso hombre estaba con la cara roja seguramente producto de una temible bofetada de la rubia y sus ojos mostraban terror

-todo bien querida, dijo el castaño divertido al ver que la rubia tenia todo bajo control

-dame un segundo querido y estoy contigo, respondió la rubia que en un movimiento rápido puso al hombre de frente y estampo su rodilla en sus nada nobles partes del acosador dejándolo caer de rodillas doblándose de dolor

-espero señor que con esto aprenda a no molestar a una dama, no valla ser que tenga que repetirle la lección y dejándolo partiéndose de dolor se fue a tomar el brazo de Terry quien le hizo señas a los guarda espaldas para que se encargaran del acosador

-que susto me diste pecosa, temía que algo malo te hubiera sucedido, aunque nunca espere que le dieras un correctivo a ese pervertido

-disculpa no quería preocuparte, debí avisar a Albert y a los guarda espaldas a donde iba pero me confié

-no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor, se que puedes defenderte sola, pero tu sabes que puede haber sido algo grave

-te lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer

La pareja informo de lo sucedido a Robert y a los anfitriones para que tomaran medidas en contra del dudoso caballero, después de dedicaron a disfrutar de la fiesta bailando no volviendo a separarse Terry de Candy en lo que restaba de la noche.

Gusanita(digo Susanita) trato de repetir sus venenosos comentarios con otras personas, siendo rápidamente rechazada pues todos en la compañía apreciaban a la rubia y sabían de sobra que no miraba siquiera a otro lado que al castaño habiendo demostrado mas de una vez ser una dama decente y digna, finalmente Robert le hizo también un llamado de atención, recordándole que además de ser falso esos rumores podían llegar a la prensa y dañar la imagen de la pareja y de la compañía amenazándola con sacarla de la compañía si seguía con su conducta.

Albert y Karen habían también aprovechado a disfrutar el baile una ves comprobaron que la rubia estaba en perfecto estado, se perdían el uno en la mirada de la otra y viceversa no existiendo en esos momentos nada mas que ellos dos.

Al día siguiente salieron a la siguiente ciudad, el viaje al parecer no le sentó bien a la rubia que se la paso un poco descompuesta, por lo que nada mas llegaron al hotel Terry la llevo a la cama bajo las inútiles protestas de Candy, el castaño se tuvo que ir al ensayo a regañadientes dejando a Albert encargado de cuidar a la rubia haciéndole jurar que lo mandarían a buscar al teatro si se ponía peor.

Albert al igual que Terry se dedico a consentir a su pequeña como el le llamaba a la rubia, era tan extraño verla indispuesta que todos se alarmaban y no dudaban en llenarla de cuidados, así Candy mejoro rápidamente, quedándose únicamente con algunas molestias por las mañanas pero que no le comentaba a nadie, fueron pasando varias semanas mas hasta que sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que salieron de Chicago.

Esa mañana Candy fue la primera en despertar, estiro su mano y acaricio el varonil rostro de Terry, no supo que fue lo que la impulso, pero sin poder detenerse se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios y se abrazo a el aprovechando que el aun dormía, luego se levantó y se fue a duchar, en el momento de entrar al baño Terry abrió los ojos, estaba aun en shock no podía creer que Candy lo había besado, se tocaba los labios como para comprobar la deliciosa sensación que aun sentía en ellos, no eso no había sido un sueño y sonreía sin poder evitarlo mientras la ilusión creía con fuerza en su corazón.

La rubia en los últimos días había seguido sintiéndose mal por las mañanas, no quería alarmar a Terry, pero ella tenia sospechas de que era y sabia que ya no podía posponer la visita al médico, pero eso sería en la próxima ciudad pues ya dentro de poco tomarían el tren; pero era la sospecha de la razón de sus achaques lo que no la dejaba dar rienda suelta a todo lo que en su interior había comenzado a sentir por el castaño, no el no merecía una carga de esa naturaleza, él podía todavía ser feliz al lado de alguien que no tuviera pasado, que no fuera una carga, pero era tan difícil ya disimular lo que sentía y no dejarse llevar, era un sentimiento agridulce, pues por un lado le hacia inmensamente feliz el imaginarse que esa posibilidad que era sospecha se hiciera realidad, pero por otro sentía que si era así debía renunciar a Terry.

El castaño se sentía inquieto por la salud de Candy, el había notado que su rubia pecosa había bajado de peso las semanas anteriores, aunque le tranquilizo que pareciera irlo ganando nuevamente, de hecho si era honesto le agradaba en sobremanera el aumento en la talla de los pechos de su rubia y es que aunque él no pudiera verla desnuda la conocía tan bien que para el eran obvios esos pequeños cambios que el percibía a través de su ropa, en especial de su pijama que era el que más fiel mostraba el cuerpo de la rubia, sin contar que aunque ella tratara de disimularlo sabía que seguía con molestias por las mañanas, agregando el impredecible humor de su pecosa estas últimas semanas, de pronto se molestaba y al rato se ponía llorona, había tenido que estar con mucha cautela con sus bromas pues no sabía cuándo la rubia o le daba un sopetón o rompía en llanto, a todo esto el tenia sospechas de la causa de tantos cambios y malestares por eso quería llevarla al médico, quería lo mejor para ella y dado el caso lo único que le preocupaba era su bienestar, sea lo que sea el estaría con ella siempre que ella quisiera, el la amaba y por lo tanto amaba todo lo que viniera de ella.

Ese día los rubios acompañaron a sus castaños soñados al ensayo en el teatro y mientras ellos ensayaban los rubios se mesclaban colaborando con todo aquel que necesitara ayuda, pero mientras estaban en eso la rubia que ayudaba a Lucy una de las Actrices, comenzó a sentirse mareada, sintió que todo se ponía negro cayendo desmayada en el acto, Terry ágilmente logro atraparla antes que cayera al suelo, en ese instante ya estaba también Albert frente a ellos visiblemente preocupado por la rubia y así sin esperar se la llevaron al hospital.

En el hospital atendieron a la rubia, una vez terminado el chequeo el medico hizo pasar al castaño que estaba bastante preocupado por la salud de la rubia

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa doctor?

-están muy bien Señor Graham, lo que le sucedió es muy normal en estos casos

-¿están bien? A que se refiere con que es normal, ella es muy sana ¿Cómo puede ser normal que se desmaye? Además ha estado con molestias en estas últimas semanas

-pues señor Graham en efecto la señora se encuentra en buena salud y sus síntomas son normales tomando en cuenta de su embarazo, señores en hora buena serán padres

!Padres¡

Candy bajo su mirada, Terrence en cambio se acercó a ella tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente, agradeciendo al doctor que atendió a su esposa.

-Terry yo…

-shhhhhhh pecosa bella, esta es una hermosa noticia, "SEREMOS PADRES" ya habrá tiempo para hablar después, por ahora solo festejemos, vamos que seguro Albert está esperando angustiado por noticias.

-Gracias Terry le dijo casi en un susurro al oído, el acaricio su mejilla y beso tiernamente su frente, no hay de que le susurro en respuesta.

Al salir de la habitación del hospital Albert con clara preocupación en el rostro les esperaba, Terry fue el primero en hablar:

-buenas noticias en pocos meses mí pecosa y yo seremos padres

-Ohhh… fue la reacción de Albert quien se apresuró a abrazar a la pareja y felicitarlos, pequeña que alegría decía a Candy mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la rubia y la encerraba en un tierno abrazo, luego abrazando a Terry decía -pues creo que sería bueno festejar no les parece,

-muy buena idea responde el aludido, y saliendo del hospital se dirigieron a un restaurant a festejar la feliz noticia.

Entre ambos caballeros se desvivían en mimos y cariños para la bella rubia pecosa, quien a pesar de la culpa anclada en su pecho comenzó a dejar salir la dicha que sentía al saber que dentro de ella comenzaba ya a crecer un nuevo ser, y así sumergidos en la dicha del festejo llegaron al hotel donde se encontraba el resto de la compañía Stradfor, allí les recibió Robert quien esperaba por noticias de la rubia esposa de su joven actor, junto al también estaba Karen actriz y amiga de estos, Terrence no espero y compartió la feliz notica con ellos y en medio de la alegría emanada la noticia corrió y en minutos todos los compañeros de la compañía estaban felicitando a la joven pareja, todos menos una rubia gusana.. Ups Susana (la emoción disculpen jijiji) la cual haciéndose la desentendida se escapó de la vista de todos con un notorio gesto de rabia.

Y es que no era para menos la rubia se había ganado a pulso el cariño y respeto de todos en la compañía, en especial cuando notaron lo mucho que se dulcificaba el carácter de cierto temperamental castaño ante la sola mirada de la bella pecosa de sus ojos, sin contar el dulce carácter de la misma y su carisma que hacían que a donde llegara siempre se notara su presencia siempre servicial y bondadosa. Todos habían quedado preocupados cuando la misma que siempre gozaba de buena salud sin menciona su inagotable energía de pronto se había desvanecido en medio del ensayo mientras ayudaba a Lucy.

Luego de los festejos los jóvenes esposos se dirigieron a su habitación para que la futura madre descansara después de un día de tantas emociones, una vez dentro Candy se dirigió a Terrence, pero antes que pudiera abrir siquiera su boca este la atrajo hacia él y encerrándola entre sus brazos le dijo suavemente

-no digas nada pecosa bella, recuerdas lo que te dije el día que nos casamos:

-si respondió ella mientras su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho del actor,

-yo te protegeré y también a este bebe que viene en camino, bebe que será nuestro pues no pienso alejarme de ti nunca, y voy a cuidar de ustedes con mi vida si es necesario no lo olvides.

-Terry… dijo ella casi en un suspiro, no te merezco, tú no tienes obligación de nada

-shhh pecosa testaruda, claro que si la tengo, la obligación que me da este amor inmenso que siento por ti, y que crece día con día, y la dicha que tengo de poder tenerte a mi lado, ahora ya no se diga más de este tema y vamos a descansar que esta linda bebita, si será niña jajaja, necesita descansar y si creías que antes te sobreprotegía es porque aún no has visto nada señora Graham jajajaja

-Que hare contigo Terry respondió Candy

-dejarse consentir señora mía nada más y se acostaron a descansar mientras Terry acariciaba el cabello de su esposa y luego bajo a su abdomen y le hablaba tiernamente al vientre al futuro ser que venía en camino.

Al sentir que Candy había comenzado a dormir Terry se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y salió de la habitación en busca de Albert quien ya lo esperaba y antes que el castaño dijera nada Albert le respondió:

-no te preocupes ya hable con los hombres y hemos reforzado la seguridad, sé que ahora más que nunca hay que protegerlos tanto de los Andrew como de esos delincuentes,

-sí, la verdad no se de quien cuidarla más, si de la que se supone es su familia o de esos hombres sin escrúpulo, pero te aseguro que detrás de todos los peores son los Legan

-despreocúpate Terry, nadie lastimara a la pequeña, debo agradecerte nuevamente por lo que haces por nosotros.

-Basta Albert que dices si eres como un hermano para mí, y pues ella… ella es mi vida la razón de mi todo, lo que hago créeme lo hago con todo el egoísmo del mundo al saber que puedo robar un poco de felicidad al tenerla a mi lado.

Se despidieron dirigiéndose Terry nuevamente a su habitación al entrar escucho el llanto angustioso de Candy quien entre lágrimas pedía ayuda, el corrió a abrazarla y darle calma mientras le hablaba cariñosamente besando su frente: calma aquí estoy contigo, nada malo te pasara. En medio de su angustia ella despierta y responde al abrazo de Terry

-creí que ya no volvería a suceder

-si lo sé, ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el último episodio de terror de ella, deben ser las emociones del día pecosa desveladora, ven descansemos le decía mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos para evitar que volviera a tener otra pesadilla.

La luz del día comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, lo primero que reconoció fue esa fragancia conocida que emanaba del pecho del joven que la tenía abrazada, al levantar su mirada se encontró con los zafiros ojos de Terry que la miraban con adoración y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-Buenos días pecosa dormilona, como te sientes.

-Agrrr Terry… más en un suspiro que en un reclamo le dijo al joven

-Nunca cambias mocoso malcriado, nunca dejas de llamarme pecosa

-Esa es mi forma especial de llamarte, no puedes esperar que te llame como todos los demás, le respondía mientras acariciaba los rubios risos de ella

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de la caricia y sonreír, hacía mucho tiempo se había resignado a la cálida sensación que sentía en su corazón al mirarlo, no, no podía negárselo, ese mocoso malcriado se había forjado a pulso un lugar en sus pensamientos, y en su corazón y eso le provocaba miles de emociones, miedo, felicidad, angustia, alegría que no podía ya controlar, sin poder, ni querer disimularlo.

-Que te sucede pequeña pecosa, porque me miras de esa manera, es que acaso quieres declararme tu amor, lo decía Terry mientras sonreía en esa forma picara tan suya

Candy lo miro fijamente y con una sonrisa traviesa le respondió: -si eso quiero, ven te puedo llevar a un sitio donde poder hacerlo con calma, le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y lo invitaba a seguirla

Terry estaba congelado, nunca esperó una respuesta como esa de parte de ella, de hecho esa misma frase había usado el años atrás, cuando después de salvarla de Niel y sus secuaces ella intento agradecerle, pero en esta ocasión era ella, ella quien jugaba coquetamente con el de esa manera, en un instante se levantó de la cama y la siguió hasta el sofá le y le dijo -no juegues conmigo pecosa traviesa, mientras su corazón latía esperanzado

-Y quien está jugando, le respondió Candy con toda seriedad

-Que quieres decir dijo Terry con los nervios a flor de piel

-Quiero decir que ya es hora de abrir un nuevo capítulo, de iniciar nuestra vida como debe ser le dijo ella

-Explícate por favor pedía Terry más en forma de súplica que de pregunta

-Tu sabes comenzó a decirle Candy, que siempre me gustaste, desde que nos conocimos, surgió una atracción que ninguno buscó, pero que igual se dio, y si bien es cierto que nunca permití que pasaras a otra, tu sabes la razón de sobra, en ese tiempo mi corazón estaba comprometido y yo luche inútilmente en aferrarme y cuidar ese sentimiento que me unía a…

-A Anthony le responde Terry

-Si, a él, le dice ella en casi un susurro

-Pero entonces le interrumpió Terry

-Tú has sido fiel al sentimiento que en ti nació por mí, a pesar de mi rechazo nunca dejaste de cuidarme y de quererme, incluso más allá de todo llegaste en el instante que más necesitaba de ayuda y tú me la diste sin pedir nada, cuidaste de mí, curaste mis heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales

-Candy nunca te pedí nada, no tienes que hacer nada para agradecerme lo sabes, lo dije Terry mientras se levantaba del sofá y trataba de avanzar hacia la ventana

-Sí, si tengo, le dijo Candy mientras se abrazaba a su espalda, y déjame terminar por favor, no estoy haciendo nada que no sienta, de hecho lo que trato de decirte que estoy abriendo las puertas de mi corazón, que quiero darme la oportunidad de amarte, tú has ido conquistando tu propio sitio en mi corazón y colmaste mi vida con detalles, con tus bromas y sobre todo tu amor, has ido llenando mi vida de luz, luz que creí que ya no tendría nunca más.

Terry se dio la vuelta y coloco sus manos alrededor del rostro de Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo -gracias, gracias amor mío, mientras que poco a poco bajo su mirada hasta sus labios y la beso suavemente, beso que ella correspondió con la esperanza de una nueva ilusión y por la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Al menos esta vez no me abofeteaste pecosa, aunque debo decir que aunque sé que actué en forma poco honorable, sigo sin arrepentirme de haberte robado aquel beso, sé que en ese entonces tú me eras ajena, pero te robe tu primer beso y eso lo compensa todo jajajaja

-Terryyyy reclamaba Candy con una mescla entre risa y enojo ante el recuerdo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inicio del recuerdo

Terminando de ponerse su disfraz de Julieta comenzó a avanzar hacia el baile cuando de pronto una mano el sujeto hábilmente de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia el bosque.

-¿que, quién es?

-esta de muy buen humor, señorita Julieta, quien diría que el dicho "el habito no hace al monje" se aplica también a las monas? ¿Qué opinas trazan pecosa?

-Te Te Terry

Terry se reía a carcajadas, no podía ocultar su felicidad, mientras Candy, por la sorpresa, no podía ni hablar, envuelto en su traje de etiqueta, el muchacho continuaba riendo, pero ella sentía como si estuviera por recibir un ataque al corazón

-Terry…¿has visto todo?¿me espiabas mientras me cambiaba?

-desafortunadamente para ti, a mí solo me interesan las chicas con buen cuerpo, puede ser que entraste en mi cambo visual, pero no, te vi pero no te mire, le provoco el mientras guiñaba un ojo

-eres un un

-un grosero, es eso lo que quieres decirme señorita Julieta

-ven vallamos a otro sitio, pues tu prima Eliza si te vio y lamento informarte que descubrió tu Romeo

Y llevándola de la mano subió con ella hasta llegar a la segunda colina de Pony

Y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar llego el sonido de la música

-princesa Julieta ¿me permite esta pieza?

Le fue imposible negarse ante esa petición y comenzaron a danzar, Terry estaba radiante de felicidad, no esperaba poder tener tanta dicha, bailar con ella, tenerla solo para él, al menos por ese instante, de pronto ella se puso nostálgica y su rostro cambio

-¿Qué te pasa? Le pregunto tiernamente Terry, mientras estudiaba su rostro al girar con la música

-bueno, recordaba, esta música es la que sonaba en mi primer baile con Anthony

De repente los pies de Terry se detuvieron

-¿Qué tienes? Pareces molesto

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Terry la atrajo violentamente a él y la beso

Los labios de Terry… por un momento Candy no fue consciente de nada más.

-Basta

Plaff con toda su fuerza abofeteo a Terry

-que haces granuja, eres un casanova, era era mi primera vez, yo, si hubieras sido Anthony… grito ella llorando de rabia

Sintiéndose derrotado por sus palabras Terry se alejó de ella molesto mientras le grito antes de alejarse de ella, tu que sabes de mi para llamarme así, yo no soy un granuja, ve y busca al tonto de Anthony que seguro está prestándole oídos y ojos a su querida prima Eliza.

Fin del recuerdo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ahora puedo confesarte que en ese momento estaba aturdida, nunca antes bueno tu sabes fue mi primer beso, y aunque en ese tiempo en mi vida estaba Anthony yo no podía negar que tu ocupabas mis sentidos pero no podía admitirlo me sentía desleal, y eso sumado a la gran cantidad de emociones que despertaste con ese beso, bueno me no podía ni pensar en ordenar toda esa confusión que sentía así que luchando por mantenerme fiel a mis sentimientos de entonces pues trate de enterrar en lo más hondo de mi todo lo que ese beso provocaba en mi

-Mmmm pecosa si lo hubiera sabido hubiera insistido en robarte no uno si no miles de besos mas aunque eso hubiera significado muchas más bofetadas, que dicho sea de paso pegas duro jajajajaja

-Terryyy, jajajaja, ya no necesitas robarlos amor, ahora son tuyos.

Y en medio de besos dulces y tan esperados el estómago de Candy protesto, ganándose una carcajada del castaño

-mejor bajemos a desayunar, que si tú de por si eres glotona, ya con la pecosita dentro me da terror que puedan devorarme a mi jajajajaja

-eres incorregible, le reclama ella con las mejillas totalmente rojas de la pena, pero quien te ha dicho que será niña, puede que sea un niño

-mmmm no pecosa yo sé que será una mini pecosa, el instinto de padre no me falla, le decía mientras beso su frente tiernamente.

-qué color de pelo tendrás hoy, recuerda que hoy más que nunca debemos ser precavidos y esmerarnos en tu disfraz

-bueno mmmm te parece si castaño como el tuyo, aunque igual con los sombreros que uso no es que se note mucho

Y así después de preparar el disfraz de ese día para Candy la pareja de dirigió a encontrarse con Albert para desayunar juntos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, como ven ya alcanzamos el inicio de la historia en los tiempos, por eso verán que en este capítulo van partes del primero y tercer capítulo, espero no haberlas aburrido al tener que releer pero de otra forma quizá hubiera confusión, gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia, en el capítulo anterior sentí que habían menos reviews, pero agradezco infinitamente los que me dieron me alegra mucho leerlos, mi agradecimiento especial para: **Guest** espero que este no lo sientas tan cortito, **Kamanance** me alegro tu cometario jajaja, como dicen lástima que esto no de pisto jajajaja, ni modo todo por amor al arte, **Guest** me alegro que te gustara, **Ster star** no te preocupes Terry no permitirá que les pase nada al bebe jajaja, Guest acá esta la actualización, **Eli (Guest)** como siempre disfruto enormemente tus comentarios y en este capítulo se responden algunas cosas que decías, **aaronlaly** gracias por tus comentarios y por agregarme a mí y a mi historia entre tus favoritos, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** no todo es como parece, **apy granchester** lo siento, si lo es, **Guest** gracias, me alegra que te guste, **Galadriel Grandchester** gracias por seguir y agregar mi historia a tus favoritas, **EdbeLL MaNseN** pues no tengo un día fijo, aunque si te diré que el fin de semana se me hace imposible actualizar, **Liss 34** gracias por seguir mi historia y por último y no menos importante **lucy luz (Guest)** en el capítulo anterior con las prisas no pude comentarte mucho, lamento que hayan cancelado tu cuenta, es una pena, no sabía que estaban prohibidas las adaptaciones y yo que pensaba hacer una que otra pues he leído varias muy buenas.

Bueno amigas me despido no quiero decir más pues creo que terminare adelantándoles lo que viene jajaja, saludes y bendiciones.

P.D. aún estoy tratando de armar la parte que tanto han pedido de los Graham aun no les diré cuando sucederá, pero si me está costando, pues escribir un lemon… no sé si así se escribe jaja, pero si de por si plasmar mi historia es difícil, más lo es ese tipo de acción en los personajes, pues temo que resulte vulgar, pero hare mi esfuerzo, de hecho una de las otras historias que llevo en mi cabeza aunque la tengo desde antes no la quise poner primero porque esa si es puro lemon y bueno… este… no sé, quizá algún día me anime jajaja mientras disfruten conmigo esta aventura.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Anthony seguía acompañando a Lucia y ayudándole en todo lo que podía, a pesar de que la chica era bastante independiente el sentía el deber de protegerla pues a veces a pesar de su carácter podía pecar de ingenua y sentía que se arriesgaba demasiado, sentía mucha confianza con ella, ese día en especial el rubio menor se encontraba más cabizbajo de lo normal por lo que Lucia preocupada le pregunto qué pasaba y él le comento lo que había platicado con la tía abuela sobre los últimos hallazgos del señor Watson, ella trataba de darle ánimos, le dolía ver tan triste al rubio menor.

 **Si estas cansado y muy solo**

 **Y no tienes con quien hablar**

 **Si te hace falta alguna ayuda**

 **No lo pienses más**

 **Te podre alcanzar**

 **Estés donde estés.**

 **Llámame, llámame,**

 **Si me necesitas**

 **Llámame, llámame,**

 **Si me necesitas**

 **Tu llámame yo estaré**

Así el rubio pasaba sus días con el corazón en un hilo preguntándose en donde estaría Candy, pensando si algo malo le había sucedido sintiéndose culpable por todo lo sucedido, pero decidido a no darse por vencido hasta saber que ella estaba bien.

En otro lugar después del desayuno la compañía tomo el tren para ir a la próxima ciudad y en un compartimento privado como siempre los dos rubios acompañados de los castaños de su corazón compartían amenamente el viaje, todos se desvivían mimando la rubia que no podía con tanta felicidad, aunque no era en la forma que lo soñó, la vida le estaba regalando una maravillosa oportunidad, Terry le demostraba a cada instante cuanto la amaba y ahora podía darse el lujo de soñar con la familia que siempre quiso, una como la que ella necesito de niña y que ahora podría tener, no podía estar más agradecida por ello.

Al llegar al hotel Terry se apuró en que Candy descansara en la habitación y es que no había mentido cuando dijo que la sobreprotegería, claro que aprovechaba a acostarse a su lado y prodigarle muchos mimos y cariños, le hablaba a la pancita llenando de ternura a la rubia

-creo que tendremos que ir de compras pecosa

-que necesitas comprar Terry

-para mi nada, eres tú la que ya necesita un nuevo guardarropa, aunque para tener ya 4 meses déjeme decirle señora mía que no se le nota nada, decía mientras acariciaba su pancita que aún no se notaba

-pero amor como tú dices aún no se me nota podemos esperar para comprar ropa

-mmmm te he dicho lo mucho que amo que me llames así, dijo mientras tomaba su rostro besaba sus labios sin prisa disfrutando de la suave boca de su pecosa que le respondía amorosamente, poco a poco fue cortando el beso dando pequeños y cortos besos

-y no pecosa no podemos esperar, como crees que voy a arriesgarme a que mi pecosita ande toda apretadita allí dentro, le decía acariciando la pancita

-eres tan dulce Terry

Tan bello momento fue interrumpido por la gusana, digo Susana (la costumbre disculpen jaja) que toco la puerta de la pareja y un castaño con cara de pocos amigos le había abierto la puerta y preguntaba que quería

-solo venía a recordarte que hoy ensayaremos más temprano Terry, digo Terrence, corrigió al ver la expresión de disgusto del castaño

-gracias Susana pero no soy un niño y no necesito recaderos ya Robert nos había avisado a todos recuerdas ahora si me disculpas estamos ocupados, respondió molesto el castaño y cerró la puerta

-no deberías ser tan grosero amor, aunque debo admitir que tu compañera es bastante impertinente, dijo la rubia cuando el castaño volvió a su lado

-no se ya en qué idioma debo decirle que respete mi espacio y privacidad, aunque debo admitir que gracias a ti ahora me invade menos, antes se metía en mi departamento sin ser invitada y no le importaba si estaba en ropa inadecuada o descansando, en una ocasión que tocaron a la puerta yo creí que era la casera y dije pase mas no sabía que era ella que sin preguntar se metió hasta el cuarto donde estaba yo descansando en la cama y ella bien fresca

-pero qué tipo de educación le han dado a esta chica, te imaginas a la hermana Grey si tuviera que lidiar con ella

-pobre hasta un infarto podría darle jajajajajaja

Y así entre risas, besos y mimos se pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de asistir al ensayo, a insistencia del castaño la rubia se quedó descansando a regañadientes, no quería preocuparlo y él quería que al menos ese día descansara pues habían llegado hacia poco, aprovecharon el descanso de la rubia para mandar al salón las pelucas que ella usaba para que les dieran mantenimiento, Albert no dudo en quedarse cuidando a su pequeña como le decía, pues aunque muriese por estar con su castaña, el sentía un profundo cariño por la rubia y tenía la necesidad de cuidarla por lo que en su compañía el resto del día paso rápido, Terry agradecía enormemente la presencia del rubio mayor, y aunque celaba la complicidad que existía entre los rubios, el comprendía que el cariño entre ellos era fraternal y amaba que su pecosa disfrutara del calor y cariño familiar que le daba Albert al tratarse como hermanos, el sabia lo mucho que ella había querido tener una madre y un padre, ahora él se encargaría de tratar que ella se sintiera completa siempre, que ella sintiera que tiene la familia que siempre soñó.

Por otro lado Terry también disfrutaba enormemente tener a Albert con ellos, su carácter amable y siempre tan mesurado contrastaba con el del impulsivo castaño pero juntos se complementaban como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, el rubio mayor era para el mas que un hermano, ni a sus propios hermanos podía llamar así, solo a Albert, conversar con el siempre era ameno, ni decir cuando estaban todos juntos no faltaban las bromas y las risas.

Por la noche al volver del teatro Terry fue a buscar a Candy para ir a cenar, les acompañaron Albert y Karen, pasando una agradable velada.

aprovechando la presencia del castaño el rubio mayor decidió salir a pasear con la luz de sus ojos, la cual ni lenta ni perezosa acepto encantada de tener una salida romántica con él, pasearon a la luz de la luna, Albert en todo momento era atento con Karen, le llenaba de detalles y no dudaba un segundo en demostrarle su cariño aunque era cuidadoso de no besarla en lugares concurridos para evitar murmuraciones contra su bella dama eso no evitaba que cada que estaban solos el se apropiara de sus labios y le mostrara quien era la dueña absoluta de su corazón.

 **Así nos hubieran visto,**

 **Estábamos ahí sentados**

 **Frente a frente.**

 **No podía faltarnos la luna,**

 **Y hablábamos de todo un poco,**

 **Y todo nos causaba risa**

 **Como dos tontos.**

 **Y yo que no veía la hora**

 **De tenerte en mis brazos**

 **Y poderte decir**

 **Te amo**

 **Desde el primer momento en que te vi**

 **Y hace tiempo te buscaba**

 **Y ya te imaginaba así.**

 **Te amo**

 **Aunque no es tan fácil de decir,**

 **Y defino lo que siento**

 **Con estas palabras**

 **Te amo**

 **Y de pronto nos rodeó el silencio,**

 **Y nos miramos fijamente**

 **Uno al otro.**

Albert y Karen estaban tomados de la mano sentados en una banca de un parque en el que habían acabado luego de caminar un poco

-es una bella noche no, dijo ella recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio mayor

-si lo es, pero solo porque estás conmigo, sabes siento como si te hubiera estado buscando toda la vida y ahora que estás conmigo me siento al fin en casa, en paz, Te Amo Karen

-oh Albert, respondió entre lágrimas de felicidad la castaña, yo también Te Amo y sé que tú eres con quien deseo estar el resto de mi vida, el tomo su rostro y sellaron su declaración mutua con un beso largo lleno de muchos sentimientos de amor, pasión, ternura y temor por el día en que el recuperase la memoria y lo que eso significaría para ellos.

Terry subió a la habitación con su pecosa, ese día como sus pelucas estaban aún en la peluquería, ella había usado un sombrero que le cubría el cabello el cual lo andaba sujeto en un moño y el velo de tul que nunca faltaba, al llegar a la habitación el castaño le ayudaba a soltarse el moño y como siempre disfrutaba cepillar sus dorados risos, luego se prepararon para dormir, como ya era costumbre conversaban todo lo que habían hecho durante el día, luego Terry le leía alguna poesía o algún otro libro que pidiera la pecosa, entre ellos la comunicación era lo primero por lo que al iniciar la nueva etapa en su relación no tardaron en conversar acerca de algo que a ambos les inquietaba como siempre comprobando la conexión que existía entre ellos.

Candy aún no se sentía lista para pasar a la intimidad con Terry, aunque no dudaba de sus sentimientos ella aún no estaba preparada, el castaño por su lado también temía asustar a la rubia, el sabía que ella había pasado por situaciones demasiado traumáticas como para no ser afectada por lo que comprendía que ella necesitaba tiempo y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, pero él se encargaría de ir ganando poco a poco esa confianza que el sabía que ella necesitaba porque cuando ella fuera suya lo seria en forma completa y sin vuelta atrás, por ello él tendría paciencia para que eso sucediera. Pero así entre mimos, besos y caricias la rubia se quedaba dormida, mientras escuchaba las tiernas palabras de cariño hacia su pancita y los muchos te amo que le dedicaba Terry, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad, el castaño por su lado no cabía en sí mismo de tanta dicha, ella se había abierto a su amor con la promesa a un futuro juntos, era todo lo que una vez soñó.

A la mañana siguiente Terry fue el primero en despertar, como siempre se quedo admirando la belleza de su rubia pecosa, deleitándose con su presencia y el calor de su cuerpo aferrado al suyo, sin resistirse mas la acerco mas a el en un abrazo apretado, comenzó a prodigarle pequeños besos en su cabello y acaricio suavemente sus mejillas, ante las suaves pero contundentes caricias que estaba recibiendo la rubia fue despertando con una bella y brillante sonrisa en el rostro y correspondiendo a los cariños recibido acaricio sus castaños cabellos mientras su boca busco la de el y en un beso que le confirmaba que era muy bien correspondido

-buenos días pecosa bella, daba un beso

-buenos días mi engreído, le correspondía con otro beso

-que quieres hacer hoy amor, volvía a besarla

-te parece si paseamos por el parque, hace días que no lo hacemos, y ella le dio otro beso

Terry correspondió el beso con fervor y poco a poco fue adueñándose por completo de su boca y mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban sus manos acariciaban su cuello bajando por sus hombros llegando a su cintura acercándola más a él si eso era posible, luego sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sobre ella besándola con pasión, su cuerpo sobre el de ella se amoldaban y se estrechaban, sus labios se apartaron de la boca de ella para besar su mejilla llegando al lóbulo de su oreja y bajando al cuello, estaba cegado de tanto deseo, hasta que escucho un gemido escapar de la rubia se percató de la posición en que se encontraba y busco en su mirada alguna señal para continuar o detenerse, pero aunque vio deseo en sus esmeraldas amadas, también vio indecisión mesclado con temor y decidió detenerse ella necesitaba tiempo aun no estaba lista, le dio unos suaves besos cortos, -Te Amo, le dijo y poco a poco se acostó a su lado atrayéndola para recostarla sobre su pecho nuevamente

-me encantara llevarte al parque pecosa, respondió el castaño con la voz todavía ronca tratando de recomponerse de las emociones vividas segundos atrás

-gracias amor, respondió en un tono que daba a entender que era mas que por llevarla al parque de paseo y se abrazo a el hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del castaño

En la recepción del hotel estaban llegando las pelucas de la rubia, pero en el momento en que iba entrando el encargado este fue llamado a revisar un papel con otros pedidos y dejo las pelucas sobre una mesa, llegando en ese momento para muy mala suerte la gusana (nah ya verán porque) y se acerco y como toda metiche al ver el nombre Graham en la tapa de las cajas no dudo en abrirlas y al encontrarse con las pelucas de Candy al abrir las cajas, torpemente se le cayo su refresco que casualmente había pedido a un mesero que pasaba por allí sobre las pelucas y dejo las cajas abiertas, luego se fue sin que nadie se percatara de tan terrible "accidente" (ya ven)

El encargado al volver encontró las cajas de las pelucas abiertas y estas mojadas y pegajosas por el refresco, con toda la pena del mundo el joven tuvo que disculparse con los Graham por tan terrible incidente y regreso las pelucas a la peluquería para que las limpiaran, el pobre estaba por demás apenado pero Candy como siempre comprensiva no quiso que el muchacho se preocupara y solo le pidió que le avisaran cuando las llevaran nuevamente las pelucas.

Después del desayuno Terry llevo a Candy al parque de paseo como lo prometió y les acompañaron Albert y Karen, debido al incidente de las pelucas la rubia uso una pañoleta y sobre ella un sombrero que le cubría por completo, el paseo había resultado de lo mas divertido, Candy como toda niña mimada hacia que Terry le comprara a cada heladero o vendedor de golosinas que se encontraban aprovechando el castaño a dárselos en la boca y la rubia no perdió oportunidad de compartirle los dulces boca a boca cuando veía que nadie los miraba y no es que nadie los mirara, pero tanto Albert como Karen estaban demasiado ocupados besándose tras cada árbol que encontraban como para estar pendientes de ellos.

-pecosa de mi corazón me temo que tendrán que continuar el paseo sin Karen y sin mi, acabo de recordar que Robert quería que llegáramos antes

-pero pero, respondía la rubia haciendo un puchero

-no me hagas esa carita pecosa bella que me rompes el corazón, volveré tan pronto terminemos y ahora me acompañaras a la función si, le pedía el castaño

-te voy a extrañar, le respondió casi en un susurro y él se derritió, sin pensarlo la abrazo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-yo también mi amor le respondió y tomo sus manos besándolas

Albert se quedó con Candy disfrutando un poco más del paseo, un fuerte viento de pronto desprendió el sombrero de la rubia Albert corrió a alcanzarlo y ella se puso de pie para seguirlo pero su pañoleta también se comenzaba a soltar, de pronto todo sucedió de forma rápida, en lo que ella trataba de sujetar la pañoleta que ya se había soltado de su cabeza mostrando parcialmente su cabello un olor conocido se adueñó de sus sentidos mientras que unos brazos la aprisionaban

-mira nada más palomita donde te venimos a encontrar, dijo Pietro riendo libidinoso

-quieta, de esta no te escapas, dijo Frank mostrándole un arma

-SUÉLTENLA, grito Albert al mismo tiempo que los guarda espaldas ya estaban apuntando con sus armas a los delincuentes

Terry caminaba con Karen rumbo al teatro, de pronto se imaginó ver a Candy con su vientre ya bien formado mirándolo amorosamente, pero de la nada el vestido de ella se volvía sangre y ella desaparecía de a poco, sintió una opresión en el pecho y se quedó sin poder respirar dos segundos que le parecieron eternos pues en cuanto recobro el control de sí mismo no dudo en volver corriendo a buscar a Candy, pero ni bien había terminado de dar la vuelta cuando escucho un disparo y el terror se apodero de él, Karen corría tras él y también se aterro cuando escucho el disparo, al llegar vio como los malhechores huían del lugar mientras Albert caía herido siendo sostenido por Candy y uno de los guarda espaldas.

El camino al hospital lo sintieron eternos, Candy había perdido el conocimiento en brazos de Terry al momento de ver a Albert herido y el rubio mayor por su parte tenía una herida a la altura de su hombro, según le explicaron los guarda espaldas unos hombres armados habían tratado de secuestrar a la rubia y estaban armados, y al enfrentarlos estos habían disparado contra ella y Albert se había atravesado protegiéndola, el rubio mayor aunque herido no había perdido el conocimiento pudiendo explicarle a Terry que los delincuentes eran los mismos que habían secuestrado a Candy en Chicago.

Los rubios fueron atendidos de inmediato, afortunadamente la bala no había tocado ningún órgano y fue retirada rápida y fácilmente del hombro de Albert, la rubia en cambio tuvo que ser sedada pues por el susto que había pasado había riesgo de pérdida del bebe, Karen estaba aliviada al saber que su rubio amado estaba fuera de peligro aunque la pobre tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar con la angustia que paso cuando lo vio herido, ahora que ya lo habían pasado a una habitación no había dudado en ir a acompañarlo, Terry había mandado a avisar al teatro lo sucedido y el porqué de la ausencia de Karen y suya, estaba muy angustiado, de solo pensar que pudo perder a su pecosa el corazón se le encogía, pidió a los médicos que hicieran hasta lo imposible para que no perdiera a su bebe, no podía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que eso pasara, apenas y justo con el tiempo encima se fueron a regañadientes al teatro para la función, el médico le aseguro al castaño que la rubia estaría sedada y que no despertaría en muchas horas pues ella necesitaba descansar y Albert le aseguro a Karen que estaría bien que no se preocupara, por lo que con el corazón en la mano se fueron a cumplir su trabajo, afuera de la habitación quedaban los guarda espaldas protegiéndola, la policía que había llegado horas antes a tomar declaración de lo sucedido también había dejado unos oficiales custodiando el hospital, al parecer habían estado a punto de capturar a Pietro y Frank pero a último minuto lograron escapar.

Nada más termino la función los castaños no dudaron en volver a toda prisa al hospital y para el castaño fue apenas a tiempo pues al entrar en la habitación Candy comenzaba a tener una de sus pesadillas por lo que el no dudo en ir hacia ella y consolarla, recordándole que estaba con ella logrando que ella se serenara en el acto, el doctor le informo que si lograban mantenerla estable en las próximas horas el peligro de perdida pasaría, aprovecho que la rubia volvió a quedarse tranquila y fue a ver a Albert pues con el susto por su pecosa no había podido agradecerle por protegerla

-como estas Albert

-estoy bien no te preocupes Terry, la bala apenas rozo mi hombro

-no tengo palabras que expresen lo agradecido que estoy contigo, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera podido suceder si no hubieras estado

-no fue nada, ella es como mi hermana es lo menos que podía hacer

-fuiste muy valiente mi amor, dijo Karen tomando la mano del rubio mayor

Se quedaron conversando un poco más, luego Terry volvió a la habitación de Candy, a Terry le rompía el corazón ver tan frágil a su pecosa, se acercó a ella y tomo su mano y le dio un beso, luego acaricio su pancita que aún no se notaba y comenzó a hablarle

-princesa tienes que ser fuerte, agárrate muy fuerte de mamá, mira que tu mami es muy fuerte así debes serlo tú también, no nos dejes que nosotros acá te estamos esperando con mucho amor y deposito un tierno beso en la pancita de Candy

Candy sintió que se moría de amor al escuchar como Terry le hablaba a la pancita, cerro sus ojos y unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas, el castaño no se percató de sus lágrimas pues la creía profundamente dormida, y cuando se acercó a besar su frente y vio húmedo su rostro se imaginó que quizá había llorado por las pesadillas por lo que se acostó con ella y la acuno para que se sintiera protegida.

 **Tantos momentos de felicidad**

 **Tanta claridad, tanta fantasía**

 **Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación**

 **Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día**

 **Tantas maneras de decir te amo**

 **No parece humano lo que tú me das**

 **Cada deseo que tú me adivinas**

 **Cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina**

 **Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas**

 **Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas**

 **Como me llenas como me liberas**

 **Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**

 **Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**

 **Y me dé tiempo para regresar**

 **Aunque sea tan solo un poco**

 **De lo mucho que me das**

 **Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**

 **Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor**

 **El sentimiento de que no soy yo**

 **Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras**

 **La sensación de que no existe el tiempo**

 **Cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas**

 **Como me llenas como me liberas**

 **Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**

 **Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**

 **Y me dé tiempo para regresar**

 **Aunque sea tan solo un poco**

 **De lo mucho que me das**

 **Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**

 **Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor**

 **Me da la luz que haré despertar**

 **Que me aleja de la oscuridad**

 **Que me llena de calor el mundo**

 **Para que no pierda el rumbo**

 **Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**

 **Y me dé tiempo para regresar**

 **Aunque sea tan solo un poco**

 **De lo mucho que me das**

 **Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**

 **Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor**

A la mañana siguiente las habitaciones de los rubios estaban llenas de flores de los miembros de la compañía Stradfor, la rubia despertaba muy feliz de amanecer en los brazos de su engreído consentidor, el medico llego a revisarla y les comunico que el peligro había pasado pero que debían evitar que ella tuviera algún sobre salto para evitar futuros peligros de perdida.

-cómo te sientes amor, pregunto el castaño al estar solos

-maravillosamente mi amor, respondió la rubia con una brillante sonrisa

-estuvimos muy preocupados, no entiendo cómo es que te encontraron esos desgraciados

-se me cayó el sombrero por el viento y luego mi pañoleta se me soltó un poco, pero no comprendo cómo es que ellos estaban justo allí, oh no Terry como esta Albert, pregunto la rubia al venirle de golpe todos los recuerdos del momento del ataque

-no te preocupes amor, él está muy bien, Karen esta con él, la bala apenas lo rozo

-el me protegió, esos hombres estaban armados, los guarda espaldas también actuaron rápido, no sabes cuánto miedo tuve, le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-mi amor yo también tuve mucho temor, no quiero ni imaginar que algo malo les sucediera a ti y mi pecosita

-oh Terry mi amor

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y al abrir entro Eleonor pero no iba sola, iba acompañada del Duque, quedando Candy y Terry sorprendidos.

 **Canciones Llámame Si Me Necesitas de Miguel Mateos, Te Amo de Franco de Vita, Que Me Alcance La Vida de Sin Bandera**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, disculparan si he tardado, al menos yo he sentido que tarde pero estuve más ocupada de lo que esperaba y parece que así seguiré.

Mi agradecimiento especial para: **ClaudiaCeis** me agrada que te guste, **Guest** me alegro que te guste la historia, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** de ahora en adelante puro amor entre ellos, **skarllet northman** gracias dobles, **Ster star** me alegro que aburrí, y bueno aun no es tiempo de lemon en esta historia (falta poco) pero te tengo un premio a ti y a todas las que tanto lo han esperado, ya veras, **lucy luz (Guest)** si subes otra vez alguna me avisas, **Kamanance** hare todo lo posible por no decepcionarlas, **Eli (Guest)** como puedes ver en este capítulo Terry ama realmente a su pecosa y su pecosita como le llama, y para ti también será el premio que mencione, **Guest** para eso aún falta, mientras disfrutamos, por cierto que significa DTB?, **Guest** **CGG** espero que también disfrutes este capítulo.

Bueno ahora a compartir con ustedes algunas cosillas, primero que como verán me ha dado por poner canciones por lo que si alguna quiere puede sugerirme alguna y si veo que pega con lo que escribo la agrego, segundo como aun no puedo complacerlas con el lemon les quiero dar una especie de premio de consuelo, verán tenia listo hace tiempo una parte de la historia que aun ni se si la publicare alguna vez(es que esa si es puro lemonn) pero por ser tan pacientes les voy a compartir una parte en la próxima actualización que será en unas horas, les advierto sí que la publicación no durara mucho tiempo pues la quitare pronto, así me quito el miedo de una jajajajaja.

Ok nos leemos más tarde pásenla bien, bendiciones


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-porque tan alegre hermanita

-nada en especial Niel, es solo que me encargue de que por fin dejen de buscar a esa insignificante huérfana

-que hiciste Eliza

-nada grave, solo me asegure de que las personas correctas comprendieran que lo mejor era afirmar que ella iba en el transporte que llevaba las enfermeras voluntarias al frente

-eres incorregible Eliza, le dijo Niel, -pero me alegro que no tengas ni idea de donde se encuentra ella, al menos así no podrás seguir haciéndole daño pensaba para si

000000000000000

-está seguro señor Watson

-lamento informarle señora Elroy pero hemos confirmado que su sobrina la señorita Candice se encontraba en el transporte de las enfermeras voluntarias que se accidento por lo que se confirma su muerte

-no es posible, ni siquiera podremos darle una digna sepultura al no haber podido recuperar su cuerpo, no esto no puede estar pasando, decía la tía abuela derrumbándose, todas sus esperanzas se esfumaban

La noticia devasto a los Andrew, ninguno estaba preparado, la tía abuela se había deprimido tanto que paso varios días encerrada en su habitación, Stear y Archie junto con Paty se sintieron desolados, pero a pesar de la evidencia nadie pudo convencer a Annie de la muerte de Candy, ella les dijo muy convencida de que ella sentia que su hermana vivía y le dolía que la búsqueda se haya suspendido, los chicos creyeron que el dolor de Annie era tan grande que no le permitía aceptar la realidad, Anthony en cambio tuvo que ser sedado, se había alterado tanto con la noticia que temieron que cometiera alguna locura, pero el en cambio se quedó encerrado en sí mismo por días así cada cual asumía poco a poco a su manera el dolor de la supuesta perdida.

0000000000000

Mientras que con nuestros rebeldes…

-madre

-hijo, partimos hacia aquí en cuanto recibí el telegrama de Robert, porque no me habías dicho que sería abuela eh, le reclamo la rubia mayor

-bueno lo supimos hace poco

Pero la rubia mayor paso de largo por donde el castaño en busca de Candy

-hija como estas, como te sientes, estábamos tan angustiados por ti y por nuestro nieto, dijo la rubia mayor acercándose a Candy y casi que quitando a Terry para tomar la mano de la ojiverde con cariño

-será niña sentencio el castaño

-te imaginas Richard una niña, nuestro bebe va a tener un bebe, decía Eleonor con la mirada cristalizada llena de ilusión

-si Ely, recuerdas cuanto deseamos una niña, respondió el Duque acercándose al otro lado de la cama de Candy tomando su otra mano también le pregunto: -como te sientes hija, ya estas más tranquila

Pero antes que Candy pudiera siquiera mover sus labios para responder al Duque Eleonor ya estaba preguntándole nuevamente

-cuanto tienes de embarazo hija

-cuatro meses, respondió la ojiverde

-oh pero no se te nota nada, dijo Eleonor

-así fue contigo recuerdas Ely, casi llegabas a los seis meses y apenas y se te comenzaba a notar, le dijo el Duque, todo una futura Grandchester

Candy quería aclararles la verdad, pues ella odiaba mentir, pero al ver los ojos de Terry no pudo decir una palabra, comprendió que si decía la verdad seria desleal con Terry, además siendo honesta él era ahora el padre de su bebe y eso era algo que nadie podía quitarles.

A todo esto Terry estaba casi en shock ¿? O sea WTF que paso aquí, no comprendía que estaba pasando, quienes eran estas personas y que habían hecho con sus padres, veía como se portaban de cariñosos con su pecosa y a él casi ni lo habían visto, por lo que una vez se dio una bofetada mental y reacomodo sus pensamientos para salir de su sorpresa inicial se dirigió al Duque

-qué hace usted aquí, le dijo molesto Terry al Duque

-llegue de Inglaterra hace poco para conversar contigo, me había enterado por los periódicos que te habías casado pero no sabía con quién, respondió el Duque, y baja el tono no quiero que alteres a mi nuera, ella debe estar tranquila, ya nos informó el medico de su salud, y luego se dirigió a Candy

-como veras no he faltado a mi promesa Candy, le dijo el Duque a la rubia ojiverde, -como te encuentras hija, apenas supimos nos pusimos en marcha para venir a verlos

-buen día Duque, al fin pudo responder la ojiverde, -gracias y afortunadamente el peligro ya paso

-se conocen, pregunto asombrado el castaño

-cuando te fuiste del colegio recibí un anónimo que me decía que te habías ido por culpa de una jovencita de dudosa reputación y muchos adjetivos de lo peor refiriéndose a Candy, furioso me dirigí al colegio para exigir saber que era lo que había sucedido, exigí conocer a Candy estaba tan molesto que cuando le pregunte donde estabas y ella me aseguro que no lo sabía, por lo que le dije a sor Grey que ya no seguiría aportando donaciones al colegio y que ningún otro Grandchester estudiaría allí y me marche sin atender suplicas de nadie, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al avanzar el carruaje me di cuenta que una jovencita de rizos dorados se había colgado del carruaje en su intento por detenerme y conversar conmigo, era tanta su determinación que sin dudar detuve el carruaje y la escuche, nuevamente me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas, pero me pidió, me suplico que no te apartara de tu sueño, que tu merecías ser feliz, me pidió también que no desamparara al colegio, a cambio de escucharla le pedí que me explicara qué había sucedido para que tú te tuvieras que ir del colegio y le dije que me habían informado que era por su culpa, ella me conto que les habían tendido una trampa, me dijo lo mismo que tú me dijiste cuando fuiste a pedir ayuda para ella, pero yo no te había prestado atención, me dijo que ambos habían recibido un anónimo en el que los engañaban para que se encontraran en el establo, ella es tan cristalina que supe de inmediato que no mentía y me arrepentí de no haberte ayudado cuando me lo pedias, al saber que ambos recibieron un anónimo una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza y decidí mostrarle el anónimo que había recibido y al verlo ella me confirmo que era la misma letra y que estaba segura que lo había enviado su prima Eliza Legan, me sentí realmente molesto con todo lo que había descubierto, lleve a Candy de vuelta al colegio y le dije a Sor Grey que no retiraría mi ayuda al colegio, también le informe del anónimo que había recibido y que estaba seguro que era de la misma persona que les había tendido la trampa, para ese momento Sor Grey me sorprendió diciendo que ella también había descubierto todo, pero estaba de manos atadas, pues la familia Legan tenía muchas conexiones con el clero y habían usado el apellido Andrew para proteger a Eliza pese a que había dañado la reputación de Candice.

Terry se quedó aun procesando lo dicho por su padre, así que por eso no lo había mandado a traer por la fuerza, dirigió una mirada a Candy, acercándose a ella casi que sobre su madre que no la soltaba, tomo la mano de su pecosa y la beso con devoción

-gracias amor, gracias, dijo a su pecosa

-me quede con ganas de volver a conversar contigo, dijo el Duque a Candy, -pero cuando logre volver al colegio unos días después sor Grey me informo que te habías retirado del colegio, me preocupo en sobre manera tu situación mucho más cuando Sor Grey me dio a conocer que habías sufrido mucho después de la partida de Terrence, en especial por los terribles rumores y murmuraciones en tu contra, más aun después que te fuiste todos comentaban que te habías marchado siguiéndolo a el

-Duque yo, quiso responder Candy, ella quería explicarle que no era así, que ella su partida estaba ya planeada hacía mucho tiempo y que nada tenía que ver con Terry, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca al mirar a Terry sintiendo como este apretaba suavemente su mano pidiéndole con una mirada que esperara

-no tienes que explicarme nada hija, para mí no hubo duda en ese momento de que eras la mujer que mi hijo necesitaba y estaba seguro que Terrence te amaba lo había demostrado al sacrificarse por ti, así que ese mismo día inicie los trámites para formalizar ante el Rey su compromiso matrimonial, lo hice sin consultar con tu familia pues para comenzar no logre localizar al señor Andrew de quien sabia era tu padre adoptivo y segundo no me había gustado la forma en que habían manejado las cosas, me daba mucha desconfianza que hicieran algo para entorpecer el compromiso y decidí que primero hablaría con ustedes llegado el momento antes de darles a conocer a ellos nada, pues en todo caso lo difícil era que el rey diera la autorización para que Terrence se casara contigo.

-quieres decir que durante todo este tiempo he estado comprometido con Candy, pregunto asombrado el castaño, estaba tan turbado pensando en que su padre jamás le había demostrado ningún afecto y que cuando por única vez le pidió ayuda él se la negó que no comprendía como podía haber tratado de ayudarle en algo así

-así es, por eso al enterarme por los periódicos de tu boda viaje de inmediato para saber qué había sucedido pero me alegro enormemente que haya sido con la señorita Andrew, como veras no he venido a pelear, si no a brindarles mi apoyo, ya Eli me puso al tanto de que se han casado en secreto y que no quieren que la familia Andrew sepa de su boda ni del paradero de Candy hasta que regrese el señor Andrew y yo estoy de acuerdo, más ahora que serán padres me parece que hay que reforzar la protección de ella.

Y es que cuando Eleonor visito a Terry en el hospital, este la puso al tanto sobre el anonimato que debían tener acerca de la identidad de Candy, sin comentarle sobre Anthony, claro después de lo que supo en el colegio el Duque no ponía en duda la necesidad de proteger a la rubia de su familia, a quienes no perdonaba que no hubieran protegido a la ojiverde, el Duque tampoco supo nada de Anthony, pues ya Eliza se había encargado de hacer creer a todo el colegio que Candy tenía algo con Terry sumando a los rumores que además se había ido siguiéndolo cuando este se fue.

El Duque pidió a Terry que salieran afuera, el castaño muy orgulloso quería negarse y mandarlo por un tubo, pero al ver la mirada de Candy que le pedía que le diera una oportunidad a su padre accedió a regañadientes, además no quería contrariar a su pecosa, temía que cualquier disgusto pudiera poner en riesgo nuevamente a su pecosita, una vez afuera el Duque le pregunto sobre todo lo ocurrido, por lo que el castaño le conto del secuestro de Candy en Chicago y que eran los mismos hombres que habían tratado de secuestrarla en esta ocasión, también le conto sobre el injusto despido de Candy del Hospital y que el asistente del señor Andrew les había ayudado a casarse en secreto, debido a que después del secuestro Terry no quería dejarla en Chicago, pues no confiaba en la familia de ella.

-no comprendo aun una cosa Terrence

-qué cosa

-en los periódicos se mencionó en alguna ocasión que les acompañaba el hermano de tu esposa y que yo sepa Candy es huérfana y no tiene hermanos

-la persona que nos acompaña es Albert, como usted bien dice no es hermano de sangre de ella, sin embargo ellos se quieren como si lo fueran, de hecho tanto Candy como yo le debemos la vida, ahora por causa de un infortunio él ha perdido la memoria por lo que yo le pedí que me acompañara en la gira para cuidar de él, pero al llegar a Chicago todo se complicó y lo demás ya lo sabe me case con Candy y Albert nos acompaña, hemos dicho que es su hermano para no levantar sospechas de su identidad y para no dar tantas explicaciones de su presencia, de hecho él se encuentra hospitalizado aquí también, ya que por proteger a Candy recibió una bala.

-sé que no me porte bien en el pasado y por ahora no creo que te interese escuchar excusas al respecto, pero debes saber que estoy aquí para ayudarlos y usare todo lo que este en mi poder para protegerlos.

-pero y la duquesa no le reclamara por estar cuidando al bastardo

-tu nunca fuiste un bastardo Terrence y es por eso que ella te odiaba, porque tú eres el primogénito por derecho propio y a pesar de sus palabras no podía hacer nada para quitarte lo que por derecho te pertenece, pero hablando de ella, debo informarte que ella murió poco después de tu partida, tuvo un desafortunado accidente de caballo en un paseo, su muerte fue instantánea.

-lo lamento, dijo sinceramente el castaño

-yo ya guarde más del tiempo de luto y mi prioridad ahora es recuperar mi verdadera familia, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, como primer medida investigare que hacían esos hombres aquí, sé que tienes seguridad cuidando de Candy, pero la vamos a reforzar, ahora cuentan con la protección de la corona de Inglaterra no lo olvides

-que es lo que pretende Duque, cual es el truco

-comprendo tu desconfianza hijo, pero poco a poco veras que mis intenciones son recuperarte, tampoco pretendo obligarte a asumir inmediatamente el ducado, aun me falta mucho tiempo para que tu tengas que asumirlo y mientras eso llega puedes seguir actuando y disfrutando de la libertad que yo no tuve

Terry meditaba las palabras de su padre, el no creía en su buena voluntad, y su orgullo le decía que mandara al…. Bueno allá bien lejos todo lo que implicara el Duque y el ducado, pero aunque odiara admitirlo el tener al Duque de su lado era ahora más que beneficioso para proteger a Candy, por lo que tragándose su orgullo acepto la presencia y ayuda del Duque aunque aún se guardaba sus reservas.

Los rubios fueron dados de alta esa misma tarde, el Duque no tuvo más que admitir que realmente ambos parecían hermanos, que curioso que aun cuando no llevaban la misma sangre compartieran rasgos tan similares tanto físicamente como en su carácter.

Los padres de Terry se hospedaron en el mismo hotel para estar cerca de ellos, mas no todo era color de rosa, pues la compañía debía partir a la próxima ciudad y Candy aún no estaba lista para viajar, pues aunque había salido del hospital el medico recomendó que no viajara hasta dentro de una semana, el castaño estaba desesperado y a punto de dejar todo con tal de no separarse de su pecosa, pero Candy como siempre lo convencía de que debía partir con la compañía

-pecosa como crees que las voy a dejar solitas eh, decía el castaño mientras abrazaba a su rubia pecosa y le acariciaba la pancita

-estaremos bien amor, además ya tus padres me dijeron que no se separarían de mi durante todo este tiempo, ellos me cuidaran, también esta Albert que no me dejara sola, estaremos bien, y veras que el tiempo pasa rápido

-no me gusta para nada tener que dejarte con mis padres

-ellos nos cuidaran amor

-si ya me di cuenta, por momentos creo que me terminaran sacando de la habitación, al menos en la noche tendremos privacidad y las tendré para mi solito aunque tenga que ponerle seguro a la puerta

-jajajaja Terryyy no seas tan exagerado, ellos solo están preocupados por él bebe, se nota que les hace mucha ilusión, dijo esto último bajando la mirada

-gracias, le dijo el castaño besando sus labios, él sabía que a ella no le gustaba mentir, por lo que agradecía enormemente el que ella no haya dicho nada sobre la paternidad de su bebe

Pero antes que se pudieran poner más románticos y su beso se hiciera más profundo tocaron a la puerta y ni bien él se acercó a abrir la puerta cuando ya sus padres entraron buscando a la ojiverde

-pero hija que haces de pie, ven acuéstate debes reposar, Terry como permites que haga esfuerzos, reclamo Eleonor

-si hijo como dejas que se levante, debemos cuidarla recuerdas

El pobre Terry se quedaba solo tratando de respirar profundo para calmar la rabia que lo invadía de ser desplazado de esa manera en su propia habitación y con su propia esposa, pero no podía negar que le alegraba ver la forma tan cariñosa que tenían de tratarla, la consentían tanto o más que él, al menos se sentia seguro de que ella estaría bien en el tiempo en el que estarían separados, había notado también el brillo en la mirada de Candy cuando sus padres la mimaban, por primera vez ella tenía el cariño familiar que tanto ansiaba y el también aunque le costaba reconocerlo se encontraba dichoso de tener a sus padres allí con el apoyándolos, si tan solo pudiera sacarlos de su habitación para poder disfrutar tiempo a solas con su pecosa, ufff bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida pensaba.

Al llegar la noche y luego de por fin haber logrado sacar a sus padres de la habitación Terry había puesto doble seguro en la puerta y afuera un rotulo de no molestar, Candy lo miraba divertida

-no crees que exageras un poco Terry

-para nada pecosa, es más creo que hasta me falta poner unas cuantas tablas clavadas para evitar que entren durante la noche, respondió Terry acostándose a su lado

-solo tratan de cuidarnos amor, ten paciencia

-y la tengo créeme, pero mañana tengo que partir con la compañía y no te veré en varios días así que quiero aprovechar cada minuto que me quede contigo, le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y besaba sus labios con ternura, -me harás tanta falta

-yo también te extrañare amor, no sé si podre dormir no teniéndote a mi lado

Candy acaricio la mejilla de Terry y le comenzó a dar suaves besos por todo su guapo rostro acabando en sus labios los cuales beso con total entrega y pasión, el castaño correspondió el beso al principio sorprendido para luego dejarla sin aliento por la forma tan posesiva en que le correspondió, si no hubiera sido porque hacía poco había salido del hospital y aun su salud era de cuidado no hubiese habido poder humano que lo detuviera de seguir besando cada parte de su blanco cuerpo hasta fundirse en uno solo, pero ya habría tiempo, se decía el castaño, que estallaba de felicidad por la entrega que sentia en su pecosa.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno dos castaños tomaban el tren dejando su corazón en manos de dos rubios que debían quedarse aun unos cuantos días más en esa ciudad, los rubios también se quedaron tristes de no poder acompañar a sus castaños amados, pero sabían que así debía ser por la salud del bebe de Candy

Y como ya lo había previsto Terry, sus padres se dedicaron a consentir a su pecosa, Albert rápidamente se ganó la confianza del Duque, el cual se quedaba admirado de sus finos modales, pues según le habían dicho el vivía como un vagabundo pero se notaba que había recibido educación de primera, el mismo día que había partido la compañía habían llegado los hermanos menores de Terry, quienes rápidamente se habían encariñado de su cuñada, Eleonor había mandado traer de una exclusiva boutique muchas prendas para que Candy pudiera elegir un nuevo guardarropa para su nueva etapa de maternidad, el Duque no escatimo en gastos para consentir a su nuera, si no compraron allí mismo la cuna fue porque Candy les dijo que eso sería mejor elegirlo una vez volvieran a New York.

Las pelucas de Candy llegaron y los días pasaron rápidamente, así tanto Candy como Albert se encontraban totalmente recuperados y tras hacerle una llamada a Terry dejaron la ciudad para alcanzarlo en la última ciudad de la gira.

Terry recibió varios manotazos de sus padres cuando de la emoción de volver a ver a su pecosa la había cargado haciéndola girar y es que ellos se tomaban muy en serio los cuidados de Candy, el castaño ni protesto, él sabía que tenían razón pero estaba tan contento de verla que se había dejado llevar, a los que no sabía ni como saludar fue a sus hermanos menores, pues no se esperaba verlos, pero ellos lo saludaron con cortesía, al no tener ya la mala influencia de la Duquesa ellos habían cambiado su forma de ver a su hermano mayor.

Cuando ya estuvieron instalados Candy le comento a Eleonor que necesitaba ir a comprar algo que le hacía falta, la rubia mayor se extrañó pero no dudo en complacer a su nuera y en compañía de Karen y casi una tropa de guarda espaldas fueron a una boutique exclusiva muy conocida por Eleonor, pero cuando esta le pregunto qué era lo que necesitaba comprar la ojiverde se puso roja, y con un tono de voz muy suave apenas audible le dijo que no tenía ajuar

-oh querida, lo siento, debí haberlo sabido, era obvio que con la prisa que se casaron no tuviste tiempo de conseguir uno, pero ahora estoy aquí y vamos a buscarte el más lindo

-en ese caso yo me uno, también necesito algo así, dijo Karen que se había unido a la charla

Candy la miro asombrada y le pregunto: -acaso Albert y tu…

-ufff no, Albert es todo un caballero, el jamás me faltaría el respeto respondió desilusionada

-y entonces le pregunto Eleonor

-pues que yo pienso hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que deje de serlo respondió Karen con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que todas rompieran en carcajadas

Al terminar las compras las tres volvían al hotel muy satisfechas con lo que habían comprado, pero Eleonor tenía una preocupación por lo que no dudo en preguntar a su nuera

-hija, pero estas segura que él bebe estará bien, que pueden ya volver a tener intimidad

Candy totalmente roja hasta las orejas le respondió que ella había consultado con el medico el día antes de partir y que él le dijo que ya estaba todo bien y que podía retomar su vida normal la cual incluía su vida conyugal, la respuesta tranquilizo y alegro a Eleonor pues conocía el carácter apasionado de los Grandchester.

Al llegar la noche después de la función Terry casi corrió a su habitación a buscar a su pecosa la cual lo recibió con un beso, le pregunto si quería refrescarse a lo que el castaño respondió que sí, pero al salir del baño ya preparado para dormir casi se desmaya al ver frente a el a Candy que se quitaba despacio la bata revelando bajo ella un bello camisón semitransparente que mostraba en plenitud las bellas curvas del cuerpo de su pecosa, pero lo que más sorprendió al castaño fue la mirada decidida, llena de inocencia, deseo y amor que ella le dedicaba, comprendiendo en ese momento que la noche apenas comenzaba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas nuevamente actualizando un nuevo capítulo, gracias por el apoyo que dieron al vistazo a la otra historia, como lo mencione al publicar este capitulo borro el vistaso, gracias por seguir leyendo.

ahora mis agradecimientos especiales para:

 **CANDY GRANCHESTER** espero que con esta actualización te quede un poco más que claro que Terry es el futuro de Candy, incluso en las otras historias que rondan mi cabecita es el al único que puedo imaginar con ella, paciencia ya casi consuman su matrimonio jajaja, **Guest** me alegra que te divierta, esa es la idea, **EdbeLL MaNseN** gracias por seguir leyendo, **ClaudiaCeis** espero que este capítulo responda tus dudas y si estoy totalmente de acuerdo bien dice la abuela _"si quieren la gallina también quieren a los pollitos"_ y si como ves ese era un vistazo de otra historia, me alegro que te gustara, **Guest** gracias, **VCU-Terry (Guest)** imagino que te referías al vistazo a la otra historia jaja, gracias por tu sinceridad, como puedes ver no en todos los capítulos pondré canciones, pero cuando lo haga tratare de que se note para que puedas pasarlas de largo, sucede que hay ocasiones en que las canciones llegan a mi mente cuando estoy imaginando una parte en específico y hasta que no la ubico no estoy tranquila jaja, gracias por seguir leyendo, **Anieram (Guest)** de hecho si es como un vistazo a una de las otras historias que me rondan la cabeza, aun no sé si la subiré pero quería compartir con ustedes, **skarllet northman** si jajaja yo sé, es más aún estoy pensando seriamente en su castigo pues tengo varios en mente jajajaja, y me alegra que te gustara el vistazo a la otra historia, **Guest** me alegro que te gustara el vistazo, como ves acá esta la actualización de la presente historia, **Guest** si Terry amando locamente a su pecosa y Albert protegiéndola incansablemente, **Eli (Guest)** no te preocupes la gusi no podrá dañar a nuestros rebeldes, al menos no en mi historia jaja, y si hay que tener resistencia jajaja, me alegra que te gustara el vistazo a la otra historia, **Kamanance** pues aun no te puedo adelantar que hacían allí esos hombres pero ya casi, gracias por la recomendación, en este capítulo no vi forma de ponerla pero ya encontrare una, **Mimie Grandchester** gracias, si es como un cuento rosa o algo así jaja, aún no se si lo subiré más adelante, pero de hacerlo les avisare primero, por lo pronto gracias por apoyar, **Guest** jajaja si algo así verdad, **lively jing** gracias por seguir mi historia, **Ster star** aún no puedo decir que hacían allí esos hombres, pero ya casi jaja, espero disfrutes este capítulo también, **Guest CGG** si la gusana siempre quiere dañar, pero todo mejora, me alegra que te gustara el vistazo de otra historia, **Guest** no te preocupes no voy a dejar que les pase nada malo, DTB para ti también, **Guest** gracias, **Guest** ya casi te complazco jaja, nos seguimos leyendo, bendiciones


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Parecía que todos estaban en la estancia, solo esperando a ver que hacia, como si fuera a salir corriendo a pegarse un tiro

-dejen de mirarme así, no soy un suicida, hacer eso es de cobardes y ya tengo mucho por que pedirle perdón a Candy cuando al fin la vea en el mas allá para encima añadirle el haber sido tan cobarde como para quitarme la vida

-disculpa Anthony, pero no puedes negar que tenemos razón en estar preocupados por ti, le respondió Stear

-todos estamos sufriendo por su perdida, es normal que todos comprendamos que tu mas que nadie esta sufriendo por todo esto, dijo Archie

-mi castigo será ya no volver a tenerla a mi lado, créanme que mil veces preferiría saberla ajena aunque eso me doliera pero saberla viva, pero ahora nada se puede hacer mas que seguir viviendo y esforzarme cada día por ser el hombre que ella hubiera querido que fuera

-me conforta saber que lo ves de esa manera hijo

-no se preocupe más tía abuela, voy a reponerme, ahora vamos a desayunar que debemos ir a la universidad, no quiero atrasarme mas en las clases, le dijo el rubio menor a la anciana mientras le ofrecía el brazo para ir al comedor.

00000000000000000

Terry apenas y podía respirar, tanto tiempo espero que ahora temiera que la hermosa visión de su pecosa en ese bello camisón semitransparente se desapareciera frente a él, habría que pellizcarse, quizá estaba soñando, pero su alucinación de pronto se había acercado a él, le había tomado las manos y le estaba hablando

-te gusta

-ss si, hmm estas hermosísima Candy

-ya no tengo miedo, no quiero esperar mas, quiero que me hagas tuya y que me enseñes a complacerte como estoy segura tú me complacerás a mí, le dijo la rubia que estaba totalmente sonrojada

-Candyyy

-Te Amo Terry, por eso quiero que seas Mi Marido no solo mi esposo en el papel, quiero que nuestra vida matrimonial sea verdad en todo sentido, quiero descubrir contigo todo lo que eso significa

Candy no dudaba, estaba nerviosa si, pero decidida, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su guapo esposo y paso su nariz lentamente por su cara, acariciando lentamente hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de el y lo beso como nunca antes lo había besado pidiendo de el todo lo que ella estaba dando

Terry podía sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de su pecosa, no tardo en seguir su ritmo para luego tomar el control e imponer el suyo propio mientras tomo de la cintura a Candy atrayéndola a él, aferrándose a ella mientras sus manos subían por su espalda acariciándola, llenándola poco a poco de nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones, la rubia acariciaba su cabello como acercándolo mas, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron entonces a acariciar su cuello hasta entrar dentro de la camisa de su pijama, el castaño dejo un camino húmedo de besos hasta llegar a su blanco cuello allí su boca se adueño de cada espacio mientras la rubia dejaba salir suaves gemidos

-te amo tanto Candy

-Terryyyy

Nada mas importaba que lo que en ese momento estaban sintiendo, sus manos explorándose, sus cuerpos reconociéndose por primera vez, Terry llego a su hombro y Candy no pudo reprimir un gemido mas audible, como respuesta comenzó a imitar al castaño y le dio pequeños y suaves besos en su cuello lo que provoco un fuerte gemido del castaño, ella comenzo a soltar los botones de la camisa de la pijama de Terry y a cada botón que abría era un nuevo espacio de piel que besaba, a este paso enloquecería del placer pensaba el castaño, o lo pensaría si todo el placer que las caricias que Candy le producían lo dejaran pensar

Ya no podían ni hablar sentían que su capacidad oral para comunicarse hubiera sido borrada de momento pues sus labios y lengua solo servían para besarse, lamer y seguir explorándose, el castaño deslizo el camisón de Candy por sus hombros y casi muere de deseo al ver que no tenia nada debajo de el, en respuesta termino de quitarse la camisa mientras la rubia acariciaba su pecho ávida por conocer cada pedazo de su piel, llego a su cintura donde se detuvo en su cinturón y con las manos temblorosas pero seguras se lo quito y bajo el cierre de su pantalón ayudándole a bajarlo, Terry la atrajo a él y se sentó en la cama quedando frente a sus pechos los cuales devoraba con la vista lleno de deseo, sus manos parecían tener alas, volaron de inmediato a llenarse de ellos, no tardo en que sus labios siguieran a sus manos y besaran suavemente esas bellas montañas coronadas por sus botones rosa que se había erguido al contacto de sus caricias, los gemidos por ambos lados no paraban

-eres tan hermosa, no hay obra de arte que se te compare en belleza

-amorrrrr

La tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama continuando con sus caricias, su boca volvió a buscar la boca de ella y una de sus manos bajo buscando sus caderas, acariciando sus piernas, llegando a su entrepierna acaricio tiernamente su monte de venus llegando a su botón se detuvo en el acariciándolo suavemente con un dedo, mientras con sus otros dedos acariciaba su maravillosa entrada al cielo, la rubia comenzó a mover instintivamente las caderas en respuesta a sus contundentes caricias, ya no era dueña de sí misma, solo podía decir su nombre una y otra vez, nunca imagino que podría ser así, de pronto sintió que algo estallaba dentro de ella llegando a su primer orgasmo, el la miraba extasiado, la amaba tanto que poder colmarla de placer era un deleite, la rubia lo miro complacida sonrojada por el placer que aun experimentaba, y bajo sus manos a la cintura del castaño y comenzó a bajarle la ropa interior que era ya lo único que lo cubría, el le ayudo a terminar de quitársela el mismo, ella lo vio por primera vez totalmente desnudo y se le escapo un suspiro que logro sonrojar al castaño, sentirse deseado por ella era increíble

Candy coloco sus manos sobre la cintura del castaño y lo atrajo a ella, luego centro su atención en su imponente masculinidad y con manos temblorosas lo abarco luego dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos del castaño le pregunto

-¿así? Enséñame a tocarte, a llenarte como tú lo haces conmigo

Terry no pudo articular palabra, en su lugar coloco su mano sobre la pequeña mano de la rubia y la fue guiando, enseñándole su ritmo, la rubia en un impulso acaricio con su otra mano uno de los firmes y bien formados glúteos del castaño, Terry la detuvo de pronto y la vio intensamente comenzó a colocarse sobre ella y dejo que sus intimidades se conocieran haciendo que se rosaran un poco, Candy dejo ir un gemido y de pronto Terry ingreso en ella de forma lenta para no lastimarla y dejo que su intimidad se adaptara e el, las bellas esmeraldas de ella se abrieron de par en par al sentirlo dentro,

-estas bien, pregunto el castaño

-ella asintió y él fue paciente hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de ella se había adaptado al suyo y comenzó a moverse primero lentamente subiendo sin darse cuenta el ritmo

-ohh Terryyy

-amor miooo ohhhhh

Candy había ya enrollado sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del castaño en un impulso por sentirlo más dentro, parecía como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, no había ayer solo el presente en que ellos eran uno y se derretían el uno en el otro moviéndose el dentro de ella en forma dulce y con cuidado pero arrolladoramente excitante, colmándola, llenándola de él, llegando al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, Candy beso los labios de Terry hasta quedarse con su labio inferior y morderlo suavemente

-Te Amo

-Te Amo respondió el

-gracias

-soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte pecosa, me has regalado un vistazo al cielo en la tierra, ¿estas bien? Pregunto mientras apartaba un riso de su rostro y la miraba lleno de amor

-como nunca, en mi vida jamás había imaginado que esto podría ser así de maravilloso y tu estas bien

-mejor que nunca y tomo sus labios nuevamente, pero de pronto su masculinidad que apenas comenzaba a relajarse tomo vida nuevamente logrando que el cuerpo de ella reaccionara de inmediato sin siquiera haberse salido después de su primer encuentro sus cuerpos ya habían iniciado una nueva danza, Candy sonrió mientras mordía su labio inferior y Terry hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello comenzando a besarlo nuevamente

-me vuelves locooooo pecosaaaa

-Terryyyyyyyy sigue amor ahhhhhhh no paresssss aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Y en una nueva entrega más pasional pero igual de cuidadosa que la anterior continuaron fundiéndose en un solo ser alcanzando nuevamente la cima del placer, esta fue la primera de las muchas noches que vendrían y que serían como ninguna otra noche antes tuvo en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando quisieron despertar a la pareja todos quedaron mas que disuadidos al ver el rotulo de no molestar pegado en el picaporte de la puerta y es que el castaño parecía ya había tomado costumbre de colocar el rotulo para tener privacidad, por lo que terminaron optando por darles su espacio, deben haberse extrañado mucho susurro Eleonor, es todo un Grandchester contesto el Duque, no ves que prácticamente la embarazo en la noche de bodas, en lo que se disponían a alejarse observaron que la gusana digo Susana se encaminaba a tocar la puerta de la pareja a lo que el Duque se interpuso en su camino

-que necesita señorita

-venia por Terry

-si no se ha percatado hay un rotulo que pide no ser molestado, le dijo en tono serio el Duque

-ah bueno no me había percatado, lo buscare mas tarde

-será mejor que lo que sea que quiera decirle espere hasta que lo vea en el ensayo, no es correcto que lo busque en su habitación en donde obviamente esta disfrutando de la compañía de su esposa, le dijo Eleonor molesta por la insistencia de la frentona digo actriz, la cual al ver que no consiguió lo que quería opto por retirarse

-será mejor que evitemos que molesten a los muchachos no te parece Richard

-me leíste el pensamiento

Así los padres de Terry dejaron encargados a dos guardaespaldas custodiando la puerta de la pareja con órdenes de no dejar que nadie los molestara

Mientras que en otra habitación un rubio ojos de color cielo abrazaba posesivamente a la castaña de su corazón después de una noche de entrega y pasión, en la que ella le había dejado bien claro su opinión acerca de ser un caballero

-buenos días mi amor

-mmm buenos días bella mía

Pero ya no pudo decir mas pues sus bocas se reencontraron y comenzaron a hablar en otro lenguaje, la castaña rápidamente se colocó sobre el rubio mayor ante la mirada encantada de Albert quien tomo sus caderas para ayudarla a moverse a su ritmo, estaba visto que ninguna de estas parejas tenia planeado salir a desayunar temprano ese día.

El Duque después de conversar con Eleonor y enterarse del problema que había tenido Candy con el dinero por culpa de Susana sumado a lo sucedido en la mañana decidió que no se podían arriesgar con ella y que lo mejor era poner un alto de inmediato, por lo que designo personal encargado exclusivamente de seguir discretamente a todas horas a la gusi y así asegurarse de que no le causara problemas a su hijo y nuera, mas ahora con el embarazo de Candy no iba a escatimar en esfuerzos para que ella estuviera bien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Perdooooooooooon no se enojen porfis porfis pero o lo hacía cortito o lo subía hasta la otra semana, espero les guste, y nuevamente gracias por seguir mi historia, saludos y bendiciones, nos seguimos leyendo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Era una mañana preciosa, el canto de los pájaros los recibía arrullándoles con sus bellos cantos, los árboles, comenzaban a dejar caer sus hojas que ya estaban pintadas de naranja y rojo, Anthony cabalgaba junto a Lucia que se había quedado el fin de semana en la mansión para poder avanzar juntos en los trabajos pendientes, mientras que Stear y Archie junto con Annie y Paty los esperaban junto al lago que se encontraba dentro de la mansión, ya habían improvisado una mesa y acomodaban todo para disfrutar del picnic, la naturaleza y la tranquilidad les hacía bien, trataban de animarse los unos a los otros, sabían que Candy les reprocharía si se quedaran tristes todo el tiempo y no disfrutaban vivir, como ella decía estar vivo es maravilloso, así cada cual había vuelto a sus rutinas esforzándose en sus propios sueños para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de ellos.

Annie había desistido de convencerlos de que su hermana seguía viva, como podía convencerlos, ella no tenía pruebas, solo ese presentimiento que le aseguraba que estaba bien, estaba por otro lado siguiendo sus propias pistas, debía ser paciente y sabía que conseguiría las pruebas que necesitaba.

Anthony junto a Lucia se acercaron a los chicos dejando a los caballos amarrados a un árbol, tomaron cada uno una manzana y le dieron a sus caballos para luego sentarse en la improvisada mesa de picnic

-parece que hará un buen día, dijo el rubio menor

-sí, el clima está muy bien , como estuvo la cabalgata, respondió Stear

-era justo lo que necesitaba, dijo el rubio menor, ahora me siento preparado para iniciar el día

-avanzaron lo suficiente en sus trabajos, anoche se quedaron hasta tarde, dijo Archie

-sí, logramos terminar varios, si seguimos así terminaremos todo a media tarde, respondió Lucia, muy sonriente

-perfecto, así podremos ayudar a Stear con el avión que ha estado construyendo, dijo Paty tomando la mano de Stear mirándolo amorosamente

-un avión, dijo Lucia emocionada, en serio has hecho un avión, puedo subir contigo cuando lo pruebes

Todos miraron asombrados a Lucia, era obvio que no conocía la fama de los inventos de Stear, de hecho todos trataban de evitar ser su conejillo de indias, la única que siempre se ofrecía era Candy, pero ella lo hacía para animar a Stear no como Lucia que realmente estaba entusiasmada por subir al avión con el

-en serio subirías conmigo, dijo Stear sin salir de su asombro

-claro me encantaría, aunque supongo que tendré que esperar turno pues seguramente todos querrán subir también

-noo … este … yoo … veras, decían todos tirándose la bola unos a otros

-creo que nadie más subirá le dijo Anthony quien tomo su mano en forma inconsciente y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto, ¿seguro quieres ir?, puede ser algo peligroso, aun esta en prueba

-con más razón quiero hacerlo, significaría que soy la primera en estrenarlo dijo la chica muy segura

Anthony no se sentía muy seguro de dejar que se subiera pero es que cuando Lucia se proponía algo no había poder humano que la detuviera, recordaba que le habían contado del avión del padre de Terry que repararon en Escocia y del fallido aterrizaje de este, solo esperaba que esta ves todo saliera bien, no se perdonaría si le sucediera algo malo a la chica, ella era su única amiga ahora.

Por la tarde como lo tenían previsto todos estuvieron listos para el primer vuelo del avión de Stear, Anthony se aseguró de que el paracaídas de Lucia estuviera en buen estado, incluso practico con ella como debía saltar si algo salía mal, luego inicio el vuelo y para sorpresa de todos logro despegar, estuvo sobrevolando unos minutos para alegría de Stear y Lucia, pero luego el motor comenzó a fallar por lo que tuvieron que iniciar el aterrizaje que acabo siendo casi como el que hizo Stear en Escocia, solo que ahora además de él estaba Lucia y al ver que a pesar de todo estaban sanos y salvos con el avión echando humo pero completo comenzaron a reír, Lucia le hizo prometer que cuando lograra reparar el avión le volviera a permitir acompañarlo, pues al igual que a él, ella amaba los aviones.

Los chicos no sabían si reír o llorar, por un lado estaban aliviados que nada malo les había pasado, por otro veían que Stear encontró otra conejillo de indias que parecía tan loca como él.

-Buenos días mi bella esposa, como has amanecido hoy, saludo el castaño a su rubia pecosa que tenía envuelta en sus brazos con sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas

-buenos días amor, respondió la rubia, antes de besar pausada y ardorosamente los labios del castaño

-sabes estoy algo preocupado, dijo el castaño cuando se separó de sus labios

-mmm que cosa amor, volviendo a tomar sus labios

-que anoche no alcance a contar las deliciosas pecas que descubrí en tu espalda, mmmmmmmm pareciera que las pusiste a propósito allí para volverme loco, respondió apretándola más a su cuerpo y besando su hombro

-pero eso no debería preocuparte, Terry, acaso no está suficientemente iluminado para que puedas comenzar a contarlas de nuevo, solo que tendrás que pagar un precio, le respondía ya con la respiración agitada, era casi imposible mantenerse cuerda con esos dedos deslizándose por su piel y esa boca ohh esa boca haciendo maravillas en sus hombros

Terry se detuvo y poniéndose frente a frente con ella le pregunto -¿Cuál es el precio esposa mía?

-tienes que besar una a una todas las que encuentres, respondió la rubia apretando sus piernas contra las piernas entrelazadas del castaño y besándolo apasionadamente

-eso es muy fácil, veras, era justo lo que pensaba hacer, comenzando nuevamente con los besos y caricias que los llevaban a una nueva entrega siempre Terry tratando de ser cauteloso, temía dañar a su pecosita, pero no por eso dejaba de ser totalmente embriagante para los dos.

Ambas parejas fueron acercándose al comedor ya a la hora del almuerzo, cada una envuelta en su propia burbuja, los padres de Terry miraban enternecidos a Terry y Candy, el castaño y su rubia pecosa derrochaban amor a manos llenas con solo una mirada y ellos no podían sentirse más que dichosos de ver que su hijo era completamente feliz, ya se estaban preparando para regresar a New York, esa noche era la última función y al día siguiente volverían a casa y hablando de casa, había unas cosas que resolver con respecto a eso y los padres de Terry no dejarían eso al azar

-hijo dinos, ¿ya decidieron donde vivirán? Pregunto Eleonor

-en mi departamento Madre, aun no reúno lo suficiente para poder comprar una casa, pero espero pronto poder hacerlo

-de ninguna manera Terrence, intervino el Duque, como crees que vas a llevar a tu esposa y nuestra nieta a tu departamento de soltero, conociéndote estoy seguro que es pequeño

-bueno si tengo que admitir que es pequeño, pero por ahora no puedo darme el lujo de gastar mas

-tu sabes que mi el lugar es lo que menos me importa mi amor, le dijo Candy tomando su mano, yo seré feliz mientras estemos juntos

Terry no resistió fue tanta la felicidad que lo embargo al comprobar la lealtad de su rubia pecosa que le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, bueno si se controló un poco pues realmente por él hubiera sido se lo da en los labios y aun estaría dejándola sin aliento, pero había mucha gente, -gracias amor

-sé que juntos podemos lograr todo amor, respondió amorosa Candy

-me parece bien que quieran luchar juntos por forjar su futuro y en otras circunstancias aunque no nos agradara tendríamos que comprenderlo, pero ahora debemos pensar en la seguridad de Candy además del bienestar de ella y nuestra nieta, les dijo el Duque

-que propones, que se traen entre manos, pregunto el castaño

-en este caso, respondió Eleonor, lo correcto será que nos permitan ayudarle, para comenzar que vengan a vivir conmigo, en mi casa hay más que espacio para que estén cómodamente, está de más decir que la invitación lo incluye a usted también Albert, eso mientras elijen una casa para ustedes

-obviamente que la casa seria regalo mío por su boda así que ni intenten rechazarlo, he faltado tanto en mis obligaciones como tu padre Terrence, que es lo menos que puedo hacer

Terry quería negarse y decirles por donde podían llevarse su dinero, pues él quería forjar su futuro por sí mismo, no le agradaba depender de nadie, pero Candy que conocía el temperamento de su castaño había acariciado su mano y al verla a los ojos su enojo se calmó, ella no le pedía nada, él sabía que ella sería feliz con lo que él pudiera darle, pero ellos tenían razón la seguridad de ella era lo primero, y por cuidar de ella él era capaz de doblegar su orgullo

-supongo que tienen parte de razón y solamente por el bienestar de Candy acepto, pero en ese caso Albert tú decides puedes quedarte a vivir en mi departamento o con nosotros, como tu prefieras

-se los agradezco, respondió Albert, pero no quisiera incomodar, por lo que lo mejor sería que me quede en el departamento de Terry, tomo la mano de Karen por debajo de la mesa, ella quería que se fuese a vivir con ella, pero al no poder casarse por no tener identidad, él no quería arriesgar más la reputación de ella

-bueno estando eso resuelto, hay algo que quisiera conversar contigo Terrence

Así el Duque les comento los avances en la investigación que el solicito, entre sus hallazgos descubrió que los maleantes pertenecían a una banda que habían secuestrado jovencitas para prostituirlas y que ese era el destino que querían para Candy, lo que no comprendían era porque se habían arriesgado en meterse con una joven de un apellido tan poderoso, pero según las fuentes había una mujer de la familia Andrew que les había dado el aval para hacerlo, eso realmente enfureció a todos y aumento la determinación de mantener alejada a Candy de su familia hasta no saber quién era la persona que la había puesto en tal peligro, por otro lado descubrieron que los dos secuestradores que aún estaban libres habían estado intentando volver a secuestrar más jóvenes, pero que la policía los andaba cortos por lo que no habían logrado su cometido, por lo que habían descubierto ellos al ver a Candy solo vieron a una joven hermosa que podría servirles, pero que al verla de cerca la reconocieron, eso los tranquilizo pues significaba que ellos no sabían realmente donde estaba la rubia y que todo había sido una desafortunada coincidencia, pero por lo mismo menos debían bajar la guardia.

Ya por la tarde Eleonor ayudaba a Candy a prepararse para la última función en esa ciudad de la compañía de teatro, después de la función había una gala a la que la ojiverde acompañaría a su flamante esposo y su suegra como toda una madre consentidora no escatimo esfuerzos en dejarla todavía más preciosa que de costumbre, Terry no pudo verla antes de irse al teatro pues él debía estar más temprano, por lo que Candy iría acompañada del Duque, Eleonor y los hermanos menores de Terry, Isabel la hermanita menor de Terry también había sido primorosamente ayudada en su arreglo por Eleonor y Candy, quienes no perdieron oportunidad de mimarla, haciendo sentirse a la niña incluida y por primera vez querida como su difunta madre jamás se lo hizo sentir, pues para ella solo era un objeto necesario para cumplir su papel de duquesa.

La función como siempre fue un éxito, Candy quiso ir a felicitar a su esposo y decidió ir a esperarlo en su camerino, Terry llego casi corriendo quería vestirse lo más pronto posible para ir por ella, pero al abrir su camerino y encontrarla allí esperándolo se quedó congelado en el acto, Candy estaba más bella que nunca, llevaba un vestido negro, con un escote que era cubierto con una bella blonda pero que igual transparentaba el inicio de sus pechos, el vestido no era ajustado si no que caía libremente sobre el cuerpo de ella y que no disimulaba su esbelta figura, nadie creería que estaba embarazada al solo verla, su cabellera oculta por una peluca castaña y un bello tocado, pero fue sacado de su burbuja de forma abrupta pues sin que se lo esperase nadie, la jusi entro y sin preguntar se colgó del cuello del castaño y le quiso estampar un beso, y si solo quiso pues más tardo en poner sus sucias manos sobre el cuándo ya la ojiverde la tenía agarrada del pelo y alejo su boca que ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la boca del castaño y sin mediar palabra le estampo una fuerte bofetada en su pálido rostro

-ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a MI MARIDO SUSANA, aprende a respetar a los hombres casados, le grito furiosa la pecosa

Terry no sabía ni que hacer, por un lado estaba furioso con Susana, y por el otro muy halagado que su pecosa lo celara de una forma tan decidida, Susana no tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer algo más pues en ese instante entro la seguridad de los Grandchester y la sacaron del camerino, ahora Terry de pronto se preocupó pues no sabía si su pecosa se había molestado con el también.

Candy cerró la puerta del camerino y le puso seguro, luego atrajo a Terry y lo empujo sobre el sofá

-lamento mi conducta pero no podía soportar más su desfachatez, ahora sé que no fue tu culpa, pero necesitare algunos besos esposo mío para quitar esa horrible imagen de ella sobre tus labios de mi cabeza

-no lo lamentes, estuviste fabulosa, me rescataste de la bruja mala, le respondió el castaño sonriendo en esa su forma que hacía que se le ablandaran las piernas, atrajo a Candy y la sentó a horcadas sobre él y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, por un lado su vestido lo volvía loco y por el otro ver a su pecosa actuar de esa manera habían encendido en el todos los pilotos automáticos y ya no podía más que saciarse de ella, no había más que sus labios y su piel, en ese momento solo ella existía.

Sin dejar de besarla la puso de pie, con su mano bajo el vestido de ella le quito su ropa interior, luego la hizo sentarse sobre una mesita, bajo el cierre de su pantalón y dejo libre su masculinidad y allí sin testigos con toda la pasión encendida la penetro, como si no existiera mañana, por unos momentos que pudieron eternos quien sabe, solo se escuchaban sus gemidos, la rubia mordía suavemente su oreja y el besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos atravesó del vestido y con la otra mano apretaba su cadera, mientras las piernas de ella enrolladas en la cintura del castaño apretaban y acompañaban el delicioso movimiento que los hacia llegar al clímax una vez más.

-Te Amo, dijeron ambos, sonrieron por la coincidencia y se besaron

Después ya con la ropa arreglada y tan guapos como si un hubiera sucedido nada salieron del teatro rumbo a la gala, ambos luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incapaces de disimular la enorme felicidad que sentían

Al llegar a la gala como siempre su presencia atrajo la mirada de todos, pero ellos envueltos en su burbuja no prestaron atención a nada ni nadie, se dedicaron a bailar y regalarse miradas de amor, estuvieron poco tiempo en la gala, apenas lo necesario y regresaron al hotel, sin esperar casi corrieron a la habitación entre risas y caricias, cerraron la puerta, Terry volvió a colocar el rotulo de no molestar y volvieron a amarse como lo habían estado deseando desde que salieron del camerino, primero presurosamente para apaciguar las ganas, pero luego con calma y sin prisa, besando y acariciándose mutuamente, sin dejar ni un pedazo del piel del otro sin atención.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, nuevamente un capítulo más, me alegro que les haya gustado los capítulos anteriores, en la ocasión anterior no pude comentarles mucho por las prisas, pero quería agradecer infinitamente a todas aquellas que siguen mi historia desde el principio aunque no dejen su revise, a quienes leen de forma anónima también gracias.

Y como siempre mis agradecimientos especiales también para: **ClaudiaCeis** que me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, y esa es la idea que tengan el apoyo que siempre debieron tener, **Wenca37 (Guest)** gracias, espero disfrutes este también, **Guest** acá esta la actualización, **skarllet northman** me alegro enormemente que te haya gustado, **lucy luz (Guest)** gracias tan bella, tratare de seguirte complaciendo, **Guest** graciasssss, **Eli (Guest)** me alegro haberte complacido en partes, sabes al leer el manga y los CCFS puedes ver que Eleonor le tiene un gran afecto a Candy por lo que supongo que lo único que necesitaban era tiempo y en mi historia se los doy, en cuanto al Duque pues me guio por la escena del anime donde Candy lo convence de no seguir a Terry, supongo que sí pudo convencerlo siendo en tan cabeza dura, no hubiera sido un problema para ella ganárselo al final si hubiera tenido más tiempo, por lo demás todo cae por su peso, esos dos son fuego puro y lo mejor es que no solo es algo físico, ellos se aman y se lo demuestran de todas las maneras posibles y obvio el amor carnal es una de las mejores, **Guest CGG** y las que todavía le faltan de aquí en más jajaja, **francisca deyenira** gracias por seguir mi historia y agregarla a tus favoritas, **Kamanance** pues veras en el anime si se ve algo frentudita y que te diré en varios sitios no solo historias la llaman así, claro acá es solo porque su personaje lo amerita, si en otra historia no es tan mala el calificativo no lo vale, **Ster star** todo a su tiempo y no a nuestros rebeldes no te los separo jajaja, me alegra que te gustara, **Guest** ¿qué sucederá? Poco a poco lo sabrás, por lo pronto más entregas jaja, **Mako Beauty** respeto y valoro tu opinión sincera y estoy de acuerdo cuando algo no es agradable mejor no leer, total la vida es corta y es para disfrutar y reír, solo una cosa no es un embarazo no deseado, será no planificado tal vez, no deseado nunca seria en el caso de Candy, espero como dices en alguna otra historia nos leamos, eso si tienes razón en algo que no había reparado y es que no había puesto advertencia de esas partes y voy a arreglar eso, **yeshua1583** acá está el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfrutes, **crazzy76** gracias por seguir mi historia y agregarla a tus favoritas, **Dulce Graham (Guest)** no te preocupes volveré a subirla yo les avisare, **Amrica Gra (Guest)** me alegra que te gustara y recuerda que Karen es mayor que nuestros rebeldes aunque menor que Albert y eso le da más seguridad en lo que quiere, **Blanca G (Guest)** si fue gran susto, pero no paso de eso salvo por el hombre del rubio mayor, pero estoy segura que Karen se encargara de mimarlo lo suficiente jaja, **Guest** pues claro el pobre ya se lo tenía más que merecido, y a todas las que no han comentado pero igual disfrutaron la lectura muchas gracias.

Nuevamente si hay algún error me lo hacen saber, mis disculpas de antemano que si reviso mucho capaz que no lo subo nunca, quería contarles que a raíz de lo que comentábamos la otra vez alguien me está haciendo el favor de crearme un blog en donde pueda subir mis historias, claro siempre las subiría acá y en wattpad por cierto muchas gracias a quienes ya me siguen allá también, solo para mayor seguridad me están creando ese espacio, aun esta en formación, cuando esté listo les aviso e invito pues la idea es compartir, saludes y bendiciones.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

El elegante, guapo, imponente, he dicho apuesto, bueno también recontrarequete apuesto actor Terrence Graham caminaba a paso firme saliendo de la estación de trenes, acompañado por supuesto de su bellísima esposa la señora Dulce Graham, la compañía de teatro había llegado a New York, pero nadie parecía llamar tanto la atención como la pareja de esposos Graham, cada periodista quería una foto de ellos, todos disparaban preguntas unas tras otras.

Terrence como siempre no cambiaba su expresión seria e inmutable, Candy en cambio no paraba de enamorar a la prensa con su preciosa sonrisa, antes de subir al vehículo la pareja se detuvo un momento y Terrence se dirigió a los periodistas

-señores agradecemos el recibimiento, pero ha sido una gira larga y necesitamos descansar, hasta otra ocasión

Ya que el siempre era tan escueto en sus expresiones para con la prensa los periodistas se dieron por satisfechos de al menos haber recibido unas palabras del actor y las fotos que le tomaron a la rubia, por lo que ya habiéndose retirado el matrimonio se dispusieron a buscar a los demás miembros de la compañía, pero con toda la atención que obtuvo el matrimonio Graham, nadie se percato de que el Duque, sus hijos, Eleonor, Albert y Karen se adelantaban a tomar sus vehículos, todo había sido planeado así, para que no hubiera que dar explicaciones extra y es que aparte de Robert nadie sabía que Terrence era un Grandchester, hijo del Duque de Grandchester y además su heredero, aunque en esto el no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Todos llegaron a la mansión de Eleonor, los hermanos de Terry se quedarían allí también, Karen se dirigió a su casa mientras que Albert decidió pasear por los jardines de la mansión esperando a que la pareja se instalara pues Terry debía llevarlo al departamento, Eleonor había dispuesto para ellos una amplia habitación un tanto alejada del resto que les daba la privacidad que un joven matrimonio necesita y valla que si que lo necesitaban.

Y como las costumbres no se pierden los consentidores padres de Terry mandaron a descansar a Candy nada mas la vieron que mostro un leve signo de cansancio, ya habría tiempo más tarde o mañana de hacer otras cosas pero lo primero era cuidarla, así que muy mimada y apapachada por su castaño la rubia subió a descansar en la habitación de la pareja, Terry aprovecho a que ella dormiría un rato para llevar a Albert a su departamento y dejarlo instalado, le mostro la zona e indico todo lo que debía saber para orientarse en el lugar, después de conversar un poco y hablar sobre lo que harían en los próximos días se despidieron y Terry partió hacia la mansión de Eleonor.

De camino a la mansión de Eleonor no pudo evitar pasar a una tienda, se había enamorado de una prenda que vio en la vitrina, también paso a una florería y llevo tres ramos, uno pequeño para su hermana, uno grande para su madre y otro formado solo por rosas y narcisos para su amada esposa, las tres damas estaban alagadas por el detalle del castaño, en especial la rubia menor al despertar de su siesta y encontrarse con el hermoso arreglo, pero si las flores la emocionaron, la caja que estaba a su lado la hizo llorar, al abrir la caja se encontró con un hermoso vestidito rosado con su gorrito y zapatitos, Candy volvió la vista hacia Terry quien la miraba enamorado

-estaba en una vitrina y no me pude resistir, al solo verlo sabia que era para nuestra pecosita

-ohh Terry, fue lo único que pudo decir su rubia pecosa antes de abrazar fuertemente al castaño

-¿qué pasa Candy?, ¿acaso no te gusta?, ¿porque lloras?

-no, no es eso amor, es que soy tan feliz

-yo también mi pecosa, me haces muy feliz

Y así sin decir más sus labios se buscaron demostrándose su amor nuevamente, las palabras al igual que la ropa comenzaban a sobrar, mientras que afuera de la habitación colgaba un rotulo que casualmente había desaparecido del ultimo hotel donde se hospedo la pareja, provocando que cualquier curioso se alejara al solo leerlo.

Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su blanca piel, cada contacto les producía estremecerse, ese delicioso escalofrío que los recorría al sentirse, sus besos que comenzaban dulces y tiernos, se volvían profundos y apasionados, sin prisas y con confianza desnudaban sus cuerpos mutuamente, Terry podía sentir como Candy se estremecía entre sus brazos, como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse con solo un roce, amaba como su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias y como ella reaccionaba, ella era apasionada igual que el eso lo volvía loco, besaba cada parte de su piel, entreteniéndose en sus preciosos pechos que se sentían mas llenos cada día, sus manos los acariciaban con ternura y deseo a la vez, su boca saboreaba sus pezones que comenzaban a obscurecerse a causa del embarazo y su lengua jugaba con ellos haciendo que ella se derritiera de placer, ella correspondía las atenciones del castaño acariciando su hombro y espalda, mientras que con su boca repartía besos en el cuello de este

-no aguanto más, Terryyy por favorr, pidió su pecosa

El castaño no necesitaba que se lo pidiera dos veces, siempre encantado de complacer a su bella pecosa se coloco en su entrada y deslizándose suavemente comenzó a penetrarla en un delicioso ritmo en el que siempre procuraba ser cuidadoso, ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacerlo, inconscientemente su cuerpo procuraba el bienestar de su pecosa, como si supiera que debía ser delicado, los gemidos que ella le regalaba eran el mas bello agradecimiento y estimulo que pudiera pedir, ella enrollaba sus piernas en sus caderas y se aferraba a el siguiendo su ritmo, ella busco sus labios que la recibieron encantados, entre suaves mordidas, sus lenguas también danzaban llenándose de placer, sus bocas se separaron solo para gritar sus nombres cuando llegaron al clímax, aferrándose el uno al otro negándose a separarse todavía.

Una vez que sus pulsos se habían normalizado y sus ganas satisfechas por el momento, el castaño coloco a su pecosa recostada sobre su pecho, que se había convertido en su lugar favorito

-sabes me gustaría que mañana fuéramos a ver algunas casas

-tan pronto, en serio Terry, eso me gustaría mucho a mí también, te imaginas, nuestro hogar

-sí, nuestro hogar, respondió ilusionado el castaño, debe tener mucho espacio

-claro para que jueguen nuestros hijos

-nuestros hijos, que bonito suena eso pecosa, te imaginas, la casa llena de pecositos

-sí, llena de pecositos engreídos, respondió risueña Candy

La ilusión de un futuro juntos formando una familia los llenaba de alegría, sentían que nada en el pasado importaba ya, solo el presente y su futuro siempre que estuvieran juntos sabían que estarían bien.

A la hora de la cena todos compartieron amenamente la mesa, hicieron los respectivos planes para ir al día siguiente a ver casas, el castaño les comento que tras haber terminado la gira tenia dos meses de vacaciones antes que comenzara la nueva obra, era una lástima que la situación en Europa fuera por ese momento tan peligrosa, pues a el le hubiera gustado llevar a Candy a una pequeña luna de miel ahora que su matrimonio era mas que real, pero se conformaban con hacer planes para su futuro, buscar el que seria su hogar seria el comienzo.

El Duque y Eleonor les comunicaron que se casarían, lo habían decidido un poco antes de ir a buscarlos, pero con lo sucedido no habían tenido tiempo de comentarlo, Candy recibió muy alegre la noticia y no tardo en felicitar a la pareja, Terry no sabía ni cómo actuar, de niño soñó tantas veces con sus padres juntos que ahora no sabía si era bueno o no, pero al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su madre no dudo en felicitarlos y de corazón desearles lo mejor, los hermanos de Terry ya lo sabían así que solo estaban adaptándose a los cambios, para ellos era normal que su padre rehiciera su vida y de hecho temían que clase de dama seria su nueva esposa, teniendo como único parámetro a su difunta madre, pero la madre del castaño era un amor y de hecho los trataba con mucho cariño y eso los estaba ganando.

Al día siguiente casi toda la familia acompaño a la pareja a ver casas, tardaron casi una semana hasta que encontraron una que los enamoro, por lo que el Duque se encargo de el papeleo y pronto ya era su nuevo hogar, ellos quisieron encargarse de decorarla personalmente.

El Duque entrego a Terry parte de su herencia para que dispusiera de ella sin limitaciones y que su única preocupación fuera consentir a su pecosa, así que nuestros rebeldes compraron muebles, y todo lo necesario para decorar y equipar su nuevo hogar, Albert y Karen les ayudaban, pero la castaña tuvo que viajar a Florida a visitar a su tío, por lo que solo quedo el rubio ayudando a la pareja, en uno de esos días en que estaban colocando unas cajas que habían llegado, Albert se percato que los encargados del envío las habían colocado unas sobre otras, siendo esto un accidente en potencia que era mas que todo peligroso por Candy, así que comenzó a mover las cajas una a una, con la ayuda de una escalera, bajaba las cajas, con tal mala suerte que se resbalo una caja y desbalanceo el resto provocando que su escalera cayera con el y encima se le fueron las cajas, el fuerte estruendo se oyó en toda la casa y los rebeldes no tardaron en ir a socorrer al rubio mayor, por suerte las cajas no tenían nada pesado, pero la caída de la escalera si había sido fuerte, Terry mando rápidamente por un médico, no querían arriesgarse a mover a Albert y dañarlo mas, con la ayuda de los guarda espaldas lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones que ya tenia cama y lo recostaron con cuidado, el medico lo reviso y no encontró daños graves afortunadamente.

Al despertar Albert estaba algo dolorido, mas que todo de la cabeza pues sufrió un fuerte impacto con la caída, para sorpresa de todos recordó el tren en que viajaba y luego la explosión, lastimosamente fue lo único que recordó, el médico le recomendó paciencia, que pronto recordaría todo, pero eso lleva su tiempo y debían tener calma y no desesperarse, así que con el susto la pareja no dejo que Albert se fuera al departamento solo, por lo que el se quedo con ellos en la mansión de Eleonor pues aun no terminaban de preparar su casa.

El vientre de Candy comenzaba a notarse y Terry cada noche antes de dormir le aplicaba una crema que Eleonor le había comprado especialmente para ayudar a su piel a que no tuviera estrías (sí, yo mande a buscar la dichosa tienda para comprarme esa crema y que creen, ya cerro snif snif) el castaño muy diligente no desaprovechaba la ocasión de mimar a su pecosa y hablarle a su pecosita, pronto todo estaba casi listo en la nueva casa por lo que la pareja se mudo a su nuevo hogar, Albert ya no pudo regresar al departamento de Terry, pues la pareja insistió en que se fuera con ellos, pues temían que no se hubiera recuperado del todo.

000000000000000000000000000

En Chicago el rubio menor se encontraba en su habitación, ese día en particular sentía más que nunca la ausencia de la rubia, recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando llego a la mansión después de haber sido adoptada.

 **Yo como un árbol desnudo estoy sin tí,**

 **mis raíces se secarán,**

 **abandonado así,**

 **me hace falta que tú estés aquí.**

 **No hay una cosa que no te traiga a mí,**

 **en esta casa, en la oscuridad,**

 **cae la nieve y será**

 **más triste el invierno al llegar Navidad.**

 **Porque de tí tu alma permanecerá,**

 **y tu voz volverá a sonar,**

 **cierro los ojos y aquí,**

 **en mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir.**

 **Y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos**

 **uno en el otro, solo un corazón,**

 **en cada lágrima tú estarás,**

 **no te podré olvidar jamás**

 **Y me faltas,amor mio, cada día muero un poco y siento frío,**

 **quiero ir junto a tí,**

 **poder así, decirte que...**

 **Tú me faltas, amor mío**

Recordaba su bella sonrisa, los momentos felices que compartieron y luego como él fue convirtiendo ese hermoso sueño en una horrible pesadilla, sentía que nunca podría perdonarse el daño que le causo, sentía tanto el no poder verla que a veces creía que nunca podría superar su perdida, en medio de su dolor la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a Lucia quien al saber que había estado encerrado todo el día pudo comprender que estaba triste, por lo que sin pedir permiso siquiera entro para o sacarlo de su encierro o al menos acompañarlo para que su pena no fuera tan pesada, no hicieron falta palabras, ella lo comprendió, recostó la cabeza de Anthony en su regazo y acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, dándole sin hablar el consuelo que en ese momento su alma necesitaba.

Al despedirse Lucia le dijo que al día siguiente pasaría muy temprano por el, pues le tenia una sorpresa, pero tenían que viajar y por eso había que madrugar, el rubio sin comprender no se negó, confiaba plenamente en ella.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En New York en el hogar de nuestros rebeldes, estos se preparaban para la merienda de la tarde, estaban entre juegos y bromas, cuando les anuncio el mayordomo una visita, al acercarse a la sala una pareja se encontraba esperándoles, al darse la vuelta vieron un joven cabello rubio y ojos color cielo, Candy y Terry se impresionaron, la rubia no pudo resistir y se desmayo, el castaño la sostuvo antes de caer y la llevo al sofá, al despertar se aferro fuertemente al castaño y viendo al visitante solo atino a decir

-Anthonyy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, disculpen la tardanza he estado malita de salud, no saben es horrible que tu mente vuele y quiera hacer tantas cosas y no puedes hacer nada, para colmo las otras tres historias que revolotean en mi cabeza exigiendo ser sacadas, pero ni modo paciencia, es lo único que puedo tener.

Quisiera agradecer a: **ClaudiaCeis** y **Guest** claro que la pecosa sabe defender lo suyo, **Ster star** y asi seguirán, esos dos son pasión pura, **skarllet northman** yo también los amo juntos, **Guest** gracias a ti por seguirla, **DTB** para ti también, **Kamanance** tengo el mismo nombre en wattpad y en cuanto tenga listo el blog les aviso, **CANDY GRANCHESTER** si los abuelos son algo sobreprotectores, **Guest** me alegro que te gustara bendiciones para ti tambien, **crazzy76** besos de tequila para ti también, **July (Guest)** jajaja que mala con mi rubio menor, **Eli (Guest)** claro ya sabes Candy conoce a su Terry por lo que no se va a andar enojando con él, todo lo contrario jaja, como siempre si ven errores mis disculpas, si me dicen los corrijo, a todas muchas gracias y bendiciones nos leeremos pronto eso espero.

P.D. no se angustien mi parejita no se va a separar


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

-Basta he dicho que NO

-pero porque no, por favor, esto es injusto

-¿injusto? No lo creo, te he dado mucho más de lo que mereces, te has comportado de una forma imperdonable, poco profesional, no voy a arriesgar el siguiente proyecto permitiéndote participar y con ello arruinarnos

-pe perooo

-nada, lo tomas o lo dejas, pero no habrá más, y agradece a que tengo la consideración de dejar que colabores en otras áreas, porque al escenario no subes y eso es en forma indefinida y menos si Terrence está en la obra

Comprendiendo que no conseguiría más, gusana digo Susana se retiró del teatro, había ido a rogar a Robert le levantara el castigo, él le había notificado que quedaba fuera de las audiciones de las futuras obras de manera indefinida, -pero al menos sigo en el teatro, ya veré la manera de volver, no estoy vencida decía para sí pensando en sus adentros como conseguir sus propósitos.

Candy se abrazó fuertemente al castaño mientras que el joven rubio preocupado no sabía si acercarse o mantenerse alejado, no comprendía el temor de la rubia, así que se atrevió a hablar

-que te sucede pequeña, porque de pronto me temes, ¿acaso tan feo me dejo el peluquero?

Al escuchar su voz tanto Terry como Candy volvieron a verlo, ahora ya pasada la impresión inicial observaron con detenimiento al rubio

-Albert, dijeron al unísono castaño y rubia

-¿Quién más? ¿Qué sucede? Dijo el rubio

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Pregunto también Karen

-nada, nada no se preocupen, creo que solo me confundí, respondió la rubia, quien intercambio una mirada con el castaño

-valla que nos sorprendiste Albert, te cortaste el cabello, te ves diferente, dijo el castaño.

-a mí también me sorprendió, pero verdad que se ve guapísimo, dijo emocionada Karen

-jajajaja respondieron los demás a la emocionada castaña

-pues verán, decidí que ya era hora de hacerme un cambio luego de que varias veces alguno que otro caballero me tirase algún piropo en la calle confundiéndome con una chica, dijo sonriendo Albert, si seguía así es posible que terminara haciéndome colitas

-jajajajajaja fue la risa general

-bueno lo hubieras podido intentar alguna vez, dijo Candy

-qué alivio pequeña, si ya bromeas conmigo es que ya se te paso el susto, estaba preocupado, me mirabas con terror

-discúlpame Albert, creo que me insole y te confundí

-sí creo que paso mucho tiempo en el jardín, apoyo su versión el castaño

No muy convencido Albert paso al jardín con Karen, mientras que Candy y Terry se quedaron un rato más en la casa, estaban impactados con el parecido de Albert con Anthony, lo único que Albert era obviamente mayor, conversaron acerca de cómo se conocieron Candy con Albert nuevamente pero con más detalles, también Candy le comento que Anthony el día de la cacería le hablo de un joven que visitaba a su mama, pero que luego con lo sucedido ese día no volvieron a hablar de ello, por lo que supusieron que era muy posible que Albert fuera en verdad un Andrew, lo cual los intrigaba más, pues él nunca se los había comentado, pero en vista de que el aun no recordaba nada, consideraron que no valía la pena alarmarlo con preocupaciones de ese tipo.

Esa noche como siempre cenarían con los padres y hermanos de Terry como era costumbre, todos disfrutaban amenamente compartir tiempo en familia, Terry nunca pensó que viviría para ver como sus padres compartían nuevamente como lo hacían y menos ver como sus hermanos ahora lo trataban con cariño y respeto, más aun como entre todos querían y consentían a su pecosa, muchas veces se pellizcaba para asegurarse que no soñaba, no podía creer que podría tener la bendición que ahora tenía en su vida.

-que hermoso lugar Lucia, no esperaba encontrar un lugar así

-te gusta Anthony, este lugar pertenece a mi familia, pero es mi mayor orgullo

-es muy hermoso, se parece mucho al jardín de la mansión de las rosas en Lakewood

-una ves me comentaste lo mucho que amas las rosas, por eso quise traerte, sabía que tú comprenderías la belleza de este lugar y lo mucho que lo amo

-son unos rosales hermosos en verdad

-tal vez un día podamos compartir secretos y podamos crear nuevas rosas juntos no crees

-ehh si claro, dijo Anthony, que de pronto se vio invadido por una profunda tristeza al recordar la Dulce Candy, creada para la rubia de sus sueños

Lucia noto el cambio en el semblante del rubio menor, y no quiso importunarlo, le dio un momento a solas y aprovecho a hablar con los jardineros.

-Candy quizá nunca podré olvidarte, no puedo evitarlo todo me recuerda a ti, pero seguiré luchando día a día para ser un mejor hombre, pensaba el rubio menor.

 **No ha podido olvidar mi corazón**

 **Aquellos ojos tristes**

 **Soñadores que yo amé**

 **Y ahora estoy aquí**

 **Buscándola de nuevo y ya no está**

 **Se fue**

 **No hay brillo en las estrellas**

 **Ya ni el sol me calienta**

 **Y estoy muy solo aquí**

 **No sé a dónde fue**

Pasaron el resto del día compartiendo experiencias acerca del cuido de las rosas, Lucia le mostro unos brotes que ella estaba cultivando, incluso se pusieron a sembrar unos nuevos en una área del jardín, haciendo que por lo menos en esos momentos el rubio menor sintiera un poco menos su dolor sin darse cuenta.

Mientras que en Chicago Annie escribía una carta a la única persona que le quedaba de confianza para poder confirmar sus sospechas.

Los meses rápidamente fueron pasando, llegando pronto el fin de las vacaciones de Terry, siendo llamado nuevamente al teatro para audicionar en Romeo y Julieta, el castaño estaba emocionado y Candy que ya contaba con siete meses y su vientre más grande no dejaba ni un segundo de apoyarlo, lo acompañaba al teatro y le animaba continuamente en los ensayos, no fue una sorpresa que fuera elegido para hacer el papel de Romeo, Karen fue elegida para ser Julieta, los castaños rebosaban de alegría y sus rubios amados no dejaban de festejar con ellos su triunfo.

Pero a pesar de la alegría del papel, al castaño le preocupo enormemente que con la nueva obra después venia una nueva gira, y con el nacimiento de su pecosita ya próximo Candy no podría acompañarlo y él no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de sus amores, por lo que hablo con Robert al respecto, pues el prefería mil veces dejar de lado cualquier obra con tal de no separarse de ellas, Robert no estaba muy complacido con la noticia, pero antes que perder a su actor principal le dio la opción de encargarse nada mas de hacer el papel en New York, dejando el papel de Romeo para el suplente cuando saliera la gira, él sabía que aun así el éxito estaba asegurado, pues ni bien se había anunciado a Terrence en el papel de Romeo y las entradas estaban vendidas por adelantado, con tal éxito lo más probable es que la gira se retrasara y con algo de suerte quizá podría convencer al castaño de acompañarlos al estar ya su esposa respuesta y su bebe con algunos meses listo para el viaje, estaba apostando a lo seguro.

Cada día que pasaba era un sueño hecho realidad para Candy y Terry, quienes no se creían que tanta felicidad era posible, el castaño no escatimaba esfuerzos en demostrarle cuanto la amaba, la llenaba de detalles y cada vez que ensayaba le dedicaba a ella su actuación y al llegar la noche como era su rutina leían algo, luego el castaño acariciaba la pancita de Candy y le ponía la crema que Eleonor le había dado para la piel, lo cual siempre terminaba con otro tipo de caricias, pues no hubo noche desde su primera entrega en que ellos no hicieran el amor y se demostraran con su cuerpo cuán grande era el amor del uno por el otro.

Candy no se quedaba atrás, desde que habían llegado a New York se había esmerado por aprender a cocinar solo para poder consentir a su castaño, no le fue muy fácil, pero ella muy tenaz no dejaba de intentarlo hasta conseguirlo y no había día en que ella no lo acompañara, estaba siempre al pendiente de él y de todo lo que necesitara, sin proponérselo se habían combinado de una manera increíble el uno siempre al pendiente del otro y viceversa.

Al cabo de unas semanas ensayando Susana recibía una visita, ella no le había contado a su fiel pretendiente que no estaría en la obra y aunque lo hubiera hecho él había ya esperado bastante para verla, así con un ramo de flores entro al teatro pero mientras caminaba buscando a Susana por ir agarrando el ramo no se percató y tropezó con alguien que a punto de caer por el tropiezo fue socorrida por el visitante

-por favor disculpe no la vi

-oh no tenga pena creo que venía distraída

-Candy?

-Niel

La rubia intento irse corriendo pero ya con más de ocho meses de embarazo le era imposible avanzar rápido y fue alcanzada prontamente por Niel quien la tomo del codo

-espera por favor Candy, no te vallas, no te hare daño

-no te tengo miedo Niel, ni a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes

-Candy te juro que no te hare daño, pero que haces aquí, todos en Chicago creen que has muerto

-que quieres Niel

-solo quiero saber si estás bien

-cómo puedes ver si estoy muy bien

-porque te fuiste, todos te buscan

-no quiero volver y si es cierto lo que dices que no me quieres hacer daño te pido por favor que no le digas a nadie donde estoy

-Candy si lo dices por mi hermana tienes razón ella no debe saber dónde estás, pero la tía abuela y todos los demás

-nadie debe saber dónde estoy

-está bien Candy, no estoy de acuerdo pero si eso quieres no diré nada, tómalo como una muestra de mi arrepentimiento, realmente lamento si te cause algún daño

-confió en ti Niel

La rubia se fue inmediatamente a buscar a Terry que en ese momento ensayaba y no se dio cuenta de la visita de Niel al teatro, pues este encontró rápidamente a Susana y ella como no quería que supiera que no estaba en la obra le pidió salir, así que ambos se fueron del teatro.

Pero Albert que si noto que platicaba con un joven corrió hacia ella y la acompaño hasta que llego Terry quien noto el cambio de semblante de su pecosa por lo que no dudo en ir a ver qué le sucedía.

Canción Dígale de David Bisbal complaciendo una petición.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, disculpen la espera, este capítulo sé que es algo corto, me disculpo por eso pero no quería hacerlas esperar más, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí y sus buenos deseos, estoy mejorando, con mil cosas atrasadas pero poco a poco me pongo al día.

Nuevamente gracias a todas las que leen mi historia y la siguen ya sea de forma anónima o con su cuenta, las aunque no siempre dejan reviews pero siguen la historia muchas gracias, y especialmente gracias a: **ClaudiaCeis** lamento el susto y si nadie me separa la parejita, **Guest** si tienes razón Hermosísimo, precioso, rechulo y mejor no sigo jajaja, **Guest** que comes que adivinas jaja, **Ster star** que va si dicen que en el embarazo se alborotan más las hormonas jajaja, **VCU-Terry (Guest)** lamento haberte asustado, **Amrica Gra (Guest)** eso que ni que como dirían más metida que la luna jajaja, y si quien los culpa luna de miel eterna jajaja y si sería injusto que esperaran más para disfrutar de su amor, **Guest** si los padres de Terry apoyando, **skarllet northman** tarde un poco pero acá está el nuevo capítulo, **Eli (Guest)** gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya verás como todo se resolverá en su tiempo, **Guest** solo fue un susto las visitas eran deseadas, **Dulce Graham (Guest)** si el amor despierta envidias, y si el pobre rubio menor sufre, pero todo tiene un proceso, **Blanca G (Guest)** Annie sigue investigando, **crazzy76** pues ves es Albert pelo corto, búscalo en el manga y veras que Karen tiene razón jajaja, besos de tequila, **Gladys (Guest)** no era un sueño y era Albert, **Kamanance** alguien muy parecido a él, gracias por tus buenos deseos, **Guest** no era el, **elena (Guest)** gracias ya estoy mejorando, **Guest CGG** no te preocupes ya tengo bien pensado el castigo para ella y gracias por tus buenos deseos, y si alguna se me olvido por favor disculpen fue sin culpa.

P.D. insisto a mi parejita no me la separan


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Sus besos se volvían demandantes, acariciaba su larga cabellera con una mano y con la otra tomaba su rostro sintiendo como ella se estremecía al contacto, ella se rindió quería más y con sus dedos acaricio su cabello que se sentía tan suave, las manos de él comenzaron a descender al igual que sus besos, su boca busco su cuello, sus manos se detenían en sus pechos, un suave gemido se escapó de los labios de ella, lo que el tomo como un asentimiento a sus acciones por lo que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar a través del vestido sus suaves pechos, ella estaba enloqueciendo con sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, esa boca iba quemando a su paso y ya se encontraba al inicio de sus senos

-oh Anthonyy

De pronto despertó sobresaltado, con sudor en su rostro, su respiración agitada y su masculinidad totalmente dispuesta, pero todo había sido un sueño

-rayos, que sucede, yo no debería tener este tipo de sueños, Lucia es solo mi amiga, como se supone que yo aún amo a Candy teniendo estos sueños con otra, serénate Anthony, se decía así mismo y se fue a dar una ducha fría para refrescar sus pensamientos que en ese momento estaban revueltos.

En la misma ciudad Lucia despertó al mismo tiempo, sudada, también con su respiración agitada, sintiendo en su cuerpo sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes, sintiéndose culpable de lo que soñó.

-Anthony, fue solo un sueño, no puedo soñar con él, eso no puede ser, el nunca será para mí, yo no debo enamorarme y menos de el

-princesa ¿qué te sucede?, ¿Qué ocurrió Albert?

-no lo sé Terry, vi que conversaba con un joven y corrí hacia ellos pero el joven se fue y ella quedo como la ves ahora, pálida y como en shock

Terry abrazo fuertemente a la rubia y beso suavemente su frente mientras le tranquilizaba diciéndole que estaban allí con ella, poco a poco la rubia se fue tranquilizando en los brazos del castaño

-Terry, estoy bien, oh Terry era Niel, Niel estuvo aquí

-te hizo algo, donde esta

-calma amor, no me hizo nada, de hecho se portó muy amable, me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento anterior y me prometió que no diría a nadie que me ha visto, pero tuve tanto miedo Terry

-nadie volverá a hacerte daño amor

-no quiero que nos separen Terry, no quiero perderte

-nadie, me entiendes nadie nos va a separar, de mi lado no te lleva nadie

En lo que el castaño calmaba a la rubia, Albert ya había revisado el teatro con los guardaespaldas pero ya no había rastro de Niel, Terry decidió que debían ir a buscar a sus padres, necesitaría apoyo si Niel decía el paradero de Candy, aunque estuvieran casados debían estar preparados para evitar que los separaran, por lo que contar con ayuda era ahora una prioridad, Terry fue a buscar a Robert para explicarle que tenía que irse por lo que Albert se quedó con Candy, y si después de estar en los brazos del castaño aún quedaba alguna preocupación, el solo ser cobijada en los brazos del rubio mayor le quitaba como siempre cualquier angustia, esos brazos siempre le transmitían serenidad y calma, era como recibir el abrazo protector de un hermano que siempre estaba para ti.

Al llegar a la mansión los padres de Terry fueron enterados de inmediato del encuentro de Candy con Niel y el temor de la rubia por ser descubierta por su familia, Eleonor abrazo a su nuera con cariño y se sentó con ella en el sofá y a su lado se sentó el Duque quien tomó la palabra

-ahora eres una Grandchester, no debes temer hija, nadie va a separarlos, serán muy tu familia, pero ahora estas casada y si ellos intentan alejarte de Terrence nosotros daremos la batalla y no dudare en usar todo mi poder como Duque para protegerlos

-siempre contaran con nosotros hija, debes estar calmada recuerda que no le hace bien a la niña que estés afligida, así que cambia esa carita llorosa y regálanos una sonrisa de esas tuyas que tanto amamos y que tiene tan embobado a Terry, decía Eleonor

-hey, no estoy embobado, enamorado si pero no embobado, reclamo el castaño entre sonrisas

-gracias por apoyarnos, Richard, Eleonor, su apoyo es invaluable para nosotros

El resto del día se lo dedicaron a distraer a la rubia con charlas sobre él bebe, mientras el Duque hablaba con Terry y Albert poniéndolos al tanto de los planes para proteger a la rubia en caso de ser necesario

-Porque no quisiste que nos quedáramos en el Teatro preciosa

-ya te lo he dicho Daniel, al director no le gusta que tengamos visitas, además si has venido es para verme, no para ver el teatro o no

-claro preciosa, ven vamos a comer

En el camino Niel no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con la rubia, -que extraño porque usara el cabello castaño, se ve más hermosa, incluso embarazada, quien será el padre, porque está casada pude ver su anillo, bueno no es de pensar mucho, seguramente se casó con Grandchester, quien más si él trabaja en ese teatro también, pero que raro en las publicaciones de los periódicos me pareció ver que el nombre de la esposa era otro, no pero tiene que ser el, quien más, que suerte de tipo, al menos la mantiene lejos de Eliza, ella no debe saber dónde está, es una pena me gustaría decirle al menos a la tía abuela, pero no sé si me escucharía, además le prometí a Candy no decir nada y aunque ella no me crea no quiero defraudarla.

-cuanto tiempo estarás en la ciudad Daniel

-tengo que irme mañana preciosa, lo lamento, ahora estoy mas ocupado que nunca, estoy trabajando con mi padre y también está la universidad

-oh Daniel casi no estaremos juntos, entonces esta decidido hoy te quedaras en mi casa

-pero preciosa tu madre seguro no estará de acuerdo, no creo que sea adecuado

-mi madre te apreciara estoy segura, además ella tiene el sueño pesado, dijo Susana mientras besaba apasionadamente a Niel

-creo que me convenciste preciosa

-vamos Lucia no creí que fueras tan lenta

-ya veras Anthony cuando te atrape, eres un insolente

-no, no lo soy y no te daré el libro hasta que te disculpes

-no lo hare, tu me lo quitaste con trampa

-un momento señorita, cuando le hice yo trampa

-mmm veamos, será cuando me lo quitaste y saliste corriendo diciendo que si te atrapaba me lo devolvías

-ves, allí no hay trampa, te di oportunidad

-tramposo, vamos devuélvemelo, sabes cuánto me costó conseguirlo

-si lo se, yo hice la cola contigo en la librería y me anote contigo para conseguir el mío, pero te lo dieron a ti y a mi me han dejado esperando y no es justo, solo por eso debes aprender a compartir

-nunca dije que no compartiría, ambos sabemos que es un libro importante para completar la materia

-vamos Lucia, no te enojes, ven si, sabes que bromeaba, ven vamos a hacer juntos apuntes sobre el libro si

-está bien vamos, auch ayy

-que suce-Anthony no pudo completar la frase, Lucia se había resbalado y el por sostenerla y evitar que se golpeara había caído junto con ella, logro protegerla de golpearse pero no pudo evitar quedar sobre ella y esta en un impulso que ni ella comprendía lo beso en los labios, él se sorprendió y en un inicio se quedo quieto, pero al momento comenzó a corresponder el beso con ternura, con ansias y al comprender lo que hacia se detuvo, se levanto y ayudo a Lucia a levantarse rápidamente

-Lucia yo… estaba tan confundido, se sentía culpable, no podía evitar recordar el sueño y a la ves el sentía que su corazón aun tenia de dueña a una rubia pecosa

-no digas nada Anthony, discúlpame, no sé qué me sucedió

-Lucia espera

Anthony la detuvo del brazo y sostuvo su mano

-no quiero perderte Lucia, eres mi única amiga, por favor

-no pasa nada, olvidemos lo que paso, no hablemos más de esto si

-discúlpame Lucia, pero no te convengo pensaba el rubio menor

 **Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte**

 **Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte**

 **La luz ya no alcanza,**

 **No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza**

 **Un ángel te cuida,**

 **Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida**

 **Y aléjate de mi amor!**

 **Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo**

 **No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees**

 **Yo no caí del cielo**

 **Si aún no me lo crees amor!**

 **Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**

 **Verás que soy realmente bueno**

 **En engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar**

 **A quién más quiero**

 **Aléjate de mí-Camila**

Por más que Lucia quisiera negárselo a sí misma, acababa de comprobar lo mucho que ya amaba a Anthony, lo peor era que sabía que el rubio no le correspondía y que lo más probable es que nunca lo haría y eso le dolía profundamente.

En otra parte de Chicago una pelinegra recibía la respuesta a su carta y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-cuando nos encontremos seguramente usted podrá ayudarme a resolver muchas dudas se dijo así misma esperanzada en por fin tener las respuestas que tanto anhelaba

-Para donde va usted señorita

-Albert! Me asustaste

-mmm y yo que creí que te alegraba verme

-claro que me alegra amor, solo me sorprendí, pensé que ya no volvías por mi

-discúlpame por hacerte esperar, tuvimos un inconveniente, pero sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti

El rubio mayor tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Karen y el beso suavemente hasta robarle el aliento

-me haces tanta falta hermosa

-y tu a mi, pero conste que apenas dejamos de vernos unas horas

-tu sabes a que me refiero amor, dijo el rubio mayor mientras miraba profundamente a su castaña haciendo que a esta se le ablandaran las piernas

-claro que se a que me refiero y también me haces mucha falta, no quieres ofrecerme un café en tu departamento

-me parece una muy buena idea hermosa

Y entre besos a escondidas y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al departamento de Terry que ocupaba el rubio mayor, aunque últimamente se había estado quedando en casa de los rebeldes, había regresado a vivir al departamento el solo hacía unos días atrás.

-Como te sientes pecas

-estoy bien Terry, tampoco soy de cristal, no te preocupes

-como no me voy a preocupar, si eres lo mas importante para mi Candy

-no quise preocuparte amor, ya estoy bien ves, bueno aunque no se tal vez si necesite algo, dijo la rubia haciendo un gracioso puchero de esos que tanto amaba su castaño

-haber dime que quiere mi pecosa bella, que ya sabes que cuando haces ese pucherito nada puedo negarte

-pues que me siento solita y que quizá tenga un poquito de frio

-de frio eh, mmm que podemos hacer al respecto, respondió el castaño siguiendo el juego de su pecosa comenzando a besarla para luego cargarla hasta la alcoba en donde se encerraron y no se volvió a saber de ellos hasta el día siguiente a media mañana y es que los empleados ni intentaban molestarles una ves que Terry colocaba el muy conocido rotulo que les hacia saber que estaba muy ocupado con su esposa.

-quieres ayuda con esos libros Lucia

-gracias Anthony, no es que sean tantos pero si son algo pesados

-hacia donde te diriges

-a las mesas de allá, quiero terminar un reporte

-bien, te acompaño y quien sabe o te ayudo o me ayudas

-brrrrrrrrr

-tienes frio, podemos ir al salón esta mas cálido, dijo el rubio menor colocando su abrigo sobre los hombros de Lucia

-sí creo que es mejor, dijo Lucia comenzando a temblar por el cálido toque de Anthony

-pero mira estas temblando y dicho esto comenzó a frotar sus brazos para calentarla, pero al hacerlo sus miradas se encontraron y se fueron acercando hasta quedar muy cerca frente a frente, casi sintiendo la respiración el uno del otro y nuevamente sin siquiera pensarlo se unieron en un beso

-ve que tenía razón

Se escuchó la chillona voz de Eliza que apareció de la nada acompañada de un señor muy serio quien era el director de la universidad

-jóvenes este comportamiento es vergonzoso

-se lo dije señor director, esta joven es una desvergonzada, se la pasa metiéndosele a los ojos a mi primo, es una cualquiera

Plaff Lucia dio una sonora bofetada a la pelirroja

-a mí me respetas arpía

-con qué derecho te atreves a venir a ofender a nadie Eliza, dijo un furioso Anthony

-compórtense jóvenes, les recuerdo que esta es una institución de decoro y el comportamiento que acabo de presenciar no es el adecuado para una jovencita, me temo que tendré que suspenderla

-porque tiene que suspenderla, reclamo el rubio menor

-es más que claro que estaban teniendo un comportamiento inadecuado, además su prima me ha confiado que se la pasa en su casa y que hasta incluso ha dormido allí, todos esos comportamientos son inadecuados

-sí, ella va de visita a mi casa, pero en la mayoría del tiempo es para hacer tareas y nunca estamos solos, allí está mi tía abuela la señora Elroy Andrew quien es una dama respetable que nunca permitiría una situación deshonrosa en su casa, también están mis primos, sus novias y por su puesto la dama de compañía de la señorita

-aun así jóvenes lo que acabo de presenciar es totalmente inadmisible

-no veo que tenga de extraño el comportamiento de la señorita Lucia hacia su prometido

Eliza casi se desmaya, el director se quedó callado como sopesando lo que escuchaba y la pobre Lucia no sabía ni que pensar

-su prometida dijo el director

-así es y si necesita comprobarlo le diré a mi tía abuela que venga en persona a hablar con usted, aunque se encuentre muy ocupada en asuntos de la familia Andrew seguramente querrá saber porque usted ha decidido prestar atención a las palabras de la señorita Leagan y puesto en entredicho la reputación de mi prometida en una forma tan bochornosa

-no creo que sea necesario joven

-solo le aclaro que esta señorita, refiriéndose a Eliza, no es considerada ya en nuestra familia como parte de la familia Andrew y en cuanto a ti Eliza, deja de cruzarte en mi camino o no respondo, respeta a mi prometida o te las veras conmigo, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimar a quienes quiero

Dicho lo anterior Anthony tomo las cosas de Lucia y se fue con ella hacia el salón de la universidad, ambos iban callados, pero en cuanto estuvieron solos ella no dudo en interrogarlo

-porque hiciste eso Anthony, no era necesario

-claro que lo era Lucia, todo es mi culpa, no puedo comprender porque Eliza se comporta de esa manera, tu no merecías que te ofendieran así

-eso lo comprendo pero de allí a decir que estamos comprometidos

-obviamente no te obligare a casarte conmigo, más adelante cuando todo pase podremos anular el compromiso te parece, pero por ahora a menos que lo consideres de otra manera creo que es mejor que lo mantengamos, no quiero que nadie más se atreva a poner en entredicho tu reputación, no creas que no me había dado cuenta de que algunas personas comenzaron hace poco con comentarios mal intencionados y ahora que vi a Eliza no dudo que ella sea la culpable

-gracias, no era necesario, eres realmente un sol

-no digas eso, me sonrojas, además está muy alejado de la realidad, Lucia eres mi amiga, si de mí depende nadie te lastimara, pero antes de nada debes saber la verdad y allí decidir por ti misma si te conviene o no mi amistad y si decides alejarte de mí yo lo comprenderé

Anthony se atrevió a rebelarle a Lucia todo lo sucedido con Candy sin reservas, Lucia se sorprendió ante todo lo que escuchaba, pero no interrumpió al rubio menor, vio el dolor y arrepentimiento en sus ojos y no pudo más que desear consolarlo

-no soy quien para juzgarte, si alguien podía reprocharte algo esa era Candy, no yo, por el contrario yo solo puedo hacerlo a través de cómo te has comportado conmigo y puedo decir que sobre eso no tengo más que agradecimiento, no sé cómo acabara todo esto, por lo pronto te diré que te considero mi amigo y confió ciegamente en ti

Con la visita del Niel Terry junto con Albert y sus padres habían tomado algunas medidas extra para proteger a Candy, entre ellas acordaron que ella no acompañara más a Terry al teatro por un tiempo, que no saliera sola por ningún motivo, cosa que ya desde antes hacían, que nunca estuviera sola en casa tampoco, así aunque estuvieran los empleados y la seguridad siempre debía estar alguno de ellos acompañándola, por lo que generalmente la rubia se quedaba en casa de Eleonor con sus suegros mientras Terry estaba fuera de casa y cuando no iba ellos iban a acompañarla o Albert se quedaba con ella

-princesa pecosa buenos días, decía el castaño besando amorosamente a su pecosa

-buenos días mi engreído amor

-quieres hacer algo especial hoy antes que de te pase dejando con mis padres

-Terry… de pronto su rostro se tornó serio y el castaño encendió las alarmas

-dime pecosa ¿qué pasa?

-te conté alguna ves que cuando iba a ser mi presentación como hija del tío abuelo William tuve un mal presentimiento y que a raíz que seguí mi instinto le salve la vida a Anthony

-sí, recuerdo que Anthony me lo comento alguna vez también, a que viene eso pecosa

-amor, no quiero que vallas al teatro hoy, no quiero que te separes de mi este día

-¿qué sucede princesa?, ¿qué te preocupa? Le decía tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-tengo un mal presentimiento y es mucho más fuerte que el que tuve esa ves, y no quiero arriesgarme a saber si es o no una tontería, no quiero que te alejes de mi

-jamás pensaría que es una tontería princesa, lo malo es que estamos en lo más pesado de los ensayos y me parece irresponsable faltar

-por favor Terry, no vallas, hazlo por mi

-calma princesa, no voy a dejar que te angusties por mi causa, enviare un mensaje excusándome, además yo nunca falto, no voy a dejarte preocupada

-gracias amor

Candy se abrazó más a Terry, se sentía aliviada por una parte, pero su pecho aún no se calmaba, seguía sintiendo una fuerte opresión, bajaron a desayunar pero ella seguía inquieta y apenas y probaba la comida, no comprendía el motivo de su inquietud, porque sentía aquel desasosiego si Terry ya estaba con ella y no se iría

-te noto preocupada amor, y ya te prometí que no me separaría de ti, aun no se te pasa el presentimiento

-no Terry, no sé porque, es como si aún sintiera que algo malo va a suceder

-qué tal si vamos donde mis padres, este día no vendrá Albert pues habíamos quedado que irías con ellos

-¡Albert! Casi grito la rubia

-que pasa Candy

-Albert, Terry donde estará Albert hoy

-en el teatro, habíamos quedado que estaría allá hoy aprovechando que tu estarías con mis padres

-nooo Terry, hay que ir por el vamos Terry, no me preguntes por favor solo vamos por el

Terry no comprendía la actitud de su pecosa pero la vio tan angustiada que no le quedó más que complacerla y poniendo en alerta a la seguridad se dispuso a ir al teatro por Albert, no sabía porque pero no quería arriesgarse a que el presentimiento de Candy fuera acertado, al llegar al teatro vieron afuera una ambulancia y a Karen en un mar de lágrimas, inmediatamente el mundo se les vino encima, Karen subió a la ambulancia en donde les dijeron que iba Albert y ellos la siguieron al hospital.

-Karen que sucedió

-chicos, fue terrible, estábamos iniciando el ensayo, cuando de pronto se escuchó un sonido fuerte, luego solo sentí como Albert me cargo y de pronto un estruendo caímos con Albert y todo se puso negro, al volver en mi vi que se había caído una lámpara y a Albert a la par mía inconsciente, el me protegió pero fue golpeado al caer, ahora lo están atendiendo, no sé qué hacer, me muero si le pasa algo

Karen era un mar de lágrimas, al sitio llegaba también Robert y los demás miembros de la compañía, todos estaban totalmente impactados por el accidente, Robert le comento a Terry que fue una suerte que él no haya llegado pues la lámpara había caído exactamente donde él tenía que ensayar y donde solía pararse Candy a ayudarle cuando llegaba, de hecho Karen que estaba un poco más lejos casi fue atrapada por la estructura de no haber sido por Albert, si Terry hubiera estado allí hubiera muerto, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el rubio mayor despertara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas hasta acá el nuevo capítulo, como imaginaran creo que ya estamos en la recta final y no me queda más que agradecerles por acompañarme en mi primera historia, por cierto he estado pensando en la manera de premiar su lealtad para esta novata y pues primero quiero pedir su ayuda para elegir el nombre de la hija de Candy, sé que no lo había dicho pero desde un inicio decidí que era niña pero no sé cómo se llamara ¿me ayudan? Y segundo se me ha venido la idea de hacer un one shot creo que asi se escribe no se jaja de alguna de ustedes que salga favorecida con su galán favorito de la historia, cuando tenga definida la dinámica para elegir la ganadora les aviso mientras vallan pensando con que galán quieren su historia jajaja, les diré si quieren inspiración vallan a ver el manga, Igarashi se esmeró en dejarlos a Todos bien guapos jajaja.

Ahora mis agradecimientos especiales para **ClaudiaCeis** a mí tampoco me cae mal jaja pero si este fic es de los rebeldes, **Guest** no Niel no soltó lengua jaja, **Guest** creo que tu si has visto el manga si Albert es guapo de pelo corto jajaja, **Ster star** complaciéndote con el nuevo capítulo y si las hormonas siguen jaja, **elena (Guest)** gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya estoy recuperada casi por completo, solo que muy atrasada con todo, pero feliz de compartir con ustedes, **Kamanance** un placer complacerte y coincido contigo jajaja, **Blanca G (Guest)** si tienes razón es que quien realmente hizo todo el daño fue Eliza y el cometió el error de hacerle caso, **Amrica Gra (Guest)** gracias me alegra que te gustara, **Guest** es que se parecen mucho y más con cabello corto, **Dulce Graham (Guest)** dudo que dejen que la gusana haga lo que quiera pero que lo intenta lo intenta, **Eli (Guest)** totalmente de acuerdo, pero no te preocupes tengo bien amarradita a la gusana y lo que le espera… espera no puedo decirte todavía jajaja, **Wenca37 (Guest)** no te preocupes eso no pasara, **skarllet northman** que te puedo decir el chico no era tan malo y está tratando de mejorar, **Guest CGG** lamento el susto, pero no van a dañar mi parejita no te preocupes, **Ana Leal** gracias por agregarme a mí y mi historia a tus favoritas, **Guest** si será niña y lo demás será pronto **DTB,** **mcvarela** gracias por seguir mi historia, y muchas gracias también a todas aquellas que me leen en forma anónima o que no han dejado un review pero que no se pierden de leer las actualizaciones.

Saben estuve leyendo una historia coreana y me dije mm se ve interesante y pensé que podría adaptarla, pero naaaa cuando la leí mas me dije si Terry le hace a Candy la mitad de las cosas que este bruto le hace a la protagonista yo misma lo mato, así de simple, así que por ahora seguimos en esta jajá, cuídense bendiciones, y vallan pensando con quien quieren portarse mal para la ganadora de la historia jajaja.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

-ven para acá tramposa

-no, no quiero

-hiciste trampa, debes pagar

-no o

Pero el joven fue más rápido y atrapo a la joven de negros cabellos y ojos violeta, tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a el

-te tengo y vas a pagar

-y como piensas cobrarme, respondió aun agitada por la carrera

El no respondió solo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y suavemente atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, saboreando lentamente la dulzura de su boca, era un beso suave, lento, sin prisas, pero firme con determinación, al terminar el beso la abrazo fuertemente aferrándose a la calma que le transmitía aquella proximidad, ella no preguntaba nada, solo se dejaba llevar y en parte era mejor así, pues el aun no comprendía, su corazón aún estaba inundado por la rubia que fue la dueña de sus sueños durante muchos años, pero ahora ella no estaba y en realidad eso era lo de menos, no podía negar todas las sensaciones que le provocaba la presencia o ausencia de Lucia, la joven que sin proponérselo se estaba instalando en su vida, sin siquiera haber pedido estar allí.

Algo sonrojados en silencio se acercaron a la casa tomados de la mano, en el camino se encontraron con Dorothy quien le indico a Anthony que lo esperaban en el despacho para una importante reunión, Lucia se retiró a refrescarse un poco y le indico que lo vería después, por lo que a prisa el rubio menor se dirigió a la reunión, no comprendía de que se trataba, solo que Annie la había solicitado con premura.

En la reunión estaban Annie, Patricia, la tía abuela, Stear, Archie, el señor Watson y Dorothy, el rubio se sentó y sin demora Annie comenzó a hablar

-sé que les extrañara que haya solicitado estar reunión, pero considero que era de urgencia comunicarles lo que he descubierto, como ustedes saben siempre mantuve la postura de que mi hermana estaba viva

-pero annie… estaba diciendo Archie

-no me interrumpan, por favor, esto es realmente importante, por mi cuenta seguí con mi corazonada y busque ayuda en donde nadie más hubiera podido, en mi tristeza acudí a nuestras madres en el hogar de Pony, allí no tenía el valor de decirles de la supuesta muerte de mi hermana de la que yo no creía que fuera posible y afortunadamente no fue necesario hacerlo, pues cuando llegue me recibieron con la buena nueva de que habían recibido una nueva carta de Candy, desde algún sitio de Florida, en el que les repetía que estaba bien y que era feliz, comente entonces con mis madres sobre los acontecimientos acerca de la supuesta muerte de Candy, sobre la necesidad de comprobar que las pruebas de su muerte eran incorrectas y ellas decidieron ayudarme, primero me ayudaron a ponerme en contacto con la señora Mary Jean quien fuera la mentora de Candy en la Escuela de Enfermería y luego con el señor Tomas Botton quien es policía de esta ciudad.

Con madame Mary Jean logramos verificar que la supuesta lista en donde aparecía el nombre de Candy había sido alterada, pues quien tenía la lista oficial era la misma Mary Jean, quien me confirmo que Candy nunca se enlisto, ella logro comprobar que quien había puesto el nombre de mi hermana en esa lista había sido la misma persona que había confirmado que ella se encontraba en el transporte que se accidento con lo que comprobaron su supuesta muerte y esa persona era la enfermera Julia Beans quien al ser confrontada acepto haber sido sobornada por Eliza Leagan.

El señor Botton es un humilde policía que hace algún tiempo adopto un pequeño en el hogar de Pony, por lo que al presentarme como una hija del mismo hogar no dudo en confiar en mí, el me confió que al día siguiente de haber sido secuestrada Candy, una dama elegante que se identificó como miembro de la familia Andrew había pedido que todo lo sucedido se mantuviera en secreto que lo único que se debía informar a cualquiera que preguntara es que había sido secuestrada pero que luego había sido liberada, a él le pareció muy extraño que se pidiera tal cosa pero los jefes así habían ordenado seguir las indicaciones de la dama.

Lo que no se nos informo es todo lo que sucedió alrededor del secuestro y como es que la encontraron tan rápido, según me informo el señor Botton, el secuestro fue denunciado casi de inmediato por el señor Jhonson

-George dijeron todos

-a los minutos de la denuncia, continuo Annie, se les aviso que había la posibilidad de haber encontrado el lugar en donde la tenían secuestrada, por lo que se montó el operativo de inmediato, al lugar acudió la policía y el señor Jhonson, pero también se encontraban allí un joven rubio quien había indagado la ubicación y quien había relatado que cuando Candy fue secuestrada se encontraba caminando con él y que a él lo habían golpeado y a ella se la habían llevado.

-Albert dijeron Stear, Archie y Paty

-y no solo el, siguió la pelinegra, también estaba otro joven que el en un inicio no reconoció pero luego descubrió que era el mismo actor Terrence Graham, rodearon el lugar y en ese momento todo se descontrolo, escucharon de repente los gritos pidiendo auxilio de Candy, además de que comenzó a salir humo del lugar por lo que decidieron entrar, según me comento todo se puso caótico, que solo recuerda haber visto que Terrence salía con el rubio y traía en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Candy por lo que él los llevo a la clínica del doctor Martin que se encontraba cerca, después el volvió a preguntar por el estado de ella y el médico le informo que afortunadamente a pesar de los golpes y magulladuras no había otro daño que lamentar y que no había sido violada, que además después de eso solo supo que la joven había quedado al resguardo del señor Jhonson y los otros dos jóvenes que la rescataron.

-Grandchester, dijo entre dientes Archie, el sabia, porque no nos dijo la verdad cuando fuimos a preguntarle

En ese momento ya todos estaban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, llenos de rabia e impotencia ante lo relatado por Annie, sentían un sabor agridulce, ante la perspectiva de que la rubia estaba con vida, pero desconcertados por su desaparición

-señor Watson tiene algo que decir al respecto, dijo la tía abuela, tratando de serenarse

-de hecho si señora Elroy, como recordara cerramos oficialmente la investigación hace unos meses, en ese momento nos encontramos con que todas las respuestas oficiales eran negativas, así que no tuvimos opción, sin embargo, seguimos nuestra investigación de forma más meticulosa y discreta pues al darse oficialmente por muerta a la señorita Andrew teníamos más posibilidad de conseguir respuestas sin que las personas que estaban obstruyendo la investigación siguieran haciéndolo al creer que ya nadie más indagaría al respecto.

-alguien estaba obstruyendo la investigación, pregunta alarmada la tía abuela

-si señora, detrás de toda esta obstrucción estaban la señora Sara Leagan y su hija la señorita Eliza Leagan, también averiguamos que fue precisamente la señora Sara Leagan quien había hablado con los maleantes de la banda de Pietro para convencerlos de que podían hacer con la señorita Andrew lo que quisieran y que nadie preguntaría por ella

-desgraciadas, dijo furioso Anthony

-que más averiguaron señor Watson

-encontramos un registro que confirma que la señorita Andrew se casó con el señor Terrence Graham Grandchester horas después de haber sido liberada

-que queeeeeeeeee fue el grito general

-como ustedes sabrán el señor Terrence pertenece a la nobleza británica por lo que para que su matrimonio sea válido se necesita una autorización de la corona de Inglaterra por lo que su matrimonio estaba a punto de ser anulado, pero este fue avalado por el mismo Duque de Grandchester quien envió la documentación necesaria y todavía hay mas

Nadie podía articular palabra, todo lo descubierto era demasiado abrumador, no solo Candy estaba con vida, si no que se había casado y se había ido sin querer avisarle a nadie

-la ahora señora Grandchester fue nuevamente atacada por Pietro y compañía cuando se encontraba acompañando a su ahora esposo el señor Grandchester en la gira de su compañía de teatro, afortunadamente fue protegida por el joven de cabello rubio a quien llaman Albert y unos guardaespaldas que la custodian siempre

-cómo pudieron encontrarla, pregunto la tía abuela

-al parecer fue una desafortunada coincidencia, de hecho la señora Candice ha estado usando disfraces durante todo este tiempo, supongo que temían por su seguridad pues hasta un nombre diferente han dado a la prensa para referirse a ella

-con razón nos parecía conocida, dijo Paty

-ese incidente en el que casi la vuelven a secuestrar fue especialmente grave debido al estado de la señora Candice

-a que se refiere, pregunto la tía abuela

-la señora Candice, está embarazada, de hecho desde ese incidente además de la protección que ya tenía ahora también es custodiada por la guarda del Duque de Grandchester, lo hacen con discreción pero la protegen celosamente

Todos habían volteado a ver a Anthony, quien no salía del shock, Candy viva, casada con Terrence y esperando un hijo de él.

-así que por eso no aparecía, se casó con él, al final Terrence se quedó con ella, lo elegiste a él, dijo casi para sí mismo Anthony

Annie de pronto se levantó y se despidió ante el asombro de todos

-ya cumplí con mi parte ahora debo retirarme

-como que te vas, pregunto Archie

-debo preparar mi equipaje, parto a New York obviamente, voy a buscar a Candy, se paró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con una expresión dura frente a Anthony

-quiero saber qué fue lo que la obligo a huir de nosotros, porque todos sabíamos lo mucho que te amaba y no te hagas ahora el dolido, porque estoy segura que todo esto tiene que ver contigo y con la forma tan cruel en que la tratabas en los últimos días y quiero estar para ella, demostrarle con hechos que no está sola.

-espera, dijo el rubio menor, iré contigo, también iré a buscarla

-iremos, dijo la tía abuela, es obvio que todos queremos saber que paso y que está bien, por otro lado George está por llegar a New York y nos puede explicar que sucedió.

Al salir del despacho Anthony fue a buscar a Lucia y la puso al tanto de lo sucedido, se disculpó con ella porque tenía que ir a New York, ella lo escucho con atención y aunque sintió que el corazón se le partía al imaginar que perdería finalmente cualquier oportunidad con él, aun así se alegró porque él tenía la posibilidad de limpiar su corazón y pedir perdón a Candy y quien sabe tal vez ser feliz con ella.

Ella vio la incertidumbre en sus bellos ojos color cielo y eso le dio valor para seguir lo que dictaba su corazón

-te acompañare Anthony

-no creo que sea conveniente, sería injusto para ti, con este viaje es posible que algunas cosas cambien

-se perfectamente los riesgos y por lo mismo quiero hacerlo, pero no te acompañare como tu prometida, si o como tu amiga, en la que puedes confiar y con quien siempre puedes contar

Lucia lo abrazo y al hacerlo ambos sintieron esa calidez que los hacía sentir esa paz que tanto necesitaban

Todos tomaron el tren a New York llenos de incertidumbre acerca de lo que pasaría, pero llenos de una incontenible esperanza de poder ver a la rubia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el hospital todos estaban esperando a que Albert despertara y para alegría de todos el no tardó en hacerlo, siendo dado de alta rápidamente, como era de esperarse nuestros bellos rebeldes no permitieron que el rubio mayor se fuera al departamento solito(si pobre Albert y Karen les estropearon la fiesta jajá), si no que se lo llevaron con ellos para estar al pendiente de él, temían alguna consecuencia del accidente y el con tal de no contrariarlos en especial a su pequeña que por su ya avanzado estado de embarazo no quería que tuviera más preocupaciones extra por lo que se dejó consentir por ella, total ellos también habían invitado a Karen a acompañarlos para que también estuviera cerca de su rubio amado.

Albert estaba sorprendido al saber que Candy había tenido un mal presentimiento y que al hacer caso de este evito que el castaño pudiera perder la vida, sin contar que al saber que el también corría peligro no dudo en salir a buscarlo a pesar de temer a ser encontrada por su familia, esto hizo que se sintiera conmovido por el gran cariño que esta le profesaba.

Al caer la noche y luego de recibir en beso en la frente de su pequeña nuestro amado rubio mayor se dispuso a descansar, al menos hasta que su bella castaña llegara a "cuidar que durmiera bien y velar su sueño o desvelo"

En cambio nuestros amados rebeldes se fueron a su habitación, afuera colgando el ya conocido rotulo, como siempre nuestro bello rebelde se dispuso a mimar a su pecosa, primero dándole un muy bien recibido masaje en los pies y espalda para calmar las molestias de su embarazo que ya casi estaba por concluir, luego sin prisa aplicar la crema en su pancita y cuidar se su piel, atenciones que solo podían acabar con ambos fundiéndose en un solo ser no una sino varias veces esa misma noche antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Al principio Candy cuando comenzó a cambiar su cuerpo se mostró algo insegura acerca de cómo la veía Terry, temía que al ya no le pareciera atractiva, cosa que el no dudo un segundo en demostrarle cuan equivocada estaba y que amaba su cuerpo y amaba cada cambio en ella y así se lo demostraba cada noche amándola con devoción y llenándola de toda la pasión que solo para ella guardaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al llegar a New York se dirigieron a la mansión de la familia Andrew, ya la tía abuela antes de partir había dispuesto todo para ser recibidos, mientras se instalaban le fue avisado a la tía abuela que había llegado George por lo que se reunió con él, este primero le informo sobre su investigación sobre el paradero del tío abuelo William y que según lo descubierto él viajaba en un tren que había sufrido un atentado en Italia y que había perdido la memoria, que fue enviado a Chicago pues era lo único que repetía en su delirio, después de ponerse al día sobre ese tema la tía abuela pidió a los demás que entraran para cuestionarlo acerca de lo sucedido con Candy, le hicieron saber que durante varios meses se la había considerado muerta y que no habían sabido de ella desde que él se fue.

-todo este tiempo hemos estado angustiados por no saber de Candy, temiendo lo peor, mientras que usted sabia en donde estaba, aun así no dijo nada, permitió que sufriéramos lo indecible pensando que la habíamos perdido, díganos como pudo fallarle al tío abuelo William y a esta familia, reclamo Anthony

-por el contrario, respondió George, nunca le he fallado al señor William y fue de hecho por fidelidad a el que hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para protegerla, porque desde que se me encargo ocuparme de su adopción el me hizo prometer que siempre velaría por ella y comprendí lo importante que era para el

-cómo puede decir que velo por ella y permitió que la alejaran de la familia, reclamo nuestro gatito Archie

-precisamente porque era aquí con su familia que ella corría peligro, saben lo que sentí cuando la vi inconsciente en brazos del joven Grandchester, con su cuerpo maltratado su ropa desgarrada como podría yo explicar al señor William que la había dejado con los Andrew si los mismos delincuentes habían confesado que fue una dama de la misma familia quien les alentó a que podían secuestrarla

-si hubiéramos sabido la hubiéramos protegido, esta vez reclamo la tía abuela

-con todo respeto Madame Elroy, como podía confiar en eso, ya la señorita Candice había pedido ayuda y no se prestó oído a su suplica todo porque la señora Sara Leagan había intervenido, como podía confiar que en mi ausencia no volviera a estar vulnerable, si ya antes la habían desamparado a causa siempre de las intrigas de los Leagan, tiene usted idea del peligro que corrió la señorita cuando fue enviada a México, si yo hubiera tardado un segundo más en llegar ella hubiera sido violada, para no ir tan lejos cuando la tenían en los establos uno de los peones quiso aprovecharse de ella sabiendo que a nadie le importaba y en esa ocasión fue el mismo señor William quien la salvo.

-cuando ocurrió el incidente en el colegio solo el joven Grandchester dio la cara por ella, sabían ustedes que cuando recién llego al colegio fue atacada por el joven Niel y varios de sus amigos, no quiero ni pensar que habría pasado si el joven Grandchester no la hubiera defendido como lo hizo.

Todos estaban impactados con lo que George que siempre era tan callado y formal ahora estaba revelando, nadie había siquiera imaginado todo lo que Candy había sufrido en silencio.

-cuando llegue a Londres antes de tomar el barco de regreso fui llamado por Sor Grey, ella quería que la familia supiera cuan grave era la conducta de la señorita Leagan, al parecer su mejor amiga la señorita Luisa tuvo que abandonar el colegio al quedar su padre en la ruina, como imaginaran la señorita Eliza le dio la espalda y al contrario la señorita Candice le ofreció su ayuda incondicional, ella comprendiendo que no merecía su ayuda la rechazo, pero en cambio le rebelo a Sor Grey lo que sabía y de domo había puesto a todos en contra de la señorita Candice desde que ella ingreso al colegio, incluso alentó a unos jóvenes a que abusaran de ella, lo cual afortunadamente no lograron hacer, razón por la que en los últimos días la señorita Candice ya no salía de su habitación, pues desde que se fue el joven Grandchester ella no tenía protección, es irónico que estando allí su prometido este no la protegiera como si lo había estado haciendo un joven al que solo la unía una sincera amistad.

Anthony bajo su mirada, George tenía razón, él había sido débil, había sido envuelto en todas las artimañas de Eliza, Candy había sufrido lo indecible y el en vez de apoyarla la había abandonado y culpado.

-Sor Grey también me conto que el mismo Duque de Granchester al enterarse de lo sucedido no dudo en querer proteger a la señorita Candice, lastimosamente para ese entonces ya hacía mucho se había ido su hijo del colegio y la señorita acababa de irse también, por lo que el inicio el proceso ante la corona para pedir la aprobación para un futuro matrimonio entre ellos, según comprendo con los rumores el pensó que ellos eran novios, pues de hecho en el colegio después de las vacaciones de verano nadie sabía que ella estaba comprometida con el joven Anthony, como si fuera un vergonzoso secreto.

-esa noche cuando después de salir de la comisaria fui a buscar a la señorita Candice le ofrecí traerla a la mansión, pero ella se negó rotundamente, estaba dolida porque el joven Anthony había roto su compromiso con ella, por las mentiras que habían inventado en su contra y sobretodo aterrada de que la casaran con el joven Niel, ella quería irse lejos y como estaban las cosas más mi viaje inminente no podía hacer mucho para protegerla, fue en ese momento en que el joven Grandchester se ofreció a protegerla, él le pidió matrimonio incluso le ofreció dejarla libre más adelante cuando el peligro pasara si ella así lo pedía, la señorita me pidió les ayudara y yo accedí, desde un inicio al estar al pendiente de la señorita estaba al tanto de su amistad con el joven Grandchester y de la forma en que siempre la había protegido, incluso el tío abuelo en los últimos días se encontraba muy contrariado por la forma de actuar del joven Anthony, el accedió a autorizar el matrimonio entre él y la señorita Candice solo en consideración a los sentimientos de ella, pero con la autorización le envió una carta, dijo mirando a Anthony, en donde le expresaba su descontento y le exigía que se comportara o la dejara libre pues sentía que la estaba lastimando inmerecidamente, deben saber que el señor William también conocía al joven Grandchester y pudo conocer la nobleza de sus sentimientos por lo que no dude en autorizar su matrimonio estando convencido que el mismo señor William lo hubiera autorizado, si él no podía estar para protegerla, pues si el señor William hubiera estado presente nada de esto hubiera pasado, el mismo se hubiera encargado de los Leagan.

Esa noche fue poco o nada lo que pudieron dormir, debido a lo sucedido y rebelado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mañana mientras compartían en la terraza mientras recordaban lo sucedido el día anterior, Candy de pronto comenzó a llorar, en su estado se encontraba muy sensible y el solo imaginar que a sus seres queridos les hubiera pasado algo malo la entristeció, Albert se arrodillo a su lado y limpio sus lágrimas con su mano

-no llores pequeña, recuerda que "eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"

Al decir eso la rubia de pronto se quedó viendo los ojos color cielo de Albert y de pronto su mente regreso a la colina de Pony cuando ella tenía apenas seis años

-mi príncipe de la colina, dijo ella cubriendo su boca ante su descubrimiento

Al mismo instante el sintió que esa frase que el mismo había dicho sonó dentro de su cabeza causando el efecto que hace el sonido de una campana gigante cuando te encuentras dentro de ella, de pronto escucho a una pequeña niña riendo y diciendo -"Pero tú... ¿vienes desde el espacio?" pero ¿por qué llevas falda, siendo un hombre? ¡Parece como el sonido que hace un grupo de caracoles arrastrándose!, de pronto se sintió abrumado y todo se volvió negro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-estas seguro, comprendo, informare de inmediato a la señora Elroy

-que sucede Dorothy con quien hablabas

-buenos días señora Elroy, hablaba con el mayordomo en Chicago, vera usted tenía unas sospechas por lo que le pedí que estuviera al pendiente de Paula, la mucama preferida de la señorita Eliza, y el la descubrió informándole sobre el paradero de la señorita Candice y todo lo que se descubrió en la última reunión en la mansión de Chicago

-pero eso es muy delicado

-no es todo señora, según investigaron la señora y la señorita Leagan se dirigen han tomado el tren y vienen en camino, pero eso no es lo más grave

-que sucede Dorothy no me asustes mas

-vera usted según me informo el mayordomo, llego a buscarla el joven Niel, al parecer le urgía hablar con usted y al informarle que usted se dirigía hacia acá él le dijo que le informara con urgencia que debían proteger a la señorita Candy pues sospechaba que su madre y hermana habían dado el paradero de la señorita Candy a la banda de Pietro, de hecho el viene hacia New York también

-rápido Dorothy llama a George esto es urgente

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, acá esta un nuevo capítulo, ya casi acabamos ufff, pero un falta paciencia, les comento que abrí una encuesta con los nombres que me propusieron así que por favor entren a mi perfil aquí en FF y voten por el nombre que más les guste y para que sepan las opciones los nombres propuestos son:

1\. Dulce

2\. Victoria

3\. Isabel

4\. Daniela

5\. Minerva

6\. Renata

7\. Gabriela

8\. Anell Kristell

En cuanto a la historia premio a alguna de ustedes quiero recordarles para las que tal vez no leyeron el capítulo anterior, creare un one shoot con alguna de ustedes como protagonista y podrán elegir a su galán favorito de Candy Candy para que les complazca sus más románticas, locas o apasionadas fantasías jajaja, algo así, porque ya ven el hecho de que amemos a Terry con Candy no significa que no apreciemos a los demás galanes para nosotras verdad :)

Nuevamente gracias por seguir mi historia, especialmente a:

 **skarllet northman** me encanta que te guste mi historia, **Dulce Graham (Guest)** ya tome nota el nombre y tienes razón es muy lindo, **elena (Guest)** gracias por tus palabras, **Guest** que te digo dejaría de ser Eliza, **crazzy76** anotados los nombres, ClaudiaCeis no me había puesto a pensar pero si tienes razón pobre Albert recibiendo los garrotazos jajaa, **Kamanance** anotado tu galán si ganas ser la protagonista de mi one shoot, prometo inspirarme jaja y anotado el nombre para la bebe, Guest anotado el nombre bonito significado renacer, **Eli (Guest)** si pobichito Albert, pero ya está mejor, ya pronto será el desenlace ojala te guste, anotado el nombre y el one shoot seria de ti como protagonista si ganas con tu personaje favorito, **89** gracias por seguirme a mí y mi historia, **Alesita77** se llama casada con Park Jimin, algo así, creo que hay un culto para él o eso parece pues hay muchas historias con él, supongo, la encuentras en wattpad, y gracias a todas aquellas que también la siguen ya sea en forma anónima o silenciosa.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Albert abrió los ojos lentamente, Terry lo había llevado hasta su habitación, al despertar vio la imagen de una rubia pecosa con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda

-me recuerdas a una condesa dijo como para si mismo, Candy mi pequeña, mi princesa

Lo dijo de la forma mas dulce, pero tanto Terry como Karen y Candy no comprendían sus palabras, en especial los castaños que estaban siendo atacados por los mounstros de los celos, Albert de pronto observo a todos en la habitación se dirigió a Candy a quien veía lleno de cariño

-pequeña, te recuerdo, dirigió a esta una amorosa sonrisa

-¡Albert! La rubia no pudo contener su emoción y fue a abrazar al rubio ante la mirada atónita de los castaños

El rubio mayor observo a Karen y a Terry sonriendo, luego se dirigió a la castaña

-me pediste que al recordar mi pasado te dijera si tenía algún compromiso con alguien y debo ser sincero, tengo un compromiso con una preciosa jovencita

Karen casi se desmayaba, el dolor era terrible, no sabía si podría superarlo

-no es lo que tu piensas hermosa, no estoy casado y tampoco tengo novia ni compromisos de ese tipo, pero si tengo una hija

La castaña sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, pero aun así su dolor no acababa, -una hija

-si, hermosa, una preciosa hija, dijo tomando la mando de Candy y mirándola fijamente

Terry que ya no mucho podía controlar los sentimientos provocados por la actitud de Albert se acerco a los rubios colocándose junto a Candy

-de hecho no solo tengo una hija, si no también un yerno y hasta abuelo seré pronto

-explícate Albert por favor, dijo Candy quien de pronto sintió una gran emoción en su pecho

-comenzare por decirles mi nombre completo, así comprenderán, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, Candy soy la persona que te adopto

-pe pero mi padre adoptivo es un hombre mayor, es el tío abuelo William

-ese fue la figura que invento la tía abuela para protegerme veras "era solo un niño cuando me encontré cumpliendo el papel del cabeza de la familia Andrew. Existen razones complicadas que dieron lugar a esta circunstancia: para los Andrew, en efecto, lo que más importa son los vínculos de sangre. Mi padre, William C. Andrew, era un excelente hombre de negocios y él había sostenido a la familia desde muy joven. Su muerte repentina creó una fuerte inestabilidad y no había nadie más que yo en ese momento, un niño de solo ocho años, para poder sucederlo. El papel de cabeza de familia se traspasa de William a William, en una línea de descendencia directa. La tía abuela Elroy, hermana mayor de mi padre y los ancianos de la familia pensaron cuidadosamente qué hacer, porque sabían que entre los Andrew había personas interesadas en ocupar mi puesto.

De cualquier modo, los ancianos decidieron confiar en mí el papel de cabeza de la familia y de cuidar todo hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente. Siguiendo un plan muy cuidadoso, se aseguraron de que en la familia y también en el mundo de los negocios se corriera la voz de que el señor William A. Andrew era un hombre excéntrico, pero particularmente hábil en su trabajo. Por fortuna la familia era muy numerosa, y solo poquísimas personas conocían la verdad. Por otra parte, a fuerza de escuchar la misma historia, la gente terminó por creerla"1.

Candy abrazo fuertemente a Albert y luego se separo y muy formalmente se paro frente a el

-tío abuelo William yo… yo quisiera expresarle mi mas sincero agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, por adoptarme y cuidar de mi

-detente por favor Candy, no digas eso, tu eres alguien muy importante para nosotros, no seas tan formal conmigo, quiero ser para ti siempre Albert

-pero entonces tu eres mi príncipe de la colina

Un fuerte carraspeo se escucho, Terry que ya se había calmado un poco al saber que Albert era el padre adoptivo de Candy de pronto al escuchar el nombre con que ella lo llamo no le causo ninguna gracia, el sabia del dichoso primer amor de su pecosa y no le simpatizaba mucho saber que lo había encontrado

-jajajaja, rieron de buena gana ambos rubios

-vamos yerno no seas tan celoso, Candy tenia apenas seis años cuando nos conocimos

El termino con que lo llamo desarmo a Terry quien vio la sonrisa franca que le dirigía Albert reconociendo en el a su amigo de antaño

-bienvenido Albert, me alegra en verdad que hayas recuperado tu memoria

-gracias Terry, nuevamente gracias a ambos, dijo mirando a Candy y Terry, si no hubiera sido por ustedes no sé qué habría sido de mi

-eso no está en discusión Albert, jamás podríamos haberte dejado a tu suerte, eres nuestro amigo y ahora veo que un tenemos un lazo mas fuerte que nos une, expreso la rubia emocionada

-y tu hermosa, no piensas acercarte, ahora ya nada nos impide unir nuestras vidas como tanto hemos anhelado

-oh Albert, dijo la castaña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas corriendo a abrazar al rubio mayor, -tenia tanto miedo de perderte mi amor

Después de la emoción, Albert les relato que se dirigía de vuelta a América cuando tuvo el accidente en el tren.

-Albert, ahora que has recuperado la memoria y que sabemos tu papel en la vida de Candy y los Andrew, es necesario que conversemos, tu sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que esta sucediendo ahora, por lo que necesitamos saber tu postura al respecto

-comprendo Terry, debes comprender que es mi familia y tengo que velar por ellos, pero Candy es mi pequeña y jamás la voy a desamparar, siempre velare por tu felicidad pequeña, dijo mirando la rubia, y eres tú la que decidirá lo que harás, pero aun así, debemos tener una conversación con la tía abuela y con Anthony, necesito que me den cuentas de sus actos

Karen no comprendía muy bien de que hablaban, pero supuso que eran problemas familiares por lo que no indago más al respecto

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-comprendo señora Elroy, pero debo ir yo solo a ver a la señora Candice

-pero George

-durante este tiempo el joven Grandchester me ha mantenido al tanto en la medida de lo posible acerca de ella por lo que se que no es conveniente que ella tenga impresiones fuertes, pues podrían afectar su embarazo, ya suficiente estrés ha tenido la pobre, debo prepararla antes de que ustedes la vean

-si es así, está bien George, pero por favor hazle saber que estamos preocupados por ella y que estamos para apoyarla, pero que necesitamos hablar con ella

-lo hare señora no lo dude

Escondido tras la puerta Anthony había escuchado la conversación y no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas para ver a Candy, por lo que no dudo en seguir a George cuando salió a verla

-tenemos que hablar Candy, tienes que decirme en la cara porque me cambiaste tan rápido, estas esperando un hijo suyo, si prácticamente lo concebiste justo al irte de mi lado, no lo comprendo, se que te hice daño, pero… no, tengo que hablar contigo

George llego a la residencia de los jóvenes esposos y tras hablar con los guardias de la entrada lo hicieron pasar

-así que aquí es donde vives Candy, esperare lo necesario pero no me iré sin hablar contigo, dijo Anthony que se había bajado del carruaje que había tomado para seguir a George

Dentro de la residencia Candy abrazaba calurosamente a George, estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo y saberlo de regreso sano y salvo pues había estado muy preocupada por el sabiendo que estaba en sitios peligrosos por la guerra

-señora Candy esta usted muy hermosa

-gracias George

-primero que nada debo agradecerle joven Terrence por cuidar de ella

-no hay nada que agradecer señor Johnson

-tengo algunas cosas que comunicarles, primero que nada felicitarla por su embarazo señora Candy

Candy se puso rojita cual tomate y solo atino a agradecer

-me temo que no he podido dar con el paradero del señor William aun

-acerca de eso George, te tenemos una sorpresa

Por la puerta del salón entro como siempre muy apuesto Albert

-¡señor William! Es usted, ¿está bien? Hemos estado tan preocupados por usted

Albert abrazo a George quien en el momento se dejo llevar, recuperando la compostura rápidamente

-me alegra tanto que este bien señor, pero ¿Cómo?

-es una larga historia George

Y así Albert le conto a George como es que Candy lo había encontrado en el hospital y como entre ella y Terry le habían estado ayudando durante todo este tiempo que el estuvo sin memoria y que acababa de recuperarla

-es increíble, pudimos habernos encontrado hacia mucho, como es que no coincidimos, pero es providencial que usted haya recuperado la memoria justo a tiempo

-que sucede George, pregunto Albert

-la familia entera esta en New York, ellos han descubierto que la señora Candy se encuentra casada con el joven Terrence y han venido a buscarla

-noo, dijo la rubia abrazándose a Terry

-no tema señora Candy, ellos no le harán daño, de hecho están aliviados, pues llevan meses creyendo que usted estaba muerta

-¿Cómo?

-como ya imaginara la familia Leagan está detrás de todo, la señorita Eliza hizo que usted apareciera en la lista de enfermeras voluntarias que partieron al frente con el infortunio que el transporte que las llevaba se precipito a un barranco no sobrevivió nadie y ella se encargo de que todos creyeran que usted iba allí

-esa arpía, dijo furioso Terry

-y no es todo, ya descubrieron que fue la señora Sara quien hizo que la despidieran del hospital, e incluso fue quien alentó a Pietro y compañía para que la secuestrara no conforme con eso acaban de avisarnos que ella y la señorita Eliza se dirigen hacia New York en este momento

-esas mujeres son unas criminales, tienen que pagar Albert

-estoy de acuerdo Terry, esto no puede seguir así

-hay algo mas grave aun que urge de su atención, se nos avisó que el joven Niel fue a buscar a la señora Elroy para avisarle que debían proteger a la señora Candy pues sospechaba que tanto su madre como su hermana habían dado el paradero de la señora Candy a Pietro y su banda

-queeee

La rubia se puso pálida y casi se desvanece, pero Terry la abrazo fuertemente dándole ánimos

-nadie las va a lastimar amor, no te preocupes

-no temas pequeña, cuidaremos de ti, nadie va a lastimarte

-debo llamar a mi padre para informarle, ahora mas que nunca hay que resguardar tu seguridad amor

-George quiero que programes una reunión urgente con la familia, debo tomar cartas en el asunto, encuentren a Sara y a Eliza y cítalas, no debemos permitir que escapen

-Por su puesto señor William

-pequeña, no quisiera importunarte, pero tu también debes estar en esa reunión, no está bien que sigas alejada de la familia, ya es hora de poner claras las cosas y darte el lugar que te corresponde

-Albert tu sabes que allí estará Anthony

-si pequeña lo se, pero tu no estas sola, tienes a Terry a tu lado y a mí, nadie te volverá a lastimar y menos en tu propia familia, porque tu eres mas que mi hija adoptiva, te quiero como mi hermana pequeña sabes

-oh Albert tengo tanto miedo, no quiero que me alejen de Terry ni de mi bebe, dijo la rubia abrazando al rubio mayor

-nadie va a alejarte de Terry, ustedes ya están casados, y mucho menos de tu bebe pequeña, pero es necesario aclarar las cosas y cuanto antes mejor y esto es lo que haremos

Así el rubio mayor les explico lo que tenia planeado para enfrentar a la familia y darle a Candy su lugar como correspondía

George se retiro con rumbo a la mansión de los Andrew, Candy salió a despedirlo en la entrada. De lejos Anthony observaba a George salir y vio a una joven embarazada que suponía era Candy aunque con el cabello negro, ella entro rápidamente a la casa y no le dio tiempo de ver más, decidió regresar a la mansión por el momento, quería saber que noticias llevaba George, total ya sabía dónde vivía y podía volver después a buscarla.

1\. fragmento tomado de traducción de CCFS V2 página 217

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, disculparan he estado algo ocupada y no pude hacerlo más largo o de lo contrario no podría subirlo hoy, nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir mi historia en especial gracias a: **Kamanance** ya está develándose todo, gracias, sabes si es lo malo que ya casi acaba, **ele a (Guest)** gracias a ti por seguirla, **Guest** aún falta, gracias por seguir la historia, **skarllet northman** eso están tratando de hacer no te preocupes, **Eli (Guest)** no te preocupes ya pronto tendrán su castigo, **Liz Grandchester** gracias por seguir mi historia, gracias también a todas aquellas que aunque no dejan un review siguen leyéndola.

Quiero recordarles que está abierta la votación en mi perfil de fanfiction por favor voten por el nombre de la niña de Candy, también quiero comentarles que ya pueden buscarme en Facebook

www punto facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/?ref=bookmarks

y mi blog es:

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/

van a disculpar que lo escriba asi pero FF no permite que escriba la direccion correctamente asi que cambian la palabra punto el el punto valga la redundancia


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

-Sara a que debo tan sorpresiva visita

-tía, es una sorpresa encontrarla, he venido con Eliza para hacer unas compras en la ciudad, ella se quedó en el hotel, yo vine para ver si tenía la dicha de encontrarla pues me dijeron que era probable que usted estaba acá y aprovechando el haber podido coincidir con usted quiero pedirle que seamos nuevamente una familia como siempre hemos sido, recuerde que usted es y ha sido siempre una madre para mi

-ya que estas en la ciudad pueden quedarse entonces conmigo en la mansión, avisare a Dorothy que prepare sus habitaciones, ve por Eliza

-gracias tía, ahora voy por ella

Sara se retira de la mansión y la señora Elroy se dirige al despacho en busca de George

-no me agrada nada George

-debemos seguir las indicaciones del señor William

-lo sé pero es difícil, a los muchachos no les será fácil disimular, menos a Anthony

-ya tengo todo listo, la reunión será mañana

-es increíble que nuevamente Candice me haya devuelto a un sobrino de las garras de la muerte, cuéntame nuevamente por favor George como fue que lo encontró y pensar que hasta la juzgue injustamente por ayudar a su amigo y quien me iba a decir que ese amigo era William, si en vez de juzgarla la hubiera ayudado y accedido a conocerlo nos habríamos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento

-no vale la pena ahora pensar en eso

-pero cuéntame George, cuéntame otra vez, muero de ganas de abrasarlos pensé que los había perdido, nunca podre agradecer lo suficiente por haberlos recuperado

George y la tía abuela estuvieron conversando un rato más, terminando también los detalles para lo que el patriarca había solicitado, unas horas después llegaron las mujeres Leagan

-pero que haces esta no es la habitación que siempre usamos, para donde llevas nuestras cosas, reclamaba como siempre altanera Eliza

-lo lamento señorita, son ordenes de la señora Elroy

-ni se te ocurra tocar mis cosas, he dicho que quiero mi habitación de siempre

-que sucede aquí

-querida tía abuela, esta inútil que se niega a darme mi habitación de siempre

-Eliza recuerda que eres una invitada, ya he asignado sus habitaciones, así que deja a la joven hacer su trabajo

-pe pero tía

-nada Eliza

-como usted diga tía con su permiso

La infernal pelirroja se fue a buscar a su madre a la habitación que le habían asignado, iba echando chispas, pero por el momento no le convenía hacer más escandalo

-es el colmo madre

-lo se Eliza, pero por ahora debemos aguantarnos, hemos conseguido más de lo que esperábamos, ahora nos será más fácil dar con la huérfana pues según escuche vendrá a ver a la tía abuela, dispusiste ya todo como habíamos acordado

-por supuesto madre

000000000

Cerro la puerta tras colocar el rotulo, vio que su pecosa ya se encontraba peinando su cabello, ya se habia colocado su bata y se veía simplemente hermosa, al igual que ella tenía su cabeza hecha un remolino de emociones, todo lo acontecido era para turbar a cualquiera, temía que dañaran la felicidad que ambos habían construido, ese precioso mundo en que su pecosa y el formaban una nueva familia.

-pecosa impaciente, porque no me has esperado

-¡Terry! Me asustaste

-disculpa amor, no fue mi intención, pero bien merecido, mira que comenzar a prepararte sin esperarme, que no sabes acaso cuanto amo ayudarte a peinar tu cabello

-perdona amor mi impaciencia, dijo Candy haciendo su clásica mueca sacando la lengua, acaso no hay alguna forma en que me perdones, dijo esto último dando cortos besos cerca de la oreja del castaño quien inmediatamente reacciono ante la caricia

-mmmm puedo decir que estas por el camino correcto pecosa

Y sin esperar más tomo los labios de la rubia mordiéndolos suavemente, sus besos eran intensos, profundos, como si quisieran fusionar sus bocas, la angustia de que dañen su amor hacia que con besos acallaran cualquier pensamiento al respecto, apenas y se separaban para tomar aire sin tardar en volver a unir sus labios llenos de amor, pasión y deseo.

las manos del castaño no tardaron en despojarla de su bata, quitándole también su camisón, ella no demoro en despojarlo de su camisa y el resto de su ropa, al estar ambos desnudos ya, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras los besos del castaño habían bajado por su cuello llegando a sus preciosos montes, tomaba suavemente sus pezones, dándoles besos y acariciando con devoción a cada uno por igual, de pronto coloco a la rubia de espaldas a él y comenzó a besar su espalda mientras sus manos seguían acariciando sus pechos, una mano del castaño fue bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad en donde se dedicó a prodigar caricias y atenciones tan ansiadas por la rubia.

-amorrrr mmmmm ya estas mojada aaahhhhhhhh Candy no aguanto más, te deseo

-yo también te deseo Terry, ahhhhhh amorrrr no tardes más

El castaño coloco a la rubia de rodillas en la cama haciendo que se apoyara en una almohada y así mientras seguía estimulándola con sus dedos no demoro en colocarse tras de ella en la posición adecuada para penetrar su intimidad y aunque esta entrega era mucho más intensa que las anteriores debido a las emociones que los embargaban, Terry siempre era cuidadoso de no ser brusco para no dañar a su amada pecosa ni a su pecosita

Entre gemidos, comenzó el delicioso vaivén que los fusionaba en un solo ser, mientras la danza continuaba Terry seguía besando su espalda y danto atenciones al botón central de su esposa enloqueciéndola de placer, el goce era indescriptible haciendo que los embates se hicieran más rápidos y los llevara nuevamente a experimentar fuegos artificiales, los primeros de varios que tendrían esa noche, quedado después cansados de tanto amar durmieron abrasados como siempre abrigándose el uno al otro en la intensidad de su amor.

Al día siguiente en la residencia de nuestros rebeldes

-buen día suegro

-buenos días yerno jajaja

-has visto a mi inquieta esposa

-si no me equivoco está en la terraza, me pareció escucharla cantar

-gracias Albert

Terry pudo observar desde la puerta a Candy en una silla colgante que tenía vista al jardín, estaba preciosa acariciando su vientre mientras le cantaba a su pecosita, -y yo que pensé que no podía amarte más pecosa bella, decía para si el castaño

 **Buen día mi corazón**

 **Despierta con este canto**

 **Contenta mi guata* el sol**

 **Sanito estará mi santo**

 **Aquí estas corazón mío**

 **Te acaricio mi guatita***

 **Te siento y yo te digo**

 **Quien te canta es tu mamita**

 **Duermo y descanso tranquila**

 **Te alimento bien sanito**

 **Me alegra la luz del día**

 **Te regalo este cantito**

Terry se sentó junto a Candy y la abrazo, se sentía dichoso de tenerla consigo y no iba a dejar que los separaran no ahora que tenía la dicha de saberla suya, como cada noche se lo hacía sentir, como a cada instante se lo repetía con sus besos, su mirada y sus palabras.

-te amo Candy

-te amo Terry, ambos se unieron en un beso lleno de ansias, tratando de saciar sus temores de ser separados, se aferraron más uno al otro no queriendo alejarse jamás.

A la hora acordada llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew, el patriarca fue el primero en llegar, quería asegurarse que todo estuviera listo, después llegarían Candy y Terry, acompañados por su puesto de la seguridad de la rubia y la que había asignado el Duque, quedarían resguardando la mansión, sin imaginar que el mayor peligro ya se encontraba dentro.

Albert se reunió en el despacho primero con la tía abuela, quien no dudo en abrazarlo emocionada por tenerlo de vuelta después de creer que lo había perdido

-antes que digas nada hijo, quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente arrepentida por no haber cumplido con mi deber de resguardar a Candice, muy tarde comprendí mi error al permitir que las Leagan la dañaran tanto

-al menos lo ha comprendido, créame que el daño que le han causado ha sido mucho mayor del que usted cree, pero afortunadamente ahora ella está bien y con un hombre que la ama por sobre todas las cosas

-debo comprender entonces que apruebas su matrimonio

-de hecho si tía

-pobre Anthony

-no tía, él fue el culpable de haberla perdido, ahora la ha perdido pues ella se ha enamorado de su esposo, por favor llámalo, necesito hablar con el

En ese momento iban ingresando los tres jóvenes, Anthony, Stear y Archie, los últimos dos reconocieron a Albert y lo saludaron alegremente aunque no comprendían que hacia allí, suponían que porque llegaría Candy, pero además lo veían cambiado, vestía elegante y tenía el cabello corto y de hecho así se parecía mucho a Anthony, no es que antes no se pareciera, pero nunca lo habían tomado en cuenta

-¿Albert?

-hola muchachos

-tu eres Albert, Anthony estaba impactado, a su mente llegaron recuerdos del joven que visitaba a su madre, y era casi como si se viera al espejo excepto por el hecho de que Albert era varios años mayor a el

-hijos les presento a William Albert Andrew, el patriarca de la familia Andrew, como comprenderán la figura del tío abuelo William fue solo una pantalla para proteger su identidad

Stear y Archie no salían de su asombro y abrazaron a Albert con cariño, Anthony se quedó estático no sabía que hacer su mente era una maraña de ideas

-siempre fuiste tú, por eso siempre estabas cerca de ella

-sí y si tus estúpidos celos sin sentido no te hubieran nublado el entendimiento y hubieras aceptado conocerme como ella tanto te pidió seguramente habrías descubierto quien era hace mucho, por favor quisiera que nos brindaran un momento a solas, necesito hablar con Anthony

Todos salieron del despacho dejando a los rubios solos y asegurándose que nadie los interrumpiera, Albert estaba molesto, pero también desilusionado, allí estaba frente a él, su sobrino, el único hijo de su difunta hermana Rosemary, su familia más cercana y tener que ser el quien se había comportado de una manera tan cobarde era imperdonable, por lo que sin esperar dio un golpe directo al rubio menor enviándolo directo al piso y manteniéndose frente a él le reclamo

-estoy profundamente decepcionado, no puedo expresar como me duele tu conducta, dañaste el ser más puro que conozco, el tesoro más valioso de la familia Andrew, ¿Por qué Anthony? Si tanto desconfiabas de ella, de su amor, porque no la dejaste libre, te lo dije muy claro en la carta que te envíe, que si tu amor no era tan fuerte para confiar en ella y para cuidarla como merecía que lo mejor era que la dejaras libre para que ella pudiera ser feliz con alguien más, ella no merecía la canallada que le hiciste, tienes idea de todo lo que paso, de la impotencia de verla tan destruida al llegar al departamento sin saber que le pasaba, de la rabia al saber de su boca lo que le hiciste, se suponía que tú la protegerías, tú me lo prometiste en todas las cartas que me enviaste y resulta que fuiste tú precisamente quien la daño de la peor manera.

Anthony se levantó y se limpió con un pañuelo la sangre producto del golpe y agacho la cabeza

-tiene razón en su reclamo, soy un canalla de lo peor y sé que no sirve de nada pero he sufrido lo indecible todo este tiempo sin saber de ella y después creyéndola muerta, porque muy tarde comprendí lo equivocado que estaba y cuando quise remediarlo ella ya se había ido.

-Anthony la violaste y no conforme con eso al día siguiente la humillaste e hiciste planes para arrebatarle a su hijo si quedaba embarazada, no hay excusa posible, decía furioso Albert pero controlando su tono sin gritar

-acepto mi culpa en muchas cosas pero antes escúcheme, sí, soy un canalla pero NUNCA cometería la canallada de arrebatarle un hijo a Candy, no sé de donde saco eso, por otro lado debe saber lo que en verdad sucedió esa noche, debe saber que durante todo el tiempo en que Candy estuvo conmigo jamás le falte el respeto, siempre fui un caballero con ella, sé que mi comportamiento de esa noche no lo refleja pero para mí ella era sagrada, esa noche ambos fuimos víctimas de una más de las tretas de Eliza

-¿Eliza? Que tiene que ver ella en esto

-ella puso un brebaje en nuestro te, en una taza puso un brebaje que producía inconsciencia el cual estaba destinado a mí y en el de Candy puso uno que era un tipo de afrodisiaco usado para los caballos, pero los brebajes se mesclaron y termine tomándome él te destinado a Candy y ella el destinado a mí, no fui consciente de lo sucedido hasta que Dorothy llego a reclamarme por haber mancillado a Candy, para todo eso yo ya la había ofendido injustamente de nuevo, estaba aturdido y no tengo excusa para eso pues me comporte de una manera cruel con ella, después confronte a Eliza, el plan de ella era comprometerme al amanecer en mi cama obligándome a casarme con ella después y que Niel se aprovechara de Candy para que se tuviera que casar con el

-Niel estaba involucrado también entonces

-al parecer no, ella lo había hecho sola creyendo firmemente que el encantado seguiría su plan, pero él le reclamo por haber puesto en peligro nuestras vidas

-es increíble lo que me cuentas

-Dorothy logro rescatar las tazas con la evidencia y la tía abuela envío a analizarlas con lo que confirmamos lo que la misma Eliza le había confesado a su hermano

-en ese caso no puedo culparte del todo, pues tu no eras en ese momento responsable de tus actos, pero sabes que el mayor daño que le hiciste si lo hiciste consciente

-lo se tío, y no hay día o noche en que no me lo reproche, mas ahora en que sé que la he perdido, dime ella está bien, es feliz

-sí, ella está bien, y es feliz, le costó mucho a Terry ayudarla a sanar pero al final lo consiguió

-sé que no tengo derecho a decir esto, pero supongo que siempre temí que eso sucediera y creo que no estuve tan equivocado ahora está esperando un hijo suyo, creo que le hice tanto daño que me olvido pronto, pues prácticamente quedo embarazada al casarse con el

Albert no dijo nada, sabía que esa era una conversación que le correspondía a Candy y a el

-dime que tienes pensado para las Leagan, no sé si la tía ya te puso al tanto de todo lo que han hecho, pero sus acciones son por demás criminales

-por lo pronto te diré que ellas dos han sido expulsadas del clan, había pensado expulsar a toda la familia Leagan, pero por lo que me dices Niel no es tan culpable y tampoco su padre por lo que tendré que saber la opinión de Candy al respecto, pues por ahora mi mayor interés es su bienestar, pues como se Niel estuvo muchos años acosándola, además de eso pienso entregarlas a la justicia, ellas deben pagar con cárcel

-tienes razón es lo menos que se merecen

Afuera se anunciaba la llegada de nuestros rebeldes que fueron recibidos primero por Dorothy que no paraba de abrazar a Candy muy emocionada de saberla bien al fin, al poco rato llego Annie quien también corrió hacia la rubia y la abrazo fuertemente

-ya ya aflojen un poco el abrazo que me van a aplastar a mi pecosita, dijo sonriendo el castaño quien se sentía alegre de ver las muestras de cariño hacia Candy

-buen día Terrence, es un placer recibirlos, gracias por cuidarla, dijo Annie al castaño sin soltar a su hermana

-muchas gracias joven, dijo también Dorothy

-hice nada mas lo que me correspondía

-¡Candice!

-tía abuela

-hija, que alegría verte sana y salva, hemos sufrido mucho creyéndote muerta, por favor perdóname hija, no tengo excusa no te protegí cuando más me necesitabas, decía la anciana mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia

-tía abuela yo hace mucho la perdone, decía la rubia abrazando a la anciana llorando ambas

Al poco rato llego Paty, Stear y Archie quienes también corrieron a abrazar a Candy

-gatita que alegría que estés bien

Un carraspeo les hizo saber que Terrence también estaba allí, no mucho le había agradado el apodo del gatito para su pecosa

-Grandchester, dijo Archie

-gracias Terrence, dijo Stear, adelantándose a cualquier confrontación entre el gatito y el aristócrata, gracias por cuidarla, siempre estuviste al tanto de ella

-Dorothy por favor avisa al señor William que ha llegado Candice y su esposo

-si señora, con su permiso

Al poco rato se reunieron en el despacho Candy, Terry, Anthony y Albert, Candy se sujetaba fuertemente del brazo de Terrence, estar frente a Anthony era realmente difícil para los dos, ninguno se atrevia a hablar, Anthony estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la rubia, la maternidad definitivamente le habia favorecido pensaba el, Terrence estaba tratando de contenerse las ganas de írsele a golpes al rubio menor, y la rubia no sabía cómo actuar, es cierto que ya no lo amaba, que le dolía el daño que le causo pero también temía que el supiera que le quitara a su bebe.

Canción que canta Candy es Sanito estará mi santo (Música prenatal), autor: Piny Levalle, Aída Pohlhammer y otros de Chile Crece Contigo

*guatita: Significa la panza o estómago. También puede hacer referencia a una comida las guatitas o guatitas criollas, es un plato muy popular en Chile y en el Ecuador, donde es considerado plato nacional. Básicamente es un estofado a base de trozos de estómago de vacuno, conocido localmente como "guatitas". En este caso se habla de la pancita de la embarazada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas un nuevo capítulo y ya más cerca del nacimiento de la pecosita y que creen AUN NO HAY NOMBREEEE ayuda porfisss voten para elegir el nombre, pueden hacerlo en mí perfil de FF aparece la encuesta y también pueden votar en mi página de Facebook comentando en el post de la encuesta, no lo olviden las espero en:

www punto facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

Y mi blog: historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/

Solo cambien la palabra punto por el punto valga la redundancia pues FF no me deja poner la dirección correctamente.

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia y en especial muchas gracias a: **Ster star** la verdad pobres castaños el rubio mayor los hizo sufrir jaja, **elena (Guest)** anotado tu voto para nombre de la niña, **Guest** gracias me alegro que lo disfrutes, **ClaudiaCeis** como puedes ver Anthony no sabe que es su hija aun, **Nina (Guest)** créeme no podría ser de otra manera J, **skarllet northman** paciencia el pobre rubio menor también sufre, pero no separara a nuestros rebeldes, **Kamanance** tan bella, yo también, y no te preocupes nuestros rebeldes más unidos que nunca, me alegra que ya hayas visto mi blog, allí puedes encontrar el enlace para la página de Facebook, **venezolana lopez** gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leer mi historia, besos para ti también, **Eli (Guest)** como crees que olvidare a la gusana, nooo a ella ya le tengo preparada su sorpresa jaja, y si pobre Terry que su pecosa diga mi príncipe de la colina sabiendo que fue su primer amor jajaja pobre, **July (Guest)** gracias, complaciéndote acá está el nuevo capítulo, Guest CGG me alegra que te gustara, si Niel cumplió su palabra, me halagas, ya me puse rojita, tan bella me alegro disfrutes así mi historia, espero no enviarte a emergencias aunque si prepárate para el próximo jaja, muchos cariños para ti también, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que siguen la historia de forma anónima y silenciosa también. Saludes a todas y bendiciones.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-Estas lista Eliza

-Por supuesto madre

-no puede fallar nada, hoy acabamos con esa maldita huérfana

-aunque sea lo último que hagamos madre así será y si todo sale como planeamos no podrán culparnos de nada

Ambas mujeres sonreían, disfrutando de antemano lo que tenían planeado

000000000

-valla que ha sido toda una revelación

-ni que lo digas Archie, te imaginas quien nos diría que Albert resultaría ser el tío abuelo William, dijo Stear

-espera a que lo sepa Eliza, se le va a ir el alma, jajaja

-si amor, ahora si tendrá que pagar por el daño que le causo a Candy, dijo Archie

-Lucia, estas bien, pregunto Paty acercándose a la pelinegra

-no te preocupes estoy bien, no voy a negarte, estoy muy preocupada por lo que sucederá hoy, pero voy a apoyar a Anthony en lo que decida, y si él logra reconciliarse con Candy, créeme no dudare un momento en hacerme a un lado, mi mayor interés es su felicidad

-oh Lucia, lo lamento tanto, eres muy valiente, dijo Annie abrazándola

000000000

 **Prometí quererte para siempre**

 **Y era cierto no había dudas en mi mente**

 **Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes**

 **Y te herí por accidente, perdón**

 **Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí**

 **Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego**

 **Qué estupidez perderte para verlo**

 **Lo siento**

 **No espero amor ni odio**

 **Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor**

 **Maldigo el episodio**

 **Lo peor es que yo fui quién lo escribió**

 **Me esperan los demonios**

 **Que deja tu olvido que juegan conmigo**

 **Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción**

 **Perdón, perdón**

 **Si pudiera regresas el tiempo**

 **Esta vez no escondería lo que siento**

 **El silencio fue el engaño más violento**

 **Mi terrible experimento falló**

 **Si te alejé de mí, si te fallé y me fui**

 **Fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo**

 **Tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno**

 **Fingiendo**

-pensé que nunca más tendría la dicha devolver a verte Candy, dijo Anthony mirando intensamente a la rubia

Candy acaricio la mano de Terry para calmarlo, sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control

-podríamos conversar a solas por favor

-ni lo sueñes Brown, exclamo el castaño

-Hay mucho que aclarar entre ella y yo, dijo el rubio mejor enfrentándose al castaño

-todo lo que quieras hablar será frente a MI ESPOSO y frente a Albert, ante ellos no tengo secretos

-así que al final mi temor se hizo realidad, te quedaste con Terrence, dejaste de amarme, muy rápido por lo que veo

-ni se te ocurra decir algo al respecto Brown, tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo recuerdas, y tú lo rompiste al lastimarla, yo me alejaría pero tú la protegerías, recuerdas, prometiste hacerla feliz y cuidarla siempre, por amor al cielo Anthony, tú la violaste y después la ultrajaste de la peor manera, reclamo el castaño

-Terrence, esto es algo entre ella y yo, sé que ahora que te dará un hijo y te sabes triunfador te sientes ya dueño de ella, pero hay cosas que debemos aclarar

-no hay nada ya que sea solo entre tú y yo, dijo Candy a lagrima viva, - o acaso olvidaste que tú mismo destruiste todo, no conforme con haberme violado me humillaste de la peor manera y después no te basto con eso si no que dijiste que si había algún hijo consecuencia de tu ultraje tú me lo quitarías.

Candy, espera, admito mis culpas, créeme soy consciente del daño que te cause, pero no sé de qué hablas, nunca dije que te quitaría un hijo a ti, sé que no merezco tu confianza, pero nunca dije eso y jamás lo haría

-no mientas, yo escuche, tú hablabas con alguien en el despacho y dijiste:

 ** _"_** ** _y crees acaso que solo por el hecho de que una mujerzuela amanezca en mi cama yo voy a caer rendido, NO no lo hare, es más si hubiera alguna consecuencia de esa vergonzosa situación no dudaría en quedarme con mi hijo y alejarlo de semejante mujer que nunca llegaría a ser una buena madre si fue capaz de hacer algo así para atarme, y si, sabes bien que la tía abuela me apoyaría, nunca dudaría en ayudarme para quitarle a mi hijo a una sinvergüenza semejante"_**

-Candy hubo un mal entendido, yo dije eso sí, pero no me refería a ti, se lo gritaba a Eliza, esas palabras eran contra ella, pues acababa de descubrir todo lo que ella había hecho en tu contra y la mía, que era ella quien nos había enviado las fotos y nos había drogado la noche anterior

-de que hablas, como que drogado

-Eliza nos drogo, por eso paso lo que paso

-no busques excusas Anthony, si hasta te diste el lujo de correrme de tu habitación

 **Me envenenaste el silencio**

 **Se fue mi aire detrás de ti**

 **Me arrebataste hasta el suelo**

 **Me tiraste y me rompí**

 **Y fue una bomba de tiempo**

 **Todo el dolor que dejaste aquí**

 **Pero después del incendio**

 **De nuevo quieres derrumbar**

 **Lo que quedo de mí**

 **Tú decidiste dejarme**

 **Tú disparaste primero**

 **Ni se te ocurra acercarte**

 **No te perdono ni quiero**

 **Nada más de ti y aunque tu recuerdo arde**

 **No voy a caer otra vez llegaste tarde**

 **Y no es cuestión de egoísmo**

 **No fue tan fácil dejarte ir**

 **Quieres que juegue a lo mismo**

 **Correr detrás de ti**

 **Te quise y no me arrepiento**

 **Porque me llevo lo que aprendí**

 **A veces ganas perdiendo**

 **Y no hay manera de fallar**

 **Si das como te di**

 **Al final la vida pone a cada quien en su lugar**

 **Eso es lo que pasa cuando tratas de tocar el fuego**

-escúchame, por favor, es necesario que al menos sepas la verdad, cuando desperté yo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo recordaba nuestra discusión y yo… yo estaba ciego, lleno de rabia y de celos por las fotos y el veneno que Eliza se había encargado de sembrar en mí, y si, ahora reconozco que fue mi culpa permitir que ella me envenenara así, pues yo debía confiar en ti, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de mi estupidez, al despertar y verte en mi ceguera pensé lo peor de ti y me comporte como un imbécil, no fue sino hasta que Dorothy me reclamo que yo caí en la cuenta de lo sucedido y a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de lo que te había hecho, aun a la fecha no he logrado recordar todo, pero si lo suficiente para saber y comprender que fui un canalla.

Dorothy al percatarse de la conmoción en que estaba al comenzar recordar me confió que había escuchado a Eliza decir que nos había puesto algo en él te que nos sirvió, por lo que al retirarse ella lo primero que pensé fue en confrontarla, fue así que buscándola llegue al despacho y la escuche conversando con Niel:

 **Inicio del recuerdo**

 _-todo me salió mal, como pude fallar, decía muy molesta Eliza_

 _-cálmate hermanita, respondió Niel_

 _-cómo quieres que me calme, como dime, todo me salió mal, sabes cuánto espere, cuanto invertí en conseguir esas fotos fraudulentas que le envié a Anthony, cuanto tiempo llevo llenándolo de dudas, enviándole anónimos todo para que desconfiara de la huérfana y la dejara, en el colegio no fue difícil siempre conseguía que otros hicieran mi trabajo y yo quedaba como la niña buena pues nadie podía sospechar que yo estaba detrás de todas los rumores en contra de ella, tuvieron que tomar miles de fotografías solo para conseguir unas cuantas en las que por la posición se mal interpreta lo que hacia la mosca muerta esa, otras miles más para conseguir las de Anthony que le envié a la huérfana y ¿para qué? si ella ni se inmuto con ellas, cada palabra dicha en el momento adecuado haciéndola ver mal, tirando por tierra sus esfuerzos por comportarse adecuadamente, por ser la gran dama que Anthony quería que fuera, y el colmo los brebajes sabes cuánto tiempo tarde en conseguir que se lo tomaran todo para que para comenzar se tomaran el equivocado_

 _-a que te refieres con eso Eliza, de que brebajes hablas, pregunto Niel_

 _-que para facilitarte el trabajo hermanito le prepare a la huérfana un fuerte brebaje con efecto afrodisiaco que usan para los caballos y para Anthony uno que produce inconciencia_

 _-para que hiciste semejante cosa, le reclamo Niel, -no ves que pudiste matarlos_

 _-no exageres, además todo era en nuestro favor, tu hubieras disfrutado de la huerfanita y yo me hubiera encargado de comprometer a Anthony_

 _-estás loca Eliza, le respondió Niel, -si bien es cierto que he perseguido a Candy sin descanso y que quería casarme con ella aunque fuera a la fuerza, jamás me hubiera aprovechado de ella de semejante manera, eso es de cobardes, mi idea era convencerla poco a poco una vez fuera mi esposa_

 _-No seas iluso hermanito, ella no vale la pena, pero no me detendré, volveré a intentarlo conseguiré más brebajes y esta vez no fallare, Anthony se verá comprometido y no tendrá más opción que casarse conmigo para resarcir mi honor_

 _-ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA ELIZA, dijo Anthony furioso entrando de pronto al estudio y asustando a los hermanos Legan quienes no esperaban que el estuviera escuchándolos_

 _-Anthony, espera no es lo que tú crees, trato de defenderse la pelirroja_

 _-escuche todo Eliza ni trates de defenderte, y déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada, se te ha caído todo el teatro, al fin muestras tu horrible rostro eres una arpía_

 _-no puedes decirme eso Anthony, tú debes estar conmigo yo soy la que debe ser tu esposa, le replicaba Eliza_

 _-realmente me tomaste por tonto, creías que tu plan nunca fallaría y ni intentes volver a ponerlo en práctica pues aunque aparecieras desnuda en mi cuarto JAMAS me casaría contigo así sucediera_

 _-pero sería tu deber tu obligación, insistía la pelirroja_

 _-y crees acaso que solo por el hecho de que una mujerzuela amanezca en mi cama yo voy a caer rendido, NO no lo hare, es más si hubiera alguna consecuencia de esa vergonzosa situación no dudaría en quedarme con mi hijo y alejarlo de semejante mujer que nunca llegaría a ser una buena madre si fue capaz de hacer algo así para atarme, y si, sabes bien que la tía abuela me apoyaría, nunca dudaría en ayudarme para quitarle a mi hijo a una sinvergüenza semejante, gritaba furioso Anthony sin sospechar que esto último que había dicho era lo único que había escuchado la rubia y que había provocado su huida_

 _-basta Anthony, no ofendas a mi hermana, trato de defenderla Niel_

 _-tú no te metas Niel, que si bien sé que no tuviste que ver con lo que trato de hacernos anoche tu hermana, eso no significa que seas del todo inocente, pues has estado acosando constantemente a Candy, incluso mintiéndonos al decir que ella te buscaba, ahora LARGUENSE de esta casa, no quiero verlos, y prepárense pues la tía abuela se enterara de lo que han hecho de eso no les quepa duda, sin contar con lo que les hará el tío abuelo por atreverse a dañar a su Hija, porque adoptada o no ella es su hija_

 _-tú no puedes sacarnos, somos parte de la familia, gritaba Eliza_

 _FUERA o yo mismo los sacare a patadas, no dudes ni un segundo que soy capaz de hacerlo, le respondió Anthony_

 **Fin del recuerdo**

-después cuando te busque para rogarte perdón tú ya no estabas

Con tantas revelaciones Candy sintió desvanecerse, Terry actuó rápidamente y la sostuvo, Albert y Anthony le acercaron un sillón y el castaño la ayudo a sentarse

-te sientes bien pecosa, dijo el castaño besando su mano lleno de amor

-me siento mejor, fue solo un mareo, no te preocupes, respondió la rubia con dulzura mirando al castaño

Anthony sintió un profundo dolor al verlos interactuar de esa forma, esa misma forma en que siempre actuaron, pero que a la vez era tan distinta, no era nueva la manera en que Terry se preocupaba por ella y buscaba protegerla, ni tampoco era nueva la manera en que ella le correspondía pues siempre congeniaron muy bien, pero ahora podía ver otra cosa, la mirada de Candy ya no era de amistad como antes, ahora había un brillo distinto, ni siquiera a él lo había visto así en el pasado, la había perdido, ahora lo comprendía, ella lo amaba.

-Entonces Eliza nos drogo, dijo la rubia, -siempre me pregunte porque había perdido el conocimiento y no había despertado en toda la noche, pero nunca imagine

-Dorothy logro resguardar el servicio de té y la tía abuela lo mando examinar, comprobaron que Eliza había puesto en cada tasa un brebaje distinto, fue una suerte que no nos matara

-entonces lo que escuche… yo pensé que…

-no Candy, jamás, ni cuando estaba más cegado por los celos y la rabia pensé siquiera en decir a la tía abuela lo que creía que era tu falta para no dañarte, mucho menos podría apartarte de un hijo, por el contrario, sé que ahora es tarde, pero por favor PERDONAME por todo el daño que te cause

-aunque supongo que no me equivoque, no me lo tomes a mal no es esa mi intención, es solo que es evidente que no te costó olvidarme, fue mi culpa, no lo dudo, pero es obvio por tu tiempo de embarazo que te entregaste a él desde el día en que lo volviste a ver.

Anthony tenía razón el no trataba de ofenderla, él lo decía con mucho dolor al creer que Terry era el padre del bebe de Candy

-Brown, bramo Terry

-tú no eres nadie para pedirme cuentas Anthony, dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su esposo, -tú mismo perdiste ese derecho

-lo sé y lo admito, pero eso no significa que no me duela, no sabes cuánto hubiera querido que fuera mío, así podría tenerte a mi lado

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y entro Eliza seguida por el Duque

-oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la huerfanita apareció

-Lady Candice para ti Eliza, no seas igualada, dijo Candy poniéndose de pie en el acto

-como te atreves dama de establo

-que haces aquí Eliza, con qué derecho te atreves a entrar, reclamo Albert

-quien te crees que eres vagabundo para hablarme de esa manera

-señorita retírese, esta es una reunión privada, dijo molesto el Duque

-claro que lo hare su excelencia, pero antes debe retirarse este vagabundo y esta cualquiera que no tiene nada que hacer en esta casa, dime huerfanita es que acaso le dirás a Anthony que el hijo que esperas es suyo o del vagabundo este que está aquí

Anthony vio a Candy en el momento en que la frase "le dirás a Anthony que el hijo que esperas es suyo" y vio en sus ojos la verdad, que estúpido había sido, era su hijo, eso lo cambiaba todo, ella tenía que estar con él, era su bebe

-señorita retírese o dejare de comportarme como el caballero que soy, deje de enlodar el nombre de mi nuera, no se cansa de querer dañar su reputación, no le basta todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado, su palabra para nadie tiene ya valor alguno, dijo el Duque

-cállate ya zanahoria desabrida, no te cansas de destilar veneno, dijo Terry mientras miraba furioso a Eliza y Candy que se encontraba en ese momento abrazando a Terry y a espaldas del Duque solo atino a llorar y abrazarse del castaño, Anthony la vio a los ojos y lo que encontró en su mirada no le gusto, le dolió demasiado, comprendió que solo conseguiría dañar su reputación injustamente además de comprender que nada cambiaba, ella ahora amaba a Terry, dolía tanto, pero sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto

-Eliza eres una víbora venenosa, a diferencia tuya Candy es una dama, deja de seguir queriendo injuriarla, dijo Anthony para sorpresa de los rebeldes

Albert se dirigió a Eliza dispuesto a sacarla por las greñas si era necesario no podía permitir que siguiera ofendiendo a Candy pero en ese momento entro Pietro con Frank apuntando con un arma a la rubia

-de esta no te escapas palomita, ahora sí que no podrás escaparte, dijo Pietro

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía, Anthony que había visto entrar a los invasores ya se encontraba frente a ellos protegiendo a Candy, Terry atrás de el hacía lo mismo, mientras que Albert sostenía a Eliza por si acaso ella se les unía, de pronto se escuchó un disparo y el grito de Candy, todos los demás habían entrado al despacho al oír el alboroto.

-Anthonyy fue el grito de Candy, al ver que este sangraba y caía de rodillas

-hijo nooo, grito también la tía abuela, Stear y Archie ayudaron a sostenerla y la sentaron rápidamente

Terry seguía abrazando la rubia poniéndose de escudo

-todo esto es tu culpa malita dama de establo

Plaff Lucia abofeteo a Eliza con la mirada llena de rabia y luego corrió al lado de Anthony mientras que en ese momento se percataron que atrás de Pietro y Frank había un grupo de hombres todos armados y una voz llamo su atención

-ni se les ocurra moverse sabandijas dijo el dueño de la voz apuntando a Pietro mientras uno de sus compañeros apuntaba a Frank

-¡Marco!

-el mismo que viste y calza, muy bien sabandijas les advertí y no escucharon ahora sabrán lo que es desobedecer a Gino, llévenselos, ordeno a dos de los hombres que los acompañaban

-nooo, Marco por favor noooo, piedad, gritaban como niños asustados Pietro y Frank al ser casi arrastrados por los hombres que se los llevaron

Candy había también acudido al lado de Anthony y con la ayuda de Terry lo habían sentado en el sofá y le reviso la herida mientras seguían todavía impactados por lo sucedido y sin saber que hacer puesto que Marco y sus hombres permanecían aún allí

-Duque lamentamos no haber podido evitar lo sucedido, y gracias por permitirnos ocuparnos de esas sabandijas, dijo Marco

-espero que no vuelvan a acercarse nunca más a mi nuera ni a nadie de la familia

-tiene la palabra de don Gino

-nooo, esto no puede quedarse así, maldita dama de establo

-suelta a mi hija, quien te crees que eres, le gritaba Sara a Albert que aun retenía a Eliza

-valla, disculpen olvidaba también que tenemos otra cuenta pendiente, señor William me permite, dijo Marco haciendo que dos de sus hombres tomaran a Eliza y otros a Sara

-¡William! Dijeron las Leagan

-Sir William Albert Andrew, Patriarca de los Andrew, a donde por cierto ustedes ya no pertenecen y definitivamente nunca a sus órdenes, dijo Albert mirando con desprecio a las Leagan

-a donde nos llevan, que es esto, tiaaaa

Las mujeres comenzaron a gritar por lo que los hombres de Marco les enseñaron sus armas y ellas comprendiendo la amenaza callaron y los siguieron dócilmente mientras lloraban descontroladamente

-está usted seguro de tener que llevárselas, la justicia puede encargarse de ellas decía Albert a Marco imaginándose que lo que les esperaba a las Leagan era algo peor que la cárcel

-lo lamento Sir Andrew, pero son ordenes de don Gino, le recuerdo que ellas no dudaron en poner a su hija y su familia entera en peligro, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos trabajo que hacer, y diciendo esto último Marco se retiró con sus hombres, dejando a los presentes aun en estado de shock y tratando de ayudar al rubio menor quien se encontraba herido por lo que las preguntas sobre lo sucedido las harían después

-hay que llamar a un médico y trasladarlo a su habitación rápido, Stear, Archie ayúdenme por favor

-claro Candy vamos, dijeron los hermanos

-necesitas ayuda para atenderlo, ofreció Lucia a la rubia

-toda la que sea posible dijo la rubia, mi nombre es Candy y ofreció su mano a la pelinegra de mirada violeta

-el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Lucia

-ella es la prometida de Anthony, dinos en que te ayudamos Candy, dijo Annie

\- un gusto nuevamente, dijo la rubia a Lucia, y luego se dirigió a las demás, -pongan a hervir agua y lleven alcohol, vendas y algodón al cuarto de Anthony

-ya pedí que fueran por el medico dijo Albert, mientras él llega te ayudare pequeña

-gracias Albert

-yo cuidare mientras de la señora Elroy

-gracias Dorothy, dijo la rubia

En la habitación de Anthony, Stear, Archie y Terry terminaban de acomodarlo y le trataban de quitar la camisa, cuando entro Candy

-tendremos que cortarla no hay modo, tráiganme unas tijeras por favor

-acá hay una ofreció rápidamente Lucia

Candy corto la camisa y se dispuso a limpiar la herida que se encontraba a un costado del pecho, le preocupaba que perdiera mucha sangre y que hubiera alcanzado algún órgano

-crees que sea muy grave, pregunto Lucia

-no te preocupes es un hombre joven y fuerte, seguro se recuperara, dijo la rubia tratando de consolarla

-aquí está todo lo que pediste, dijo Annie, colocando las cosas sobre una mesita

Candy limpio la herida y con la ayuda de Albert hicieron un vendaje para evitar que sangrara más mientras que llegaba el medico

\- por lo pronto bastara con eso mientras llega el doc… ahh, no pudo terminar la frase la rubia porque un repentino dolor le llego

-Candyyy, grito Terry quien ya se encontraba sosteniendo la rubia y ayudándole a sentarse, -que tienes amor

 ****Canciones: Perdón de Camila, Tu decidiste dejarme de Camila**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, acá un nuevo capítulo, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, en especial a **ClaudiaCeis** lo siento no puedo complacerte del todo, pero nuestros rebeldes siguen juntos, **venezolana lopez** que puedo decirte, solo que ellas pagaran, **Guest** gracias, **Kamanance** merecía eso y más pero que le hacemos jaja, **Guest** la pecosa siempre le dará su lugar a Terry, por lo demás no es que ella se lo haya dicho, **elena (Guest)** ahora si van a saber lo que es bueno, **yeshua1583** que puedo decirte, tuvo que ser así, pero los rebeldes siguen unidos, **Ster star** quien los culpa, jajaja que envidia jajaja, y Terry se contiene por su pecosa, **Nina (Guest)** no lo dudes Terry será su papa, gracias por leer, **Guest CGG** gracias por leer, cariños para ti también, **Eli (Guest)** como ves la pecas ni tiempo tuvo de opinar y el castigo será peor que el de la ley, gracias a todas las que leen en forma anónima, también a las que la siguen aunque no comenten, gracias.

Recuerden que pueden ver los capítulos en mi blog y también otras cositas que he puesto por allí, las espero en mi blog: historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/

Y en mi página de Facebook: www punto facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, era una sucia bodega, se sentía un fuerte olor a sal, mariscos en mal estado, todo era nauseabundo y lo peor de todo era que a pesar de los gritos todos sabían que nadie, absolutamente nadie llegaría a interrumpir la labor de los hombres que seguían en su trabajo, las Leagan se abrazaban manteniéndose de pie en una sucia habitación mientras escuchaban los gritos de los hombres que ellas creían iban a cumplir con sus deseos de deshacerse de la rubia, ahora todo se había vuelto en su contra, en lugar de ser la rubia la cautiva, lo eran ellas, si no tenían piedad con sus colegas, que les harían a ellas, en ese momento la puerta se abrió llegaron de nuevo los mismos hombres que las habían llevado allí, sin decir palabra las sacaron del lugar y las subieron en un barco, cuando el barco ya se encontraba en el profundo mar sacaron a Pietro y a Frank, quedaron horrorizadas, ellos tenían sus pies enterrados en cemento desde las rodillas, lloraban, pedían piedad, pero nadie les hizo el menor caso y así sin decir más los lanzaron al mar.

-que nos harán, pregunto Eliza en un sollozo

-te vas a casar, se acercó uno de ellos

-queee, alcanzo apenas a decir Eliza

-fueron las ordenes de Marco, al parecer un importante hombre de la India ha pedido una esposa, tienes suerte muñequita, es un hombre con mucho dinero, prácticamente te tendrá nadando en joyas

-en serio, dijeron incrédulas Eliza y su madre

-no tengo porque mentir, mira aquí esta uno de los regalos que envió tu prometido, dicho esto le entrego una caja forrada con terciopelo negro que contenía un hermoso collar de diamantes, -ahora vallan a su habitación y no quiero que molesten para nada en la travesía o no respondo

Ya en la habitación las Leagan se maravillaban con los demás regalos que el futuro esposo de Eliza había enviado para su futura esposa

-puedes creerlo madre, estas joyas son muy valiosas, debe de tener mucho dinero

-oh Eliza somos muy afortunadas, ahora no necesitaremos el dinero de los Andrew a fin de cuentas cuando muera tu esposo y quedes dueña de todos sus bienes podremos volver y hacer pagar a esa huérfana

-tienes razón madre, seguramente es un viejo y haremos lo posible por que sea muy feliz sus últimos días, jajajajaja

Mientras las Leagan reían y hacían planes, en otra parte del barco hablaban los encargados de llevarlas con el millonario Hindú

-no comprendo Luigi

-que es lo que no entiendes

-creí que Marco quería castigar a esas mujeres

-y es lo que haremos Giuseppe

-pero como si la casaras a un millonario que encima la forra en joyas preciosas

-jajajaja eso es porque no sabes que costumbres tiene el hombre, la familia de él son férreos practicantes de la costumbre "Sati"

-¿Sati? Y eso con que se come o que

-es una antigua tradición Hindú en la que la esposa es inmolada junto al cadáver de su esposo, veras él ha estado buscando esposa por mucho tiempo, pero claro nadie quiere semejante destino, peor estando el tan cerca de su muerte, así que ha comprado una esposa, hizo trato con Gino y este pidió a Marco proporcionara una joven hermosa para dicha tarea

-comprendo, pero y la madre de ella

-la tradición la incluye a ella también, jajajaja, las muy ambiciosas creen que estarán nadando en joyas, solo falta ver cuánto tiempo les dura jajajaja

-jajajajajaja, tomando en cuenta que nadie habla su idioma no podrán ni ser advertidas jajajajaja

00000000000

-Candy, amor estas bien, dijo el castaño mientras llevaba a la rubia a sentarse

-auchh, ahhh, si amor, uff, no te preocupes, creo que fue una falsa alarma, oh tesoro no seas tan impaciente, decía la rubia sobando su pancita

-estas segura amor

-si amor

En ese momento llego el medico acompañado de una enfermera, comenzó a ocuparse de Anthony pidiendo a todos salir, Candy se quedó ayudando al médico, pues al ser enfermera quirúrgica su experiencia era invaluable en esos momentos, el medico alabo los cuidados previos que dio al paciente antes de que el llegara.

Afuera todos esperaban con impaciencia noticas del rubio menor, no acababan de asimilar todo lo sucedido, el Duque con Albert y la señora Elroy explicaban a los demás que ya habían logrado contactar con Marco quien trabajaba para don Gino un importante jefe de la mafia italiana, la parecer estaban muy molestos con el proceder de Pietro y Frank, pues ellos habían roto todas las reglas con su obsesión por la rubia, ya tenían planeado entregar las Leagan a la policía, tenían listos a los guardias para llevarlas, pero nunca esperaron que ellas lograran ayudar a Pietro y Frank para que pudieran ingresar a la mansión y atacaran a Candy, estaban tan contrariados por la osadía y maldad de ellas que más que nunca veían la necesidad de hacerlas pagar, pero nunca esperaron que se las llevaran, pero aunque quisieran detenerlos no podían, sabían que ellos irían por ellas a la cárcel si era necesario, sin contar que no iban a poner en riesgo a mas miembros de la familia por culpa de ellas.

La puerta se abrió y todos corrieron a escuchar noticias sobre Anthony

-doctor como se encuentra mi sobrino, preguntaron a la vez Albert y la tía abuela

-el joven esta fuera de peligro, por ahora solo hay que cuidar que no se infecte su herida, por fortuna la bala no toco ningún órgano y pudo ser retirada con seguridad sin causar más daño

-podemos verlo, se atrevió a preguntar Lucia

-claro que puedes Lucia, le respondió Candy, quien se encontraba a la par del médico, de hecho el necesitara muchos cuidados y nadie mejor que tú para dárselos

Lucia llena de lágrimas agradeció el gesto de la rubia, y la siguió dentro de la habitación mientras Candy la guiaba

-Candy muchas gracias por todo, yo, yo quiero que sepas que no es mi intención interferir entre tú y Anthony

-pero que dices Lucia, yo estoy casada y amo a mi esposo, Anthony es solo mi primo, por favor cuídalo, te soy sincera me sorprendió la noticia de que eras su prometida, pero a la vez también me alegra mucho, pues realmente deseo su felicidad

La pelinegra abrazo fuertemente a la rubia, quien se sorprendió de su acción pero le respondió el abrazo, luego le dio indicaciones para el mejor cuidado del rubio menor y luego salió, Albert y la tía abuela entraron en ese momento a ver al rubio, una vez afuera los brazos de Terry la recibieron

-ven siéntate amor, dijo el castaño llevando a la rubia a sentarse

-cómo te sientes hija, no te ha vuelto a doler, pregunto preocupado el Duque

-estoy mejor, no se preocupe Richard

Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty estaban asombrados por la forma tan cariñosa y protectora en la que trataban a la rubia, era obvio que el castaño se desvivía por ella, pero además el padre de este que tenía fama de ser intransigente y autoritario se comportaba como el padre más cariñoso con su hija, todo lo cual les hacía muy feliz pues veían que la rubia al fin tenía todo lo que ella merecía, solo se sentían un poco tristes de pensar que quizá ahora ella ya no los necesitaba

-estas segura que estas bien, se atrevió a preguntar Annie

-estoy muy bien hermana, no se preocupen, si estoy agotada no lo niego, ha sido un día lleno de muchas emociones, pero nos encontramos perfectamente dijo la rubia acariciando su enorme vientre, pero vengan, los he extrañado tanto, dijo esto la rubia al tiempo que era abrazada por sus cuatro amigos que también morían por estar con ella

El castaño y el Duque solo miraban sonriendo la escena pues amaban ver sonreír a la rubia y se notaba que en esos momentos ella era feliz de estar con ellos

-Candy tenemos tanto que conversar, dijo Annie

-oh si Candy, tienes tanto que contarnos, secundo Paty

-son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar cuando gusten dijo Terry sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la besaba

En ese momento salió Albert del cuarto de Anthony, por lo que el Duque y el castaño se fueron con él al despacho, pero antes se despidió de la rubia

-amor debo ir un momento con ellos, quedas en buenas manos, dijo besando nuevamente la mano de la rubia y luego dirigiéndose a sus amigos dijo: -se las encargo, con la misma siguió a su padre y suegro cuñado

-oh Candy nos hace tan feliz volver a estar contigo, dijo Paty

-sufrimos mucho pensándote muerta gatita

-no tienes idea de cuánto, afirmo Stear

-yo lo lamento tanto, no sabía que me habían dado por muerta, disculpen en esos momentos yo no tenía opción, la tía había dicho que me casaría con Niel, habían tantas mentiras que habían inventado en mi contra, Anthony me odiaba y esos hombres que me seguían queriendo secuestrar, yo no podía más que huir

-comprendemos Candy, lamentamos no haber podido ayudarte, me hubiera gustado tanto estar allí para ti hermana, dijo Annie abrazándola

-sabes Candy, Annie fue la única que no se dio por vencida, ella siguió insistiendo en que tú estabas viva y no se dio por vencida hasta que encontró las pruebas de que tu no ibas en el transporte que se accidento, dijo muy orgulloso Archie

-mi corazón me decía que tu seguías viva Candy

En ese momento llego Dorothy quien miraba llena de cariño a la rubia, quien no dudo en volver a abrazar a la que fuera en otro tiempo su doncella, al poco rato salió la tía abuela que no dudo en unirse a la improvisada reunión, parecía que nadie quería alejarse de la rubia, le preguntaban por su bebe, cuanto le faltaba para tenerlo, como había estado, en fin ellos no querían perder detalle de todo lo vivido por ella durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto, la tía abuela le pidió que la visitara regularmente y le permitiera ir a verla a su residencia, también le expresó su deseo de quedarse en la ciudad para acompañarla cuando fuera la hora de su parto y ayudarla cuando naciera su bebe a lo que la rubia emocionada había accedido, no hace falta explicar que todos los demás habían pedido lo mismo.

En el despacho Albert, el Duque y el castaño terminaban de ultimar algunos detalles, primero acordaron que la seguridad de Candy seguiría, no importaba que ya no hubiera peligros con los secuestradores, ella era la hija del patriarca de los Andrew y la esposa del futuro Duque de Grandchester, así que eso era suficiente para que fuera vulnerable, eso sí al menos ya no tendría que usar disfraces, lo cual para ella seguramente será un alivio, Terry también les manifestó el deseo de ambos de casarse por la iglesia después del nacimiento de su pecosita como él le llamaba, deseo que también era compartido por el rubio mayor y el Duque quienes no pudieron estar en la boda civil.

Así paso el resto del día muy ameno para la familia pues al fin habían recuperado a la rubia tan amada por todos y se habían resuelto tantos malos entendidos, Terry se sentía alegre de que Candy recuperase su familia y que esta estuviera feliz, aún tenían una charla pendiente con Anthony, pero la mayoría de los problemas se estaban resolviendo, antes de despedirse Candy en compañía de Terry fueron a ver a Anthony para saber si ya comenzaba a despertar.

-cómo te sientes

-Lucia, Anthony tomo la mano de la joven y la acaricio suavemente, -estoy bien, no llores

-oh Anthony, estuve tan preocupada, temía tanto

-shhh, ya paso, estoy bien cómo puedes ver

-yo, yo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, como te dije antes no quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo de forma alguna

-no me siento obligado Lucia, ven, dijo el rubio menor atrayendo a la joven, haciendo que se recostara a su lado, -quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, que iniciemos nuevamente libres del pasado, quisieras intentarlo

-sí, claro que si, dijo ella antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron los rebeldes por lo que Lucia salió de la habitación y les dio privacidad.

-cómo te sientes, pregunto la rubia

-un poco adolorido, pero sobreviviré, Candy quiero aprovechar este momento para pedirte nuevamente que me perdones

-Anthony por mi parte estas perdonado yo también debo pedirte perdón por quitarte la posibilidad de mostrarte como el padre de mi bebe

-shhh no digas nada, es mi culpa, no tuya, es como debe ser

-gracias, dijo Terry

-no hay nada que agradecer, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

-sabes que me refiero a mucho más que al hecho de haber evitado que esa bala llegara a Candy

-lo sé y sabes que también me refiero a lo otro

-sé que no tengo derecho, pero me dejaran al menos estar cerca, ser parte de su vida aunque sea solo como un tío, pregunto el rubio menor con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos

Candy y Terry se miraron y luego la rubia tomo la palabra, -queremos que seas mucho mas

-que quieres decir

-podrías ser su padrino, pregunto Terry, -así siempre estarías al pendiente de ella y siempre podrías llamarla tu hija, pues recordaras que un padrino es un padre espiritual de sus ahijados

-y seguramente Lucia sería una buena madrina también, dijo la rubia, -eso si ustedes le explican a Annie

-oh no, jajajaja rieron todos, -no seas tan cruel, no te parece ya bastante mi castigo, sabes lo que nos hará Annie al saber que no será madrina de tu primer hijo, no quiero ni pensarlo, dijo Anthony

-lo mismo que nos harán Stear, Archie y Paty seguramente, dijo Candy

-debemos irnos, vendremos otro día, dijo el castaño

-hey no te quedaras a cuidarme, dijo a la rubia, y luego mirando al castaño añadió, -tu ni te quejes, te recuerdo que ella te cuido aquella noche en el San Pablo y no estabas ni la mitad de mal que estoy yo ahora

-pero si ya estuve asistiendo en tu operación

-eso no cuenta, estaba inconsciente, o es que acaso tienes miedo Terrence, dijo con una sonrisa pícara el rubio menor

-claro que no, mi estimado Anthony, sabes que cuando mi pecosa se propone algo no hay poder humano que la detenga y si ella quiere quedarse cuidándote yo solo puedo apoyarla y acompañarla claro está, pero estarás de acuerdo que en su estado…

-obviamente estaba jugando, de hecho agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi

-por cierto felicidades por tu compromiso con Lucia, dijo el castaño, -todo fue sorpresivo

-para mí también, de hecho fue gracias a Eliza para variar

-¿por Eliza? Dijeron los rebeldes

-sí, ella puso en entredicho la reputación de Lucia y corría el riesgo encima de ser expulsada de la universidad, todo por culpa de la lengua viperina de Eliza, por lo que no dude en mostrarme como su prometido para cortar de raíz cualquier problema al respecto, pero ha resultado ser una excelente persona

-nos alegramos por ustedes dijo la rubia sinceramente

Momentos después los rebeldes y el Duque se despedían, Albert se quedaría esa noche en la mansión, ya una vez llegaron a la residencia de los rebeldes estos se despidieron del Duque y le agradecieron su apoyo nuevamente.

-me diste un buen susto pecosa

-cuál de todos

-tienes razón, que día pecosa, pero afortunadamente ya estamos en nuestro hogar, juntos y todo se ha resuelto para bien

Nuestros rebeldes se abrazaron dulcemente y con besos y mimos se demostraban su amor y el alivio de haber superado juntos semejante prueba, Candy todavía temblaba de recordar cuando Pietro y Frank habían aparecido, Terry ni se diga de solo pensar en lo que pudo pasarle a su pecosa lo hacía darse cuenta que cualquier prevención para protegerla era poca, agradecía infinitamente tenerla sana y salva con él y con la certeza de que nadie la apartaría ni a ella ni a su pecosita de su lado, y con esa seguridad se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente ni bien estaban terminando de desayunar cuando una nota del periódico hizo que nuestros rebeldes se quedaran como piedras al leer el encabezado y no era para menos:

"FAMOSO ACTOR TERRENCE GRAHAM TENDRA UN HIJO CON SUSANA MARLOW"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, lamento la tardanza mi tiempo se está escaseando, muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya saben pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook y mi blog, por cierto la lista de nombres se ha reducido:

Victoria

Ana Kristel

Daniela

Dulce

Elijan su favorito, pronto que ya casi nace.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para:

 **Kamanance** tienes razón, pero en medio de la emergencia nuestra enfermera favorita solo podía pensar en ayudar al rubio menor, **skarllet northman** si tienes razón, **Guest** si serán castigadas y les tocara peor, **Eli (Guest)** todavía no hay nombre no puede nacer, jajaja, nah aún no toca pero ya casi y si Anthony se dará una oportunidad para ser feliz con Lucia, y actuó de la única forma que debía, como sea él quiere a la pecosa aunque la haya perdido por lo que debe pensar en su bienestar aun a costa de el mismo, **Ster star** todo se está solucionando y no, no murió, **ClaudiaCeis** si Anthony actuó correctamente en favor de Candy, Guest no la pecosita no se pierde, **elena (Guest)** si ya les toco a las Leagan y el rubio menor se dará una oportunidad con Lucia, **venezolana López** fue una falsa alarma, y Anthony se está recuperando, **Guest CGG** ame la forma en que la llamaste jajaja, pero aún deben decidir las demás, amo el entusiasmo con que te expresas de mi historia, **ladybug (Guest)** si ya todos saben quién es la gusana jajaja, y también gracias a todas aquellas que aunque no dejen su review siempre siguen la historia, pasen feliz día, bendiciones


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

-así que todo este tiempo…

-así es, te confieso que en un principio había decidido sacar a toda la familia Leagan del Clan, pero después de todo tu padre aparte de ser débil con tu madre y hermana no ha causado más daño y en cuanto a ti, después de los últimos acontecimientos y dándome cuenta que has recapacitado y comenzaste a reformar tu conducta me hicieron reconsiderar y expulsar únicamente a tu madre y hermana

-le agradezco la oportunidad y debo decir que muy a mi pesar estoy de acuerdo, ellas no quisieron entrar en razón en su obsesión en contra de Candy, por mi parte no puedo estar más arrepentido de mi equivocado comportamiento y en parte aliviado de que no hallan obligado a Candy a casarse conmigo, yo egoístamente creía que al estar casada conmigo ella terminaría amándome, lo cual era un error, al contrario de hacerla feliz como pensé, la hubiera hecho desdichada

-me alegra que pienses así, ahora dime que piensas de mi propuesta

-creo que con todo lo ocurrido es lo mejor que puedo hacer, nuevamente le agradezco tío William

-gracias a ti Niel, tu ayuda será muy beneficiosa, recuerda estar puntual en la reunión

-allí estaré, ahora si me permite quisiera ver a la tía abuela y después pasar a saludar a Anthony

00000000000

-ahora si madre, Terrence va a arrepentirse de haberme rechazado, con este escándalo nadie querrá darle trabajo, tendrá que dejar a esa mujercita para responderme (si ya se pobrecita tienen cerebro de pollo, bueno mejor no ofender a los pollos pero me comprenden jaja)

-tienes razón, va a aprender por la mala que a una Marlow no se le rechaza

-no te costó convencer a ese reportero

-claro que no hija, sabes que siempre están hambrientos por un escandalo

0000000

-hija como te encuentras

-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse Eleonor

-Salí hacia acá en cuanto vi la noticia, nos angustio mucho que te fuera a afectar, Richard ya se está haciendo cargo de todo, es increíble que esa mujer se atreva a hacer semejante cosa

-Eleonor de esa noticia lo único que me preocupa es que manche el buen nombre de Terry, porque está de más decirte que sé que es una mentira de Susana, confió totalmente en mi esposo y sé que no sería capaz de algo así y créame que si no estuviera embarazada hace mucho la hubiera puesto en su lugar

-me tranquiliza mucho que pienses así hija

-amo a Terry y sé que él me ama con la misma o mayor intensidad, por lo que la duda no cabe entre nosotros

-amor, Albert nos ha citado este día a una reunión, espero que no esté desconfiando de mi

-Albert te conoce y sabe que eres un hombre integro

-que además te ama con locura, dice el castaño mientras besa dulcemente a su rubia pecosa, -sabes si ¿papa tardara mucho mamá?

-no lo sé hijo, le comentaba a Candy que fue a solucionar este embrollo

La mañana paso entre charlas y mimos para las pecosas, Eleonor estaba gratamente sorprendida por la confianza que Candy demostraba hacia su hijo y la hacía sentir más dichosa de saber que era amado de esa forma, poco después llego el Duque y luego de almorzar se dirigieron a la mansión de los Andrew, los padres de Terry no dudaron en acompañarlos

000000000

-señor Andrew llegaron

-hágalas pasar por favor

-señora, señorita Marlow pasen

-no comprendo

-permítame señora Marlow, me presento soy Sir William A. Andrew, Patriarca del clan Andrew, y hermano de Candice Grandchester, a los padres de Terrence ya los conoce (obviamente omite decir que el padre de Terry es Duque, con lo ambiciosas que son no valla ser)

-supongo que nos han citado para solucionar amigablemente la situación de mi hija

-está usted en lo correcto, queremos solucionar el terrible mal entendido que salió en el periódico

-de que mal entendido habla, reclama la gusana

-vera "señorita" Marlow, disculpe el titulo tengo que llamarla por él aunque no le quede, como patriarca del clan Andrew me compete todo lo que tiene que ver con su estado, al ser el padre de la criatura miembro del clan

-de que habla

-hola gusi digo Susy

-¡Niel!

-como te ha dicho mi tío, yo pertenezco al clan Andrew y esta noticia nos desprestigia, por lo que hay que aclararla lo mas pronto posible, debemos velar por el bienestar de "nuestro" hijo

-como sabes que es tuyo

-querida Susy, no creías que no iba a vigilarte, siempre supe de tu estúpida obsesión por mi cuñado, si querida, Candy es mi prima, realmente no creí que fueras tan tonta de querer endosarle a mi hijo, si es que estas embarazada claro, además querida, debes saber es obvio que si se tiene la fortuna de tener a Candy de esposa jamás voltearía a ver a otra mujer y menos a una como tú, no todos son tan tontos

-como te atreves, dijo gusi tratando de abofetear a Niel quien alcanzo a sujetar su muñeca

-ni se te ocurra querida, ahora te aviso que debes preparar tus cosas, saldremos de la ciudad mañana temprano, ya de un momento a otro vendrá un reportero para que aclaremos el mal entendido

-que te hace pensar que hare lo que quieras

-no tienes alternativa querida, de lo contrario serias despedazada ante la prensa, porque revelare todo, además de responder legalmente, bien así me gusta, dijo al ver como cambiaba la postura de gusana ante sus palabras, -ahora sigue a Dorothy, me esperan allí sin replica

Las Marlow llenas de furia y frustración siguieron a Dorothy a otra habitación, no podían creer que todo les hubiera estallado en la cara

-gracias por todo Niel, dijo Candy

-hago lo que es correcto solamente

-es una pena que tengas que unir tu vida a una mujer como ella, dijo Terry en forma sincera

-es mi culpa, a pesar de todo creí que cambiaria

Una vez Dorothy las había dejado sola y cerrado la puerta Susana dio un grito de frustración, apretaba su falda y lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos

-contrólate Susana, no es momento de berrinches

-pero madre como quieres que me controle, no ves acaso que todo se vino abajo

-claro que no muchacha necia, no ves acaso que todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos

-a que se refiere si he perdido a Terrence

-Terrence es solo un actor que no puede compararse con un hombre de familia adinerada como Niel, hija piensa, pertenece al clan Andrew, los Andrew son una de las familias más adineradas de América, no hay siquiera punto de comparación

-pero yo quiero a Terrence madre que no lo entiendes

-niña tonta l que no entiende eres tú, déjate ya de tonterías, él está casado a punto de ser padre y no te da ni la hora, mientras que Niel hasta te ha perdonado tu estúpido comportamiento, si ahora está molesto, pero nada que tu no puedas solucionar con algunas noches de pasión

-pero madre

-nada, silencio, es suficiente y te comportas no quiero tener que repetírtelo

-si madre

El reportero llego y como previamente habían acordado con Niel le dijeron que todo era un mal entendido, que ella estaba comprometida con Niel y que no estaba embarazada dejando el asunto en el olvido rápidamente y es que para ser sinceros muy difícilmente alguien había prestado atención a la noticia o la había tomado por cierta, pues todos al comparar a Susana con la señora Graham dejaban muy mal parada a la pobre gusi.

Una vez terminaron con el reportero las Marlow fueron devueltas a su casa volviendo la calma a la mansión Andrew, en donde Niel por primera vez disfrutaba de su familia sin las intrigas de su madre y hermana, no estaba preocupado por ellas pues recibió un telegrama de Sara anunciándole la boda de Eliza con un millonario y que no volvería en mucho tiempo y el sin sospechar su merecido destino no pensó mas en ello. Para los demás también fue gratamente agradable compartir con Niel que sin malas influencias resultaba ser hasta agradable, claro siempre tenía su carácter y algunas cosas no cambiaban de la noche a la mañana, pero se veía su esfuerzo y eso lo apreciaban.

Anthony estaba mejorando, pero aun lo tenían muy cuidado para evitar complicaciones, Lucia no se apartaba de su lado ganándose la admiración de todos quienes veían con buenos ojos la dedicación de la muchacha hacia el rubio menor.

Y con todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo cualquiera pensaría que Albert estaría muy ocupado o que había se olvidado de la castaña de sus sueños, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, de hecho no había faltado a visitarla cada noche y ese día aprovechando que todo parecía más tranquilo, salió más temprano a buscarla, decidieron ir al departamento de Terry para poder disfrutar de un poco de privacidad que tanto les hacía falta.

-hermosa ¿Qué sucede? Desde que llegamos te noto tensa

-Albert la verdad no se cómo decírtelo, antes no me preocupaba pues éramos solo tú y yo, pero ahora resulta que tú eres un hombre importante con muchas responsabilidades y pues no sé cómo lo vallas a tomar, hasta temo que pienses mal de mí

-me estas asustando, porque temes que piense mal de ti, como podría hacerlo, cuéntame que te preocupa, confía en mi como siempre lo has hecho

-bueno veraz lo que sucede es que estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y no sé cómo lo tomes, pues no quiero que pienses que lo hago para atraparte o algo así o que te sientas comprometido

Albert cuando vio las lágrimas de Karen y la preocupación en su rostro no dudo en estrecharla entre sus brazos llenando de besos su rostro, cuanto la amaba, y ella preocupada, que no sabía acaso que esa noticia más que preocuparlo lo hacía inmensamente feliz

-hermosa me has dado la mejor noticia que podía recibir, porque has dudado de mi reacción, que acaso no te he demostrado lo suficiente cuanto te amo, cuanto significas para mí y sí, me siento obligado, no puedo evitarlo, me darás un hijo y eso es algo maravilloso y sé que debía pedírtelo hace mucho, pero sin memoria no me atrevía y ya vez que desde que recupere mis recuerdos apenas y he podido respirar pero eso no cambia mi mayor y profundo deseo de compartir contigo el resto de mi vida, por lo que quiero saber si tu ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-oh Albert, siiii, claro que si

-iremos a cenar con la familia para poder presentarte formalmente y anunciar nuestra boda, pero por ahora necesito demostrarte cuan feliz me haces

Y con muchos besos y caricias el rubio mayor demostró a su castaña cuanto la amaba, asegurándose de prestar la debida atención a cada parte de su cuerpo.

En la mansión Andrew la noticia de la inminente boda del patriarca fue una sorpresa que no dio tiempo ni a preguntar, para Candy y Terry que sabían de antemano del gran amor que se tenían Albert y Karen la noticia era algo que ya se esperaban, la tía abuela que en otro tiempo (o historia lo que sea primero jaja) hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por semejante noticia al no pertenecer Karen a una familia de renombrado abolengo, o por su profesión de actriz, no se mostró molesta al contrario apoyo a su sobrino, ya habían sufrido mucho por estar al pendiente de tantas banalidades, sufrió mucho creyendo haberlo perdido a él y a Candy por lo que la noticia de su boda era al contrario algo bueno, mucho más si tomaba en cuenta la felicidad que irradiaba el rubio mayor, total se dijo a sí misma, de que sirve tener tanto dinero si tienes que andar rindiéndole cuenta a otros.

Al día siguiente Niel tomo un barco hacia Brasil en compañía de gusi y su madre quien no quiso separarse de su hija para no quedarse sola (aunque la verdad era que tenía que asegurarse que la muy testaruda no fuera a arruinar todo con Niel), el no dijo su destino hasta que ya iban de camino, cosa que no molesto a la señora Marlow pues el hecho que su yerno fuese en un viaje de negocio fuera del país solo reforzaba su creencia sobre lo acaudalado e importante que era el joven.

Penosamente la estadía en Brasil no pudo ser más tortuosa para la pobre gusanita, y es que siendo ella de sangre tan deliciosa para los mosquitos, estos no dejaron de seguirla desde que puso un pie en el país, sin contar que el clima hizo estragos en su lacio y hermoso cabello, el hecho que usara grandes cantidades de perfumes también fue perjudicial pues hacia que esta fuera todavía más apetitosa para los mosquitos, consiguiendo que su blanca y delicada piel se llenara de horribles ronchas, muchas de las cuales se volvían pústulas feas y purulentas, debido al mal manejo de ellas por parte de la caprichosa muchacha, por lo que cansada de tantas incomodidades decidió volver a su país.

-como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar ir con nuestro hijo en tu vientre

-despreocúpate, no hay tal hijo por lo que nada nos une

-eres una descarada de lo peor Susana, pero ya que afortunadamente es así eres libre de irte

Y así lo hizo, la caprichosa muchacha junto con su madre tomaron un carruaje para ir al puerto y tomar el primer barco hacia Norteamérica, penosamente debido a la impaciencia de la joven el carruaje se accidento precipitándose en un barranco, logrando apenas salir el cochero quien rescato los caballos (pues claro los pobres caballitos que culpa tienen de la maldad de la gusana y su madre no creen) pero no pudo hacer nada por la joven y su madre pues el resto de la carreta quedo hasta el fondo del precipicio, de lo acontecido Niel ni se enteró pues supuso que se habían marchado y en todo caso su atención estaba ya centrada en una exótica brasileña quien le mostro lo fascinante que podía ser disfrutar de los placeres que ofrecía dicho país, continuando la tradición de casarse con encargo en el horno por así decirlo.

En cuanto a las Marlow (si yo sé que no podrían dormir sin saber que les paso jajaja) los lugareños tenían varias historias al respecto, unos decían que del carruaje nunca se encontró nada y que ellas murieron instantáneamente, otros decían que las pirañas y demás bestias del pantano las habían devorado (pobres que indigestión), otros que fueron capturadas por unas tribus locales (aquí no se sabe si indígenas, aunque no creo para que las querían, o tratantes de blancas para engrosar las filas para entretener a los mineros del interior del país, cosa que era también poco probable tomando en cuenta el horrible aspecto de la gusi y ni digamos de su madre) la verdad nunca se supo, pues nadie se interesó realmente por el destino de ellas.

Anthony logro recuperarse a tiempo para la boda de su tío, quien no podía estar más dichoso de poder al fin unir su vida con Karen, después de tantos meses viviendo con el temor de perderla al no saber de su pasado, por lo que contradiciendo todo convencionalismo total ya no había de otra, su boda se realizaba en menos de un mes después de anunciarla, todo con la excusa de las múltiples ocupaciones que como patriarca de los Andrew le obligaban a salir de viaje, la carrera de Karen con una obra ya próxima a estrenarse y aduciendo que llevaba ya casi un año de compromiso, cosa que si era cierto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, disculpen la tardanza, y también perdonen que sea tan cortito el capítulo, pero si no lo subía así tocaba esperar al lunes, creo que el próximo seria el final, aun no se, si logro hacerlo en uno solo, me avisan si quieren epilogo, gracias por seguirme en esta aventura que ha sido escribir mi primera historia y por apoyarme en mi blog y mi página de Facebook, por cierto ya está publicada en la página de Facebook la dinámica para escribir la historia de la ganadora con alguno de los galanes de Candy Candy como su protagonista, así que participen y suerte.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

 **ClaudiaCeis** como puedes ver más mentirosa no hay, **Eli (Guest)** espero haberte complacido castigando a la gusanita jaja, **Candygranchester4** gracias por leer mi historia, como veras estoy en pininos, e insisto me tienes atrapada con las tuyas, es un honor que leas la mía, **venezolana lopez** ya castigue a la gusana por mala jaja, disculpa por tardar en actualizar, **yeshua1583** que va si le fue peor jajaja, Guest apuntado tu voto y si se pasa la gusana, **Kamanance** disculpa no pude actualizar antes, apuntado también tu voto ya desde antes, **skarllet northman** pero ya la castigue por mentirosa, **Ster star** veras que todo saldrá bien, te adelanto algo: recuerda que Anthony le dijo a Candy que tenía los ojos de su madre, y ambos son rubios, ella incluso parece una verdadera Andrew ¿lo será? **norac8955** gracias por seguir mi historia y por poner mi historia y a mi entre tus favoritos, **Dulce Graham (Guest)** que te puedo decir a Niel desde un principio quise darle la oportunidad de recapacitar, al menos así se me dio, **Guest** gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra que te gustara, **Guest DTB** voto apuntado, gracias por disfrutar de mi historia, **Amrica Gra (Guest)** si, ya era hora de que todo saliera a la luz y apuntado tu voto y si jaja a mí también me gusta ese nombre pero acá se propusieron otros jaja, **Guest** apuntados tus votos, **Blanca G (Guest)** apuntado tu voto, y si ya pronto nace la beba, **Guest** apuntado tu voto y si ya merecían el castigo las Leagan, **Selenityneza** que honor tenerte acá, y si ya están juntitos nuestros bellos rebeldes y en cuanto a Anthony bueno si pobre pero le daré un final feliz, **Guest CGG** gracias por tus palabras y me ofendes como crees que voy a premiar a las Leagan, nah jaja es broma, me alegra que te gustara la sorpresa que les envié, quiero agradecer también a todas y cada una de las que me siguen en forma anónima o silenciosa, gracias también por el apoyo a los cortitos que he subido, realmente no pensé que les gustaría, aún estoy pensando si añadir un capitulo a "Y Lloro" pero aún no se, tal vez después. saludes a todas y bendiciones


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Hola amigas debo comenzar con dar los resultados para el nombre de la bebe de Candy, para elegirlo tome en cuenta los resultados de la encuesta, además de los comentarios y los pm que recibí dando por resultado Victoria en primer lugar y Dulce en segundo lugar, pero por como sonaba ustedes verán como adecue esos nombres, espero disfruten.

000000

La ceremonia era sublime, Albert prácticamente dejo de respirar cuando vio a Karen vestida de novia caminando hacia el altar, ella había decidido usar el vestido que uso su madre que en paz descanse cuando se caso con su padre, su tío muy orgulloso la llevaba del brazo y Albert sintió que su vida estaba completa cuando se tomaron de la mano en el altar, Karen no estaba en diferentes condiciones, si en circunstancias normales el patriarca de los Andrew era apuesto, vestido elegantemente de smoking negro, dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento (uffff si estaba guaperrimo no lo duden yo lo vi jajaja)

A pesar de el corto tiempo que se tuvo para preparar la boda no por eso fue menos fastuosa, derramaba elegancia por todos lados, cada detalle demostraba que se casaba nada mas y nada menos que el patriarca del clan Andrew, uno de los hombres más importantes de América, los invitados que tuvieron la suerte de asistir no podían mas que admirar el lujo, la tradición mesclada con la modernidad que unían a la feliz pareja, y aunque no falto más de algún(a) envidios que reprobó la elección del patriarca para esposa, cualquier comentario fue prácticamente silenciado pues era obvio que nadie quería meterse en problemas con un hombre tan importante como William Albert Andrew.

Albert no dudo en celebrar su boda en la mansión Andrew y de antemano preparo una habitación totalmente equipada para su pequeña princesa como el llamaba ahora a Candy, el sabia que la rubia estaba ya mas que en la fecha de parto pero la muy cabezona no quiso ni escuchar la opción de no asistir a la boda de su querido Albert, por lo que el tenia listo el medico, enfermeras, en fin todo lo que se pudiera necesitar si a la pecosita de pronto se le ocurriera venir a la boda del tío abuelo, hasta la mansión llego el sacerdote a celebrar la ceremonia, todo para procurar la comodidad de la consentida de las familias Andrew y Grandchester, no la dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra y no es que Terry necesitara excusas para estar pegado de su pecosa, pero ahora se le sumaban prácticamente todos, hasta se turnaban pues todos querían estar con ella y así no la asfixiaban con tanto apapacho.

Pero a pesar de tanta precaución la pecosa no se quedo de brazos cruzados solo viendo mientras todos disfrutaban de la fiesta nooo, eso sería en contra de su naturaleza, por lo que se la paso disfrutando de la comida, el pastel y bailando felizmente primero con su amado esposo, luego bailo con el Novio, Stear y Archie también tuvieron su turno, el Duque, hasta George, pareciera que no le pesaba la barriga, pero mientras bailaba nuevamente con Terry alguien toco su hombro y pidió permiso para bailar una pieza con ella, Terry no objeto pese a que casi todos los Andrew aguantaron el aliento ante la escena, en cambio Terry dio un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y luego le dio su mano a Anthony tomando a su vez la mano de Lucia para bailar con ella

-gracias Candy

-porque Anthony

-por perdonarme, por permitir que este en la vida de nuestra hija, se perfectamente que no tengo derecho a nada, peor después de lo que te hice esa noche

-Anthony eso ya paso, además si te soy honesta yo no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió

-en cambio lo poco que yo recuerdo me es mas que suficiente para atormentarme, me pregunto siempre una y otra vez como pudo suceder, tu sabes que siempre te respete, para mi eras sagrada, incluso enojado jamás… y haberte faltado de esa forma

-eso ya paso, además ambos estábamos drogados

-lo peor es que se, que fue el comportamiento que tuve antes, durante y después de esa noche el que consiguió que yo te perdiera para siempre, pero me siento tranquilo porque se que eres feliz y nadie como tu se lo merece

-a mi también me alegra que tengas a Lucia en tu vida Anthony, te deseo de corazón que seas muy feliz con ella

Y así siguieron bailando hasta terminar la pieza y Anthony devolvió a Candy con Terry y recupero el a Lucia y siguió bailando con ella.

-mmmmm

-que pasa pecosa, que esta pensando esa cabecita tuya

-es solo que es muy extraño que ustedes dos se comporten tan civilizados

-no tienes porque extrañarte, Anthony y yo siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, además él y yo logramos resolver nuestras diferencias de manera caballerosa por su puesto

-y supongo que no me dirás en que términos se arreglaron supongo

-no es de caballeros hablar de esas cosas pecosa bella, creo que la maternidad te vuelve mas entrometida, y cortando cualquier replica beso tiernamente los labios de Candy, haciendo que ella olvidara hasta su nombre y mucho mas lo que sea que le preguntara antes

Y es que el castaño jamás le contaría de la charla caballerosa que tuvo con el rubio menor, en la cual no dudaron en resolver sus conflictos a puño cerrado, era un pacto que ninguno pensó en dejar de cumplir, uno reclamaba que le haya quitado el amor de su vida y el otro reclamando el daño que le causo a la dueña de su corazón, lo cual era la única condición que tenía para alejarse de ella, al final una vez resueltas las diferencias quedaron en paz, decidiendo volver a tener una relación cordial para que la rubia no tuviera preocupaciones innecesarias, además de acordar guardar entre ellos esa pequeña reunión caballerosa que tuvieron, de hecho cuando al verlo algo golpeado Candy pregunto, el solo rio y dijo que el otro había quedado peor y que solo fue un intento de robo pero nada de que preocuparse, Anthony se quedó unos días en su cuarto aludiendo que se sentía indispuesto y así nadie viera las señales indiscutibles de dicha amistosa charla.

A la hora de tirar el ramo Annie junto a Paty eran las primeras en el grupo de jóvenes solteras listas para recibirlos, tocando a Paty la suerte de atrapar el codiciado ramo, logrando que Stear se sonrojara ante las bromas de sus primos por haber sido el feriado.

Pero como todo tiene su tiempo la pecosita ya mucha paciencia había tenido dentro de su inquieta madre y como ella no era menos inquieta por el contrario había aprendido todavía más por la cercanía de su ahora castaño padre decidió que ya era tiempo de hacer su entrada en la familia anunciando su llegada mientras su madre se encontraba en la mesa de postres

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

-que sucede Candy, ¿estás bien?

-amor llévame a la habitación y llama al médico creo que hoy si ya es hora

Terry inmediatamente cargo a Candy mientras le hacía señas a Dorothy que avisara al médico y el no perdió tiempo y llevo a su pecosa a su habitación, mientras el medico llegaba, el ayudaba a Candy a desvestirse y así estar más cómoda pero justo en ese momento rompió fuentes, Dorothy llego en ese momento y no dudo en auxiliarla, junto con Terry le pusieron una bata mucho más cómoda, Dorothy se encargó de limpiar y el castaño la acostó en la cama, mientras la rubia ya mostraba signos de que el dolor comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, pero ella como la luchadora que era trataba de contenerse.

El doctor y las enfermeras llegaron rápidamente y quisieron sacar al castaño quien se negó rotundamente a abandonar a su esposa, situándose a un lado de ella dándole todo el apoyo que podía, mientras que afuera poco a poco la familia fue alertada sobre el inminente nacimiento de la pecosita, siendo los primeros en estar afuera de la habitación, en la espera los padres del castaño, luego llegaron Anthony y Lucia, Albert, Karen y los hermanos de Terry, mientras que la tía abuela junto a Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty se encargaban de despedir a los invitados para luego llegar a acompañar a los demás mientras aguardaban el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia.

El parto se llevó un tiempo record tomando en cuenta que era una primeriza pero con una condición tan saludable y activa en todo sentido como era la madre (ya hubiera querido yo que me tocara así, si sé que a todas por eso se lo hice fácil a ella al menos no creen) apenas dos horas después de iniciado el trabajo de Parto nació Dulce Victoria Grandchester Andrew llenando de felicidad a los rebeldes quienes lloraban de alegría de por fin tenerla entre sus brazos, una de las enfermeras la limpio y envolvió en una manta para entregársela a su madre, mientras la otra se encargaba con el medico de terminar de atender a la madre, quien al recibir a su hija la puso rápidamente en su pecho y como digna hija de la rubia no tardo en buscar su alimento del pecho de su madre, quien amorosamente la amamanto hasta saciarla, ante la mirada enamorada del castaño

-mírala amor, es tan bella, se parece a ti, aunque debo hacer un reclamo

-Terry como que un reclamo

-no ves que me la enviaron sin pecas

-jajaja auch no me hagas reír, eres imposible amor, mis madres decían que cuando me encontraron yo tampoco tenía pecas, que me salieron después, supongo que así será con nuestra hija

-mmmmmmmmm está bien tendré paciencia, préstamela amor ya termino de comer y quiero cargar a mi pecosita

-hola tesoro, aquí está tu papá, como estas mi princesa, dijo el castaño al tener a la niña entre sus brazos (obvio papa precavido vale por dos, Terry hizo que Candy le enseñara como cargar un bebe y practico varias veces con la muñeca de Candy para no equivocarse)

Al escuchar la voz de Terry, Dulce Victoria abrió sus ojitos mirando al dueño de esa voz que la había acompañado durante todos esos meses en que se formaba en el vientre de su madre

-mira amor abrió sus ojitos, que bella es Candy, mira sus ojos son grises

-es normal amor, mis ojos también eran grises cuando me encontraron y al poco tiempo se fueron haciendo verdes

-lo que si ya tiene es tu cabello, al menos estos tres mechones que sobresalen en su coronilla, jajajaja

-Terry eres imposible, mejor dámela quiero besarla antes que la lleves a conocer a la familia

Después de abrazar y besar con amor a su hija, Candy se la dio al castaño, quien muy orgulloso salió a presentarle a todos al nuevo miembro de la familia, al salir la alegría era total, los primeros en cargarla fueron los padres de Terry quienes estaban derretidos de amor por ella, Albert casi paso encima de todos para cargar a su nueva princesa, luego la cargo un muy emocionado Anthony quien en silencio agradeció la dicha de poder tenerla entre sus brazos y ser parte de su vida, después de un momento se la entregó a la tía abuela quien también lloraba de emoción de también poder compartir ese feliz momento.

Poco a poco todos cargaron a la pequeña Dulce Victoria antes que el orgulloso castaño después de un último beso de parte del rubio menor se la llevo a la rubia a quien ya habían terminado de atender y preparar pues al menos Eleonor y la tía abuela no dudaron en entrar a acompañarla, Dorothy tampoco se apartaba de ella, por lo que viendo que por el momento era caso perdido Terry decidió ir a refrescarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa y al regreso después de una hora envió a todos a descansar para quedarse el solo con sus amadas pecosas.

El Duque muy orgulloso presumía que su bella nieta había heredado sus ojos, pues eran grises como los de el

-no seas vanidoso Richard, todos los bebes nacen con los ojos grises

-lo dices de envidia, te recuerdo que Terry nació con sus ojos azules Ely

-eso es distinto, todos los bebes nacen o con ojos grises o azules y poco a poco rebelan su verdadero color

-nada tiene mis ojos, al menos por un tiempo decía para si el Duque

Jajajajaja la risa era general ante los comentarios del Duque quien no disimulaba el amor por su nieta, pero acercándose a Albert le pregunto seriamente

-en realidad nunca se ha sabido de los verdaderos padres de Candy

-son casi nulos todos los datos que se tienen, solo que fue encontrada al pie del padre árbol como ella le llama y que estaba en una canasta junto con una muñeca que llevaba su nombre

-disculparan que sea tan franco pero; bueno es muy notorio el parecido a la familia Andrew, es mas no me hubiera extrañado que la niña heredara tus ojos Albert, pues al menos para mí es muy parecida a la condesa Rosemary

-en eso tienes razón, de hecho al conocerla fue lo primero que note, que ella tenía sus ojos, pero no sabemos mas

-es una pena, pero de alguna manera es una fortuna que de todas maneras ella haya sido acogida por tu familia, me gustaría investigar pero solo para darle a ella respuestas de su verdadero origen, sin embargo supongo que debo consultarlo con ella primero, no sea que ella no quiera saber

-tiene razón Duque

La noche fue interrumpida solo por el estómago de la bella pecosita, quien no llego ni a dar un segundo quejido cuando el castaño ya había destapado el pecho de su madre y colocado el pezón en su boca y no es porque la rubia se hubiera dormido o desatendido a su hija a quien tenía durmiendo en su brazo, nooo es solo que el atento padre no descuidaba ni a su pequeña, ni mucho menos a la madre a quien procuraba atender y mimar lo más posible.

Obviamente las protestas no se hicieron esperar, hubo pucheros y reclamos de todo tipo cuando se supo que Anthony junto a Lucia serían los padrinos de Dulce Victoria, pero en el fondo comprendiendo que era un pacto de amistad entre ambas parejas (pues aunque Stear y Archie sospecharan no sabían realmente la paternidad real de ella) por lo que se tuvieron que resignar, eso sí exigiendo que en el próximo hijo de la pareja se les tomara en cuenta, así quince días después de su nacimiento fue bautizada Dulce Victoria en una emotiva y familiar ceremonia siempre en la mansión Andrew y es que a pesar de los deseos del castaño no pudieron ni hablar de irse a su residencia, todos querían estar cerca de sus pecosas, así que para su disgusto se la pasaban todos los días mimándolas, pero como siempre en las noches el monopolizaba a sus amores y sacaba a todos de la habitación.

Y es que en el fondo a pesar de su inconformidad aparente, él estaba muy feliz de que su esposa fuera rodeada de tanto amor familiar, el sabia lo importante que era para Candy el saberse y sentirse parte de una familia.

Después del bautizo los rebeldes partieron a su residencia, en donde ya se encontraban instalados los padres y hermanos de Terry listos para seguir consintiendo a Candy y Dulce Victoria, el castaño aunque amaba su privacidad no pudo más que agradecer el inmenso cariño hacia sus amores.

Los días pasaban tan rápido como sucede cuando la felicidad es la protagonista, Albert y Karen habían realizado un pequeño viaje de bodas, después del bautizo de Dulce Victoria, ahora que faltaba poco para el estreno de la obra todo era corre corre, pero aun así Terry procuraba dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo en cuidar y mimar a sus amores, el estreno fue todo un éxito como ya muchos lo especulaban, Terry sintió la ausencia de su esposa, pero para ninguno de los dos quisieron que se alejara de la niña ni un segundo, por más abuelas, abuelo, tíos y etc., que se ofrecían a cuidarla, y es que estrenos habrían muchos pero esa etapa con su pequeña era efímera.

Anthony llegaba a diario a visitar a Dulce Victoria y como un acuerdo no dicho siempre lo hacía en compañía de Lucia, quien tomo mucho cariño a su ahijada, ella no pregunto, no quiso hacerlo, le bastaba con saber que era su ahijada y nada más, con el paso del tiempo surgió rápidamente una hermosa amistad entre Lucia y Candy, el rubio menor poco a poco fue no olvidando a Candy pues el amor no desaparece, si no que transformando ese cariño en uno más fraternal, ganándose Lucia su corazón en forma plena sin competencia.

El Duque converso con Candy acerca de sus sospechas y le pregunto si quería saber su origen para que el investigara, siendo sorprendido por la rubia al decirle esta que ella ya tenía a su familia y que era feliz así, que no quería remover el pasado, que eso no importaba, que él y Eleonor eran sus padres por el gran cariño que le habían mostrado, que Albert era más que un hermano, y todos los Andrew eran su familia y no necesitaba más que eso, conmoviendo al Duque que emocionado no pudo evitar derramas una que otra lagrima que rápidamente seco luego de abrazar a su nuera.

Al llegar febrero llegaron también los cuarenta días después del parto de Candy, lo que significaba el fin del tan largo celibato para nuestros rebeldes, aunque si bien es cierto que Terry lo sufrió pues él deseaba a su esposa y amaba todos los cambios que su cuerpo presentaba, también era cierto que vio como ella sufrió cuando tuvo a la niña, por lo que él solo recuerdo de eso le bastaba para aplacar sus ganas, para él era mucho más importante el bienestar de su pecosa, pero llegado ese tiempo y habiendo ya ella recuperado su figura (no hay nada mejor que la lactancia para bajar de peso y con ello la barriga del embarazo) pudieron también cumplir un sueño que hacía mucho se habían planteado el cual era casarse por la iglesia.

Un día antes de la boda las pecosas fueron raptadas, si raptadas, lo peor es que Terry a pesar de su genio de los mil…. No pudo evitarlo y como si era parte de la ridícula tradición de que los novios no pueden verse veinticuatro horas antes de la boda, por lo que Albert en complicidad con los padres de Terry raptaron a las pecosas para llevarlas a la mansión Andrew para que allí pasara su última noche antes de casarse por la iglesia, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en la mansión le esperaban nada más y nada menos que sus madres y todos los niños del hogar de Pony que fueron traídos en conjunto gracias a las gestiones de Albert y Terry, pues aunque ya habían pasado cuarenta días los protectores padre, los sobreprotectores abuelos en fin todos querían evitar cualquier susto con la pecosita por lo que decidieron celebrar la boda en New York.

Obviamente en la noche estaba el castaño exigiendo ver a sus amores, pero lo único que obtuvo fue poder ver a su pecosita quien no se dormía sin que él le diera su besito de buenas noches, pero a su amada rubia pecosa ni en sueños pudo verla.

Al día siguiente Eleonor estaba muy temprano en la mansión Andrew para ayudar a su ahora hija a vestirse, junto con las madres de Candy, la tía abuela, Karen, y el resto de mujeres que estaban en la mansión ayudaron a la feliz novia a estar lista. Annie junto a Paty ayudaban a estirar la cola del vestido y al concluir Annie no pudo contenerse de abrazar a su hermana

-estoy tan feliz de poder compartir este día contigo Candy

-Annie… gracias, fue lo único que pudo salir de la garganta de la rubia quien estaba embargada por las emociones de ese día, junto a ella estaban sus seres queridos y dentro de poco su boda religiosa y el inicio de una vida sin tener que ocultarse y sin miedos.

-te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo Candy

-gracias Paty, muchas gracias a ambas por acompañarme

-eres nuestra mejor amiga Candy

-Paty tiene razón hermana, no podíamos perdernos esto por nada

Terry vestido elegantemente con un traje blanco, su cabello castaño hasta los hombros que lucía suelto pues no quiso ni saber de amarrárselo, esta demás decirlo (pero igual lo diré siiiiii) que estaba regio, guapo más que de costumbre, su sola presencia podía hacer derretir a cualquier fémina que tuviera la suerte de verlo, esperaba impacientemente en el altar junto a sus padres quienes muy orgullosos lo acompañaban, sus hermanos también acompañándolo, sentía que apenas y respiraba, y es que el hecho de llevar casado ya con ella casi un año, parecía poco y no aminoraba los nervios de saber que dentro de poco estarían casados por la iglesia y que esta sería una boda muy distinta de la primera, pues en esta su pecosa lo haría por amor sin nada más que por amor.

Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, por un lado sentía que sus pies no le responderían, pero en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la catedral Albert tuvo que presionar su mano pues casi que salía corriendo hacia Terry, su sonrisa más bella se dibujó ese rostro al ver en el altar al hombre que amaba y que a partir de ese día seria su nuevo comienzo pues esta boda era muy distinta a la anterior, en esta ambos iban seguros de que lo hacían por amor y eso la llenaba de anticipación y felicidad.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña princesa

-Albert, gracias, gracias por todo

-no princesa, gracias a ti, desde que llegaste a nuestra vida la llenaste de luz

Terry se sintió en un sueño cuando después de que pasaron Annie y Paty como damas de honor de la novia, entro ella del brazo de Albert, el precioso vestido era digno de una princesa, o en este caso de la futura Duquesa de Grandchester, Eleonor había hecho llegar a la residencia a la mejor diseñadora de todo New York para que su nuera no tuviera que salir y así en la comodidad de su hogar ella pudiera encargarse de esos detalles, encargo además un exclusivo ajuar, el cual era el último grito de parís, por sus medidas mucho más cortas que la usual lencería americana (cosa que el castaño agradeció inmensamente, pero eso después jaja) la belleza y elegancia de la novia tenían suspirando al castaño y a más de un invitado.

Al llegar al altar Albert beso la mejilla de Candy entregando su mano a Terry, a quienes deseo mucha felicidad antes de dirigirse junto a su esposa, Terry tomo la mano de Candy ayudándole a colocarse a su lado para iniciar así la boda

-estas más hermosa que nunca

-tú también estas muy apuesto amor mío

La ceremonia fue hermosa, los votos de los nuevos esposos hicieron llorar a más de algunas, la tía abuela junto a Eleonor eran un mar de lágrimas, Annie y Paty tampoco se quedaban atrás, estaban todas emocionadas, la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony tampoco disimulaban su emoción.

Al escuchar las palabras puede besar a la novia, Terry no espero dos veces antes de volver a poner sus labios en su amada esposa y con un dulce beso sello aquella unión que era la culminación del largo camino que habían recurrido para poder estar juntos sin miedos.

-Ahora si mi pecosa bella juntos para toda la vida

-y todavía más allá mi mocoso engreído

-te amo Candy

-te amo Terry

FIN

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, antes que nada mil disculpas por atrasarme tanto en subir el final, la semana ha estado de locos para mi llena de mil tramites, ni negar que cuando pude tome papel y lápiz y adelante, pero en otras simplemente no pude más que esperar, les agradezco infinitamente el haberme acompañado en mi primer fic, no saben lo emocionada que me siento de haber podido terminarlo, más aun siendo sincera conmigo misma y conociendo mis limitaciones, de hecho en cuanto pueda voy a tratar de editarlo pues hubo muchos horrores ortográficos, sin contar cuando no sabía que al traducir la pagina el google también me traducía el capítulo que subía y aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh me cambiaba varias palabras, en fin ha sido una muy gratificante aventura y experiencia, soy honesta no estoy conforme pues no pude revisar mucho el final, pero si no lo subo ya las haría esperar demasiado.

Y aunque no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud quiero hacer una mención especial a quienes durante todo este tiempo me han seguido ya sea de forma anónima o como invitadas, pero también especialmente a aquellas que le dieron seguir a mi historia o a mi perfil y especialmente a quienes nos pusieron entre sus favoritos a todas ustedes mil gracias:

Alejandra Carrizales

Alma DA

Aminaabud

AmmiiMorrigan

Ana Leal

BJulissa

CANDY GRANCHESTER

ClaudiaCeis

EdbeLL MaNseN

FlorMares

Galadriel Grandchester

Kaede Namikaze

Kamanance

Letty Bonilla

Liss 34

Liz Grandchester

Marga1416

Marishka16

Mimie Grandchester

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Ster star

aaronlaly

alexarivera

apy granchester

aurasi

becky7024

brendarvazquez

brie637

carol jeniffer Grandchester

crazzy76

eeog

francisca deyenira

ladyyiya

lively jing

mcvarela

norac8955

89

skarllet northman

slvshema

tiza20

y respondiendo a sus más que bienvenidos reviews:

 **ClaudiaCeis** tienes razón hasta allí va a parar la gusi jaja, **elena (Guest)** bendiciones para ti también, gracias por seguir mi historia, **Guest** bien merecido lo tenían jaja, skarllet northman gracias por disfrutar de mis locas ideas, **Guest DTB** te acuerdo contigo bien merecido jaja, **Eli (Guest)** me halaga saber que supere tus expectativas, y cómo crees que iba a dejar que la gusi fuera una Andrew en mi primer fic JAMAS, jaja, **Kamanance** me alegra que disfrutaras y aclarando Niel si será padre junto a una brasileña, **Guest CGG** gracias por disfrutar de mi historia, tu entusiasmo me encanta, **Ster star** claro amiga todo fríamente calculado jajaja una mini pecas, **venezolana lopez** es que no se aguantaron y espera al epilogo jajaja ya veras, **yeshua1583** me alegra que te gustara el final de las Marlow, en cuanto al cochero era lo justo en mi fic ningún animalito sufrió injustamente jajaja, **eeog** gracias por seguirme a mí y a mi historia, Selenityneza gracias me sonrojas.

GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS, no olviden espero subir la otra semana el epilogo y una sorpresita que les tengo pensada jajaja, las espero en mi página de Facebook y en mi blog:

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


	31. Chapter 31

**Entre teclas**

(Ya saben hay entre cámaras en las pelis, pues es casi lo mismo)

Si yo sé, no se enojen aun no es el epilogo, pero espero lo disfruten.

-terryyyy, donde estará, llevo rato buscándolo y nada

-shhhhhhh no hagas ruido pecosa y ven

-para donde vamos Terry, ¿de quién nos escondemos?

-de Palas así que shhhhhhh

-que hiciste Terry

-nada malo pecosa, solo asegurándonos un poco de diversión en la próxima historia

-haber, explícate

-tu sabes que en la loca imaginación de palas andan varias historias en mente

-sí, lo se

-y sabias que de todas esas ninguna tenía ni un solito, ni uno solo lemon, es mas esta historia no iba a tenerlo, si no hubiera sido por mi intervención claro

-pero eso que tiene de malo Terry, a mí me parece de lo más dulce, ahhhhh

-como me dices eso pecosa, es que acaso no me amas, no me necesitas

-pero que cosas dices Terry claro que sí, pero mira mejor sigue que contigo nunca acabo

-pues que he estado asegurándome de que la próxima historia que siga si tenga no uno si no muchos lemons, de hecho ya estaba consiguiendo que fuera puro lemon, si no me hubiera equivocado de puerta, aichh que mala suerte

-que hiciste Terry

-te contare, pero habla suavecito shhhh, no quiero que nos oiga

-bien, pero dime, dijo Candy en tono bajito

-desde casi el inicio del fic he estado entrando en el subconsciente de palas y de algunas de sus seguidoras, para asegurarme de que en esta historia hubiera lemon, a las seguidoras les susurraba para que lo pidieran y a palas para que se inspirara claro

-queeeeeeeeee

-shhhhhhhh pecosa

-lo malo es que tuve un pequeño, pequeñísimo accidente

-que paso

-que con lo emocionado que iba pues llevaba unas cuantas ideas, que me equivoco de puerta y en vez de entrar a su subconsciente pues que entro en uno de sus sueños y la que me toco

-ay ya me asustaste, que paso

-pues nada que en inicio ni se daba cuenta, ya ves es bien despistada, pero que me vio y que la muy lanzada me coquetea de lo más campante

-que queeeeeee, y que paso

-pues que para su muy mala suerte el sueño se volvió pesadilla, pues que tenía la forma de Eliza, me dio un susto de muerte, de suerte despertó

-calma amor fue un mal sueño

-me llamaban

-aaaaaaaaa, grito la rubia

-y a ti quien te invito zanahoria desabrida

-ay que caballeroso, que no saben, estoy contratada para la próxima historia, así que aguántense

-nada de aguántense, la que está contratada es la zanahoria más joven no tú, así que regresa con tu esposo

-ay que aburridos, pues ni me importa, estoy a punto de quedarme viuda, soy tan cotizada que el hermano de mi esposo quiere casarse conmigo, pero como no quiero compartir herencia con nadie pues me he negado así quedare solo yo con el dinero

-pues para luego es tarde ahuecando el ala zanahoria, GUARDIAS

-si señor Grandchester

-saquen a esta mujer de aquí, llévenla de nuevo con su marido y sellen bien esa puerta de la historia

-me las pagaras cuando tenga todo el dinero de mi esposo

-inténtalo, LLEVENSELA

-lo bueno es que no creo que Palas la deje volver (obvio los rebeldes son muy buenos y ni loca Palas les dirá lo que de verdad le espera a la zanahoria desabrida, capaz que a la rubia le da por salvarla)

-pero volviendo al tema Terry, no sabes que independientemente de que Palas escriba o no lemons, eso no significa que tú y yo no los tengamos

-como así pecosa

-no te has fijado acaso que mis primos desaparecen con Annie y Paty, que Albert será padre y que ninguna de esas cosas fue contada

-ahhhhh y me lo dices ahora pecosa tramposa, sabes acaso cuanto he tenido que aguantar

-exagerado

-mira cambiando de tema, tu sabes porque Palas nos casó en febrero pecosa

-veras, según palas en fin de año ya hay muchos fic, en tu cumpleaños como que también, pero en mayo es aún peor, primero porque es la fecha de cumpleaños que me regalo Anthony, y siendo que está vivo en este fic, que además fue tu rival, a ella no le pareció, por otro lado todos los fic tienen apartado casi todo mayo así que ella quiso que estuviéramos tranquilitos y eligió el mes de los enamorados

-no me habría molestado casarnos en mayo jajajaja

-eres Terribleeeeeee

-pero así me quieres

-así te amo

-y sabiendo que hay otros fic, no crees que sería bueno organizar una fiesta de convivencia

-noooo, ni se te ocurra Terry

-porque pecosa

-según dijo Palas en los otros fic no siempre quedamos juntos

-queeeeeeeeeee

-no quiso darme muchos detalles pues dijo que podía traumarme

-no puede ser para tanto, ni que te quedaras con Niel y yo con Eliza, eso sí sería desastroso

-noooooo, ni lo digas, por eso mejor resguardar bien las fronteras del fic, no valla ser

-lo bueno es que he comprobado que en su cabeza en todas sus historias tu eres mi anohito

-¿tú qué? Que feo suena eso

-anohito es una palabra japonesa que significa "esa persona" o "el" y es la palabra con que nuestra madre Misuki te nombro en los CCFS que es su última obra sobre nuestra vida

-y no salía más fácil llamarme por mi nombre

-y perder todo el dinero al mantener la intriga, bueno aunque quizá sea más porque no la linchen la otra mitad de fanáticas jajajaja, algunas pueden ser algo intensas

-Candyyyy, Terryyyy, donde están

-zas nos encontró, vámonos

-no más Terry, que no ves que ya es hora de planear el epilogo

-me niego, si no lleva lemon mejor sigo escondido

-TERRENCE GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER BAKER déjate de caprichos y vamos de una vez con palas y más te vale disimular para que ella no sepa que te andas metiendo en su subconsciente

-ya voy, ya voy, pecosa mandona

-pero así me quieres

-así te amo Candy

-y yo a ti Terry

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, un pequeño break out para reírnos un rato y es que, que creen, pues me enferme, me dio una de esas gripas horribles y al pasar la noche en vela pues escuche discutir a nuestros rebeldes y acá está el resultado jajaja, espero lo disfruten, nuevamente gracias por acompañarme, quiero comentarles que el epilogo va para la otra semana, en mi página de Facebook hay una foto de como imagino es Dulce Victoria para quienes quieran verla.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a todas ustedes que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia, ya sea solo leyendo silenciosamente o también dejando su review, o siguiéndome, ahora respondiendo sus comentarios: **skarllet northman** gracias, y claro que habrá epilogo, **Yessy (Guest)** jajajaja me lo imagino, pero a veces es mejor dejar esas cosas a la imaginación jajaja, además ya sabes de esa no se escapan las Leagan **, Elena (Guest)** gracias a ti por acompañarme, bendiciones, **Eli (Guest)** ya te tengo preparado no uno si no varios herederos mas jaja, gracias por acompañarme, **Guest Mariela** saludos hasta Argentina, me halaga mucho que hayas disfrutado mi historia, **ClaudiaCeis** gracias me alegra que te gustara me encanta que puedas seguirme en Facebook también, **Ster star** que puedo decirte ellos tenían que resolver sus asuntos jajaja, y así tenía que ser, si Eleonor quiere a su nuera como a su hija y aquí entre nos creó que quiere más nietos jajaja, y te comprendo hay varias historias que me han robado el corazón pero no las siguieron, besos y abrazos para ti también, **Guest DTB** gracias por acompañarme y espero poder seguir deleitándoles con otras más, DTB para ti también, **Gladys (Guest)** la próxima semana será el epilogo, gracias por acompañarme, **Mimie Grandchester** gracias y si la próxima semana es el epilogo, espero que pronto se arregle tu compu a mí también me surgieron muchos atrasos, suerte y cariños, **Guest** esa es la idea, esa es la idea jajaja todas queremos, **Deysi Grandchest (Guest)** gracias por leerla, la próxima semana será el epilogo, **venezolana lopez** en mi página de Facebook he subido una foto de como imagino es Dulce Victoria, **Kamanance** a mí también me da como cosita, pero aún falta el epilogo y luego pues espero me sigan acompañando, besitos y abrazos para ti también y en el epilogo hay sorpresas para ti y para **Angie** , pero tendrán que esperar jaja, y no creas las pupusas de loroco no me hacen daño, pero las de chicharon mejor no digo jjajaja, **Selenityneza** graciasss, me encanta que disfrutaras mi historia, en mi perfil de Facebook puedes ver una imagen de como imagino a Dulce Victoria y obvio esos dos arreglando sus diferencias son un caso jajaja, yuki yuki love amigaaaaaaaaaaa bienvenida, te me habías perdido ya te extrañaba, ya viste de quien fue la culpa que fuera tan intensa jajaja, esos nombres me dieron ideas para las siguientes historias jaja, nuevamente gracias a todas y bendiciones.


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogo

Tomo sus labios con posesión, con deleite, sabiéndose dueño absoluto de su dulzura, sintiéndose a la vez que cada beso más que saciar su sed por ellos solo las acrecentaba aún más, como siempre era su amada tortura, el poder seguir besando esos labios que eran su perdición y su sosiego

-te amo Candy

-oh Terry te amo tanto

Sin prisa alguna abandono sus labios pero solo para poder besar su rostro, pasando a su cuello, deshaciéndose de su ropa en el camino, besando con fiereza su hombro, ahora ya podrían amarse sin tener que ser cuidadosos, era la primera vez que harían el amor desde que nació Dulce Victoria y eso hacía que sus ganas se desbordaran, aun así quería disfrutar cada beso, cada pedazo de piel desnuda de su pecosa, cuando la tuvo solo en interiores pudo al fin apreciar la delicada y moderna lencería regalo de su madre a su amada esposa

Candy sonreía al observar a Terry que se había quedado casi en shock observándola con aquella coqueta lencería como blanco, era el último grito de Paris, le dijo su suegra, y siendo honestos no hubo ninguna duda que era muy buena elección al notar la reacción de su esposo, tal vez en otro tiempo se hubiera sentido avergonzada de usar algo así, pero ahora no, ahora estaba con su esposo, y si eso era poco, además era el hombre que amaba, con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, de quien se sentía dueña y a quien sentía como su único dueño

-te gusta Terry, pregunto sugerente mientras se acercaba lentamente a el

-ss ess este, aclaro su garganta y con vos ronca respondió, -sí, me gusta mucho

-me alegra amor, porque de ahora en adelante solo este tipo de interiores usare para ti

-déjame entonces que te agradezca como es debido, mi pecosa Julieta

Volvió a tomar sus labios terminando de desnudarla en poco tiempo, aquella pequeña lencería hizo que perdiera la poca cordura que aún conservaba, atacando con caricias voraces como nunca antes, tomo sus pechos, ahora más llenos debido a la reciente maternidad y lactancia, devorándolos, saciándose de ellos, ella tampoco se quedó atrás, ya le había ayudado a desnudarse, ahora se deleitaba acariciando todo lo que tenía a la mano, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su fuerte espalda, cada palmo de su piel parecía que le quemaba las manos , pero era más cruel no sentirla bajo sus dedos, necesitaba acariciarlo, saborearlo, por lo que a sus manos acompaño su boca que degustaba ansiosa, su lengua jugando con su pecho y sus manos que llegaron hasta su masculinidad, acariciándolo con la destreza que le daba el llevar ya varios meses de intimidad y de complacerse mutuamente

-Terryyyy, te necesito ya, por favor

-ohh amorrr, mi dulce amor

No espero más, si el mismo sentía que la necesitaba pero un millón de veces más, fundiéndose en un solo ser, sus embestidas fueron salvajes, como nunca antes habían sido, estaban enloquecidos de pasión y se dejaron llevar a limites nunca antes explorados, esa noche como solían hacerlo antes hicieron el amor tantas veces como sus cuerpos se los permitieran antes de que el cansancio les venciera, demostrándose con caricias y besos el amor que se tenían, marcando sus cuerpos con tatuajes de su amor, prueba tangible ante ellos de la fuerza de su pasión.

000000000000000000000

Diez años habían pasado como un suspiro en la vida de nuestros rebeldes, los padres de Terry se habían regresado a Inglaterra, pero viajaban constantemente a quedarse largas temporadas con sus hijos, igualmente el joven matrimonio Grandchester viajaba constantemente a Inglaterra o a Chicago a visitar a los Andrew y el hogar de Pony que había sido remodelado gracias a las donaciones de los Andrew, los Grandchester y una gran cantidad de donadores que habían conseguido el matrimonio de los rebeldes.

Dorothy se quedó con Candy cuidando de Dulce Victoria, se enamoró del jefe de seguridad de los Grandchester y se casaron, teniendo dos bellos hijos los cuales nuestros rebeldes no dudaron en bautizar.

El año en que se casaron Candy y Terry fue el año de las bodas Andrew como seria recordado, en marzo se casó Niel con su brasileña, en Julio Stear y Paty, en octubre Archie y Annie, siendo los últimos Anthony y Lucia en diciembre, en todos el denominador común aparte del amor, era seguir la tradición familiar que sin querer inauguraron los rebeldes, pues todos iban con el pan en el horno por así decirlo.

Anthony y Lucia visitaban a menudo a los Grandchester para compartir con la pequeña Dulce Victoria, ellos tuvieron gemelos Vicent y Lucy; Stear y Paty tuvieron a Stear y Martha; Archie y Annie tuvieron a James y Miranda; todos gemelos, Niel en cambio tuvo dos hijos pero no gemelos Isabel y Daniel, al no tener un lazo de sangre con los Andrew no se perpetuo la tradición de gemelos, siendo el primero Albert y Karen con sus gemelitos Rosemary y William Aiden, haciendo muy feliz a la tía abuela al tener la mansión Andrew nuevamente llena de pequeños que llenaban de alegría cada rincón, importándole ya muy poco el que dirán por lo apresurado de las bodas, le había costado comprender que hay cosas mucho más importantes en la vida como lo es la familia y no las apariencias.

En navidad nuestros rebeldes generalmente aprovechaban a pasar la temporada en Lakewood con los Andrew, de paso visitar el Hogar de Pony, la mansión de las rosas que en una época fue marcada por la rigidez y severidad de la tía abuela, en esos días se convertía en un remolino de niños jugando y haciendo travesuras inocentes, todas siendo alcahueteadas por la antes severa señora, quien no permitía que sus pequeños fueran castigados, era una época especialmente feliz pues compartían en familia y estrechaban los lazos familiares.

-DULCE VICTORIA GRANDCHESTER ANDREW; TERRENCE GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER ANDREW; ELEONOR DANIELA GRANDCHESTER ANDREW; VENGAN EN ESTE INSTANTE

-dinos padre, respondieron los tres con cara de inocencia

-y a noshotlosh papi, a noshotlosh no nos llamas, preguntan inocentemente Annel Kristell y Richard Gabriel

-mis pequeños tesoros, a ustedes no los he llamado porque ustedes mis angelitos no se han portado mal como sus hermanos

Cargo a Anne Kristell y observo serio a sus tres hijos mayores

-quisiera que me expliquen porque en el recibidor están los Hawkins con sus hijos, reclamando que ustedes se han comportado como unos salvajes y les han agredido

Los tres hermanos se vieron mutuamente pero mantuvieron silencio pero sin bajar el rostro, Terry sabía que sus hijos eran traviesos, mas no eran unos delincuentes como habían alegado los inoportunos visitantes al mayordomo, por eso quería saber que había sucedido, pero ellos mantenían silencio, pero su pequeña comenzó a hablarle al oído lo cual hizo que el comprendiera lo sucedido

-gracias princesa, podrías por favor llamar al mayordomo por favor

-si papi

Indico al mayordomo que hiciera saber a los visitantes que estaban invitados a la cena, retirándose estos con muy mal semblante.

A la hora de la cena llegaron los Hawkins como siempre muy prepotentes, pero se encontraron con una escena un poco diferente a lo que esperaban, ellos eran nuevos ricos y tenían la arrogancia de quienes nunca han tenido que esforzarse por nada y miraban de menos a los Graham al creer que eran unos simples ricos por la carrera de actor de Terry sin imaginar su verdadero origen

Al llegar al recibidor el mayordomo los hizo pasar a la sala en donde se encontraba una foto de los padres de Terry y luego otra de los rebeldes y sus hijos, todas las fotos tomadas en el palacio real junto a los Reyes de Inglaterra.

Los ojos de los Hawkins se abrieron como platos no atinaban ni a abrir la boca

-buenas noches, saludo Terry, me presento, soy Lord Terrence, ella es mi esposa Candice, Marqueses de Grandchester, futuros Duques de Grandchester y ellos son nuestros hijos, imagino sabrán la razón por la que los hemos recibido esta noche

-claro, dijo altivamente a señora Hawkins, quien no salía de su asombro, pero que aun creía ilusamente que les darían unas disculpas

-princesa, dijo Terry a la pequeña Anne Kristell, porque no les dices a los señores aquí presentes que es lo que sucedió

-si papi, respondió Annel Kristell, -Lili y yo jugábamos en el jardín con mis muñecas y llegaron esos niños malos dijo señalando a los hijos de los Hawkins, ellos quisieron quitarme mis muñecas y ofendieron a Lili, diciendo que es una arrimada y que la hija de una criada no debería estar allí, yo les dije que se disculparan con Lili o que se fueran de mi casa, pero ellos solo se rieron y quisieron empujar a Lili y como yo no los deje quisieron empujarme a mí, por eso cuando mis hermanos mayores vieron lo que pasaba, tomaron a los niños malos esos y los sacaron de la casa

-con lo que escuchamos creo que es motivo suficiente para una disculpa no creen, dijo Terry

-por supuesto, exigimos esa disculpa, reclamo altiva la señora Hawkins

-veamos, sus hijos entran en mi propiedad, atacan a nuestra ahijada, no conforme con eso atacan a mi hija, Lady Anne Kristell Grandchester Andrew y se resisten a abandonar la propiedad teniendo que defenderlas mis hijos mayores, quienes por cierto son menores que los delincuentes de sus hijos, quienes se creen que son ustedes, lo que han hecho es una ofensa grave no solo en contra de la propiedad privada, sino también a la Corona de Inglaterra, ustedes presumen de ser superiores y lo único que son es unos oportunistas que tuvieron la suerte de heredar a su tía que murió sin descendencia, pero que no tienen nada que realmente se hayan ganado.

-usted miente, es un simple actor, siguió alegando altivamente la señora Hawkins

-no tenemos que probarles nada señora, pero con gusto les llegara el citatorio a su residencia en donde les quedara claro que han ofendido a los hijos del Márquez y la Marquesa, futuros Duques de Grandchester y cuando terminemos de resolver este asunto no les quedara ni un centavo ni relaciones, puesto que nos encargaremos de hacer que todo el mundo sepa la clase de personas que son, dijo muy molesta pero con voz firme Candy

Esta demás decir que los Hawkins se fueron esa misma semana de la ciudad, luego de comprobar las palabras de los Grandchester y no queriendo arriesgarse a que cumplieran sus amenazas pusieron patitas paque las quiero y huyeron como los cobardes que eran.

Terry se sentía muy orgulloso de sus hijos y de la forma en que se cuidaban mutuamente, pues los mayores no necesitaron ni saber que sucedía, les basto ver a su pequeña hermana y hermanita espiritual en peligro para defenderlas y suerte tuvieron de que no estaban el resto de los primos Andrew o les hubiera ido como en feria, pues todos se protegían mutuamente.

-mis nietos están cada día más grandes, dijo muy orgulloso Richard

-parece mentira que ya Dulce Victoria tiene diez años, Terrence tiene nueve y Eleonor Daniela ocho

-sin contar que los mellizos ya cumplieron los cinco, mira que sus genes se combinaron bien, Dulce Victoria es una réplica de Candy con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes, Terrence es igual a ti y mi preciosa Eleonor Daniela es igual a su abuela Ely

-con los mellizos completamos jajaja

-allí fue la mescla completa, Anne Kristell es igual a ti con su cabello castaño y tus ojos y el pequeño Richard es igual a Candy, mira que con el nacimiento de los mellizos puedo comprobar que realmente Candy es una Andrew, todos ellos han tenido gemelos ya solo faltaban ustedes para confirmar.

-claro, aunque ella nunca quiso saber su verdadero origen, todos saben que ella es una verdadera Andrew, hay demasiados rasgos y coincidencias para pasarlas por alto.

Terrence se consolido en su carrera como un galardonado Actor, pero siempre puso primero el bienestar de su familia por sobre cualquier cosa, resistiéndose a hacer nada que le quitara tiempo con su amada familia, Candy de igual manera se dedicó a hacer trabajo voluntario en la cruz roja y ayudar al prójimo, pero también dedicaba todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que le era posible a su familia, ambos sabían la importancia de cuidar de sus hijos al haber tenido ellos falta de calor familiar pequeños procuraban que en su familia eso no se repitiera, pero aunque amaban a sus hijos y los consentían enormemente, no dejaban de enseñarles con acciones la importancia de ser humildes de corazón y de no hacer diferencias entre las personas por su clase social o nivel económico y que la única diferencia que existía estaba en el corazón de las personas.

Pero también les enseñaron que no por ser humildes de corazón debían avergonzarse de tener lo que tenían, por el contrario les enseñaron que había ocasiones en que debían usar su nombre y posición para defenderse y defender a otros de personas sin escrúpulos o cortas de mente.

Veinte años después de haberse casado nuestros rebeldes se convirtieron en los nuevos Duques de Grandchester, permitiendo con eso que los padres de Terry pudieran disfrutar tranquilamente de un retiro y de sus nietos, puesto que los hermanos de Terry también se habían casado y tenido hijos, aunque en su juventud a Terry no le agradaba la idea del Ducado, con el paso del tiempo y con todo lo que su padre le apoyo él fue tomando más en serio su responsabilidad y asumiendo el cargo con orgullo representándolo dignamente pero sin perder su esencia, igualmente Candy fue una Duquesa muy querida y admirada por su forma de ser tan humana, que aunque elegante no dejaba de ser ella misma y procuraba ayudar a quien de verdad le necesitara.

Es una pena que las Leagan hubieran pasado a peor vida, hubiera valido la pena que vivieran solo para que murieran de rabia nuevamente al saber a qué Candy era Duquesa, pero ni modo había que conformarse con que les llegara la notificación al infierno en donde se encontraban compartiendo caldera con las Marlow.

Los rebeldes cumplieron con los primos de Candy pudiendo todos turnarse para bautizar a sus hijos, siendo primero Candy y Terry padrinos de los gemelos de Albert y Karen, luego Archie y Annie bautizaron a Terrence, Stear y Paty fueron padrinos de Eleonor Daniela y Albert y Karen fueron padrinos de Anne Kristell y Richard Gabriel.

Cuando Dulce Victoria cumplió quince años, Candy, Terry y Anthony se reunieron con ella y le contaron la verdad sobre su origen, comprendiendo que su hija era lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo no le ocultaron nada, aunque en un inicio se sintió en Shock, tomo todo con madures, se sintió afortunada de tener dos papas, pues ella amaba profundamente a su papa Terry, pero también siempre sintió una conexión especial con su padrino Anthony y con eso comprendía la razón, compartió el guardar el secreto, más que todo por no causar tristeza a sus abuelos Richard y Eleonor, pero también para proteger a su madre a quien amaba y admiraba profundamente.

No volvió a existir una noche fría para Candy y Terry, quienes desde que estaban juntos como un matrimonio real se habían apoyado mutuamente, respetado, hasta peleado, pero sobretodo reconciliado, disfrutando de todas las facetas de su amor, demostrándose siempre cuanto se amaban, especialmente en esa forma tan apasionada y carnal que tenían de entregarse mutuamente y de sanar con caricias y besos cualquier tristeza del pasado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola amigas, si se me quedo algo me lo recuerdan, creo que de la emoción ya ni quise pensar más, al fin pude concluir mi primera historia, no puedo parar de agradecerles infinitamente todo su apoyo a lo largo de la misma, espero dentro de poco comenzar Sangre Grandchester y que les guste, eso sí vallan modificando en sus filtros de búsqueda para que puedan ver todas las categorías pues esta como predeterminada buscar de la k-t así que pongan el chequecito donde dice todas o all, para que también les salga la M, pues les adelanto será categoría M.

Con esta historia creo que me libre de algunos miedos, claro no me engaño sé que me falta muuuuuuuuuucho para hacerlo bien, pero al menos nos entretenemos (espero jajá) también comprobé que aunque uno tiene una idea de cómo es la historia y lo que la rodea, hay cosas que salen de nuestro control por así decirlo, y es que nunca espere que la gusi me saliera tan mala jajaja, pero ni modo cada vez que aparecía en escena ella mostraba su maldad, así que la deje ser pero no hacer jajaja.

 **skarllet northman, elena (Guest)** cumpliendo acá está el epilogo, **Selenityneza** coincidimos tanto pienso lo mismo jajaja, no hay otro anohito que Terry, gracias por apoyarme, **Deysi (Guest)** gracias, tan linda me sonrojas, **Guest** ya verás en la nueva historia las ideas que trae Terry jajá, **crazzy76** me alegro que te gustara jajá, **Kamanance** me alegra que disfrutaras el break jajá, **Eli (Guest)** quien más que Terry jajaja, y obvio que solo con su pecosa, nuestro Terry es fiel, y nooooo ni en pesadillas lo pondría con la gusana, espero complacerte con Sangre Grandchester, pues trae bastantitos jajaja, **Guest DTB** me alegra que te gustara, espero que te gusten las que sigan, **Guest CGG** tan bella, me alegra que te gustara, cariños para ti también, **NorideG** gracias por seguir mi historia, a todas las que han leído también en forma silenciosa, muchas gracias, las espero en la próxima, solo recuerden que será categoría M, saludes y bendiciones.

Recuerden que las espero en mi página de Facebook y en mi blog y participen en la dinámica por su historia con su personaje de Candy Candy como protagonista (lemon opcional jajaja)

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

nos leemos pronto, bendiciones.


	33. Chapter 33

AVISO:

amigas ya esta el primer capitulo de Sangre Grandchester, recuerden esta en categoria M asi que verifiquen que si su filtro de busqueda este en todos o que lo incluya

un beso y abrazo a todas, muchos cariños y bendiciones


End file.
